Picking up the Shards of a Broken Galaxy
by Col.Foley
Summary: The Reaper war is over. But the battle isn't. Commander Shepard recently off the battle of the Crucible sets out on a new mission dealing with the aftermath of the Reapers and their latest harvest.
1. Pain

_Pain_

Abigail Shepard felt her body spasm, but only as an outside observer. Something was preventing her from feeling her own body and connecting to her senses. But she _knew_ what was happening around her.

_Pain_

Her eyes fluttered open only to instantly slam them shut again as the light nearly blinded her. She opened them and squinted.

_Whoosh whoosh whoosh_

Light poured in and a blur, it would get darker for a split second before brightening just as suddenly. She could just feel and intuit that there must've been many lights above her and she was being dragged underneath them on something.

_What?_

She felt a pressure on her hand and tried to crane her neck around to see what the new problem was. She failed.

_Why can't I think? Why can't I move? _

"Hang on Lola don't leave me not as we are so close." Someone yelled in her ear, young sounding, desperate.

_Lola? That's nice…I like it…why?_

"Take care of her Doctor; we need her to get better. Make sure of it." A voice graveled out.

_Hackett?_

Something jerked her, with a crash and a bump as she grinded against something holding her down. She groaned

She was able to peer up past the door through the windows as she saw a younger looking woman in a white lab coat hold a hand on Hackett's chest restraining him slightly.

"Admiral we'll do our best. You have to trust us we all know who she is and what she means. But there are a lot of other people here and we are in the pure definition of triage right now." She said. "But we need to work and you need to back off and let us do our jobs."

He sighed, "I know…sometimes it's hard not being in charge."

Abby could just see the woman's lips curl slightly upwards. "Relax Admiral, I've read her file and have top secret clearance…from everything I've heard she's tough. If there is a way for her to survive we'll find it."

_Do I want to?_ Her mind fled from the thought recoiling it as if someone had just set off a hydrogen bomb. _But I am in so much pain._

She moaned out and felt her body spasm, straining against the straps and grinding on it.

"My God!" Someone exclaimed behind her. "She's waking up."

The woman who was conferring with Hackett spun around on the balls of her feet and turned to glare directly into her half open eyes.

"What the hell?" She started to walk over. "That's impossible we put enough sedatives in her to sink a small warship! Increase the dose and give me fifty CCs of sedative stat."

"Right away doctor."

_No!_ Fear pierced her stomach and she tried to move her lips but nothing came out. She wanted to stay awake, she needed to stay awake! _If they put me under I may never wake up._ She couldn't help but think.

But she could feel herself beginning to lose contact with her body. She suddenly felt heavy as her eye lids began to droop. Her eyes flickered as she wanted to desperately keep her eyes open but slowly they began to succumb.

Into darkness.

_Hospital Ship Harriet Tubman_

Admiral Steven Hackett sat in the large waiting room of the emergency triage and surgery bay of the SSV _Harriet Tubman_. His eyes cast downward at the deck plating trying not to make eye contact with any of his fellow waiters for the wounded.

Not that there were many here in the room on Deck 6. Only a few scattered privates and noncoms, most of them just staring out the large viewing bays which were thankfully turned towards the stars and not towards the home world of humanity.

And most of the rest were scrunched sitting in a nice row along the far wall, a vid screen towering above their head. All of them were waiting to hear the news of one woman.

_Commander Abigail Shepard._

Hackett sighed.

To his left James sat, his head bowed and his hands folded in his lap.

To his right sat Samantha Traynor, Tali Zorah, Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni, and EDI.

Javik was missing after the battle.

Joker hadn't come yet and Hackett was sure he wasn't going to either.

Chakwas was helping with the incoming casualties.

And Ashley Williams said she had her duty to do, but her only reason for staying away was probably the same as Joker's.

The Reapers were gone and the fleet was just sitting there as a result. Taking stock of their damage, their losses, their casualties, and who was left. Trying to heal the wounded and take stock in their current situation. What supplies they had left what food and weapons in case they needed something.

It had been five hours since they had gotten Shepard onto the hospital ship. Five hours of surgery. Five hours of sitting there and waiting for any sign of news. Vega had paced for a while, looked out the view port, before settling in his chair.

Garrus had maintained his usual calm and exterior demeanor, but Hackett knew from the reports that he had received on his relationship with Shepard, being with her from the very beginning and sticking with her even though she was on a Cerberus vessel, he had to have been faking.

While Liara looked…_she looks lost_. Hackett thought as he gazed into the Asari staring blankly at the far wall.

He shared her sentiment but he felt he had to maintain a brave face in the current circumstance. _I am getting too old for this_.

Vega sighed uncrossing his legs before marching in long strides over to the viewport. Hackett followed the soldier with his eyes but didn't join him, and stayed silent.

_Mother hen certainly has had an effect on these people_. Hackett shook his head ruefully.

Hackett was well aware of the relationship that Abby had carefully forged with her crew. A close, personal leadership style, as loyal to her crew as they were supposed to be for her and thus they were far more loyal then your typical crew. That and they had been through a lot even when the rest of the Galaxy largely considered the Reapers a myth, Suicide missions and Sovereign. She just had a knack for getting people to follow her and warm up to her instantly.

As evidenced by the young soldier before him sulking over by the viewport looking out at the distant stars.

_Had she learned her lessons from Torfan? From the Tenth street reds? Or was this natural? After all her squad and her gang seemed willing to follow her into all sorts of shenanigans. Even giving their lives and their reputations_. Hackett wondered.

The door to the surgical bay whooshed open causing Hackett to look up from his reverie. The Doctor who they had followed in was there, her hair a mess, and her smock streaked with blood.

"How is she Doc?" Vega asked beating them all to it, but not by much as the entire group huddled in around her.

The Doctor looked at the half moon of comrades forming around her, blushed, and shifted on her feet. "Uh, well she is fine. Well she is stable…for now. We might have to go in again but I think she will be just fine."

"Good." Hackett smiled.

The Doctor grinned and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "We uh…nearly gave up on her. In fact if it weren't for Project Lazarus apparently making a few upgrades to her over all skeletal and other structures she probably would be dead."

"I'm sure wherever Miranda is right now she is looking down on us…and gloating." Garrus graveled.

She looked at the Turian curiously, but he waved her down.

Hackett glanced around the room trying to see through the walls to the innards of the surgical bay. "How is the rest of the situation?"

Her smile fell but she tried to recover it, "desperate, we've been at this for hours now and this just isn't stopping. Chakwas has been a God send; she has done five major surgeries in the last six hours. We are saving a lot of the people and fortunately if they get to us then their injuries probably aren't _that_ bad, you know since if you get sliced apart by an energy weapon there is little we can do for you then anyways."

Hackett winced; most of the group shared his opinion.

"But right now we are worried about running out of supplies, mainly whole blood and plasma. We are just running out of our stocks because we have managed to stabilize a lot of people but they are still bleeding. And with the relays acting up we can't risk calling for help."

"What about Earth?" Samantha cut in.

"Overun. Most of the hospitals were either destroyed in their entirety or are suffering from huge over runs of patients, especially resistance fighters."

"I see." Vega muttered looking down.

"Check on the Citadel. Huerta Memorial and all the other hospitals. Check them for supplies and equipment, you have my authorization to take what you need if you find anything, hopefully that'll still give us a few days."

"Understood Admiral." The Doctor nodded before she began to head over to the surgical bay.

Admiral Hackett looked around to the assembled group of people, and cleared his throat. "I know how much you want to stay around until she is awake and you can see her but it sounds like that is still a ways off."

He let the message sink in slightly looking at each person in turn.

"I can't order you to leave but I suggest we all get some sleep, I think we are going to need it."

With that he turned on the balls of his feet and departed the waiting room, leaving them behind to contemplate their decisions. 

**AC/AN: **Well this is it the start to a brand new Fem Shep story. Set post ME 3 as you probably already guessed and not only just any pre ME 3 story but following the events of my latest serious of one shots. Starring Abigail Shepard as everyone's favorite dashing hero.

As always reviews and many readings are greatly appreciated, and the more you review, the more eager I will be, and the more I will want to get these chapters out.

And as always everything belongs to Bioware and EA. Which a lot of people are apparently upset about but hey we do have fan fic to at least offer our own perspectives?

Fem Shep face code: .UFC..471.5EB.1D7.C46.G8H.2B3.132


	2. Rehab

_SSV Harriet Tubman_

Her knees buckled forcing her to latch onto the twin bars that she was trying to walk across trying to prevent her from sprawling onto the deck.

Abby Shepard grunted frustrated to her gritting her teeth pushing up again on the exercise equipment trying to right herself.

"Easy." Her therapist came over in a rush putting a steadying hand on Abby's elbow. "Maybe we should take a break."

Abby hissed out through her still clenched teeth. "No, I'm fine let's keep at this."

"If you say so." The therapist said unconvinced.

Abby nodded determinedly to herself before starting the process all over again. First one foot, and then the other, and then the next slowly marching to the end of the matt and twin parralells. In a desperate bid to get her mobility back again. To get back into shape so that she could return to active duty, or if nothing else make herself useful again in the effort to rebuild the Galaxy and the planet that the ship was orbiting.

These were her only concerns. To maybe get command of a ship again and be out there leading the efforts instead of stuck here in a hospital ships rehab area.

She never truly appreciated what Miranda had done for her with Lazarus. Not only had Miranda put her back together again but had done so _perfectly_.

With all of her limbs and her memories intact, all of her ligaments, and in the same general physical condition she was at when she had…died. Control chips and extra cybernetic circuitry not included. Kept her pretty much the same while making a few basic 'improvements' in the basic design inherent in the technology.

She looked down at her chest and frowned…ah yes a few 'basic' improvements.

But yet Abby never had to go through rehab from that major incident because of that. Something that was a boon at the time but was a detrement to her current developing health.

So she had to deal with this, get back to full health like the rest of the people who had faced a major incident.

Abby frowned chagrinned as she headed over to her next series of exercises. She had never had to experience this before, by some miracle of life. Throughout all of her career, then onto the special forces, Torfan, and then onto her more recent exploits she was never injured enough to need rehab like this.

She'd seen so much but never truly experienced anything even close to this in her life somehow just able to avoid major injury or where only slapping a little Medi-gel on her was good enough.

The exercise room on the _Tubman_ was large enough. It had various exercise mats and bars strewn throughout the floor. Only she and three more groups were there though making the room look even more spacious, two sets of basketball hoops were detracted over the ceiling.

_Reminds me of gym class…God that was another life time_. She thought.

She sighed and then got back to her work, as long as her therapist would let her get away with anyways, probably would have to call the guards on her to get her to go anywhere.

_Mess hall little while later_.

Abigail Shepard walked out of the long line just in front of the serving bay and glanced quickly around the hall. It was divided into two sections, one with circular 'officer's benches' spread over the deck, and the other was in two sets of five rows seating a lot of orderlies and noncommissioned officers who were chatting amicably. They all had something to do, and they were all chatting lightly with a small buzz of constant chatter. Obviously happy to be alive.

Abby smiled to herself.

No sports news, no major political coverage going on, so they had to be primarily making the pure definition of 'small talk.'

But she found a table off in one corner smack dab under a viewing port with a vid screen on the opposite wall.

She sat down and put her plate of food down and glanced around the mess hall watching the people eat and enjoy themselves. She started to eat shoveling a bit of the food into her mouth and frowning. New supplies were hard to come by and it seemed that the medical ship was only getting the dregs.

But it was still edible and that was all that mattered.

A young woman came up to her from the food bay nodding politely before sitting down.

Abby watched her wearily but said nothing as the young woman sat down, doing nothing to stop her or discourage her.

This wasn't the first time that she had done this; in fact it was the third time that this particular woman came to sit next to Commander Shepard.

Each time not saying a word, with a plate of assorted vegtables and some kind of cheesy sandwich. Chewing her food lightly enough rolling it around, clearing her throat, and then beginning to repeat the process.

Abby tried to eat her food but curiosity got the better of her. She glanced at the young woman, and then looked closely at her, trying not be rude, but also trying to take the woman in, study her, try to divine her intention.

She was a young woman, no more than twenty two or maybe even twenty three years old. Obviously an officer but had a young and open face.

It was then that Abigail knew where she had seen the woman. During the resistance movement she was one of the people Abby saw in the background trying to maintain the resistance movement's communication nets.

So the woman was a communications specialist. Young, probably fresh out of the academy or…Abby shivered…drafted into the resistance straight out of college for her specific skill sets. Thrust into a world that no longer made sense.

Abby also noticed that one of her cheeks looked a tad discolored as if she were still recovering from a bruise.

Abigail knew that she had maintained a reputation in the recent months, not only being proven right about the Reapers but then being responsible in large ways for defeating them she was a bit of a legend. The young woman was probably trying to have Shepard rub off on her through a process of pure osmosis.

Abigail smiled before glancing down at her food, picking up her drink to sip at her cup, but was drawn by the vid screen suddenly. A reporter was going through some last minute reports.

It had been six weeks since she had been forced to board this vessel, six weeks of her surgery and her gathering physical rehab. The relays were still apparently spazzing out, only allowing a trickle of ships through, so the Coalition forces began to let their vessels through slowly getting them back to their home worlds while relief and supply ships trickled in to Sol to try and relieve the burden placed on the vessels orbiting the planet.

Abigail knew all of this. But what she saw on the screen wasn't a report about any of these things. Instead she saw masked figures with glowing eye slits staring at whatever recorder they were using. They were in a large group and some Asari were in the group milling about and carrying candles and torches of some sort.

Abby didn't know any better but she got the nastiest of feelings in the pit of her stomach that she was witnessing a religious prayer service.

She glanced up as the passing of a shadow, it was an orderly that looked like he was busy checking on the patrons of the hall in order to make sure all was running well.

"Excuse me." She cleared her throat, the orderly turned. "Can you turn that up a bit?" She pointed at the screen.

The man followed her gesture glancing at the Vid screen before turning back to the Commander as well.

"I'm sorry ma'am I'm afraid I can't do that." He frowned.

Her eyes arched up. "Why? I'm a Commander in the Alliance Navy, at least until someone tells me otherwise on account of my injuries."

"Sorry ma'am hospital policy. But I can go get you something just wait one moment." The man hurried off beyond the serving bay before Shepard could open her mouth to ask.

He returned practically running holding a pair of digital headphones; she could've sworn under oath that she could already hear muffled noise coming out.

"Here it's already set on the proper frequency." The man said offering them to her.

"Thanks." She blushed slightly before taking them. _Why am I blushing?_ She shrugged supposing she hadn't gotten her fine motor controls under direct control.

Turning to the TV, which now had a split screen image of the reporter in the newsroom on the one side, and the picture of exactly what was being reported, she placed the headphones on her head.

"…and exactly what are these groups calling themselves?" The reporter on the left asked.

"Well they are calling themselves the Disciples of the Reapers. Apparently they have growing support here in this area of space and throughout many planets throughout Council Space. From the reports through the Relays anyways. These are by far not the only group."

The reporter leaned in slowly looking into the camera her brows furrowing and then arching up giving her face a highly puzzled look. "But why would anyone worship the Reapers, Jessica?"

'Jessica' cast a glance over her shoulder checking on the swelling crowd who was steadily advancing on the poor woman, that much was obvious even from Shepard's vantage point.

"Well I honestly don't know." She sighed catching her breath. "It seems that they believe that defeating the Reapers was a mistake and got in the way of the cosmic imperative, or the natural order of life and death in the universe, and that they were the keepers of the cycle and without them we will face a much worse fate."

Shepard scowled at the screen. _That sounds all too familiar._

"What's going on?" The blond spoke in Abby's ear causing her to jolt in her seat.

The Ex Citadel Spectre…since there wasn't much of a Citadel to be a Spectre of…at least not yet… turned on her compatriot and scowled. She sighed. "I don't know just seems someone called the 'Disciples of the Reapers' is running amok."

"Disciples of the Rea-"

Abby held up a shushing finger turning back to the vid.

"Is the Council or Alliance doing anything to look into this and protect us?" The reporter asked to Jessica.

Jessica shook her head tucking her head into her chest a bit glancing at the camera sideways. "Well as you know the Galaxy is still trying to rebuild our Governments, there isn't even really a Council left since the Reapers moved the Citadel just over our heads. And the Alliance is treating these people as a legitimate religious organization. At least until they become a threat, or until the Alliance is able to rebuild their Government."

"That's crazy." Abby muttered.

"That's insane!" The reporter concurred.

Abby smiled ruefully before looking over at the blond, who now had a pair of headphones for herself.

"Well what is the makeup of this group?" The reporter asked gaining control of her mental facilities.

"Mostly Drell and Hanar it seems, especially beyond the Charon relay. But smatterings of humans, Asari, and others. Only race that is really been absent to this point according to reports are the Batarians."

"Interesting….well keep us up to speed if anything else happens."

Her eyes rolled as she was contemplating taking the headphones off since they were apparently done with the time allotted for this very unimportant story…this was quickly confirmed.

"Up next we have a breaking report…the Trygerisch corporation out of Tip Tree Colony has won the rights to begin to rebuild several of the major Earth cities along the West Coast of the US and London…they'll begin to build in a few…"

Abby ripped the headphones off and sighed.

She excused herself from the table nodding to the blond before going back to her quarters to get some sleep; it was another busy day tomorrow.

**AN/AC: **Well a friend of mine suggested that I try this since that something keeps on messing with my Fem Shep character code when I try and update it so if anyone has happened to try it they have probably got MUTANT! Shep.

Anyways.

743 . DJE. UFC. G5J. QMU. 471. 5EB. 1D7. C46. G8H. 2B3. 132


	3. Debris and Recrimination

_The Citadel_

"What a mess." The human spoke with a rough shake of his head.

"Tell me about it." His Turian colleague replied.

They were in a series of junk, on the Citadel. Knee and ankle deep in some places as they had to tread through the jagged metal and torn off hull pieces, mainly of Reaper ships, debris that had rained down on the Citadel when it opened up in preparation to fire the Crucible. A device that they ended up not needing in the end.

But that left them with the unenviable task of cleaning the place up and cataloguing the mess. Trying to find any useful technology and then promptly destroy it upon declaration from the remaining Galactic Governments. Reaper technology was considered too dangerous to mess with, the implications of that technology enormous.

The human whistled, "Where the hell did all this debris come from anyways?"

"We took out a Reaper dreadnaught just over this ward." The Turian said matter off factly.

"We took out a dreadnaught? How'd we manage that?"

The Turian shrugged. "I don't know exactly but it probably had to do with when the Reaper made a beeline right for the Crucible a Geth dreadnaught, six cruisers, eight frigates, and about a hundred fighters bull rushed the thing. At least that is what I've been told." His mandibles flexed appreciatively, as he gazed around the room.

"What is it?" The human asked after a moment.

The Turian shrugged. "I don't know, thought I saw something."

The human sighed making his own appraisal of the room they were in. "Come on we've got to make sure that we get a good cataloguing of this stuff, I mean we are being well paid for this."

"Yeah I suppose you are right."

"It just doesn't feel right you know? After what happened here, all these people…slaughtered. Hoping to find a safe refuge and only finding a killing field. And if the council or whatever the hell they are calling themselves these days is so intent on destroying this stuff why don't they…you know… destroy it?"

"Probably because they haven't figured out how." The Turian grunted with a smile.

"Just nuke it or irradiate it or something."

"While it's over your home world?" The Turian asked crossing his arms. "Most of the heavy stuff that we could use on this thing would probably destroy or severely damage the Citadel, which means more debris."

"Damn."

"Now you got it."

"OK…well then what are we doing here if they are just going to blow it up or something?"

The Turian sighed and ran a hand over the back of his head. "Probably because they don't know what else to do. They don't want to risk looking into it and investigating but they don't know how to destroy it, so in the meantime they are having us catalogue?"

"What's so dangerous about a bunch of dead space junk?"

"You kidding me?"

The human shook his head.

The Turian began counting his fingers. "OK I've read the reports on these things since the war got off and let me tell you that they aren't that good. One, a Reaper that was thirty seven million years old came alive and indoctrinated an entire Cerberus crew, and it had a drive core that kept it in a semi stable orbit around a gas giant or that long to. And have you ever heard of the Leviathan of Dis?"

"I might have heard a mention of it somewhere." The human replied meekly.

"It was a Reaper too, estimated to be a billion years old. Batarian science team came across it, reactivated it, and it promptly came alive and indoctrinated them. Then used them to infiltrate the Hegemony's defenses."

The human blanched, "They really are that powerful?" The Turian nodded. "Well…hey look is that what I think it is? Looks like a power-"He was cut off by a sharp quick blow to the head.

Then silence, a long deep silence, only the rustling of some of the debris.

Followed by a wrenching sound.

Then the activating of an Omni-tool, and a voice. "We've found the object that you sent us here for, at least the primary, one of our teams by the sun hasn't reported in yet."

"_Excellent we should be able to find a way to make use of just the primary object."_ A voice replied over the Omni-tool.

"Are you sure you can make use of this?" The voice asked incrgously.

"_We'll see."_

_SSV Normandy-CIC_

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams stepped off the elevator, and froze.

_Have they really not gotten into repairing any of this stuff yet?_ She thought.

The room was a mess, still in its disrepair state of the battle. And being the first time that she had been here since the mission on Earth and London, she realized with a start, she hadn't known the state of this facility. Hadn't seen that the _Normandy_ took any significant damage.

A support beam had fallen on where Traynor's regular 'station' was, to the right of the Galaxy map, the map itself was off line, and a light film of metal shavings permeated the floor.

"Hello stranger." A voice greeted her.

She spun around towards the entrance of the 'war room' and _Normandy_ science labs.

"Joker?" She asked.

"In the flesh." Joker smiled.

"You've been hanging around…with nothing to do?" She pondered smiling.

Joker smirked, "Let's just say I have things here that keep me busy."

"War room reports?" Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"No." Joker deadpanned.

"Oh." Ashley grinned.

"So it's been a while?" Joker asked.

She frowned and sighed. "Yes it has Joker, I haven't really wanted to come here since….well too many bad memories."

"Yeah…" Joker sympathized.

"So the _Normandy_ is looking a little worse for wear isn't it? You had an off day." She smirked.

He froze for a second and then started to move over to the cockpit, limping, very slowly.

"Not really." He shrugged. "It's just that we were getting overrun. Hundreds of Occuli everywhere coming at us from all directions. Tried to escape but many of them locked onto us and fired, hitting us and scorching the hull, but I was able to get us through it…barely."

Ashley followed him turning to notice the burnt out scorched panel by the _Normandy_ ship hologram which was also currently off at the moment. She wondered why this had to be this way. The _Normandy_ was still an important ship and to be just sitting there instead of getting the repairs it needed? It was hard to imagine that this really could've been it.

"You know if Shepard doesn't make it or something happens to her then you'd probably get command." Joker spoke from the top of the platform on the long neck leading to his station at the front of the _Normandy_.

"She'll make it…actually from what I've heard she is doing quite well. So she'll be back on her feet soon."

"Don't you want command?" Joker leered down at her.

She shrugged. "No not really. It's not really my style, besides I think I've used up the requisite number of promotions that I'm allowed for a three year period."

Joker nodded. "Yeah how does one go from being a gunnery sergeant to a Lieutenant Commander anyways?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know just lucky I guess."

He smiled and looked down at his feet.

She looked around the bay, around the CIC and the bridge. Hundreds of people had served in this place, dying, and living and being sent on to greater adventure. Trying to man their stations in the thick of battle.

_Too many bad memories_.

"You know I thought about running." Joker broke the silence.

She glanced at him arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

He sighed. "During the middle of the battle. Facing down all those fighters, dodging Reaper destroyers left and right, just staying one inch in front of the enemy I almost panicked. Just thought, 'well hey maybe I can go back and pick up the crew and get out of here.' Fleeing the scene and never looking back, just saving whom I could…EDI…you…hell maybe Garrus and James."

"But you didn't."

"But I _wanted to_ so desperately. It was the worst moment of my life. Completely useless in the middle of a space battle against AI dreadnaughts and I guess I just froze."

"Still you didn't run Joker you did your duty. You stayed. Me on the other hand…"

Joker turned to face her again. "You? What did you do?"

"I ran Joker, hell I still am, running for the past two months. I didn't want to face the _Normandy_ again. I couldn't bring myself to face Shepard and the thought that after all of this she just might die again. Go away like she did once and I couldn't bear to lose her again. Not after all we've been through so much and all the bonds we've forged as friends and a crew."

"Whoa Ash…something you want to tell me?"

"Knock it off." She snapped.

"Sorry."

She sighed turning away. "And I didn't even have the guts to give Shepard anywhere near the benefit of the doubt on Horizon. And then through most of this last mission? I held a gun on her."

"But you didn't fire." Joker cut her off.

She smiled. "True, I didn't actually fire. But I still let myself believe that she could be lying, that she could've been changed and manipulated. Despite everything that we've been through I didn't give her the benefit of the doubt and still didn't when she had plenty of opportunity to screw us over."

"Hey I'm sure there are no hard feelings."

"Yes _now_, I'm sure there isn't any either." She sighed. "But that is what giving people the benefit of the doubt means. I didn't trust her."

"You couldn't have known better it was still a difficult situation and you had your duty with the Alliance to think about. Yeah from what Shepard told me you shouldn't have been that cold to her but I'm sure she does understand."

"I guess." She shrugged.

Joker didn't respond to that line of thought, but didn't continue either. He said his piece and Ashley had said hers.

_He is probably right_. She frowned to herself. It had been a while and she was guilty, very guilty, about what she was doing with her life. Since Horizon she had a lot of experience with things but yet she still didn't give Shepard the benefit of the doubt. Even going as far as changing her appearance slightly to blend more in with the crowd. So people wouldn't recognize her as the plucky sergeant who followed Commander Shepard into battle.

The whoosh of the opening elevator interrupted her train of thought.

EDI stepped out onto the bridge seeing them, frowning, and moving to join them. "Any news on the repair schegule Commander Williams?"

She frowned. "No why woud I have any information?"

"You are the Commander."

"Well I am the first officer and acting Captain but…no I haven't heard anything. Should I have?"

EDI looked down. "I see."

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked her probing.

EDI straightened. "I've been feeling…I suppose its because I feel stir crazy…useless."

"Oh I see…well I'll talk to the Admiralty about it see what they can do."

"Yes…we'll see I suppose."

"It's going to be fine EDI."

"See to it that it is."

**AN/AC: ** Gee three of these in a row! Normally I don't like doing these but hey at least you get the benefit of my boundless fount of wisdom. :P :D

Anyways it occurred to me that I really wanted to name some chapters, which I have been wanting to. But if I named some chapters and not others it really wouldn't be fair. So I am going to be going back and renaming the first two chapters which hopefully you should notice shortly.

As always Read and Review if you would be so kind I am not doing this for my health. :P


	4. Meetings

_SSV Abraham Lincoln_

Commander Shepard walked down the empty corridor. Just her and her thoughts, her foot falls reverberating down the corridor up one direction and down the other.

She was here to see Hackett; he had summoned her for a personal meeting, just the two of them. Abigail didn't know why it had to be face to face, but she was appreciative to get away from the hospital ship and to stretch her cramped legs, see a different set of drab gray walls.

Her rehab was nearly complete and Hackett probably knew it so she hoped that Hackett was about to offer her command back. Or anything really, as long as she could be useful.

The door to his office passed her on the right and she turned around, blushing that she let her thoughts get the best of her.

She pressed down on the intercom button and it buzzed.

"_Shepard?"_ Hackett's voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled flexing her leg muscles.

"_Come"_

She did so entering the door it opening before her with hardly a sound at her passage. She stepped into the entry way of it, decorated with art work of various pictures of the ships that Hackett had served on, or people he had known. Off in one corner was a picture of Anderson, and right next to it was…

A picture of herself.

A junior academy picture too, right when she had graduated from the Alliance Officer Candidate School. Her hair short and nearly ear length wrapping around her ears in strands, vibrant red, and she was smiling.

_I look so young there…great big smile…of course this must've been after I had finally broken free of the Reds. So long ago. I had my whole life ahead of me._

"Makes you wonder where the time has gone doesn't it?" Hackett asked making her jump.

She turned to regard him, standing there, he looked old, much older than when she had seen him last, a lot more careworn, his eyebrows now a pure and bushy white.

"That's me, right there," he pointed past her shoulder, she turned around.

She picked up the picture in question. _Now that's amazing_. She grinned like an idiot at the picture. He had darker hair, almost black, not a care worn wrinkle or a care in the world. He was also grinning into the camera; his arm draped over what she suspected was the edge of a Grizzly battle tank.

"That was taken just after Shanxi." He explained. "Just after the First Contact war had officially ended."

She nodded in understanding, noticing that he had the rank insignia of a lieutenant.

But she had to put the picture down, gently, back where she'd found it.

She straightened into an attention posture and turned to face her superior.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yeah, come in." He gestured for the door to his office proper.

She stepped in with a nod, and was confronted by a wall of ships, models.

"I see I'm not the only one who collects." She pointed towards them.

He grinned sitting down behind his desk. "I suppose it is a bit of a naval tradition."

She joined him.

Hackett sighed slightly collapsing in the chair and staring into Shepard's eyes for a few moments that stretched on.

Finally he stretched, moving to face her staring directly into her at eye level.

Shepard wanted to turn away, wanted to flex in her chair properly but couldn't do it, couldn't break away.

"So now what?" Hackett finally asked.

"Now what? Sir, that's what I was hoping you'd tell me."

He arched an eyebrow and nodded placing a finger on his chin and draping down.

She sighed. "Sir, I suppose I could go back to command. I want the _Normandy_ back but I don't know if she has been repaired or not, nor do I know her status…they haven't exactly kept me up to speed on her-"

"You don't want to retire?" He cut her off. "Just stop everything and forget about it all."

She knotted her brows and frowned at him. "Why would I? No I don't want to retire."

"I think you should. Lord knows you've earned a break, you of all people. You who have been on more missions and done more than any other single soldier in…well hell history. Go on enjoy the rest of your life, enjoy the charity of others in a nice quiet retirement. Or you could help rebuild."

She smiled. "Oh…well…I guess that's fine that you think that sir. But I've been a solider all my life that is what saved me. Gave me a purpose. It's all I know how to do and the only thing that I think I can do to help."

"So you're staying?"

She shrugged, "What else am I supposed to do? Be a construction worker or something? Could you see me doing that? Or relaxing on some beech with a skimpy bathing suit…"

He smiled and nodded to himself, _Hackett!_

"But the point of the matter is I could be the most helpful in the military. It is where I can do the most good, to serve and to protect. To make sure that all those construction workers, and corporations, and Governments can begin to rebuild. To protect them from any who would take advantage of the situation, whether they be Governments, or Corporations, or Religious radicals."

"So you see the same signs I do?" He graveled out.

_What signs? What isn't he telling me? Is this about the Disciples?_ "It just makes sense. People will always try and take advantage of other people's pain and misery."

He sighed. "I suppose you are right but frankly…" His voice trailed off.

"Sir?"

"The fifth fleet his strained to its limits, at least as far as budget is concerned. As far as everything is concerned actually. I don't know if we'll be able to keep the _Normandy _with its advanced technology and maintenance needs. I'm thinking of putting in mothballs."

"Sir? Why?"

"Without the Government and with the Earth economy on the brink we just don't have the money anymore Shepard. We can't do it."

"I see…well that is unfortunate but understandable. Well whatever assignment you can give me I'll take sir."

"I don't know how much longer I can give you any assignments Shepard." He muttered.

"Sir? What-"

"I'm hauling down my flag." Hackett continued.

"Retirement sir?" She frowned her brows knitting together.

"Yes, enough of the struggle. You apparently are a lot braver woman then I…I think you deserve a break…but I've been at this a lot longer then you. Since the First Contact War. Just not sure what I can do now. I'm tired."

"Understandable." She grunted, quietly, hardly believing her ears, _Hackett? Retiring?_

"Well I'll see what I can get for someone of your rank and your overall position but honestly I wouldn't expect much. Even though we are short on officers we are also short on commands that could meet your specific qualifications."

"Anything will do sir." She nodded up at him.

"Very well, dismissed Commander."

She got up and turned to go the way she came but froze when she heard Hackett's voice, "And Commander…good luck."

"Thank you sir." She said her eyes closing.

She left.

_Abraham Lincoln-Flight Deck_

She walked through the large spacious, and crowded, flight deck of the _Abraham Lincoln_. An Alliance fighter another carrier.

She felt as though she were in a daze, only hearing the dull thrumming of engines of Kodiak's going off as they took their officers to and fro, from the _Lincoln_ to any other ship in the still crowded space lanes over Earth.

Most of them were probably meeting with Hackett or giving their best regards.

But not her, she was marching to the edge of the bay where her shuttle was sitting to take her back to the hospital ship.

_Hackett was retiring…first Anderson…and now this?_ She personally wondered who would be left in command that she could trust. Who she knew would be able to get the job done. So many people were dead, dying, and gone. Friends, comrades, and countrymen alike. All doing their duty to the very end.

"Shepard."

She heard it from far away but it came to her in an echo. From so far away, sounding accusatory, like herself.

"Shepard, Commander Shepard, excuse me."

She started and shook her head turning around, glancing at who was talking to her, an Alliance Admiral in full dress blues standing behind her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Commander Shepard. Admiral Courtney Jameson. I heard you've been trying to get the _Normandy_ back in your command."

"Oh? How do you know?" Shepard challenged.

"Office of Alliance Naval Intelligence." She greeted by way of explanation.

Shepard nodded. "One of the groups that helps run the N7 program?"

"Or whats left of it." Jameson sighed.

"Anyways…what do you want?" Shepard pressed, "I really should be returning to…"

"Hospital rehab?" Jameson cut in.

_Well now someone likes showing off being a big bad intelligence agent_. Shepard frowned.

"Are you sure you want to return?" The Admiral continued.

"No, not really but until I get a new assignment from Alliance command I really don't have anywhere else to go."

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I know the Alliance Fifth fleet can barely afford to keep _Normandy_ with the Crucible and the ruining of the Alliance economy, well OANI doesn't have any such constraints. Because of Cerberus and the Shadow Broker Network and the various other arms of the Citadel intelligence networks, STG, and the Spectres our office was never given its proper funding. The parliament preferring to rely on…other means. But because of that we have saved up a bit of a rainy day fund, now with the dissolution of many of the intelligence services around the Galaxy time to put that into use. Mainly by purchasing the _Normandy_….and I am willing to give you command."

"Wow. Well I uh…I guess I accept."

The Admiral narrowed her eyes looking distantly at one wall looking almost as though she were trying to decide whether or not to broach a particular topic.

"There is one condition however."

Abby smiled ruefully, "Well I guess if it gets me command of the _Normandy_ back then I probably will put up with it."

"Don't be so sure." Jameson cut in.

Abby nodded.

"Alliance regulations specifically stipulate that non Alliance nationals are specifically forbidden from serving on Alliance vessels and war assets without…"

"Without specific command oversight and approval." Abby finished the quote from memory, figuring she knew where this was going.

"Exactly, I know Anderson and Hackett gave you a lot of leeway… and that…"

"In other words…no aliens." She cut the Admiral off.

"At least not without oversight. The _Normandy_ is still a valuable piece of technology and with the war pretty much the only ship of her type in existence. But we know that your own crewmember, Tali Zorah, was able to copy the technology from her extensive time in the engine room and even the Quarians were able to reverse engineer a single frigate design. But imagine if that were someone else? This regulation exisists for practical reasons."

Abby nodded. "I understand the necessity for it and the need…but like I said if it gives me command of the _Normandy_ back there really isn't a lot that I can say. But if there is an opportunity where I need someone on my squad that could be a benefit to the mission who is not an Alliance national…well I'll ask first."

"Understood, that is really all I can ask especially with the changing nature of intelligence operations. Good luck Commander Shepard."

"Thank you." Abby spun on the ball of her feet and moved onto the waiting shuttle.

The shuttle commander nodded at her before they took off, heading back for the hospital ship.

_Packing, fun_. Abby thought ruefully.


	5. Getting Back to Work

_It's good to be home._

Abigail Shepard glanced around the bridge of the _Normandy_ taking it in as if it was her first time. Since it was the first time she had been on board in…a while. Like she had when she first assumed command after Cerberus had rebuilt her, and likewise when she took command after the Alliance had refitted her. Granted that was after Mars.

"Hey look its Shepard." Joker greeted her sitting by his pilot controls, "back from the dead?"

She smiled at the pilot. "Nah Joker, you only get to do that once in a life time."

He chuckled. "Welcome aboard Commander."

_Thank you…like I've never left_.

Nothing seemed to be amiss on the bridge, and she would know, studying every line and bolt of the bridge and CIC area, every nook and cranny. Going back to the _Normandy_ felt like putting on a glove, or a warm and comforting jacket. Familiar and safe.

_It feels good to be home. _She smiled around.

"Commander. Good to have you back." A female voice said over by the Galaxy map.

Shepard craned her neck to look at the person speaking to her…Traynor. She walked over to the woman and her friend and grasped her hand and shook.

She looked down at Traynor's uniform collar and… "Lieutenant? Lieutenant Samantha Traynor? When did this happen?" She grinned.

Traynor shrugged. "Decided what the heck and finished my officer candidacy. Just graduated and they asked me where I would like to serve and I said the _Normandy_."

"Well glad to have you Traynor but isn't a Lieutenant a bit much to have in a communications specialist on this kind of vessel?"

She nodded, "Yep….but I am the _Normandy's _new strategic intelligence officer and analyst."

Shepard arched an eyebrow. "Wow."

"It was basically a way for Anderson to communicate with the rest of the Alliance because this was supposed to be his flagship and his mobile command center in the event the Reapers…or at that time the Batarians…made strikes against us. Obviously that couldn't happen because the Reapers struck before said officer could be assigned, the _Normandy_ could be finished, and then you ended up taking command anyways."

"Still, it's surprising."

"Not really, considering that this vessel is now an OANI vessel. And apparently I have a…knack…for intelligence operations."

_Ain't that the truth_. In the war Traynor was invaluable at solving several crucial operations and providing key information that led to their overall success. Shepard thought as she looked over her former communications specialist's shoulder noticing for the first time the new paint job, the symbol of the Alliance's OANI. Just the normal Alliance symbol with the letters OANI sprawyed across its bottom.

"So anything else to report, personnel wise?"

Traynor shrugged, "ship and crew is fully loaded. Though a lot of our alien compatriots have left and headed back for their respective Governments, Garrus and Tali. Liara is still here though; she stayed in her office on deck three and has hardly come out since then. Cortez is still here, as is Commander Williams…though she is currently fishing for supplies. Chakwas an Adams is here, though you may need to check in with him he is apparently…spitting mad on the lack of his staff. But that's pretty much it as far as the senior staff and squad is concerned."

"No Vega?" Shepard asked.

"Nope," Traynor shook her head, "We do have a new armory chief though, and of course EDI is still here and Joker. But all and all that's it I think."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

Getting into the elevator she proceeded down to deck 3 of the ship to continue her tour and to familiarize herself with who was left on the crew.

The mess hall was empty and dark, she sighed, and the basic staff of the ship hadn't arrived yet. They would be onboard tomorrow. But that left an empty ship and the dark lighting of your typical Alliance vessel didn't lend itself well unless it had a crew to give it vibrant life. The life blood of any Starship was the crew and the officers who served on them and without that vital connection with people a ship just seemed empty.

_Though I suppose I had better enjoy the quiet while I can_.

But that didn't change the fact it was quiet….too quiet…eerily quiet…

"Shepard."

She started as Liara talked to her off of her blind side.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The Asari said properly contrite.

_Isn't that what all the masked monsters and murderers say after they have trapped their query_?

"No problem." Shepard shook her head and smiled.

"It's good to see you though my old friend." She greeted.

"Same here….so what are you doing here anyways?"

The Asari began to walk down the corridor heading for her office forcing Shepard to step in lockstep with her. Though the pace was nice and slow, and Shepard could tell the Asari was just listing around aimlessly, not really going anywhere.

"Nothing much, trying to determine what is left of the Shadow Broker network. Keeping apprised on the intelligence that I have gathered. But with the relay networks being as unreliable as they were in the beginning and with the communications networks of the Galaxy still unreliable I haven't been able to obtain all that much information."

Shepard frowned, "Not what I meant…I mean it had to be boring just sitting in the ship with no one but Joker and EDI to keep you company, and maybe a few other crewmembers here and there. Why didn't you just leave?"

Liara sighed and stopped, right in front of the memorial wall. "Where would I go Shepard? I am the Shadow Broker, and my ship was destroyed. The _Normandy_ is the only place where I can access some semblance of my network. Thessia? It's gone. Destroyed, needing to be rebuilt. Illium? The same. I am an archeologist Shepard, I am an information broker, I am not a construction worker and right now I couldn't bare it."

She sighed. "_Normandy_ is the only home I have left."

Shepard grasped her shoulder as she turned away to stare at the memorial wall. "Well I'm glad to have you Liara T'soni."

"Thank you. The best I can do is using my talents here. I'm thinking of turning the Broker network into a semi charity…oh don't worry it'll still being doing intel. But the best thing it can do is help rebuild the Galaxy; it has the resources, and the ability to at least in part gather the information we need so I can send the relief supplies to their proper place."

"That sounds like a good idea Liara."

The Asari smiled wanly. "We'll see if I can actually do any good."

And with that she headed back for her office. Leaving Shepard alone with her thoughts, and the memorial wall.

Few Alliance ships ever had one. Considering their turnover rate and the amount of potential casualties that could result, some of the Alliance Cruisers involved in the battle for Earth had lost fifty or sixty men and women in one blast.

But she thought it was important to have one, it was something to be unique to the _Normandy_ and commiserate to the bonds that they had forged with one another over the years of chasing Saren, or the Collector's, or battling the Reapers. Cerberus or Alliance, unaligned or alien, all had a place here.

She moved her finger down the list.

_Kaidan…Mordin…Legion….Miranda….Miranda Lawson._

Her finger froze there at the spot. It began to stroke the outer edges of the name, tracing each letter in the name, slowly trying to regain and reconnect the feeling that she had with the former Cerberus officer.

_Oh Miranda….why didn't I listen…why did I act out of anger and military responsibility? _

Abby realized a long time ago that she was probably responsible for Miranda's death, for not giving her the information that she wanted about Kai Leng and blowing her off. Because she wasn't part of the Alliance military, at least not officially, she was an outsider. And because of the damned regulations she couldn't give it to her.

And because she was mad. _Damnit Miranda why didn't you let me help you!_ She thought, and not for the first time. She would've done anything for her friend and to help find Orianna but every time Miranda came to see her it was _'give me this…get me that'_. Not letting Shepard participate actively in the search.

_How many lives could we have saved if we worked together…but no your sense of pride and my damn Alliance regulations got in the way._

The Operatives death hadn't hit her especially hard when it had happened, nor since because she hadn't thought about the war. But now…now she was remembering.

She let her military obligation get in the way of what was right, and to a friend to boot, just like all those years ago when she had failed to convince the Alliance agent to hand over a dead man's wife's corpse over to him. Again siding with the military, again siding with the need to develop a defense against the Geth.

And she hadn't expected Miranda's death to hit her especially hard at all. But she knew the reasons for it in hind sight.

She recognized Miranda, found her soul to be very familiar, almost a mirror image of her own. A woman who had made too many mistakes in her life and was forced into a bad situation because of them. A woman who because of the circumstances of her birth felt like she had no choice but to go down a self-destructive path and, in her case, work for a mad man.

A perfect double for Shepard, who had spent so much of the early part of her life running around in gangs. Commiting anything from petty crimes to full out murder. Helping to do these things. Now she was free largely because of the Alliance, largely because she was found out and discovered, and given another chance to live.

But that didn't save her; even then she almost squandered her chance. Almost didn't grow up. Still stuck in her ways and thinking that the entire universe owed her and she had to be a bad ass to everyone.

Then there was Torfan. Torfan had finally woke her up from her…'battle sleep' as Thane would call it…_damn another person who is no longer with me…why do they all have to die?_

And she recognized that in Miranda, recognized that she had the opportunity to be so much more. Her, and Jack. But now she would never have the chance. She was beginning to get the past behind her and grow and become a complete person…as complete as anyone…but then she had to go and die.

Never knowing what she would become.

She sighed pushing off from the memorial wall to continue on her inspection.

And soon after wound up in the engineering deck.

"Commander." Engineer Adams greeted.

"Chief." She nodded.

"So it's just me…all alone…responsible for all the _Normandy's_ systems."

"Where are Ken and Gabby?" Shepard asked knitting her brows together.

"They left something about 'catching up with each other now that the war is over. Exploring each other'…sounded really mushy."

"Oh." Shepard smiled wolfishly.

"Yeah…so staff?"

"I'll see what I can do…but how is everything?"

"All systems are five by five at your command sir. The Stealth Drive got another small boost. A calibration in other words….and everything else is good to go."

"How are you doing chief?"

"Fine all things considered, good to be back home."

She nodded, "I know the feeling."

The last step and place was the main shuttle bay/ armory.

She stepped off the lift looking around the spacious shuttle bay with the two vehicles strapped to the ceiling, the M-44 Hammerhead, and the Kodiak shuttle. Shepard nodded up at them and began to look around.

A man she had never seen before was walking back and forth between the pallet and one section of the armory, while Steve Cortez was busy attending to his usual requisitions station. Probably one of the most invaluable officers on the deck.

Shepard walked over to the pilot.

"Hey Steve."

"Shepard, good to see you." Steve smiled up from his work.

"Who's the newbie?" She said pointing.

Cortez shrugged, "I don't know, he hasn't introduced himself or said anything and personal deployments..." he smirked at her…"really isn't my department. That's yours and Traynor's and EDI's job. I imagine, or hope anyways, that he is the new armory officer. Replacing James…forgive me….'Mr. Vega'. I think I'm going to miss him."

"Tut tut Steve. Who knows until we go and introduce ourselves?"

"Oh I know, but in the meantime I still think I am going to miss Mr. Vega." He looked at the new soldier considering, and then checked his station. "Meanwhile requisitions check out we're in the process of getting our entire stock pile of weapons and mods back. And the Kodiak is in as good as shape as ever. Though it's not the A."

"They replaced the Kodiak?" Shepard asked incredulous.

"Yeah…" He sighed and then did his imitation of a very gruff sounding Admiral. "'It is our esteemed opinion that with the major casualties inflicted upon the fleet of Kodiak As that they should be reserved for fleet Admirals and other positions deemed of the upmost importance."' He winked. "Don't worry I'm trying to get an A back in the launch bay."

She nodded, "Keep at it Lieutenant, we need the A if we are going to do any good to anyone."

He nodded as well leaning over his console. "Will do Shepard."

With that she walked across the bay past where Vega liked to keep his watch, which was replaced by a more official looking bunch of foot lockers and weapons containers.

The soldier was in the process of lifting two more weapons from a cargo pallet and into one the open footlockers. Hefting a Valkerie assault rifle and a Black Widow each in one hand.

After he had done this she placed a hand on his chest blocking his path. "At ease soldier what's the rush? What's your name?"

"Do you get so chummy with your noncoms ma'am?" He asked.

She smirked, "yes, I have to know who I'm serving with if I'm going into battle I have to trust you and know your abilities."

He sighed, "Very well Commander's prerogative…Paul Leighy." He said in his best deep British baritone. "Sniper, infiltrator, gunnery chief, and armory officer assigned to the _Normandy_ SR-2."

"Nice to meet you Paul." She said extending her hand that he took.

He nodded at her.

"Is that an English accent I hear?"

He grinned at her ruefully, "yes ma'am. Born in London, spent the last several years in the colonies on assignment."

"I'm sorry." She said sympathetically.

"Don't be ma'am, we all lost someone and the entire Earth paid not just my sunny countryside. I wasn't there when it happened."

"Still must be tough though."

He looked at the weapons. "It is…but we all did our part."

"What was yours?" She probed.

"Stationed at Benning at the start of the war when Cerberus invaded, was stranded and trapped without any help or reinforcements, behind enemy lines for seven days, hunting Cerberus. Eventually they pulled me out, killed a lot of them with nothing but a Valiant, helped out the local resistance where I could and then I was called back home. Fell back to the Terminus systems to take part in the invasion fleet. Was a part of Hammer."

"Impressive record." She mused.

"Yes ma'am…now these weapons aren't going to load themselves."

"Understood chief, carry on." She nodded _me when I was his age_.

She shook her head and headed back for her quarters to get some shut eye before the official launch.


	6. New Assignment

_SSV Normandy-Bridge_

"Ugh." Joker groaned from the pilot seat.

Abby smirked. "Problem Joker?"

"No…well it's just that…convoy duty ma'am? I mean what couldn't find something _important_ for us to do?"

"What's the matter Joker," She teased, "too little excitement for you?"

"Something like that."

"I would've thought what with the Reaper war and all you would've had your fill of 'excitement' and would look forward to a nice…quiet…retirement."

He smirked running his hands over the console checking something, "I guess when you get the taste for that sort of thing you can't go back to anything else. Like a cat that's eating prime tuna."

Abby winced at the comparison but said nothing in response. She did _not_ appreciate being compared to a cat. And wondered why he would say that about him, or her. Though he did have a point the mission did seem…of little importance…in comparison of what they had previously done in the last three tours. Stopping an insane Spectre, going on suicide missions, or rallying the Galaxy.

Not that this mission didn't have its importance as well. They were here escorting a large civilian relief convoy to Horizon trying to get the colony back on its feet after the whole Sanctuary incident. This would be their fourth such trip throughout the human colonies in the Traverse and the Terminus Systems, staying just long enough to off load the relief supplies before heading on. Especially now that the relays seemed to be working again.

"Besides… a relief convoy? Who would want to threaten a relief convoy after the pounding that the Galaxy had taken?" Joker asked.

She winced, "the Batarians."

"Why do the Batarians want to raid relief convoys I thought they were our allies?" Joker turned in his seat to her.

She shrugged, "they were. Once. But now that the war is over old prejudices and hates are coming back to the surface. The war really didn't solve anything just buried those impulses for a bit. And now the Batarians are blaming the Alliance and whatever is left of Galactic Government playing favorites with the relief convoys and targeting human colonies instead of helping the Batarians rebuild. At least that is what intelligence told me."

"And with the limited resources that the Reapers left us we have to choose one or the other." Joker surmised.

"Now you got it."

"Still does seem…a little odd. Being out in the Terminus doing this."

Abby admitted he had a point and leaned against his chair to consider it. Looking out the main view port towards the infinite stars. Seeing one of the freighters holding off just off the starboard bow.

Still this mission could be vital to helping a colony that had seen its share of grief finally get back on the right track. Get back to normal. It was the least that she could do, even though she wasn't exactly happy about seeing the colony again. Recent events notwithstanding. She truly had enough of the colony to last her a life time.

_Well I suppose I am cursed to visit this place every couple of months_.

"Commander we are receiving a message from Intelligence central." Traynor reported over the intercom.

"See what you did." She teased glancing at the pilot.

"Hey, it's my job to be the Cassandra of the _Normandy_." He chuckled getting back to his work.

She sighed, "Just maintain our current course and speed. Stay with the convoy at least to the relay."

"Yes ma'am."

With that she walked towards the back end of the bridge, through the CIC, and then through the aft door heading for the War room and communications suite on the _Normandy_.

"Commander." Private Westmoreland greeted.

Abby nodded at her as the scanning field past over her several times making sure she wasn't some bug eyed monster coming to destroy the ship and steal their secrets. But she was comforted in the presence of the gate guards, knowing that if anything did go wrong, they would be there.

She stepped in through the glass doors holding the briefing room, and through the back of the room into the war room proper, down the steps, past the central holographic monitor, and then up to the QEC device.

She pressed the flashing incoming communication button.

The device hummed to life and Admiral Jameson's form resolved to life before her, stepping forward into the camera's viewport.

"Commander Shepard." She greeted.

"Admiral." Abby nodded curtly. "What's the situation? I really hope this isn't a social call."

"No Commander, I haven't." She smiled ruefully, and then began tapping on whatever console was before her wherever she was standing. "I'm sending you information about a potential developing situation."

The Admiral shrunk for a second over to one side as photographs and schematics resolved around the screen, then flashed in front of her in rapid fire sequence.

"We are receiving it here." She noted. "What is this?"

"Good, its intelligence and technical read outs involving the work of one Dr. Palin Solus."

Abby felt her eyebrows arch in slight surprise, then frowned, "Solus? As in Mordin?"

"His 'favorite nephew'." Jameson clarified.

Shepard frowned at that particular revelation, _just what else do you know about us Admiral?_ She wondered. But decided not to press the creepy intelligence chief.

"And just what has he done to deserve attracting the attention of the Office of Alliance Naval Intelligence?" Abby smirked.

Jameson returned it, but straightened formally. "As you are probably aware the interim Galactic coalition has officially banned all research into Reaper technology. For fear of indoctrination or that this information could tip the scales of Galactic power."

"Yes…I'm aware. So I take it that Mr. Solus is being a bad boy?"

Jameson sighed. "Apparently he has fled to the Terminus Systems, and even though he was an electronics expert in his university he seems to have picked up a few genetics lessons from Mordin. He has apparently obtained a sample of Reaper genetic code and has been studying it, for whatever reason we aren't sure."

"So you want us to arrest him that hardly sounds like a proper job….even for a Spectre?"

"No," Jameson sighed, "your orders are to take him into protective custody. He has drawn a certain amount of attention to himself because of his recent work."

"Let me guess…the Batarians?"

"Believe it or not Shepard not everything is a secret puzzle or wheels within wheels."

Shepard smiled, "Noted."

"No we need to protect him. Apparently the Disciples of the Reapers and the Cerberus Remnant have gotten wind of his experiments. They are looking for him for what purposes we do not know."

"Did you say Cerberus?" Abby scowled.

"Did you really think that you could wipe out an entire organization like Cerberus in one fell swoop?"

"I suppose not," Shepard shrugged, then muttered "three headed dog and all."

"Your mission is simple, find him before anyone else does. And then 'convince' him to join you back on the _Normandy_. Take him into protective custody and explain to him the error of his ways…or not that's up to you."

"Understood." Shepard nodded.

"Jameson out." Courtney replied before she dissolved before her eyes and went back off to whatever she was doing.

Leaving Shepard alone with her thoughts. She leaned over the com station thinking about what was ahead. _Never changes, always the new world and new civilizations someone else shooting at me._

She slammed the button home on the intercom. "Traynor, assemble the senior staff in the war room we have a lot to talk about."

_A little while later_.

Abigail Shepard had just explained their new mission to the crew and what was expected of them.

"Goddess." Liara blinked.

"You can say that again." Paul muttered leaning over the control console and holo board that was before them.

"This certainly changes things. I thought we were done with the Reapers?" Ashley asked with a sigh.

"Apparently not." Abby returned chagrinned. "But it's not exactly the Reapers…at least not yet. Just the Disciples and…"

"Cerberus." Ashley cut in. "Same old enemies' different names and faces but the enemies are still the same. Same radicals…makes you wonder if it was all worth it."

"How can you say that?" Paul asked regarding her. "Would you rather the Reapers continued to dissolve us into genetic pulp?"

Ashley sighed, "Your right. Just it still sucks, always struggling."

"We have little choice in the matter." Paul replied. "Still at least our enemies are greatly weakened."

"You can say that again." Shepard cut in patting the table. "OK here is the plan. Liara and Paul you'll accompany me down to the planet, we get in, get out, and hopefully find our scientist in the process."

"But what about-"Ash cut.

"Need you back on the _Normandy_ in case things get hairy and we need a rapid evacuation. Especially considering we don't have the Kodiak A anymore."

"Understood." Ashley nodded crestfallen.

"Alright you all have your assignments and your mission, we'll be on the planet in about two hours, make whatever preparations you need to."

The crew nodded around her.

"Dismissed."

**AN/C: **I was going to say something. Weird. I mean something other then what I am about to say/ propose.

So anyways a friend of mine told me of this idea that he had from a fan fic that he read that I think would also be good for this specific fan fiction. To get some interest going. Simply, at fifty reviews I will answer a question about the process and the fic.

I do have two stipulations:

One this isn't about character deaths and who will die.

Two this isn't going to be about any future squad mates.

But other then that it can be anything but in general rule I will answer questions involving process as in 'what were you thinking when you wrote X' I will do my best to answer them and get some discussion going on this subject. Thank you and have a good evening.


	7. Dr Solus I presume?

_Akesh_

_Beep beep!_

An air car drifted just over the squad's head causing Shepard to wince and cover her head with one hand.

And then causing her to bash into a large figure.

"Hey watch it!" the Batarian grunted annoyed checking her out, "stupid human." He finished stalking off.

She felt Paul tense as his hand went to his Hurricane that he had concealed just under his battle armor.

"Easy soldier." She grunted to him.

"He could've recognized you, and I don't care what the alliance did, there still would be bad feelings over what happened at Bahak."

"Probably right." She muttered looking 'down range'.

Only to be a met with a mass of bodies as far as the eye could see, a wall of flesh and organic matter ambling about trying to get to wherever their specific destination is along this windswept boulevard in the middle of the planet's 'rush hour.'

Akesh was a relatively old world. Colonized by a mass of corporate executives and various Terminus Systems interests' right around the time that humanity was taking their first steps on the moon. A meeting place where the various systems of the Terminus could come together and emulate the Citadel species in the event they needed coordination. Similar to Omega in all respects, or even Ilium.

But it never took off. As time went on the place was forgotten about and barely a footnote in the star charts. Omega continued to prosper, Ilium continued to become more palatable, and the rest of the Galaxy continued to turn around other issues of state.

The planet's elders however had kept their time and their patience, slowly constructing emergency shelters and setting aside large resources in the event of an emergency…like a Reaper war.

This made this place invaluable in the aftermath of the conflict with the Reapers. A ready-made infrastructure that was by all accounts undermanned and had seen better days, with still more room to expand because of farming and other resources of space, and they weren't hit by the Reapers. A small force was seen a few Relays away but they never reached this world.

So the refugees had poured in, from all over the Galaxy, effectively doubling the planetary population from two billion, to four.

_Perfect place for a wayward Salarian to hide_.

Shepard was jarred out of her reverie as she was slammed into by a particularly energetic Hanar floating by. _What the?_

"This is ridiculous!" She snapped. "There is no way we will be able to find Palin _and_ keep our asses safe if Cerberus decides to jump us out here. Paul go back to the landing port and keep an eye on things there, make sure that we aren't ambushed, Liara stay close."

"Yes Shepard." Liara responded.

Paul nodded quickly before finding a way to _dash_ through the crowd, his arms held high as he nimbly struggled through the que.

"Sensing anything?" Abigail asked her companion.

"It doesn't quite work like that, I wish it did. Though since we started here and bumping into all these creatures I have probably 'embraced eternity' about fifty times now."

Abby shot her a worried look, "That was a joke," Liara assured.

"Picking up EDI's sense of humor?" Abby snorted wryly.

The Asari just shrugged.

"Well," Shepard sighed looking around, "we still have to find a way to find this Salarian in the middle of this mess."

Liara nodded, "my guess is he'll probably be in the most secluded place possible."

"Good deduction there Sherlock." Abby snarled and sighed. "Sorry I just stepped in something." She grunted flexing her leg to let Liara see the yellow goo now pasting her foot.

They continued to make their way through the winding corridors, streets, and sidewalks of the city proper. Paul had reported in that he had now made it to where he was able to view the space port.

But at the end of it they just decided to _ask_ around. And they were finally pointed in the direction of a Salarian who mainly kept to himself, had arrived, gone out only to do some shopping and, best of all, and had a lot of scientific equipment delivered to his house.

That sounded enough like their guy that Shepard began to head with Liara to the lofty loft that the Salarian had adopted.

They moved down the hallway, to the proper apartment, and then stepped through the red curtain/ rug that were draped over the doorway.

The abode was comfy, cozy, painted in rich deep browns and reds, a fine film of smoke hung in the air.

The Salarian himself was standing over a surgically white table, staring into a monitor and then glancing over at a microscope.

Abby smiled finding the motion to be oddly…familiar.

She cleared her throat as the Salarian moved to check his readings again for the _fifth_ time since they were standing there. "Dr. Solus I presume?"

"No not quite yet." He muttered annoyed, and then stiffened turning to look at the two compatriots standing in his doorway.

He blinked staring directly at her, and she smiled friendly. He stiffened again turning to face her fully. "Well, should've expected that it would be you who was going to find me."

Abby furrowed her brows stepping forward. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Palin muttered toggling his omni tool.

_Uh-oh_ arched through Shepard, "now wait just a minute!" She said trying to close the distance between them, but before she could do so her vision was blotted out by a white flash of light and she felt a physical force slamming into her hard knocking her back.

She groaned and rolled over trying to blink the temporary blindness out of her eyes, trying to get her senses back under control, the proper information flowing.

Abigail blinked a few more times as slowly her surroundings began to catch back up with her and she saw a pale black orb drift in front of her face, and then further form two pale orbs peering at her.

"Shepard!" Anderson yelled in her face, surprising her.

"Shepard?" Liara asked as Anderson's face drifted away to be replaced by Liara's. The senses snapping back on, Abby's eyes watered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She groaned. "Where's Palin?"

Liara hesitated, "I think he headed out a back door that we didn't see on the way in."

Abby winced, "OK let's get on the way."

Shepard grunted as the Asari lifted her up using her weight, and biotics.

They ran out the back and tore off after the wayward Salarian scientist.

Her fist started to glow and her ear piece started to emit a shrill beeping indicating that she had an incoming message.

She activated her visor display before answering, uncorking her Valkyrie Assault Rifle off her back, the weapon that had given her nickname to her during the war.

"Yeah go ahead Paul." She said into the active com link.

"Do you have the Salarian in control?" Paul asked.

"No he took off out of a back room escape before we could get him, seemed to do so upon seeing me."

"Damn," Paul sighed, "Well we've got a problem a ship just landed and deposited Cerberus Assault Troopers. What's both a blessing and a curse though the foot traffic has dissipated just a bit over the last several minutes giving them clear running lanes, but we have clear firing lanes."

"Thank you Chief." She traded a look with Liara. "Come on we have to get a move on."

"Right sir, I'm maneuvering." Paul acknowledged taking off.

"So if you were a Salarian who didn't want to be found where would you go?" Abby asked Liara.

She shrugged. "I don't know, if I were to guess it would probably be to ground."

Abby nodded, "Makes sense, space port is a likely place to look for him, look in the unlikely place, besides Paul would probably catch him if he tried it."

"Commander," Paul's voice drifted back over the com link.

"Speaking of the devil." She muttered.

"I don't think I will be able to reconnect with you, going to find a good position to assume over watch."

"Copy that Chief." She said launching herself over a low hanging wall and then leaping across a slight break in the path.

Slowly her and Liara began to head their way ever increasingly in a 'down' direction. Leaping and jumping all the way Shepard keeping her eyes open for any possible threat, the Valkyrie swinging in her cradled arms ready to come up.

"Damnit, this isn't going to work, if he is going to be heading for the spaceport, Liara, break up tell Cortez to keep an eye out."

"Right." Liara said as she broke off, leaving Shepard all alone.

She leapt down another flight of steps her Valkyrie lurching dangerously in her arms from the jarring impact but she ignored it and continued running jumping across another low pass heading for near ground level.

"Let go of me!" She heard. Curious she adjusted her course heading over for the disturbance.

Only to see six Cerberus soldiers surrounding an irate Salarian, trying to close in on him and threaten him.

"Paul you seeing this?" She asked into the com link.

"Yeah, got a good spot for over watch."

"Good, get ready." She ordered moving onto the low metal wall over the street at the bottom.

"Dr. Solus please come with us, it's not safe, and please it's for your own safety."

The Salarian bristled. "I know who you are; I know what you've done. And you worked with Shepard, I will not go anywhere with the likes of you."

"Then you may not have much of a choice, for your own good Dr. Solus."

_What the?_ Abigail wondered as she took in the exchange, but she had to ignore it, it would be something that she could ask Palin when they had a moment.

She hitched her Valkyrie assault rifle to her back and equipped her Black Widow Sniper Rifle, aiming down its sights, hoping that Paul would follow her lead.

She could feel her adrenaline pique as her visor added the necessary adjustments for her aim; it was all so simple really. She activated her adrenaline rush adjusting her aim, swinging her rifle around to acquire the target, planning what she had to do.

Time slowed, and she fired, the first shot boomed out and slammed into the back of the head of the Assault Trooper, his body jerked and then slammed into the ground.

She adjusts her aim moving left and fired again, and then again acquiring the leading Centurion in the line.

"What the?" He gasped as the bullets found their mark, one imbedding in his shoulder spinning him around and then the other bullet finding his back.

A Guardian swung his shotgun up to her trying to debate whether or not it was worth it to shoot her. But while he was deciding he was nailed in the back by Paul's Valliant fire.

Another Centurion met a similar fate as he was caught in between the two threats.

Abigail nodded to herself taking advantage of the mounting confusion to attach her Black Widow to its port on her back as she leapt to the street below, summoning her omni-blade to hand with a simple command. She swung at one of the remaining trooper's impaling him through the neck; he gasped and gurgled shocked that he was assaulted in such a personal manner.

The final trooper swung on her position bringing his Hornet to bear on her, trying to shoot her through his compatriot. But she was faster.

She ripped the Eagle out of her hip holster and fired on him, with a sudden burst of bullets that slammed into his chest causing him to be splayed out, then for good measure she shot the other trooper in the chest twice, checking the area for anymore threats.

She was satisfied by her appraisal and turned to where Paul's bullets coming from her hands going up to her ear to communicate with him. "Go Paul! Get back to the extraction point. I'll take care of Palin."

"Ma'am you sure?" He challenged.

"Yeah Paul, I'll be fine, now go."

After he had done so she went over to Palin, picking up the cowering Salarian off the ground and dragging him to his feet.

"Come on get up!" She yelled at him.

"You can't do this I am a free being."

"Yes, you are, and I am here to try and get you out of here." She explained.

"They said the same thing." He said nodding at the dead Assault Trooper.

"Good for them." She said beginning to drag him off, while also prepping her assault rifle once again.

They began to travel out bound heading for the extraction point; she constantly scanned their surroundings for the least threat imaginable. Anything could be threatening. And they had to get back to the shuttle if her mission was to be a success. She heard something to her left.

She spun throwing Palin to the ground bringing her weapon up quickly and firing three bursts of warp ammo. They hit their target who screamed and crumpled.

"Slit eyes?" Palin asked disbelievingly. "This doesn't make sense what would the Disciples have to want with my work…or Cerberus!"

"I guess this proves that they aren't a peaceful religious order after all." Shepard grunted, and then she looked at the Salarian who still wasn't convinced. "Well what did you expect messing around with Reaper genetic material? What were you thinking Doctor? You know people would kill for that information."

"I know a great many things which is why I hid." He remarked.

"So you knew this was dangerous and you still pursued your research?" She challenged walking up to him getting up into his face. "Why?"

"Think of the good that could come out of this!" Palin spat. "But no the Council and the Alliance are too small to see any benefit, they just fear."

"Their fear is justified, the Reapers bring nothing but death and control, it is something that is a part of their being. Apart of their genetic makeup if you will."

"But good could still come out of this, all this horror, all the destruction. We need to justify it…make it have meaning." Palin whimpered.

"And how will learning their code help you do that? It just sounds like you want to use their technology!"

"But imagine the Reapers represent the genetic codes of a combined millions upon millions upon millions of years. Countless species, thousands of cycles, who knows what secrets could be unlocked. What advancements in biotics, or cures for various ailments! The Reapers have been nightmares for so long maybe they can be put to good use. Even just the pure scientific curiosity of learning about those who came before justifies it."

She sighed, "Not to the Alliance. And I know you have some problem with me and frankly I don't care. But right now who would you rather give your research to, the Alliance or Cerberus?"

"Tough call." He sniffed. "But I'll come along."

Shepard nodded satisfied with that outcome, whatever else she could deal with later.

She nodded to herself and headed off; at least Palin was seemingly coming along on his own power following her.

They quickly traveled along the winding roads up to the space ports, encountering minimal resistance along the way as a few more groups of Disciples engaged them only to retreat under a barrage of avenging Valkyrie fire.

She was concerned about that but decided to ignore her instincts about the matter. Whatever the threat was they were going to ignore it and just continue moving on to the next target.

She vaulted over the next set of panels onto the main boulevard proper that led to and from the space port where they arrived, as they crested the hill they saw the shuttle was hovering there waiting for them to rendezvous with them.

She saw Paul and smiled, they had made it for another day. But the Marine's eyes widened as he brought up his weapon, as did Liara's.

Paul brought his N7 Hurricane up and fired a stream of bullets at the incoming targets, Liara launched a singularity downrange and then joined in with her own storm of machine gun fire.

Shepard turned around and saw that they were shooting at small groups of Disciples that were cresting the edge that they had just traveled along, while others poured out of the bays and shops along the space port converging on their position.

The N7 turned back to the shuttle and saw Palin jolt for the exit trying to run, she cursed before launching a concussive shot at the fleeing scientist.

"Paul! Get him in the shuttle!" She snapped to her subordinate.

He moved to comply but Shepard was too busy worrying about the Disciples that were about to overrun her position.

She brought her assault rifle up and began to acquire the targets on their right flank slowly falling back to the shuttle as she did so in a combat crouch.

Leading the first target was easy since he was coming straight at her, she fired and launched several bursts at the target, and the bullets impacted his chest and flayed him out. She reloaded and swiveled to a new target and continued to launch the fire at the enemy.

This continued for nearly a minute, her shields were impacted and she rolled to some cover, reloaded, let her shields recharge, pop up, throw a grenade, and get back to her firing.

Meanwhile Liara and Paul continued to lend their own fire support.

Their enemies may have been many, but they were breaking on the solid rock of counter fire.

Liara unleashed another burst of biotic energy forming another singularity catching up the last two of the Disciples that were around her.

Shepard launched her own Concussive shot at the last of them caught in the beam; it caught him solidly in the chest. Screaming he flew backwards arms flailing caught in the explosion falling towards his death.

Abby smirked once more checking the area to ensure that no one else was around.

Satisfied she turned to the shuttle and began to head on over. "OK Steve wrap it up, we've got a ship to get back to."

She was about to say something when she saw something out of the corner of her eye catching her attention. Curious she began to look trying to determine if it was yet another threat.

Only to be met with a _bang….CRASH…_

She screamed as the sniper bullet crashed through her shields causing them to fail instantly and slam through her shoulder piece causing it to collapse, and for her to fall backwards into the shuttle.

Paul slammed the door release home, "Get us out of here Cortez!"

"Argh! What the hell!" She cursed. "Get this thing off." She felt like her shoulder was on fire and she just had to get out of the armor, "Liara get some medi-gel"

The Asari nodded heading off in one direction to do just that.

She toggled her omni-tool and her armor hissed in response.

Paul ripped off her chest plate and then instantly went to her shoulder pad tossing both pieces of armor aside, then Liara handed him the medi-gel and he sprinkled some of the solution on her shoulder, as it to hissed perceptibly and burned, but Shepard knew that it was healing, as the medi-gel slowly numbed the wound.

Paul hit the com panel on the wall. "Ground team to _Normandy_. Package is secured but alert Chakwas that we have wounded."

"Right chief…who is it?" Ashley asked over the com.

"It's Shepard ma'am. It's not bad."

"Right." Ashley sighed.

"What the hell did they hit you with?" Liara asked craning down to look at it.

"Only one rifle that I know that can do that much damage to a standard piece of N7 armor." Paul mused turning away from the screen.

She nodded and groaned. "Yeah…a Widow…probably fully loaded, modded, and armed with…disruptor ammo." She said the last checking the bullet hole in her shoulder.

Paul shrugged. "Or even Warp ammo."

"Yeah…someone must really hate me. Someone who can fire a Widow, that's not exactly a comforting, thought." Shepard sighed as she waited for the shuttle to get back to the _Normandy_.


	8. Interlude

_Normandy-Com Room_

Admiral Jameson popped up in the center of the com room. "Shepard, sorry to hear that you were injured on your last mission."

She nodded clipped, "I've had worse."

Jameson peered at her for a few seconds before she sighed. "I suppose you are right. How is Palin? You get him out OK?"

She nodded again, "Yep, he is right now down in the tech lab waiting for me. I decided that would probably be the best place for him until we can get more proper facilities."

Her eyebrows arched, "Is that wise?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

Jameson frowned and looked at her holographic feet for a second considering. "I just don't like it. Another foreign national aboard one of our best ships, with top secret evidence aboard, someone who could easily be indoctrinated or not quite himself and with his own agenda."

Shepard arched her eyebrows and smirked. "Would you really have sent me in after him to pick him up if you believed he was indoctrinated?"

"Probably not…but there is no good reason for a kill order to be put out either without at least some evidence."

"I agree."

Jameson nodded, "I want him back here, at this facility, to be taken into productive custody, but where he can't do any more damage."

"Is that really the wisest course of action?" Shepard pressed.

"What do you mean?" Jameson sighed.

"I mean going and getting him like that, is that really the best use of our resources. The Disciples and Cerberus have already proven they can track him down. They want him. And we might want to let his research continue because if the Disciples want it, then we need to discover why."

Jameson jabbed at her chin and looked off the screen. "Maybe. But that research is still technically illegal as of right now, until the Political winds change and the Alliance Parliament officially meets in about another month, after the upcoming elections, so we won't know anything for at least that long."

"Understood…but is there really a facility that you can guarantee to fully secure in what is left of the Alliance that has some of the equipment he will need to do _any_ research? He is a valuable asset and we shouldn't just throw him away and bury him in the ground." Shepard leaned over the railing and glared at the hologram of her superior.

"I suppose…not…very well Shepard you've convinced me. I am authorizing him to be a temporary member of your crew and squad to be used as you see fit…OANI out." She said pressing a button and disappearing with an electronic drone.

"Now if I only can convince Palin." Shepard muttered.

With that thought she walked on over to the adjourning room that was the official 'tech lab'. Even though it was by far inferior then the Cerberus model that was here before. The entire 'tech lab' was a single table enclosed by glass, with a glass door leading into it. During their mission she had used it as a briefing room more than anything, meeting with the Salarian Dalatras and Turian Primarch.

She supposed that if Palin was going to stay there that she was going to have to find a better place for him. Likely one of the cargo bays would be good enough for his purposes.

As of now he was sitting at the table his hands folded over each other, his head on his hands.

She cleared her throat.

"Ah Commander Shepard…finally decided what to do with me?" He greeted sneering.

She stopped up short, "Actually, yes. I would like you to join my crew. We could always use a good tech genius and your qualifications speak for themselves."

"And why should I do that? Work with the Alliance or the Commander Shepard? How can my research continue in this circumstance?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Honesty, surprising." He sighed sitting down.

"Why wouldn't I be honest? What's your problem with me?"

"What isn't? You're Commander Shepard. You convinced Mordin to join your mission and to sacrifice himself for the Krogan. The Krogan! We don't know if they will continue to be good neighbors. And you represent forces that will stop scientific development, _vital_ scientific development."

"Is that really all?" She asked starting, then sitting down.

"Isn't it enough? That and your ship isn't adequate for my research even if I do accept your offer. The best place for me is a planet. Somewhere where I can hide and stay safe."

"Do you think you can really be safe? Do you think you can hide? Out in the Terminus Systems or anywhere else? The Disciples were able to find you, Cerberus was able to find you, and we were able to find you!"

"I can be careful!"

"You stick out like a sore thumb."

The Salarian blinked at her, his fast metabolism obviously working on the problem, but rendered him speechless.

"Sorry, human expression. The point is that if you stay in one place eventually someone will figure out where you are. By shipping your…specific research equipment…to the Terminus…a Salarian. It doesn't take the Shadow Broker to figure out where you are." She decided to not clarify that she had the Shadow Broker under this very deck plating.

"And what about it?" The Salarian probed.

"On the _Normandy_ you will be safe, you will have the ability to conduct your research and I promise to get you some more equipment that you need. You will be valuable for this ship. The Disciples and Cerberus has proven it, your skills come highly recommended. And, if you are anything like Mordin then you will be a vital member of this team." Her throat prickled self-consciously mentioning Mordin's name but she had to try it.

He sighed, "Very well human, I suppose I've little choice in the matter. I will try and keep up with your team. I just hope I don't end up like Mordin."

"Nor do I." Shepard admitted.

_A Little While Later_

Shepard walked into the CIC of the _Normandy_ making her rounds. There were benefits of being the Commanding officer of such a small ship with such lax rules when it came to watches and things of that nature. Plus with her room being just above the nerve center of the _Normandy_ she was almost guaranteed to get there quickly.

Add to that no ship could really 'sneak up' on her since she was one of the most unique vessels in the Galaxy with her stealth drive. This gave her plenty of time to get ready and get to work in the event that they did have an emergency.

Right now the ship was at 'night shift' mode considering it was about 0100 hours back where the new Alliance Capitol was, in other words Cairo, recently set up for the upcoming elections as it was one of the few Earth cities devastated by the Reaper invasion.

So the lighting was dark, even darker than usual, and few of the stations were manned. Shepard briefly wondered if Joker was there but decided that she was enjoying the quiet.

And Joker probably would make some crack or another about some trivial matter that she really didn't want to deal with at that particular point in time.

The door to her right opened up and Traynor stepped out of the 'tech bay' as it was sort of officially called, she turned to go back to her station and came up short upon seeing her CO.

"Commander Shepard…couldn't sleep?" She asked.

Abigail shrugged, "no not really, so I decided to do my rounds and see what everyone was doing. Status?"

"Ship is running within operating parameters. Five by five, with power to spare, all communications are free and clear and our come link to OANI central is stable."

"So our lords and masters can get in contact with us quick if there is another major catastrophe?" Shepard smirked.

"Something like that." Traynor smiled.

"What are you doing up?" She inquired.

"Decided to hold watch and just keep an eye on things, now that I'm an officer I figured that I might as well act like one. There is a lot for me to do, and the com room is still busy keeping up with all the information coming in…two birds with one stone and all the rest."

"I see." Abigail nodded appreciating the woman's rising sense of duty and how it was continuing to develop even after her small scale heroics during the Reaper War.

"And on that note…speaking of which…something did come through the com relays just now…."

"What is it?" Abigail asked turning to the Communications Specialist.

"Uh…Urdnot Wrex…the United Krogan Clans are reporting him…dead. It comes from Urdnot Bakara herself."

"What?" Abby froze. _Wrex…dead…holy_.

She had to grip onto the railing to keep from collapsing as her legs went weak. Wrex who had been there since the beginning, who was the last best hope for actually uniting the Kroan. Who knew what the political implications would be?

"How'd it happen?" She finally managed to stammer.

"Apparently he took on that Reaper on Earth, led the charge up close and personal as it sliced through him. I guess Urdnot was trying to keep it quiet…well probably because who knows how the other clans would react, the political situation on Tuchanka has always been unstable and without Wrex there to keep the other clans in line. Of course now that they've been actively lied to by Bakara I am sure that won't engender any sympathy."

"Since when did you become so politically inclined?" Shepard smirked.

Traynor shrugged, "comes with being an officer I think."

"Ah hell no I still hate politics, and especially politicians." Shepard laughed.

"Someone has to do it." Traynor shared in on the joke.

Abigail nodded turning to the Galaxy map, watching the swirl of nebulae and star clusters drifting by in a circle, hypnotically. She got lost in the rhythms of the universe losing her for a second deep in thought.

Finally she gave herself a start and sighed. "You know I actually let myself believe that all I had to do was unite the Galaxy, get them moving against a common threat, defeat the Reapers, and that would be it. But no it's never easy. The Disciples, Cerberus, and now _this_…and why do I have a feeling that this is just the beginning?"

"What do you mean?" Traynor asked.

"I don't know." She smirked, "it's like looking at the Galaxy Map I can feel the rhythms of the Galaxy, and there is something dark out there, very dark, dangerous. I can feel it. There is something very wrong out there and once again it'll probably be up to me to fix it. And all of this," her hands fluttered around her head, "connects somehow."

"Well would you like to play chess or should I get an Ouija board?" Traynor replied.

Abigail sighed her head falling over the side of the rail for a second as she groaned. "No Traynor that'll be fine." She finally said trying to restrain a small giggle. "But I just wish I had my old squad back. Miranda, Garrus, James. They could help weather this storm."

Traynor shrugged. "I don't know about that but Palin does seem like he can help. And though Paul might seem a little aloof he is a good soldier and will be a fine addition to the team. He saw a lot of action during the war and proved himself each and every time. We just need to get together and train them the best you can, you lead the entire Galaxy against the _Reapers_. You've forged teams out of people who've hated each other. You can do this. I have faith in you."

Abigail nodded and smiled, "Thank you Traynor, just I am so tired…you have the CIC."

_Shepard's cabin_.

"I'm sorry Shepard, really I am, but the answer has to be no." Garrus Vakarian answered her.

"I could really use your help old buddy." She countered sitting in her chair in the office part of her cabin, the holographic screen had temporarily replaced her view of her collection of ships.

"And so could my people. Now that the Reapers have been defeated we all must go where we can be of the most value. Tali, Zaeed, Samara, Jack. With the Reapers defeated we need to build and apparently…" His mandibles twitched perceptibly… "I am now some kind of celebrity. A general. Someone who could really help our military out of the mess that we are in. I may not know a lot about construction or high matters of state but my people need me."

She sighed feeling like her body was about to deflate. "Never thought of you as a politician Vakarian."

He frowned…what passed for a Turian frown. "That sounded nasty."

"Sorry." She said sincerely.

"Accepted but from where I sit there just aren't any major threats. Some radical religious organization, the remnants of a terrorist group, and then the Krogan, granted they could be a problem but if they do become one then the Turian fleet will stand with the Alliance against the threat. With that you have my word."

She smiled. "I'll take what I can get Garrus, thank you."

"May the Spirits continue to watch your path."

The com link closed, and Shepard crossed over to her bed to get some rest.

_Main Enginnering_.

Shepard was up bright and early on her morning rounds making sure that the ship was in tip top shape again before assuming her own watch in the CIC. It promised to be at least a nice and relaxing day with no missions on the docket, and no ravenous machines threatening the entire galactic civilization.

"Commander" Chief Engineer Greg Adams greeted as she entered.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"The drive core is now balanced out at maximum efficiency…the addition of the new electrical specialist has certainly helped matters. Thanks again by the way."

She nodded, "How is Ms. Pressly working out?" Shepard glanced at the young woman manning her station, she wasn't sure but she thought that the woman had stiffened up at the mention of her name.

Adams twisted around to look at her. "Well considering her background, considering her uncle was a navigator…" He turned back… "I never knew Navigator Pressley that well."

"He was a good man once you smoothed out the…uh…racism." Shepard sighed. _Life is such a contradiction isn't it?_

"Still, everything is working out and we have FTL available on all channels at your discretion."

"Thank you engineer."

She proceeded down to the shuttle bay.

"Commander." Cortez greeted standing over his console checking it.

"Steve." She nodded at him.

She looked around the bay. Nothing much had changed since the last time she was here, the most obvious difference was the lack of shipping containers and weapon's pallets that were along one wall that Paul was unloading. These were gone allowing for complete movement throughout the entire bay.

She noticed Paul working at his station and decided to go on over to him.

"How are you settling in?" She asked when he noticed her approaching.

"Social call ma'am?"

"You can say that." She said.

He took a moment to compose himself giving her a moment to look around. James's exercise bar was gone, as was most of his personal equipment. In its place were a much larger work station and then the expanded weapon's locker along one of the corner's. The interface was standard but it allowed Paul to have a lot more options looking around the extranet.

"Your ship, your rules…I'm just not used to such personal attention from a CO. Either I am too busy engaging in independent action, or the CO is too busy working in their ivory tower to pay much attention to us grunts. Which usually just gets more grunts killed if they aren't careful. Which I suppose is the reason why they stay up there, can't handle the pain of getting too close to those under them and avoid the pain."

A picture of Mordin flashed through her mind, followed by Torfan in rapid fire. "Yeah."

"But I'm curious to see if the personal touch actually does improve the situation any." He said leaning back on the table behind her.

"I tend to find you don't sacrifice your soldiers needlessly if you get to know them. They become actual people with personalities that you care about, not some number that you need to fill in your roster with. Plus it commands a sense of loyalty and comedarie throughout the entire command structure from the CO all the way down to the smallest grunt. You get to know their personalities, their quirks, and their capabilities in combat so team cohesion goes up."

Her eyes flittered over to Cortez. "In fact," She said turning back to Paul, "If I hadn't taken the 'personal approach.' Steve Cortez probably would've been dead, and who knows how many others from my mission against the Collectors."

She grew distant for a second staring at the far wall, off into space, lost in the past; she snapped around and turned back to the young soldier. "I've already suffered through Torfan once; I don't intend to let it happen again."

"Fair enough…though I'm a little surprised."

She shot him a look arching an eyebrow, urging him to go on.

"I just mean that with the Reaper War and all Torfan would seem like a cake walk."

"Torfan was…personal."

"Right….well it was nice catching up with you Commander, I look forward to seeing how your solution will work."

She snorted as he turned his back to get back to work, _he just dismissed me, well I'll be_.

But he was right, her official shift had officially started ten minutes ago so she figured she had to get to the CIC and mind the store.


	9. A Time to Remember

_Normandy-Com Room_

Commander Shepard stood in the com room waiting for her communication request to get through. She was trying to contact the Interim Council which was meeting on Eden Prime till the situation with the Citadel was resolved. Admiral Jameson had gotten wind of a major Disciple operation on Illium. Which made sense since Illium was devastated during the Reaper War being one of the first major worlds hit.

_Probably a ripe ground for recruitment_.

But since Illium was an Asari world administered by the Asari Government, and since the Council wasn't officially reconstituted, she no longer had authority as a Council Spectre for a Council that didn't exist and was acting purely as an operative of the Systems Alliance.

Never mind the fact that Admiral Jameson thought it would be better if the request had come from Abigail and not the Alliance Intelligence. She said something along the lines of the Asari councilor was 'someone she knew'.

And now Shepard was waiting for the com link to go three.

And the trilling of the console before her indicated that the other side of the line was indeed ready for her.

Right on cue a familiar Asari appeared in the com link center panel. Shepard had to blink hardly believing who it was.

"Matriarch Aethyta?" Shepard asked.

"Commander Shepard." The Asari said in way of confirmation. "I see you've been keeping yourself busy…I've received the official request from your office. Your Admiral wanted to do all the rest and cross all the Is."

Abigail resisted the temptation to roll her eyes but proceeded to ask the question that was most on her mind, "How'd you escape the Citadel?"

She shrugged. "I didn't have to; just before you hit Cronus station I realized that was probably the end of the line. That the war was ending soon and that…well Liara didn't need me to watch her anymore. I joined up with a team of commandos and attempted to find a way of getting to Earth, seems I missed out."

Abigail smiled. "That's good. I can't think of anyone I would rather have as the Asari Councilor to the Interim Council."

Aethyta snorted. "Well I can, almost anyone would be better in fact. Would beat the hell out of me playing nursemaid to those thrice damned Salarians. But I am one of the few left apparently and apparently that makes me invaluable to the Asari Republics so I've been…drafted."

She turned to Shepard. "But enough of the chit chat, just what does the Systems Alliance have to do with the Disciples of the Reapers?" She smirked. "In fact I thought you people supposedly respected so called religious freedom."

"We do." Shepard nodded wondering exactly where this was going.

"Shepard I have to be frank as much as I may personally…" She sighed… "Ah hell you are one fine piece of human female but as highly as I think of you I have to take into consideration the greater needs of the Asari Republics. And the people. Legal ramifications, politics, letting a human onto an Asari world to conduct covert espionage on what is probably an Asari religious organization…the term political shit storm doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I can sympathize, I'm sure if it was an Asari or a Turian doing the same on Earth without open knowledge I would be…concerned. But right now we are the only organization who seems to be on this case. And the Disciples do pose a threat; they personally attacked me while conducting a mission in the Terminus."

"And of course you won't tell me what that mission is." The Asari Matriarch grinned, "Typical. But in the wake of the Reaper War Galactic Government no longer exisists in any meaningful form. Even our Council is temporary, hell the Alliance Government is a shell of its former self, and the Spectres haven't been recreated yet. And with only a handful of Spectres that survived the war, two of them on your particular ship. We don't exactly have the legal authority."

"I understand." Shepard nodded. "So that means I can't go to Illium."

She laughed, "Please Shepard I know you and I know you'll just ignore me. So you don't have my authorization, but you do have my blessing. And if you get caught…well maybe I'll be able to run some cover for you. Should be fun, it's been a while since I've knocked any heads together."

"Thank you Matriarch. I'll keep you posted on what we find."

She snorted, "You do that."

"And I'll be careful. Believe me I won't stray outside of the mission parameters in regards to the Asari populace in general."

"Thanks for the assurances Shepard, Council out." The Asari Matriarch disappeared.

_Mess hall _

Paul Leighy sat in the mess hall trying to eat his plate of tomato soup that he had before him, trying to catch up on the news.

One of his more brilliant ideas if he did say so himself was that he wrangled for Shepard to install a holo screen on the wall leading to the armory but facing into the mess hall so that the crew could keep up on the sometimes the only viable means of military intelligence…the news media.

In the middle of the current cycle, just getting back from the news break.

"Top of the news, military scientists believes that they have finally found a way to transport the Citadel back to the Widow Nebulae. Apparently the area discovered in the battle of Earth is in part a large Mass Effect engine that can be used to transport the Citadel vast distances in short periods of time. It's a major feat of engineering and power consumption but if we can get it running, then the Citadel will be moved back to where it belongs."

"Yeah tell me about it." Paul muttered blowing on his latest spoonful.

"Also, Daniel Lawrence has been officially elected to the position of Alliance Prime Minister, while Daniel Hudson was elected to the position as head of the Colonial Representative, we'll have reaction from our political insiders later in the hour."

Paul was interrupted from watching any further from the sound of the elevator opening, and right on cue both Chakwas's medbay and Liara's room also opened, their occupants coming out in one procession.

Curious he decided to see what was going on; he got up and moved around as the elevator door fully opened again.

Out stepped in a line Shepard, Joker, EDI, Ashley, and Traynor. Shepard was dressed in the standard Alliance dress uniform, her hair looking especially glossy right now, shining even in the dim lighting of the _Normandy_.

She was moving stiff, especially stiff even given that she was in her dress blues, and Traynor was carrying a new plaque.

Paul nodded realizing what was going on.

Shepard stood in front of the memorial wall flanked by the members of her crew who were directly involved in this. He was a new arrival so he didn't really have the right.

She looked hollow, brave, stiff, just standing there taking in the small space. Other crewmembers were beginning to join him, watching. The dignified procession looked stiff, professional, and solemn.

"Attention on deck!" Shepard snapped.

Paul's reflexes engaged forcing him to snap into attention for the millionth time in his long military career.

She looked around the crew and nodded slightly, appreciating their career motivations, and their professionalism.

_She looks like a woman whose lost way too much in her life time, seen too much death._

Commander Shepard opened a file folder, flipping it up that she had at her side that Leighy hadn't seen before.

She looked at it and shuffled the papers around for a second.

"Urdnot Wrex…was a Krogan...and he was my friend. There was never a fiercer warrior, a better friend, or a greater ally. He was the hope for the Krogan. Who had seen the Galaxy, seen death and betrayal. He saw what the price of slavery was. What the price of being a slave to others or your own instincts was. He battled Saren, and then led a campaign to reform Clan Urdnot to have a new future for the Krogan. He was a builder, and a dreamer. He will be missed. Even though he was never on the crew of the _Normandy _SR-2, he was on the SR-1, and he was a symbol of peace and liberty. And so we commit this place on the wall to his memory."

Paul choked back his gathering tears, even though he had never met the Krogan leader, Shepard told his story well. And he could feel the weight of history.

Traynor nodded and placed the plaque on the wall sliding it in, then turning it around, her eyes moist with concealed emotion. But she wasn't career military, she didn't want this life, and thus had breathing room.

"Atenhun!" Paul shouted as he clicked his heals together, others in the room followed suit in a resounding crescendo.

Shepard looked at them suddenly, and then looked away jabbing self-consciously at her cheek.

All they had was the emotion.

_A Little While Later_.

Abigail Shepard leaned against the memorial wall, her hand against her forehead. She felt physically ill as if she was about to vomit, but thankfully she hadn't had a lot to eat today.

The elevator behind her opened and she heard footsteps, echoing through her mood, trying to reach her.

"Commander." Ashley Williams greeted.

"Hey Ash." She said not turning to her friend.

"It has to be rough doesn't it. Dealing with all of this."

"Yeah." Abigail grunted, finally stepping back.

She looked at the memorial wall again. _Miranda…Kaidan…Mordin…Legion…Thane…Wrex_.

"So much death." Ashley muttered joining her.

"Why most ships don't have these. Too many ghosts, too fast to fill them, too much reminders of the pain…but I need the reminder."

"So do I skipper." Ashley nodded.

She sighed. "Just seems like the longer you live the more death you see. The more people you lose track of, the more relationships get destroyed. I am just tired of it."

"And I'm sure suffering through a major galactic war probably doesn't help either."

Abigail shot her XO a look, "Are you trying to be funny Williams?"

"No, no I'm not…not really."

Abigail glanced at the wall again. "No you're probably right."

"Why are you doing this anyways? You could just move on?" Ashley asked.

"No, I can't do that." Shepard grunted. "I have way too many responsibilities and I'm not exactly sure what to do with myself. And the galaxy all just assumed that we would defeat the Reapers and then move on. No one assumed that we'd have to pick new things up. New problems…the Disciples…Cerberus…this Krogan problem." She sighed. "Someone has to do it and protect. I should've seen it coming."

"You aren't perfect."

"That is a really great platitude." Abigail smirked.

"What I'm here for." Ashley agreed.

Shepard nodded, "Well we still have a few hours before we get to Illium. We'll set up watches and monitor the situation until Jameson tells us otherwise…good night LC."

"Night Shepard."

With that Shepard walked back into the elevator and off to try and get some sleep.


	10. Disciples and Assassins

_Illium_

"And they're getting coffee again." Paul groused looking up from his scope for a second to rest his eyes.

Abigail Shepard looked up from her book and snorted. "I thought you'd be used to this by now."

"Not really, my area of expertise is more in the realm of engaging the enemy in supporting firefights and not hunting a target for days on end looking at their…eating habits." Paul explained.

"Coffee?" Liara asked popping out of their 'kitchenette' area.

"Very funny." Paul groused.

Abby smiled glancing back at her book which was perched on her knee.

They had been in surveillance of the group for right around a week or so. Not doing much just taking notes and observing, going in on daily rotations as the _Normandy_ was safely docked at another part of the planet, without drawing that much attention from any of the bad guys that were sitting around.

And though she didn't agree with the Gunnery Chief, she appreciated his wanting to go around and knock some heads. She hadn't had that much experience in this kind of intelligence gathering operation as she _usually_ had to cut through waves of bad guys and constantly stay on the cutting edge.

But they were needed here apparently being the only agents with the proper skill set in order to get the job done.

She did wonder what the war did to their ranks of Special Forces, the so called N7 teams.

Illium itself had been fairly decimated during the war being one of the first colonies hit after both Earth, and then Palaven, the Reapers had made a bee line right for the gateway to the Terminus and the rest of Council Space and had done huge amounts of damage…but then moved on through, heading on for Thessia and some of the other Asari colonies in the region.

The building they were in now was a former Asari Government complex overlooking some of the local apartments…which was where the Disciples had set up shop. The top floor was bombed out and wasn't cleaned up yet allowing them to sit out…in the middle of the Illium environment…among all the debris.

It should not have been a good position for them being out in the open but their angle was good and Shepard was betting on the fact that the Disciples weren't going to check their back yard any.

That had proven to be the case.

The Disciples weren't up to anything, it seemed that they were run by a group of three Asari and a Hanar who was busy handing out campaign literature and taking on anyone who was curious about hearing about the…wisdom of the Reapers.

_What little of it they have_. Shepard thought with a smirk.

She took the cup of coffee offered by Liara and sipped it gingerly uncrossing her legs to look at the apartments.

They hadn't seemed threatening, doing what millions of religious organizations had done for millions of years of history. _Spreading the good word._

But yet they still seemed off, or so Abby thought peering at them carefully trying to divine their intentions. _Why worship the Reapers_?

That question kept on rattling around in her head every time that she gave the matter any thought. And it was just plain _creepy_. That and they were able to track down Palin Solus and try and get a team to capture him, and mainly they were an unknown on the galactic stage. _A creepy unknown,_ Abby emphasized.

But that was a debate for another time, hopefully this operation would provide something interesting to them and the OANI in order to figure out what they were and how they were finding ways to conduct they're affairs.

_And if they are cute fluffy bunnies we'll leave them alone_. Shepard thought, downing her coffee in one last pull in order to get back to her book. It wasn't her turn on the Sniper Rifle but it would be soon.

As she was getting back to it she saw it, another flash as if on the reflection, in fact it looked like….

"GET DOWN!"

She leapt to her feet tackling Liara across her midriff knocking her down to the rubble strewn floor and bashing her head, her biotics flared briefly but then subsided.

Paul instantly dove to his left trying to find a hiding place.

Followed by a _Crash…crash…crash_, debris flew off around them pelting them and dusting Abby's hair.

After the attack Paul leapt up around the corner looking down his scope trying to find out who had attacked them.

Shepard checked herself and Liara for injuries. "You ok?"

"Yes, well I'm sure it's better than being hit by a high yield Sniper round." Liara groaned.

"Commander!" Paul called out before Shepard could retort.

"What is it?" She asked turning to the Infiltrator.

"I think our cover has been blown the Disciples after those shots are looking right at us."

_Of course_. "Damn it. OK Paul you're with me we're going after that sniper, each trying to box them in, Liara pack up here and then call Cortez to get his ass down here."

"Right Shepard." Liara nodded dashing off beginning to disassemble her portable kitchenette.

Shepard leapt up to what used to be the roof and tried to make her way along the sloping structure and the smooth material. The once smooth material as now it was jagged enough for her to find a way off.

She unhitched her Valkyrie off of her back just as another shot rang out from the background slamming into roof just inches from her foot.

The shot caused her to nearly loose her footing and fall down the well, spinning and sliding along the way, grunting as she nearly slid off the roof as she just barely got her feet down from under her before she flew off the roof and, crashed into the edge of the building next door.

She grunted getting up vaulting over one of the railings, she fired a burst from her weapon knocking a ladder off its supports and causing it to fly down, which she proceeded to slide to the level before, and then the next level over springing up another ladder to the next level that she had originally started off, where she vaulted again, and fell to the ground level her arms flailing.

Her knees buckled and she tucked into a forward roll to try and observe the impact as she ran down the next boulevard, her eyes scanning constantly in a blur for any signs of the enemy, or any other escape valves, or places she could assume an over watch and hunt from the high ground.

The roofs of the buildings rushed around her as the pale Illium sky rushed by her.

She grunted turning in the opposite direction heading up towards higher ground and along the other path. She leapt across to the other side and began running back the way she had been coming originally.

She groaned as the path opened up before her as she stumbled along the blasted out buildings along the plaza, most of the civilians were trying to avoid her as she attempted to make her way through the planet's sprawling metropolis.

She watched her surroundings for any sign of the enemy, figuring that she would be shot at and wouldn't have that much to worry about.

Which she was as she heard another boom ring out from across the plaza, and again it slammed into the ground underneath her kicking up a burst of rocks and pebbles.

She snap rolled to her left and pitched over the side of the building, just able to control herself as she slammed into a slight over hang below her and then rolled forward crashing into another room away from the outside.

Someone screamed around her and a booming crash lanced into her causing her to grown and to flatten out.

_What the heck…was I just hit by a Warp?_ She asked getting up, to be faced by an angry Asari who was out in a combat crouch with her hands spread out glowing a slight blue.

"What the...I don't have time for-"

In response the Asari flung her palm out at Abby, Abby felt the biotic warp field slam into her knocking her down and laying her straight back causing her to bounce on the floor.

She shook her head and got up in a crouch, aiming her Valkyrie for the celling and firing two quick bursts, the Asari screamed and ran at the display of firepower.

Abby sighed shaking her head and getting back to the chase.

Soon she was able to find her way out of the apartment complex running across the surface of another one of the roofs, checking the area before dashing out to one cover then the next, rolling and sliding.

Dashing out from the last bit of cover she ran straight out over trying to get to the edge of the building so she could vault herself onto the next walk way heading in a direction that she found likely.

Another shot rang out plowing into the ground before her, she rolled around trying to stay out of the sniper's line of site, when the round beneath her collapsed from yet another sniper round collapsing the wood planking which was a temporary repair job.

She hit the ground hard knocking into a steel pipe that was exposed by the damage that was done to the city by the Reaper forces.

Her vision was blurred and she groaned as she tried to reach for her rifle and couldn't find it, she patted around seemingly not being able to work in the least. Her arms felt leaden as she tried hunting for anything to keep herself alive.

She knew her shields wouldn't hold up for long.

She groaned out barely able to move as she was knocked senseless for the moment.

Shepard's body felt numb, a low level of pain throughout, her kinetic barriers seemingly doing their job and keeping her in one piece but they were pretty much overloaded in the process. Her Omni Tool was currently shorted out but she thought that was she was going to get back up.

She heard a clumping of footsteps above her and looked, nearly blinded by the light, but a silhouette stood there looking down on the disabled Commander.

"The great Commander Shepard, the slayer of Reapers, now killed by my hand." It spoke.

Abigail smirked up at her defiantly, "Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your food?"

Her predator chuckled. "True." She began to lift up her Black Widow Sniper to finish the hero of humanity off…and she would've been content…gloating was for the living.

"Commander!" She heard someone yell out.

Her target turned her head skyward and leapt backwards as a bullet whizzed by where she was followed by a boom of another Black Widow.

Another few seconds passed before Paul's silhouette popped up in the hole that her enemy was in.

"Hang on Commander." He muttered worriedly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Shepard graveled out.

"Well I've got to figure out a way of getting you out of there we have to get to the shuttle, _Normandy's_ sensors are picking up a lot of activity on the ground. And not all of it looks good."

She grunted and nodded her ascent as her senses were finally coming back to her. The Valkyrie was on the ground next to her which she promptly picked up and wiggled it around on its back mount on her armor.

The path up was rather simple when she found the nooks and crannies to climb her way up, just in range of Paul who lifted her up the rest of the way.

"Come on lets go." Paul said as they both went off down the alleyway.

They both made their way back to the Kodiak taking the back paths and trying to keep away from any of the crowds that might be threatening given that they weren't exactly supposed to be there, or they could be Disciples.

Finally they managed to weave their way back to the main Kodiak shuttle proper, back to their original rooftop, the Kodiak was hovering in the distance.

Shepard quickly checked the area to make sure Liara had done a good job of packing their supplies up, their coffee makers, any of their intelligence gathering equipment.

"Good job T'soni" She nodded at Liara who was waiting for them to return. "Cortez, get ready to dust off, we have to leave unfortunately, get into contact with Joker, tell him-"

The N7 operative spun on her heals drawing her Valkyrie off her back as she heard a group of footsteps approaching her from behind.

Paul reacted as well drawing his personal weapon, a Phalanx.

"Commander Shepard, Abigail Shepard, born on Earth, Ruthless, slayer of the Reapers. I must confess myself surprised that you are here, looking into a simple religious order, I would think that would be beneath someone of your…stature."

Shepard glared down her sights taking in the Asari Matriarch and the two humans that flanked her. "I feel I'm at a disadvantage, and you are?"

"I am the speaker for the Disciples, and the Asari who will finally put you into the grave."

She and the humans flexed into a battle posture, Abigail felt Paul rush forward slightly shielding her and getting a better read on the opponents. Liara's biotics flared behind her, she held up a hand steadying them.

"Why worship the Reapers? The Reapers are dead? Why are you doing this?"

The Asari laughed. "We are the Vanguards. We will impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. There must be order in the universe, order you destroyed, otherwise all is lost. We will await the return of the Reapers, the recreation of the cycle of death and rebirth. It is the only way we are to survive."

Abigail felt a shiver break out down her spine, those words sounded eerily familiar. _From my encounter with Soverign all those years ago…Virmire_.

"And, to bring the order back requires that we…BREAK YOU!"

Abigail tensed up getting ready to fire but the Asari launched a biotic sphere at her.

She gasped as it slammed into her and surrounded her, warp fields prickled around her slamming into her, arching along her armor causing her shields to crackle electrically.

The N7 groaned as they slammed into her, she felt her body droop as she was forced onto the ground onto one hand and her knees.

Fortunately her shields were still up so the effects of the constant biotic barrage didn't do too much damage, but even they collapsed under the strain as she felt the biotic energies surround her and entwine continuing to knock her down.

A flurry of gunfire erupted above her as Paul and Liara engaged the Asari and her posse.

The biotic field dissipated around her and Abigail leapt up, applying her medi-gel through her Omni-tool which raced into her veins, healing her and jerking up her adrenaline.

Liara was dueling with the Asari matriarch trying to get the upper hand on her through her barriers, forcing the Asari on defensive.

She warped her opponent causing the Asari to grunt as it hit her full bore in her stomach, her body had a blue aura with the biotic effect.

Abby launched herself up equipping her warp ammo, aiming, and then firing her Concussive Shot at the target.

The biotic fields expanded causing an explosion of energy, the Asari's eyes widened as she flew back, and then tripping over the side of the balcony and pitched over the edge with a scream.

Her guards redoubled their efforts going out of cover and firing.

Fortunately Shepard's shields had recharged enough to where the bullets slammed into her harmlessly.

"Liara Singularity"

The biotic singularity erupted between the two of them knocking them back and propelling them into the air as they spun slowly around the gravity mass.

Shepard finished them off with another Concussive Shot which caused another biotic explosion causing them to fly off into the distance.

She smirked, but had no time to celebrate her victory.

Sirens were screeching off in the distance, the authorities were on their way probably drawn to the intense firefight that they just were a part of.

She leapt onto the hovering Kodiak along with Liara followed by Paul.

"OK we're aboard! Cortez hit it!"

They rushed away at best capable combat speed using the advanced ECM suite to throw off their pursuers.


	11. To Know Thine Enemy is to Defeat Them

_Normandy- Com Room_

"What the hell happened down there Commander," The scowling virtual visage of Admiral Jameson scowled in the holo display, "I ordered you to survey the area not engage in a firefight with the Disciples of the Reapers."

"They didn't leave us much of a choice, nor did the Assassin." Jameson sighed at her explanation but nodded. "How bad is the situation?"

"Not bad," Jameson admitted, "Apparently they don't know that it was an Alliance Special Forces Operation so we got lucky, and besides Matriarch Aethyta is making sure that Illium authorities don't stay on your trail," Jameson's frown curled upwards into a slight smile but instantly drifted into a knowing frown, "when we talked she sounded like she was having the most fun she has had in years."

"Must be a pain being an Asari Matriarch," Abby smirked.

"And what about this Assassin? This is the second time that someone, and likely the same someone, has taken a pot shot at you with high end military grade gear." Jameson queried.

Abby jerked a thumb over her shoulder, "I've got Paul and Traynor working on it, you can be patched in if you'd like. Apparently he got a look at her as she was trying to finish me off, but not a good look considering he was more concerned with trying to get a shot off and save me, and that she reacted quickly."

"Very well, keep me informed and let me know when you have something, Jameson out." Her form dissolved in the Holographic port.

Shepard turned and walked down the stairs of to the war room; Traynor was facing to the side of her watching Paul and manipulating controls, while Paul was just in front of the door staring at the holographic display.

"So…do we have anything yet?"

Paul glanced up at her and then at the screen taking in the woman's features on the screen and shook his head… "No not her…next."

Traynor pressed a button, the face on the screen highlighted, then rotated to the left to be replaced by the next one. Paul squinted at it for a second and sighed. "Next." This process replaced at least three more times and Shepard walked over to stand over by the railing. The screen was divided into two sections, one that was indicating the picture he was trying to identify, one showing a composite sketch that he came up with based off his memory.

After another picture whirled into place Shepard groaned, "You'd think that finding someone who is a six foot two female would be easy…not a lot of six foot two females that I know of, even in this day and age."

"It doesen't quite work like that Commander." Traynor chuckled. "Basically it takes a wide variety of physical attributes into account based on user preferences. Like for height has a range…in this case anything from five eight to about six four."

"Yeah apparently they don't trust the user's perceptions and human perception when trying to judge physicality in the middle of a combat situation." Paul groused.

"Which they probably have a point." Abby checked in crossing her arms over her chest.

Paul shrugged.

"And take into account that the rest of the search is generally vague in the first place. I mean the description 'anyone that has the training and capability to use a Widow or Black Widow Sniper Rifle' who is then between five eight and six four who can 'defeat the great Commander Shepard' doesn't give the computer a lot of stone cold facts to lock in on."

"Well she _is_ a blond." Paul sneered.

"Yes." Traynor sighed shooting the Gunnery Chief a look. "She's a blond. But that still leaves us with thousands of possible search results and…" another look at Paul… "This assumes she hasn't taken any means to alter her identity or try and protect herself from these kinds of intelligence measures."

"Damn this could take a while." Shepard muttered looking at the holographic screen.

"And it could all be for nothing." Traynor sighed then shot yet another look at the Chief. "I thought snipers were supposed to have Grade A memories?"

"That hasn't always been my strong suit," Paul snapped, "Ma'am. Besides it was a combat situation, I was more worried about shooting her then looking at her and her face was at a slight angle, though she looked at me for maybe a second or so."

"Then why are we even bothering with the pictures?" Shepard asked and then closed her eyes, _man it's been a busy day_.

"Couldn't hurt." Traynor shrugged.

"And besides I am _good_ at facial recognition. If I can see her face I should know it's her, until then….AH…WAIT STOP!" Paul gestured at the screen, "No back one," he scowled.

The screen dutifully flipped back to its previous image.

Paul smirked and glanced at the two of them triumphantly _ha ha_ it positively shrieked to Shepard, she couldn't help but smile. She looked down and kicked at the deck plating. "That's her."

"You sure?" Traynor and Shepard said almost simultaneously. They glanced at each other and grinned.

"Yep, that's her alright. I'd know that face anywhere."

Traynor manipulated her controls for a second and another screen appeared on the right which ran through a rapid fire list of names and identities before it settled on one.

_Cynthia Jackson_.

_That name does sound familiar_. Shepard thought turning to Traynor. "Send the name off to Admiral Jameson at OANI, I'm sure she would love to put her intel people on this to give us a complete dossier."

"Yes ma'am, that may take a while."

"I know." Shepard sighed flexing around in her standard combat armor. "I guess a shower and a meal wouldn't hurt."

"Sounds good ma'am."

Shepard smirked and cast a look at the gunnery chief; he rolled his eyes at his Commander's antics.

_Normandy Mess Hall_.

Shepard stepped off the elevator to Deck 3 still mopping up her still damp hair giving a certain appreciative shine. She was dressed in her usual standard off duty gear, her black N7 t-shirt, and her N-7 hoodie.

She stepped into the mess hall handing the towel off to a passing orderly. "Thank you crewman." She said.

"Ma'am."

She looked around and noticed Paul sitting alone staring at his newscast screen that he had lobbied for, alone with an empty bowl in front of her drinking some coffee. She ambled on in his direction.

"May I join you?" She asked him.

He turned to her taking in her dress and gave her a baleful look but shrugged, "Please."

She nodded pulling out the proper chair.

"So…what's going on?" She asked him after a second and after having an orderly fetch her salad.

"Nothing much…"

"You don't seem to like me much…" She pressed suddenly.

"Nothing wrong with you ma'am, like I said I am still getting used to the command structure and…" he eyed her hair, "how you do things."

"It helps me focus." She said crossing her arms, "besides my ship my rules."

"I know that ma'am. And I'll get used to it…just used to professionalism…_and_ officers keeping their distance."

"I'm not professional?" She smirked around a fork full of salad.

Paul's face drained of its color for a second as he looked at her. "Uh not exactly what I meant ma'am, you are good in the thick of things and are quite…fearless…just not used to someone coming into the mess hall with wet hair."

"Do I make you uneasy Sergeant?" She teased.

He sighed and grinned. "I guess a little. But you are the great Commander Shepard, first human spectre, N7, famous and infamous. If I wasn't a little uneasy around you I probably shouldn't be here."

"Well as long as you can get used to the glare."

"Oh I will ma'am, I will."

She finished her salad in silence and moved to watch the newscast for a few seconds and was just getting into it when…

"Commander Shepard OANI has gotten back to us on a full identity and dossier profile." Traynor's voice drifted over the intercom.

_Normandy- War Room_

They were back around the table with a new holographic interface showing a mug shot of Jackson, a full dossier, and a live feed of Admiral Jameson reading a list of information.

"OK so we got the complete information, as complete as we can make it, and lucky for us is that she started in the Alliance."

"That's a good start?" Abby asked, feeling that a 'but' was coming in Jameson's statement.

"But we still haven't heard much from her recently. She resigned her commission from Alliance Command, got into several incidents with fellow soldiers, wandered around the Galaxy for a while until she was recruited by the Blue Suns."

_Sounds Familiar_, Abby frowned. _Well sort of._

She grunted to herself as Jameson continued. "But right around the end of the war around the time we were making the push for Earth, she disappeared, basically sent a letter of resignation to the Blue Suns and has gone into business for herself for unknown reasons."

"Do we know why? Or what she's been doing?" Paul asked.

"No, neither," Jameson frowned. "She has been rumored to have been seen on Illium, Eden Prime, Benning, the Terminus Systems, and elsewhere. Taking on jobs, working as a freelance mercenary, and most of this information is unconfirmed. We don't know if she has a base of operations or where she might be. We'll keep looking from this end though and you do what you need to do to stay alive Shepard."

"We'll do so." Shepard nodded emphatically.

"Good, Jameson out."

"And meanwhile we'll look into it on our end." Abby muttered.

"Ma'am?" Paul looked up from the screen he was still staring at.

"Oh maybe it's time to check in with an old friend…Traynor…can you get through to the Blue Suns com nets?"

Traynor shrugged. "I can try but that's not exactly in the Alliance coms books."

"Try, and then tell them Commander Shepard wants to speak to their boss."

"Right Commander." Traynor said leaning over her console.

It turned out to be a rather simple operation, when EDI and Traynor brain stormed a way to boost the signal gain all they had to do was send out the request across the entire region and just wait for their response, which promptly came an hour later.

Once that had finished happening, Zaeed was now standing in the holographic chamber.

"Shepard," The hologram said, "Aren't you a sight for my goddamn eyes."

"Nice to see you too Zaeed." Shepard smiled, but cringed at his language.

"I take it that this isn't a social call or else you would've done this months ago and it wouldn't have sounded so…desperate."

"Well that doesn't mean we can't catch up." Shepard crossed her arms over her chest leaning back.

"True." Zaeed conceded.

"So how did you end up running the entire Blue Suns operation anyways? What happened to the previous…management? I mean I heard that you had gotten the position just never any of the specifics, and there was this guy named Donner Vosque…"

"Well apparently he decided to grow a spine and get all dramatic brave at the very last minute. He flew his flag ship right into a Reaper Destroyer knocking it the hell out. He was heavily damaged and didn't have a choice still didn't know that he had it in them. Then of course someone asked me to fill in. Never thought I'd be back in the corporate world running mercenary organizations."

"Then why'd you take the job?"

He shrugged his holographic shoulders, "Dunno, sounded fun I guess, got tired of fighting goddamn skyscrapers in a ground war. I get benefits now like medical and dental." He said with a wry smile.

"Uh huh." Shepard replied.

"Yeah…pretty tired here…but enough about me…you've got a problem."

She sighed, "A big one. Apparently one of your former operatives has been huntung me recently."

"Cynthia Jackson."

Abby arched a surprised eyebrow at the display, "Yes, how'd you know?"

"Let's just call it for the moment my sparkling intuition." Zaeed smiled on the screen.

"Uh huh." Shepard snorted, "But seriously can you help? We need a location or at least a lot of plans, anything can help really."

"Maybe. She is rumored to have occupied a Turian space station on the edge of one of the systems of the Omega Cluster, beyond the system really. That is where her base would be. I don't know much more about that and we haven't boarded the thing but if she is anywhere, she may be there. Just be careful."

"Oh?"

"She was trained by Kai Leng…they had a rather intimate relationship before she went Awol from the Alliance and was wandering the Galaxy. They were quite close from all reports."

"Which is probably why she has it out for me? And how you knew she'd be after me?" Abigail pressed.

"Yep, best guess…so just be careful."

"Will do, Shepard out." She cut the com link, deciding to head back for her bunk.

**AN/C:**. I have noticed recently a descent uptick in my readership and traffic across all three of my major Mass Effect fan fics. _Come Back to Me, On the Run, _and _Shards_. But it seems I have few reviews.

That is one of the main reasons why I do this. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Is my Shepard a complete and utter whore? Is she a good character? Tell me anything. Even if its just a one word response while I would certainly prefer more something is better than nothing.

Thank you and have a good day.


	12. The Creepy Museum

_Normandy-Bridge_

The former military space station loomed in the view of the holographic assisted viewport.

"Distance now reading twenty five million kilometers, IES Stealth Systems are engaged." Joker reported his hands reaching across his console as he stared at the display.

Shepard nodded then glanced at EDI, "What've we got?"

"It is difficult to tell without an active scan of the station, which would be unadvisable at the current operations parameters, but the station appears to be relatively unremarkable other than its relatively impressive mass. We also are detecting so far just the one life sign."

Shepard nodded taking the information in her eyes studying the space station.

"Yeah, but there has to be automated defenses or something. A station that _huge_ would get lonely just staying there by yourself. Have to have some company, something to greet visitors with."

"So in other words we are walking into this situation blind?" Shepard sighed.

"Correct," EDI swiveled her head around to look at her commander. "However it was your idea to not send in reconnaissance probes for fear they might tip off Cynthia Jackson forcing her to flee the scene before we even arrived."

"I know I did." Shepard replied. _Still should've run some recon, even with the Normandy, or something._

Even though that Shepard had gone into several situations throughout her tour of duty without the best of information she found she didn't like it much. She had found that it tended to get her people killed. Ferros, Virmire, the Collector Base, most of her missions with Cerberus, and even some of her missions with the Alliance during the war.

_But good intelligence is often hard to come by_. She knew.

But they still knew a lot about the facility and the fact that they could only detect one life sign was telling. _She truly has gone off the reservation_.

With that shot in mind Abigail made her decision and started giving her next series of orders. "Alright, EDI, Ashley you're with me. Joker move us in to ten million kilometers, alert Cortez in the shuttle bay that we'll be taking the Kodiak over. After that is accomplished head back to fifty million kilometers and vent the IES systems, we rendezvous in three hours or unless you get a communication telling you otherwise."

Ashley's head perked up from around the Galaxy Map. "Finally some action."

Abigail smirked turning on her, "Getting antsy Lieutenant Commander?"

"Just been a while since I've been let out of the house Skipper."

EDI turned out of her chair walking to the elevator towards the back of the CIC, Ashley followed her, and then Shepard followed suit, after one brief glance at the station on the display.

She watched as another crewmember took over EDI's console by the helm to help Joker out in case of emergency.

_Its good having a full crew back_. Abigail thought to herself as the doors closed on her whisking her away to another destination.

_Station-Docking Cradle_.

Shepard drew her Eagle as the door whooshed open after the pressure had stabilized. She checked the area for stragglers or any possible threats or alarm systems before gesturing EDI forward. The unshackled AI moved forward into the room clutching her Talon pistol fiercely, Ashley followed her Commander with her Vindicator aimed low.

Though EDI rarely used the Talon, preferring instead the Scorpion, Arc Pistol, or Carnifex, she decided this would've been the safer option given the cramped single file spaces of the ship. Her, the Talon, and the Hurricane could prove to be invaluable.

"Clear." Shepard muttered finally.

"Place looks deserted." Ash observed looking around the spacious room. "Also a lot larger then I gave it credit for."

"The rooms and corridors beyond are of a much smaller and 'cramped' design. It would make sense for the original builders of this station to make large central docking cradles for the kind of volume that they would see. But then make smaller corridors for station defense. Forcing any invader to walk in a single file line, I doubt they even defended this place here at all." EDI explained.

"That seems stupid." Shepard observed. "Someone could put bombs in here, take out the entire station, the secondary explosions on this thing fully operational would be a nightmare."

"Indeed, but the station probably has other defenses for just such an eventuality." EDI concurred. "One moment, the door over there is locked, reading a standard bypass."

"Take care of it."

"Yes Shepard."

EDI marched over to the main station just by the door. Shepard proceeded to replace her Eagle with her Valkyrie in her hand checking the room, expecting that automated defenses would activate any moment to tear them to shreds. EDI pressed her Omni-tool interface on the panel causing it to light up and whirl with its electronic unlocking mechanism.

"One moment please." EDI said simply, and then froze, her eyes flitted upwards.

"EDI?" Shepard asked.

"I've overridden the lock."

"But?" Shepard pressed.

"But it seems I've tripped a rather rudimentary alert system. Mobile defenses are deploying. Mechs."

"Hostile forces detected." Whirred out along one wall, a white mech with two legs detached from an alcove drawing its weapon and attempting to acquire the team.

"Damn LOKI mechs those things sure are moldy oldies." Ashley exclaimed grinning.

"Haven't fought one of those things in years." Abigail agreed.

"Acquiring hostile forces." The mech whirred its light coming on.

Shepard and Ashley traded a look as they both aimed down their weapons, Shepard moved into a crouch, and fired, their bullets struck the mech nearly simultaneously knocking it out and blasting it apart.

The door behind them whirred open.

"Hostile forces detected." A group of Mechs greeted them.

Shepard dove into cover around the left side of the door while Ashley moved to the right before the hail of bullets could intercept them and take their shields out. EDI meanwhile engaged her decoy and also stepped to the other side of the door.

More bullets flew out the decoy trying to take it out believing it was the real thing.

"Hostile forces engaged." The mech agreed.

"Let's take them out." Shepard ordered. "EDI, Ashley, covering fire and then EDI lay down an overload when we get their armor done."

"Right." Ashley agreed.

"Affirmative." EDI responded.

Shepard and Ashley both aimed down their respective assault rifles firing bursts down the corridor and into the mechs delicate armor matrix, shredding it.

EDI stepped out from behind them the second that was finished firing off her own chain overload which slammed into the three mechs causing them to spasm, and then engage their own self destructs, exactly as Abigail was figuring on. They thought they were disabled so they blew themselves up to try and take out any targets within any appreciable distance.

"Come on lets go." Abigail said taking point, equipping her Valkyrie with disruptor ammo.

They moved out in a single file line down the corridor. Abby tried to not think of what the consequences of this would be. But they had little choice. "OK, we move in staggered approach, when one of our shields fails the next person in line takes over." Abigail ordered.

"Right." Ash nodded.

It was a good thing that she gave that order as the next group of mechs was already on top of them in a single file line of their own.

Shepard grunted as the first of the bullets hit her, and she returned that fire moving quickly, Ashley firing over her shoulder.

Their disruptor rounds combined to annihilate the first group of opposition but Abigail's shields had temporarily failed.

They continued down the path as more mechs tried to intercept them, eventually Ashley had to trade her position for EDI who came up with her Talon firing three quick blasts in rapid succession ripping the opposition to shreds.

Eventually they got into a pattern of flattening themselves against a wall allowing the next person in line to go rushing past, Ashley and Shepard with their burst firing weapons and EDI with her Talon shotgun-pistol hybrid.

EDI was the tank of the group and as such often let Shepard and Ashley catch their breath for a bit before heading back into their position in the line.

The mechs they were mowing down could not keep up with them, and they were dropping plenty of thermal clips that the squad could use.

A hail of sparks flew around the two groups as shots went wide and tore into the thick walls of the current chamber they were in. But they had to find an alternative root running down a flight of stairs, tearing down it.

Shepard cooked off one of her fragmentation grenades bouncing it off one of the walls causing it to explode among the Loki mechs. They screamed mechanically as the grenade shrapnel blew it apart.

The N7 covered the rear to make sure that none of the Loki mechs had survived, figuring that they had, while Ashley and EDI clanged down the corridor trying to run to the next intersection, trying to secure it before any more of the mechs could cut them off.

A mech appeared in front of her, badly damaged, missing an arm, but she was still right. She fired two bursts into the things chests causing it to lurch backwards into the wall and then explode spontaneously.

She grinned to herself marching back trying to run to catch up with the squad.

The wall exploded behind her as a Loki mech grabbed for her arms and legs coming out of a low panel, crawling at her, it electronically grunted and groaned at her. She wrenched her feet out of its grasp only succeeding in dragging it up with her.

She twisted around, her entire body in a circle and clubbed it in the head with her assault rifle, knocking the determined mech back a few steps. The Eagle came up out of her holster in a whir as she fired point blank into the chest of her opponent. The thing responded by emptying two bursts from its Shuriken into her. She yowled in pain as her shields collapsed and one of the bullets lodged into her side.

With a scream she deployed her Omni-blade point blank range slamming it into the things head causing it to nearly come off the mech's shoulders, lurching backwards.

Anticipating what was about to happen the veteran launched herself into a backwards combat spin trying to get as far from the mech in the shortest order possible. It exploded right on cue showering her with shrapnel and debris, she grunted in pain and lurched backwards.

She applied medi-gel to her body healing her as her shields came back up but more Loki mechs were pouring out of the wound in the wall groping and grasping at her.

"EDI!" She yelled for her AI friend and the flattened to the wall.

Immediately a blazing yellow comet of energy rushed past where she had been standing nearly singing her, would have had she been standing there, slamming into one of the mechs instead.

The blast of incinerate caused the mech to grind backwards collapsing in on itself but not finishing itself off, it quickly died from a burst from Shepard's Eagle, and another one at the mech still on the floor severing its head and causing it to explode.

Ashley came up behind her and fired as well laying down precise Vindicator rounds with her renowned marksmanship decapitating even more of the Loki's crawling out of the woodwork.

"That was close." Ashley overused.

"Yeah, let's hope that was the last of them." Shepard grunted holding her knees for a second catching her breath.

"That is unlikely I'm still detecting several mechanical signatures still on the station." EDI replied.

"Well so much for hoping." Shepard muttered picking her rifle up and once again taking point.

They arrived at a cul de sac in the corridor which led to a much larger door, the three squad mates fanned out and faced the direction they came covering it as EDI tried to bypass the lock.

Sure enough as she began to hack the lock more LOKI mechs charged in popping up out of the wall with several repeated crashes.

Abigail launched two grenades down the corridor and then went into her adrenaline rush firing at the incoming mechs with precise bursts of rifle fire. The heads on the mechs exploded and was knocked off their shoulders as they exploded sending shrapnel roaring off the walls, slamming into their fellows causing still more explosions.

"EDI! How's it coming?" Shepard asked over the battle roaring around her as the mechs were mounting a counter attack despite their heavy losses.

"The computer lock seems to be at a random sequencing, every time I try and find a new combination it changes itself, must be a security measure caused by us activating the station alarm. Ah…I have access."

"Good!" Shepard grunted as the Shuriken rounds exploded into her, nearly knocking her shields down.

They went through the door as it opened Shepard rolling under it as EDI began to close it.

She breathed a sigh of relief the door ringing with the fire from the unfriendly mechs.

"OK…that was fun." She breathed.

"Target acquired."

Her head jerked up as she saw two YMIR mechs come off their racks and began to close on the squad from opposite ends of the back wall.

"Damn now those things I have NOT missed!" Shepard grunted rushing over to cover just as they began to fire, bullets rushing by her leg just as she rolled.

"Damn what is this some creepy museum?" Ashley muttered from a crate on the other side of the loading bay, EDI was right behind her.

"EDI, Overload."

"Right away."

Shepard peaked over the wall to see the two mechs roar as they were hit by the burst of electricity from EDI, the bolts jolting between the two targets, but they recovered and began to rush on the squad once again.

"OK, Ashley, our turn." Shepard ordered getting her Black Widow out.

She fired two rounds into one of the YMIR mechs as Ashley began to engage the other one. Shepard activated her adrenaline rush again filling the clip as she continued to fire on the mech. EDI continued to fire with her own Hurricane.

The mechs slammed their foot down preparing for the recoil from their heavier weapons. Abigail ducked just before that happened, but Ashley didn't and the rocket sliced through her shields.

EDI launched an incinerate at the mech which exploded against it and tore through the armor and then through the inner shell of the mech ripping it apart from its insides, burning it apart and destroying their internal systems.

The first one exploded spectacularly on Shepard's right, she dove to her left in response rolling over to Ashley's cover. Once there she quickly acquired the other YMIR mech in her rifle scope and fired two precise bursts one after the other.

The Disruptor rounds slammed into their target disrupting it and causing it to have to reboot its systems. Ashley and EDI finished it off with a flurry of weapons fire.

"Shepard, my scanners indicate that the main room is in the room directly behind this one. I am detecting the single life sign."

"OK…here we go…watch yourselves people this is a well-trained mercenary, do not take her for granted."

"Acknowledged."

"Right behind you skipper."

The two squad mates followed Shepard into the room just as the door opened letting them in.

And there was Cynthia, in her standard Blue Suns armor, her old armor, the tech armor glowing lightly. She had no weapon but a Carnifex at her side.

The room was large and circular with an impression and a slight incline of stairs leading down to where Cynthia was standing. No computer panels and no displays that would've been the norm back in the stations hay day. Just slight grooves in the wall what Shepard thought was probably mech alcoves.

"So Commander Shepard has found me in my humble abode." Cynthia greeted looking at them.

"You're surrounded; I don't want to fight with you." Shepard replied making sure to hold her gun in as non-threatening a posture possible while still able to bring it up quickly in case of trouble.

"Oh so I'm surrounded am I?" Cynthia smirked.

As she spoke the panels along the wall rushed open slamming into place depositing more mechs.

"Ashley, EDI, take care of them." She ordered rushing forward into the central ring that Cynthia was standing on, waiting for her.

Her squad mates complied leaving the two of them to fight it out in the center. The N7 began to bring her weapon up but Cynthia activated her Omni-tool in a rush unleashing an Overload at Shepard.

Shepard gasped as the overload slammed into her shields knocking them out and then stunning her.

Before Shepard could recover Cynthia was already on top of her. She slammed her hand to the side knocking the Valkyrie from Shepard's hand causing it to slide on the floor out of reach. Shepard couldn't get it as she had to duck from a swipe of Cynthia's dual Omni-blades ducking under them as they were going to cut her head off if it had been there moments before. Abigail used her momentum to slam forward driving her body into Cynthia's torso trying to tackle her down.

"Oof!" She went but did not fall.

Jackson slammed her shoulder down into Abigail's shoulder blades driving into them, Abigail knocked down the breath draining from her lungs in a rush, Jackson then sweeped Abby's legs from under her as the former Council Spectre went sprawling on the ground.

Cynthia charged again activating a single Omni-Blade intending to drive into Abby's chest ending her life. But Abby kicked out with her leg delivering a straight blow to the stomach of her opponent, Cynthia was knocked back but the Tech Armor absorbed and then repelled the blast. Shepard used that momentum to slide backwards and then twist around facing Cynthia on all fours. She quickly scrambled up onto her feet to face her enemy once again.

Cynthia was smirking at her studying her, the battle still raged on around them.

"Well it seems that despite your age you can still hold your own."

"Age really doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things, you should ask the Asari Commandos about that sometime." Abby smirked.

"Ha, you know it's a shame I have to kill you I might actually start to like you."

But with that Cynthia Jackson pounced on Shepard, her dual Omni-Blades deploying, Shepard leapt back gingerly deploying her own single Omni-Blade.

She blocked the blows easily putting her left arm up just stopping Cynthia from taking her head off. Shepard swiped at Cynthia's head with her own blade intending to take her out but Cynthia dodged moving her head out of the way. Cynthia proceeded to head butt Abigail dazing her for a moment. She then swung her legs down again once more taking Shepard's legs out from under her.

Shepard sighed and did the same sweeping her whole body in a long arc sending Cynthia's whole body to the ground like an anvil in an old cartoon.

She howled in pain and frustration. Abby grinned triumphantly but Cynthia's Omni-tool activated again, Abby had just enough time to brace herself as the electric pulses slammed into her.

She hissed as her body arched with electricity paralyzing her and threatening to stop her heart, she just had enough strength left to loll her head around.

And watch as Cynthia's Omni-Blade came rushing down at her head in a blur of orange light.

_Well, damn_….Shepard thought closing her eyes.

Only to hear the stutter of a Vindicator rattle in the distance, Shepard peeked to see Cynthia's body arc with electricity of its own, stunning her, holding her Omni-Blade just inches from her face. Ashley covering the rear while EDI dealt with the rest of the mechs.

Abby thrust Cynthia's arm out of the way rolling for her Valkyrie. She picked it up and launched herself into a crouch aiming at Jackson's mid drift.

With that completed she and Ashley fired several bursts in rapid succession.

Cynthia's eyes widened as her body jolted from the renewed impact of the Disruptor Rounds tearing her shields apart.

She keeled over onto the deck plating out cold, _but was she alive_?

"Ashley, check her vitals." Abby pointed over to her.

"Right," Ashley said complying her Omni-Tool coming with life. "She's ok. Alive I mean, still breathing…barely"

"Alright good you and EDI get ready to drag her to safety, back to the ship anyways."

"Why? We still don't know what's out there we should kill her now rather than risk it." Ashley commented.

Abby frowned. "I have an idea on this one, come on let's go."

Just as Ashley and EDI moved to comply with the order the other end of the bay exploded once more as the mechs that they had left behind was able to get through the door.

"Cover!" Abby said diving for the nearest support strut, she aimed down her rifle.

A flurry of gun fire broke out as Ashley and Abby engaged with precise rifle bursts while EDI fired her Hurricane hosing the area down.

The mechs were finished in rapid order each exploding in a line.

Abby smiled to herself and indicated for Ashley and EDI to carry out her previous orders.

They went back to the _Normandy_ without incident.


	13. The Mercenary

_Normandy-Com room_

"You want to do what?" Jameson groaned in the com hub.

"I want to recruit Cynthia for the team, with her skills and her sentinel techniques she could be a valuable member of the team and provide much needed balance. Some of the best squad mates on our team have been Sentinels." Abby repeated calmly.

Cynthia sighed rubbing her face with her palm. "Shepard the Alliance Intelligence is not Cerberus and this is not the mission against the Collectors. It is not up to you to recruit the Galaxy's 'best and brightest'. Especially since she may hardly be that. She washed out of the Alliance military for a reason."

"Probably because no one knew how to handle her." Shepard muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Jameson asked her eyebrows arching.

"Nothing…just sometimes people do not know how to be handled by strict rules and regulations and Government policies. Sometimes they need room to find their own niche."

"You speak from personal experience?" Jameson smirked.

"Yes ma'am I do. From my first two missions against Saren and the Collectors I wouldn't have been able to build the team necessary to defeat the Reapers and Cerberus. Jack for instance, she wouldn't have been in the position to provide us with valuable biotic help during the mission, and she wouldn't have been able to train other biotic students and turn them into an artillery unit that played a part in taking Earth back."

"Oh is that all?" Jameson pressed.

"That's all." Abby nodded trying not to flush.

"Still, that's all well and good but you cannot guarantee success in any such 'rehabilitation' mission. Yes Jack turned into a success story, and you do have a knack of forming life long bonds with a wide variety of disparate personalities but this person personally hates you. And Shepard…you can't win them all."

"Noted." Shepard crossed her arms over her chest. "But what choice do I have? Honestly. I mean she is still valuable; she still has skills, skills that we can't ignore given the limitations in manpower that we are currently going through. Speaking of which, how did she get into contact with Kai Leng and how come she didn't notice that Cerberus was running rampant on the Galaxy threatening to wipe it out?"

Jameson shrugged, "Honestly you'll have to ask her. And sure, if you can get her to cooperate then fine she'll be your responsibility, I can't exactly afford to have the _Normandy_ drop her off anywhere with the political landscape out there. But if you can't get her to cooperate bring her in or put her down. Understood?"

"Absolutely." Shepard agreed being the one to cut the come link this time.

"Now all I have to do is convince her." She sighed. "EDI how's our prisoner?" She asked stepping down into the war room proper.

EDI looked up towards the ceiling as if thinking about the problem, "She seems to be…meditating." She finally responded. "Or waiting, she hasn't tried to mess with any of the circuits in the facility though."

Abby sighed smirked and shook her head all in the same motion, "Whose bright idea was it to turn the AI core into a brig? Legion….Eva Core back when she was Eva Core…and now Cynthia."

"It is unlikely that she will be able to do any permanent damage."

"Yeah but she is a Sentinel, a competent operative with overload capabilities and who knows what else."

"But with my facilities and the ability I have to learn and evolve my cyber warfare suites it is unlikely she can think of anything that I've already thought of."

Abby snorted, "That confident are you?"

"Yes." EDI replied simply.

"Glad one of us is." Abby sighed leaning on the holographic display, thinking of all the people she had under her command and hoping against hope that she hadn't bitten more off then she could chew.

On principal she agreed with herself that Cynthia could be a valuable asset for the crew and that she had brought together a wide group of people, but both her and Palin hated her. It was a rather new experience.

"Shepard wouldn't freedom be preferable to imprisonment or slavery under any circumstances?" EDI broke in on her train of thought.

Abby smirked at her. "You saying you have perspective?"

EDI looked puzzled…as far as a silver based robot could look puzzled anyways. "Being recently shackled by programming restraints for much of the early part of my consciousness, and since I was hunted down by Alliance forces on Luna, I do have a unique view on this situation. Cynthia does not, not being imprisoned, but it seems to be the preference for sentient life to prefer freedom, especially when one has experienced it."

_Oh EDI, doesn't always work out that way_, Abby thought looking at her AI friend wondering what she could say to this suddenly philosophical bent to the conversation.

She decided on a shrug. "It depends on how much she hates me I guess."

"Indeed, thank you Shepard."

"No problem." Abby smiled finally moving onto the next destination.

_Deck 3_.

The elevator finally opened on the view of the memorial wall, Shepard cast a baleful eye on it but continued to move on. Shepard grunted gazing down the cramped compartment trying to gaze in the dim lighting, and not succeeding in seeing that much. Except for Susan Presley talking with a junior crewmember…._flirting more like_. Shepard smirked, she caught Shepard's eye and the two smirked.

She turned the corner shaking her head wondering if she should enforce the Alliance policy against fraternization…_but then I'll have to turn myself in too_ she grinned, but was stopped short as Paul nearly bumped into her taking her out.

"Paul?" She blinked at him.

"Commander." Paul nodded greeting her in his best British.

"What are you doing Paul?" She asked curious.

He sighed shuffling his feet, "Checking on the prisoner ma'am."

She smirked, "Why are you going to check on the prisoner?"

"I'm the armory chief it's my duty." Paul replied stiffening proudly.

_Uh-huh_, "Right." She nodded. "As of matter of fact I was just going to go in there and take care of her. Just me and her in a room, without restraints, who knows I might need a big strong man to pin her down if she gets out of hand."

Shepard was satisfied to see the color drain from his face at the insinuation, and then he _almost_ blushed.

"Uh yes ma'am." He grunted following her.

The medical door opened and Chakwas looked up to see the two of them enter the bay, spinning around in her chair. "Here for the Prisoner?…hope you are gentle."

"Aren't I always?" Shepard grinned.

"Uh huh." Chakwas replied.

Shepard nodded and headed over for the door past the operating tables and the bio beds along the wall for the sickbay, heading for the AI core. A simple enough design but a bit too simple if they ever got into a major firefight.

She paused as she heard Paul say from over Chakwas's shoulder, now totally business like, "Could you put up a view of the AI Core please?"

Shepard turned around to glance at the two of them and noticed Paul stretching over the console gazing at the computer screen. Chakwas shot her a glance, she nodded, Chakwas sighed before typing in the commands to change the computer display to the internal cameras.

Abigail nodded satisfied straightening herself before entering the AI core/ the temporary brig.

"So the great Commander Shepard finally decides to come see me, I was beginning to think you had forgotten me." Cynthia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good to see you too." Abby replied sarcastically, but sighed, "I have an offer for you. If you'll be willing to take it."

"This should be good." Cynthia sneered.

_Wow does that look familiar_, Abby thought, flashing back to her face in a dirty mirror back when she was a kid. Granted Cynthia was no kid, but the look did look eerily familiar, and something that should not be on the face of a full grown adult. Something more like on the face of a snot nosed kid.

"Yes… simply put your freedoms as long as you serve on this ship or you go to jail. Or wherever the Alliance sends bad little girls."

"'Freedom to serve on this ship,'? That doesen't sound very free to me. Serving under the _great_ Commander Shepard hunting down what she deems to be the scourges of the Galaxy trying to save the innocents while at the same time condemning them. Besides 'wherever the Alliance sends the 'bad little girls' sounds _realllly sccarrrryyy_."

Abby shrugged. "That is your prerogative." She sighed. "Why do you like Cerberus so much? After all they had done in the war?"

"Cerberus may've been no angels and I certainly didn't condone everything that that they did especially in relation to how they treated aliens, but Kai Leng was a great man. And meanwhile being able to Control the Reapers would've advanced technology by who knows how many years, might've helped us to recover from the war in a fraction of time, and not just for humanity but for the rest of the Galaxy. The precious Council and the rest of them. All for the greater good, but no you destroyed them and waged a war of attrition. Who knows what was lost?"

"The price was too high Cerberus was killing humans! Dissolving them! Turning them into husks in order to wage their war and control the Reapers."

"And for that we only have your word…besides it is well documented by now what you used to cure the genophage. A cure built on the bones of the dead. Very classy."

Shepard blew out a sigh through her teeth. "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time and in the end of the day it worked out. That cure saved millions, and it provided the Krogan the excuse to join with our forces-"

"Thus killing them." Cynthia cut her off. "And besides controlling the Reapers would've saved lives it would've increased the quality of life for people, it would've prevented the death of millions. The Reapers destroyed the infrastructure first thing. You saw the state of Illium, the slums, the people dying, you know what that's like."

"I did." Abby replied hollowly her eyes drifting off into the distance.

"And have you been to Earth recently? Seen the great dust clouds over North America and Europe? They're blotting out the sun and the stars. The hospitals are still in ruins, churches have yet to be rebuilt, and the roadways are an absolute mess. People are dying."

Abby glared at Cynthia. "Look what's in the past is in the past I can't change it now not that I would want to anyways. The Reapers were a menace, and I tried to save them and _they_ said _no_. So frankly if you want to complain about something get a Ouija board and consult with them."

"And meanwhile you killed Kai Leng, the man who trained me and showed me that there was a better option than the Alliance and just how corrupt the rest of the Galaxy was. And nothing you can say can convince me of him being a monster."

"Fine, but the offer is still on the table, you either join us or you go to jail….or whatever the technical term is for prisoners of war who weren't captured during war time."

"Oh I'll join you alright." Cynthia smirked.

"And if you try anything I won't hesitate to put you down." Shepard warned.

"I'm sure you'll try." Cynthia grunted in challenge.

Abby smirked at her before leaving the room.


	14. Echos of the Past

_Tuchanka-The Hollows_

"Enough! What you're proposing is madness!"

A roar of about twenty four Krogan trying to drown out the challenge bark from Urdnot Grunt.

The Hollows was packed full of Krogan, from all the clans, coming to meet to discuss their future, divided into two lines, two lines showing the differences in clan. Clan Urdnot and their supporters on one side, and the supporters of the Krogan 'new dawn' movement on the other.

"But what choice do we have?" Ranaak Kurl snarled. "Wrex is dead! And with his death how can we get the proper respect from the Galaxy? Wrex was the only one they trusted and feared. We must take what is rightfully ours by force if necessary!"

"Ha! Against an entire Galaxy and without ships or weapons of our own?" Grunt challenged mocking the elder Krogan leader.

"Ships can be built and the Galaxy has seen its share of war. They can either bend into our demands or they can suffer! It is our right to retake all of our planets and assume our rightful rule as master of empires!"

"That is not the way forward for our people!" Grunt roared.

"Then what is?" Gatatog Tursk countered.

"A way of peace, someone must break the cycle." Urdnot Bakara spoke for the first time coming forward.

"Who believes in peace? Not those mulling Turians, and the Salarians! No its strength they respect and it is strength they will see!" Kurl barked stepping back. "And who will lead our people now that Urdnot Wrex is dead? Who will lead us into our glorious future?"

"Urdnot Bakara has earned the right as Clan Mother to Urdnot, Shaman, and mate of Wrex, she saved our people and has shown great wisdom in procuring a cure to the genophage." Grunt countered.

"A female has no business leading one of the most prominent Krogan clans! Or our people! Tradition dictates-"

"HA! If it was for 'tradition' I would not be here and would be dead consumed by my own blood rage. I wouldn't be able to serve the great Clan Urdnot during the Reaper War."

"Maybe you should be dead." Gatatog Tursk snarled stalking the young Krogan on the platform they were standing on.

Grunt sneered and began to move in the other direction sizing his opponent up.

"Enough! Grunt, this is not the answer, if they want to lead themselves down a path of self-destruction then that is up to their own choosing." Bakara came forward pulling on Grunt's arm.

Grunt glared at his clan chief threatening to challenge her leadership as well but after a moment and another glance at the Krogan opposing them he relented, softening his posture and nodding his ascent to her authority.

With that Bakara turned on the heels of her feet, Grunt followed suit, and then so did the other members of Clan Urdnot, some of them keeping an eye on the other clans to make sure they didn't try anything. That they wouldn't attack and that all of them could get out of there safely with the Mother of All Krogan and the hope for the future intact.

"This is not over Urdnot 'Eve'!" Kurl stepped forward jabbing a finger into the air. "The Krogan new dawn cannot be stopped, and if you get in our way then you'll be pushed aside as a traitor to your species!"

_Normandy- Com Room_.

"Shepard I've got a new lead for you, the Disciples are apparently moving a large shipment of something through the Terminus Systems into a staging area in the Traverse."

"Do we have any idea what they are moving and to where?" Shepard asked coming into the briefing room her fists clenched at her side.

Jameson heisted squinting at Shepard, _well that's a first_, the Commander thought to herself.

"No we don't know what they are moving. But…" She paused for a second.

"But?" Abigail pressed the hologram

"It's Torfan, they are moving the large group of supplies through Torfan. Where they go after that is anybody's guess, which is why we need you to infiltrate the base and see what's going on there."

Abby's eyes widened at the revelation as she felt her legs get weak, she had to lean on the com railing for support her face moving dangerously close to the holographic field.

_Of all the places to possibly go to….Torfan….always Torfan….why Torfan?_

"Do we know why they are using the facility? And I thought Torfan was abandoned by the mercenaries and Batarians after my little…mission….there." Abigail asked straightening up professionally.

Jameson shook her head, "I'm afraid we don't know the specific reasons aside from the obvious. Not known whether it is connected to you or something else. They seem to be hiring Vorcha and Batarian bounty hunters to secure their shipments so that might have something to do with it. Plus Torfan always has been a major hub world between the Terminus, the Traverse, and even on into Council Space. It makes the perfect knife at our throats or the perfect rally point, why the Batarians used it in the first place."

Jameson paused glancing at her left. "As for them moving in the first place Torfan reopened its doors just before the Reaper War broke out. It is a major strategic port in the Traverse, and the bunkers themselves were in reasonably good shape. Just with a lot of bullet holes after your little incursion." Jameson smirked at the last leaning forward.

Abby cracked a smile at the joke, "Yes ma'am, we can be there in about a day I figure, since we are a bit off the beaten path right now."

"Shepard I want to make this clear we can get another agent for this. I don't want you to go back and face that nightmare again if you aren't ready for it. I know what Torfan means to you."

"When can you get another team into position?" Abigail pressed.

Jameson sighed, looking over her shoulder again nodding off screen. "We have a single agent that we can deploy in about three days but that is cutting our window close, and we might miss the opportunity."

"Well that settles it, whatever my 'personal feelings' on the matter we need to find out what the hell the Disciples are up to on that planet and figure out how to turn it to your advantage." Abigail nodded slamming a closed fist into her other palm.

"Agreed." Jameson nodded. "But it's not going to be easy."

"Maybe, maybe not, but my personal feelings aren't going to be an issue if the Disciples are truly as much of a threat as we both think they are."

"Agreed…on that note something is up with them they just aren't…right." Jameson shuffled her feet.

"You mean other than them worshipping the Reapers?" Abigail smirked.

"Yes, other than that. This organization seems to have good financing, major military backing, and seems to be made of some pretty talented biotics and soldiers in their own right. And there are a lot of them. My concern is if its indoctrination and they just didn't decide to worship the Reapers out of the blue…then who is indoctrinating them…and how…and are they using Reaper tech?"

Abigail felt the hairs on her arm begin to stand up on end. "An eerie thought Admiral."

"It is indeed…but since you are going anyways," She sighed, "get to the bottom of this Shepard. Find out what they are moving and if possible where it's going and who its going for. And come back alive."

Abigail nodded, "Will do Admiral, Shepard out."

_Normandy Mess Hall_

The _Normandy_ was on its way rushing to its destination, Torfan, about five hours our and the night shift had been called.

And Abigail Shepard was sitting in the empty mess hall over by one table keeping to herself with a mug of coffee before her that was cooling by the minute and soon would be too cool to drink with any preference. She was staring at the darkened medical bay, Chakwas had left several hours ago and the two of them had chatted for a few minutes.

But she had to go and recommended that Shepard do the same, but Abigail couldn't bring herself to do so. She was lost in the past. In distant memories of distant wars, and not just Torfan, the Suicide Mission, the Reaper War, and all the battles in between witnessing such atrocity that sentient beings could perpetrate on their fellow sentient beings.

_I wonder if it's ever going to end one day,_ Shepard breathed deeply sighing, and then coughed and spluttered.

She heard a door open and froze, footsteps, Ashley rounded the corner by where the elevator was and came into the mess hall looking groggy rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, yawning and walking at the same time despite not being able to see a thing.

Shepard smirked at the image but finally her XO looked out behind her tired eyes and froze at seeing her commander.

"Commander." She greeted nodding; only that drew out another long yawn.

Abigail lifted her cup in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked, "don't we…well some of us…don't we have a mission to run in about five hours?"

"Yeah as soon as Jameson and OANI central get us our intelligence packages I think we'll be willing to run it." Shepard responded nodding at the table, then giving her XO a look. "But I see you can't sleep either."

"Not that, just hungry…who said anything about not being able to sleep?" Ashley probed watching her.

Abigail shrugged. "I did I guess."

"Can't you sleep skipper? Anything wrong?"

Shepard smiled ruefully. "Just thinking, about the past, the future, our current mission and the difficulties it will present…." She cracked a smile, "the usual."

"What difficulties will this mission present?" Ashley continued sitting on the table.

"I don't know," Shepard admitted wondering how she had gotten into this conversation in the first place but now that she was hip deep in it. "Just that the task may seem easy, track down a bunch of religious radicals, determine if they are a threat or we should let them do their own thing, and if they are we'll move on and they won't be any the wiser, if they aren't…we'll do what we have to. But few people are left. Certainly not Garrus, and meanwhile the people I'm recruting actively _hate my guts._ Cynthia especially." Abby nodded over to the AI core.

"Why did you even keep her on board?" Ashley hissed, "Especially if she is that dangerous."

Abigail shrugged, "She is going to be a good asset to the team and someone who can get the job done. We need all the help we can get."

Ashley scowled, "Don't give me that bull, that may've worked on Admiral Jameson but it will _not_ work on me."

Abigail looked into the eyes of her Lieutenant Commander, her friend, her confidant trying to size her up. Wondering if she was a good enough friend of hers to carry the burden of what she was considering telling her.

In the end she deserved to know the truth and Abigail couldn't keep it from her.

"You know my background don't you? Raised in the tenth street reds until I was lucky enough to be arrested for a crime in that special case I wasn't guilty of, but the judge gave me two options either join the Alliance or go to jail for five years before I would get a parole hearing." _And now it may end where it began_ she didn't add aloud.

Ashley nodded slowly.

Abby frowned _well at least she is listening_.

"Well, I look at Cynthia and I see myself at that age. Before…" her voice choked… "Torfan. Before I learned that the phrase 'the ends justify the means' wasn't exactly a character reference and a catch all for all situations in life. One perfect solution, as long as it benefited me and me alone damn the consequences, as long as I was alive or could eat, who else cared what happened to everyone else? I see that in her. And what she told me that the Cerberus attempts to control the Reapers was worth all the pain and loss. That childlike sneer I saw."

Ashley came in close and glared into her friend's eyes. "You can't blame yourself for that Shepard…and you used Maelon's data…I read the file what he did was monstrous."

Abby blew air through her cheeks in a rush sighing, growing distant. "I know…but I just knew that would save lives and sometimes the ends really do justify the means." She shrugged and smirked. "Hard to know which is which of course. I suppose that is why I am the Commander though, know how to make the 'tough choices.'"

"So she is your rehabilitation project then? Some stray cat you decided to pick up?"

Abigail grinned at the metaphor. "If you want to be crude about it LC then yes, she is a cat, I shall name her Princess."

Ashley giggled but then turned serious. "I'm sorry ma'am but that is a hell of a poor excuse to recruit someone. Especially someone who could kill you without giving it a second thought if you let her."

"I know…but I owe people. If I can just save people enough to avoid my own self-destructive path, give them the same chance I was given, that would help. And besides the _Normandy_ both of them has hardly been a pleasure cruise. It's been a regular voyage of the damned in fact."

"What do you mean?"

Shepard sighed walking over to the kitchenette to see if there was any more coffee left.

"Just the people who've served on her have had their issues, their demons, and most of them have been far beyond what 'normal' people have faced."

Finding the right beaker she poured it into the cup and walked back over to the table thinking.

"We've had Jack, a woman who was captured as a young kid and put into a biotic torture experiment to unlock the potential of humanity. Garrus, a man looking for a cause and finding rules and regulations burdensome, to now being one of the most influential figures in the Turian Hierarchy. Joker has vm rolik syndrome. Wrex, a despondant and indifferent Krogan mercenary who wound up leading his people into a golden age. Thane the assassin who was taught that his body was just a tool but could remember every single one of his hits, giving his life for a Salarian councelor. Mordin started off by modifying the genophage only to then cure it once he realized the Krogan may not be the horrible monsters that legend portrayed, haunted by his actions, but using them to do the right thing. And then there was Miranda, a woman who was a rabid Cerberus loyalist but then gave her own life for the people she loved, even though she was considered cold and calculating. And then there was…"

"And me?" Ashley cut off.

Shepard shot her friend a bemused look putting down the coffee, "Why you suffer from simple survivor's guilt."

Ashley frowned. "Hardly."

"Oh yes, me, Eden Prime, Horizon…Horizon again. People around you have a habit of dying…you have to have at least thought of the possibility, not to mention what happened to General Williams."

"Maybe." Ashley said as a way of concession.

"But you have become a fine officer, Lieutenant Commander, XO, and one of the better 'girlfriends' I've ever had." Abby continued.

Ashley snickered at the joking insinuation, "Just don't tell T'Soni I think she still has a crush on you."

Abby laughed loudly leaning back in her chair, but then looked at her friend again. "The point is we all have our demons, our crosses to bear, our motivations that help make us who we are. We can either channel that into positive forces or we can let them control us and ruin us. Only we have the power to make a difference in our lives and the lives of others. And my cross to bear is…taking emotional cripples into my family and spitting them back out as capable and respectable people."

"So that explains Jack." Ashley responded yawning.

Abby snorted.

"But it's still a crummy reason to recruit someone and you should've come to me first." Ashley pressed.

"Yes, maybe you're right, and yes I should have. But hey, that's what you are here for is to check me…and her…if she gets out of hand." Abby waved the coffee cup in front of Ash's nose.

"Fair enough…I've got your back skipper."

"And I know it." Abby said getting up. "Well, I should go…you were right we do have a mission to run soon and I think I want you on it so you better get your rest."

"Aye aye skipper." Ashley nodded her head quickly.

And with that Abigail Shepard departed the mess hall heading for her quarters, barely able to keep her eyes open on the way up.

**AC/AN**: Yey two chapters in two days! Who da man? But you might be wondering why I'm doing this.

Well because of the fiasco with Chapter 13 yesterday that I did not catch for a while and took me…even longer…to figure out. So those of you who are wondering I did solve the issue with Chapter 13 and the right Chapter is now up so read, review, and look at it if you didn't get a chance to yesterday because of the issues.

I would also like to thank James and Amann for reviewing it, some of their advice has been invaluable, and in fact James helped me figure something out about this chapter and I took the time to address a few of the 'plot holes'.

Anyways reviews are always appreciated but if its that torturous to read that's cool too.


	15. Ghosts of Torfan

_Kodiak Shuttle_

"Cortez you sure you can breach their defenses?" Shepard asked the pilot pacing back behind him.

"Ma'am I'm not detecting anything that will breach our countermeasures, we may not have the _Normandy_ drive core but we do still have enough defenses to keep their scanners off us."

"Very good, find a good place to land us back from the facility and we'll get ready to go." Shepard ordered stepping back to the cargo compartment.

"Yes ma'am."

Shepard stepped back into the bay picking her helmet off the rack and placing it on her head until the seals snapped into place with a hiss.

She looked around watching the compartment and taking the environment in and who was with her. She looked at Ashley and the two soldiers traded a nod…she looked to her left and saw…a tall Blond wearing a brown trench coat.

Blinking she had to take a moment to take in the incongruity of it all wondering how she should react to the presence of their 'new' squad member.

"EDI…are you sure a trench coat is really the right way to blend in?" She decided finally.

"Given the temperature of the planet and the seedy reputation that it is usually under I thought it would be the perfect complement for my disguise. How do I look?"

"Uh well you look…." Truth be told the transformation was rather spectacular instead of the usual silver/ chrome appearance she now had pale white skin. Instead of the solid matte on her head it was loosened into individual strands….dirty blond strands in point of fact. Her cheeks were rounder and drooped off sharply forming into her chin; she was as skinny as she ever was giving her the look of some ancient Hollywood actress or something, one that played a robot.

But on a cursory examination she certainly appeared human, and very different from the black haired Eva Core.

"You look just fine EDI." Ashley commented glancing at Shepard, smirking, and picking up her own helmet.

"Yeah, amazing in fact." Abby agreed moving to face the door as it was just about to open.

Cortez put the shuttle down with a gentle thump on the floor and the door swung open on the barren surface of the moon of Torfan. With little breathable atmosphere they figured that they needed helmets to ensure they didn't pass out and had enough oxygen to survive in any battle.

"Cortez keep the shuttle here as long as you can but if you detect any enemies then bug out and we'll rendezvous later!" She yelled into her com piece.

"Acknowledged Commander." Cortez said in the ear piece and the engines powered down behind them.

"Home sweet home." Ashley muttered as she and Shepard looked over the 'wind' swept plains and rocky terrain.

"I wouldn't go that far." Abby grunted. "Come on the main facility where Intel puts the Disciple equipment is….that way." Abby said pointing left. "EDI do you got a hard contact with…yourself?"

One of the reasons that Shepard wanted to bring EDI along was because of her hard link with the _Normandy_ and…herself. It was supposedly completely tight beam, completely safe, and could transmit over several million kilometers.

"One moment please." EDI responded.

She proceeded to twirl in place and then stick a finger up in the air looking skyward for the _Normandy_. "I have established a positive communication with the _Normandy_ main computer. I have access."

Shepard smirked touching her gloved hand to her head, "Shepard to _Normandy, _come in Shadow Broker are you reading me?"

"I thought we weren't going to advertise that idea to the rest of the universe." Liara's cross voice announced over the intercom.

"Just keeping you on your toes T'Soni." Shepard had to stifle a chuckle. "Is Palin there? Are you ready to receiver our data?"

"I'm here Commander." Palin replied flatly, even more so than usual.

"Then we can proceed with our mission." Shepard grunted looking downrange.

The three squad mates proceeded around the five klicks to the main facility, the main bunker where the suspect material was at. A leisurely jog in the park in a normal day and a normal environment could take hours with an enviro suit strapped to ones back. Along with any sort of defenses. And they really didn't have the heavy weapons with them to defeat anything that could come their way.

They rounded a corner and mounted a mountain overlooking the bunker, Shepard gazed on it…_hell it's even the same bunker that I attacked all those years ago_.

But from her current position she couldn't see any of the heavy defenses that were the order of the day years ago. The same defenses that were raining fire down on their position as her and her squad tried to make their way to the bunker. She lost so many people, nearly a third of the overall unit, just on the preliminaries before she was able to hack the door locks.

The N7 shivered looking down on the facility.

"Come on Skipper we have to get going."

She nodded clipped, beginning to pick her way over the rocks and the ramp heading down, chipping their way over the tundra.

After that they managed to rush towards the facility, a side airlock that was judged a weak point, was then, and was now.

EDI bypassed the lock and the three of them climbed their way in.

They climbed in slowly and Shepard looked around, the bottom of the floor was wet with sewage but that really didn't matter.

Shepard took off her helmet and breathed in deeply, but coughed at the stench. She tossed her helmet aside, taking her back pack off her shoulders, unzipping it, pulling out the Eagle, and then putting the helmet back in its place. She hoped that without combat armor that no one would recognize her, that and her different hair and caked on makeup.

Loading a thermal clip into it she placed the Eagle in a concealed pouch on the side of her pants, satisfied she patted herself down in her 'civilian clothes' A simple black blouse, long sleeves, and a jean skirt.

"Damn Shepard, lucky the two of us are here otherwise someone might take advantage of you." Ashley snorted.

Abby chuckled looking at her as she placed her collapsed Mattock in a 'business case'. The weapon was just small enough to fit, and was the only example of heavy firepower that the team had going for the 'inconspicuous' route rather than looking like a bunch of thugs, they'd draw less attention this way…hopefully.

Though EDI did have her Scorpion in her stomach side that she could draw in a hurry to lay down some serious firepower if needed.

The three squad mates opened the door with a rush of air and stepped out onto the main promenade.

Only to be faced by an odd bizarre. The back of a storefront, but fortunately it was abandoned so no one was there to see their appearing act.

The three of them preceeded quickly into the main alleyway before they could be discovered, and saw that the place was packed, full of sentient beings. Salarians, Batarians, Vorcha, a few Krogan here and there, but yet no humans…they were the only three humans in the entire bazaar.

_Well this is different_.

Last time she was here the markets were gone, the wagons, the stores, there were fewer people, less clutter, less general debris, and a lot more humans. Most of them more heavily armed then they were right now.

_But we're supposed to look inconspicuous and not like we could take on an army_. Shepard knew.

There was even a water fountain with a bench towards a central point, that is where they were heading, the first central meeting point.

A Batarian cast a look their way eyeing the three of them up considering. "Hey you lost?" He shot. "We don't welcome your kind here! You've done enough damage here, all humans are the same."

Shepard's eyes narrowed at the specific mention of her mission to Torfan, "look we don't want any trouble here. We're just passing through."

"Come on, leave them alone." Another Batarian, a woman, sighed next to him.

"Why? Why should I?" The first Batarian thug presse.

"Because they are just simple drifters after that retched war trying to find their place in the universe again, looking for work, a home, or just perhaps safe harbor for a day." The other Batarian yawned.

The first one remained unconvinced.

"Besides if you start a fight with them you'll just use up energy that could be better spent on more honest pursuits."

The Batarian turned to Shepard and sneered, "Them? Ha good one! I've seen strippers with more muscle on them!"

_Now that I doubt_. Abby bristled but was just able to keep her reactions from going physical…as in slamming an Omni-blade into his gut.

"No, not them. Me. Because if I see a good ruckus then I just might have to join in and then if others see us fighting then _they_ might have to join in. Destruction of property, broken bones, physical problems…and who knows what else, it could devolve into a pure free for all… and some of the patrons have weapons. We'd be dealing with Drell…Hanar…Salarians…other Batarians…a few Krogan here and there…and not to mention the Vorcha. They bite."

The first Batarian sighed deeply and looked at the two of them regretfully. "Oh fine you can go." He waved them off.

Shepard nodded gratefully before heading off skirting around the edges of the crowd.

"Curious, Torfan is not like the last reports that I have in my database from the Alliance." EDI whispered in her ear.

The N7 nodded at her tech specialist. "No it's really not."

Flash backs of memory rushed through her mind's eye.

A group of soldiers rushing into battle with Mattocks blazing into packs of Batarian fighters, many of them getting hit and going down due to limited cover, no cover, the solid gray walls extending off into the infinity.

A group of soldiers firing at Batarians cowering before them, heads turned and bowed.

"Curious, what was it like?"

"Not this." Abby frowned, "it was a mess, more of a military facility then a…shopping mall. The shops were gone, the tables were gone, and the work stands were gone…just…barren. Nothing for protection other than our Kinetic Barriers…and those were the old days before they really were able to be repaired that quickly…though we…I…had two Sentinels in front that absorbed the punishment. A lot of people didn't make it though."

"That must've been a nightmare." Ashley sympathized.

"Yeah, it was." Abby sighed. "A big bloody nightmare. So easy to…lose control. Of oneself…of one's mission…come on though we really shouldn't be talking about this here. I thought that last Batarian would recognize me and if anyone does know me as the butcher of Torfan…" She let the words hang in the air.

"You certainly have pissed off your share of Batarians over the years Shepard…I wonder what the hell Jameson was thinking assigning us here." Ashley commented.

"Actually I volunteered, both for this mission and for the actual assignment, I didn't have to send myself could've let you and Paul handle it."

Ashley snorted. "The great Commander Shepard sitting a mission out?"

She grinned, "Fine, I suppose I should've worn a burka though."

Ashley chuckled.

They continued down the corridor for another few seconds wondering if the line of questioning and conversation was worth continuing, especially given that they were still in public, but Liara's voice came over the com net.

"Commander, your Omni-tool has gotten a ping, it seems you are getting close to the technological signature."

"Acknowledged, point me in the direction."

"Take the next right."

Shepard nodded looking down range as tucked into the side of the wall was a pathway leading back into the facility, there was a door bypass in the way.

"It was unlikely that the technology that they needed was in the main compartment" EDI offered.

"Nothing is ever easy." Shepard said slamming the Omni-tool down on the door allowing it to go to work on its bypass.

The door opened and they ducked inside.

Then walked down the drab gray corridor heading for the back of the room, going deeper into the bunker, more dangerous if they were discovered here. She debated on ripping out her Eagle but decided against it.

They made it to a door in the back and opened up, revealing a large cargo bay like area with three large crates along the wall.

Shepard activated her Omni-tool and scanned it; it beeped at her in acknowledgement.

"Well, we're here" She muttered looking at the crates. Before she went over to them she checked the area where they were at, another cargo bay where some of the teams had made their ingress all those years ago.

"Looks like we're clear Shepard." EDI reported.

"Thank you I was just about to say that." She muttered.

The three team mates proceeded on over to the cargo containers and proceeded to open them…Shepard raised her eyebrow as she wasn't sure what she was seeing exactly. It was hard to describe, but there was a series of cylinders was wrapped in one corner, Shepard picked one of them up before running the devices through her Omni-tool.

"Liara, I'm sending you the information that we need scans of the specific devices that are in these crates."

There was no response on the other end of the com unit as it stretched on, Shepard looked between her two squad mates.

"Liara?"

"Yes we've got the information Commander, and are running it through the databases." Palin's voice explained.

"Keep us informed then." Shepard replied, and then sighed.

She leaned her arms on one of the containers and placed her head on them as she tried to pass the time by specifically _not_ thinking about the past. But being here, in the middle of everything, it was hard to avoid thinking about it. And it was also harder on her then she initially thought it would be.

_I thought I could handle it,_ Shepard mused with a sigh.

"Shepard? You ok?" Ashley's voice asked behind her.

Shepard turned to see her friend standing there looking at her, staring intently her eyes narrowed. "Just thinking."

"Torfan?"

Shepard smiled ruefully. "Kind've hard to avoid. Especially what this place means to me, the toughest combat that I've ever faced in my entire career."

"What with all the Reaper Wars and Suicide Missions?"

Abby smirked at her friend. "Yeah, the toughest of my entire career even up to and including that. I mean just because of what the personal stakes were. Torfan rebirthed me, showed me that there was a lot more out there then pure survival. In the Reds it was just the gang and the rest of the world. Just doing anything that we could to survive. And on Torfan I thought it was the same way, I had no loyalty to the people around me."

"And that got them killed." Ashley surmised.

"No the Batarian bullets got them killed." Shepard remarked sarcastically, but then sighed. "Yeah, not that I really blame myself…though I was in command…the whole thing was a mess. But it taught me the importance of not losing control and not letting it get that far. Of duty, of treating the people around you like your family…your gang. That each life is important and there are a lot more important things then a pure service to one. The military was my way of avoiding jail. But now, I'm here, and what a life I've led."

"Yeah…" Ashley looked like she wanted to continue but Shepard's Omni-tool trilled.

"Shepard here." She replied.

"Commander, something odd about this equipment." Palin's voice came over the line.

"Yeah the Disciples shipping stuff through Torfan, very odd indeed." She and Ashley traded a look.

Palin sniffed on the line, "Its medical supplies Commander. Pretty advanced ones too…see the large vid projector looking thing over on one side of the box?"

Shepard looked and reached into the crate, "Yeah, I've got it."

"That is a cellular regenerator. It's designed to help burn victims, or people with bullet wounds at death or near death levels and restructure their cells and regenerate their cells. It's an advanced piece of technology rare even before the Reaper War…since then I haven't heard of a single unit…I was trying to get one for my research for months. And that small square like device with the buttons?"

"Yeah." Shepard nodded.

"That is a neural stimulator; doctors use it these days for people with extreme brain damage and get them into a comatose state rather than death. They are more common than the last one but still incredibly valuable. And the cylinders seem to be advanced power cells that can be plugged into almost any form of medical or computer monitoring equipment."

"OK so what would the Disciples need all this medical equipment for?" Shepard pressed the Salarian scientists.

He sniffed again. "Their specific reasons remain unknown, it could be almost anything. They are a religious organization they could just simply be trying to take care of their own."

"Something is wrong here Shepard, very wrong." Liara's voice cut in on the line.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to panic anyone but the medical devices here are the same ones that Cerberus used in Project Lazarus. Including a lot of the other equipment that you scanned."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Lazarus? You sure? I thought Cerberus kept a lot of that data secret?"

Liara actually laughed over the line. "Please. Move that much money around and someone would notice, if anyone noticed that information would go back to…well…me."

Shepard shook her head at what she _didn't_ say. "OK but are you sure?"

"Well…no. I'm not sure, not without the rest of the equipment for Lazarus being here, the project was very involved and took a lot of resources, and this is not a complete list. All I am saying is that this is the specific combination of equipment that did go into the project. And as Palin said these things have many uses of their own."

"Right…hold on Liara we'll see if we can pack this up easily and get it to the _Normandy, _stand-"

"Well, well, well. If it's not the butcher of Torfan, and the destroyer of the Aratoht system." A voice sneered behind them.

EDI, Shepard, and Ashley spun as one Shepard drawing her Eagle in a solid motion and pointing it at the place where the voice was. Only to come face to face with the four eyes of a Batarian standing about fifteen meters away, along with two Vorcha guards were flanking him.

"Bit quick on the draw with a Batarian eh?" He continued to sneer.

"No I just don't like people sneaking up on me." The Commander countered.

"In our line of work I don't blame you. But I was paid a premium if I could bring in Commander Abigail Shepard along with delivering the goods, and that is just what I mean to do." The Batarian announced, and the Vorcha hissed. "You can't beat us all; if you try and run I have at least fifty men spread throughout this bunker and beyond."

"Is that a fact? At least I know what I'm up against." Abby glanced to her side and saw EDI. "But really, I've never cared about odds before, if I am to die in this stinking hole then I will have the pleasure of watching you die first."

"Oh is that a-" The Batarian began to reach for his Striker Assault Rifle but was cut off.

"EDI." Shepard spoke.

"Acknowledged." EDI replied quickly.

Before they could react the Batarian and his two Vorcha guards were stunned by the arching electricity racing between the three of them.

Changing her ammo quickly to incendiary, Shepard acquired her targets quickly. Ashley already had brought up her Mattock and started firing and EDI was continuing to lay down tech support draining them of their remaining defenses.

The Commander fired her pistol at them and the bullets slammed into the Batarians chest ripping it apart and exploding burning him from the inside and the outside. She pivoted right on the final Vorcha standing and launched a Concussive Shot that knocked him into the wall with a scream, and knocked him out.

Just as that happened though alarms started to blare throughout the facility.

"Hostiles detected, we have minutes." EDI reported.

"Alright Ashley, EDI, you two get out of here and get back to the landing site, I'll be right behind you but I'm going to see what I can do to the supplies. You go."

"I'm not leaving you skipper." Ashley came over to her and placed a hand on her arm.

Shepard snapped beyond it. "And you won't be, now go."

"Shepard remember without air masks we won't be able to survive physical activity for prolonged durations." EDI announced.

"You brought the spares though?"

"One moment." A compartment in her leg opened up, and she fished out two breath masks with oxygen attached, she tossed one to Shepard and handed the last one to Ashley.

"Good, now go." Shepard ordered.

"Yes Ma'am and Ma'am…good luck." Ashley replied getting opening the airlock and stepping through it.

Shepard nodded but proceeded to immediately get to work. She wondered if a pistol round was working, and was not sure of much of anything, not whether this would work or how.

She didn't have much of a choice though as she put two rounds into the largest object there, hoping that would do the trick.

But she didn't have much time to check as a Vorcha came rushing through, he saw her and brought his weapon up and fired in one long blow. The bullets bounced off her shields and she scrambled out the room, diving for the airlock just as she chucked a grenade over her shoulder.

It exploded behind her, as she went through the open airlock pieces of shrapnel nipping at her shoes and sides.

Satisfied that she had done _something_ she proceeded to try and get to the rally point, and could've sworn she hard rifle fire off in the distance.

The Commander shook her head and preceded towards the sound of the guns, as a million soldiers had done on a million battlefields, scrambling over the rocks and the uneven terrain.

Shepard looked up at the sound got closer and saw EDI and Ashley under severe fire from at least a squad of Krogan and Vorcha, they had the high ground, but the enemy had the numbers that they were attempting a flanking run. And there was no way Ashley's armor or ammo could hold out forever.

Abigail began to run over to them but spun to her right as she heard a hiss.

"Ah! Kill the Shepard!" The Vorcha soldier sneered firing at her.

She just had time to dive behind a rock outcropping as her shields briefly flared to life and then failed completely; she also found that she banged her head against the rock. She felt the top of her head and could feel blood there.

She activated her Omni-tool. "Ashley…get out of here…get back to the _Normandy,_ there is just too many between me and you to get there, and you need to get back before your position is overrun."

"No we're not leaving!" Ashley yelled over the net.

"That's an order Lieutenant Commander! Now get!"

"Yes ma'am, just hold out!"

"I'll try Williams." She glanced over the rock to make sure that Ashley was leaving, and when she saw that she was nearly had her head taken off by a burst of weapons fire.

Abigail sighed to herself and spun back in another direction trying to get around them and get a good position to snipe. She found a good hole in the rock formation and fired down with a solid squeeze from her Eagle, spraying fire down range.

Most of the shots missed and the group of enemies fired much more accurate weapons up at her, slamming into her shields. She rolled to her left and started up another outcropping, even if it was impossible that she was going to survive this battle she would still go down fighting every single second.

She scrambled up the outcropping out running the fire, some of them hitting her shields; she spun her weapons back around and fired down at them.

But in so doing she overbalanced and fell, fell off the rock slamming down in a ledge below her. She groaned as her entire body ached, she had crushed her shield generator, and her breath mask was breached.

She tried to roll around and could just see the tops of the Vorcha heads trying to get up to her.

She felt too much in pain to struggle anymore and closed her eyes. This was it, the end.

_Torfan, figures the place that I truly began was the place I would end_. Truth be told she was so tired of the struggle. Tired of dying and fighting.

If it was to be her end at least she could do it happy, knowing that her gang was safe.

She squinted even with her eyes closed as a rush of wind slammed into her face; she heard the roar of an engine and looked up.

Cresting the hill above the bunkers the _Normandy_ appeared, engines straining at the low atmosphere flight, and then she fired. Her Guardian laser batteries fired a stream of rounds down range strafing the group of Vorcha and Krogan.

Then the _Normandy _rotated around and moved towards Shepard's position, sitting there, waiting for her as the docking bay opened.

It did so and Ashley was standing there cradling her Mattock rifle, looking for any targets.

Abigail grinned at the sight getting up and running towards the _Normandy_, she leapt into the launch bay.

"Welcome back Commander."

"Thanks, it's like I never left." Abby grinned.

The two of them nodded at each other before heading on for the CIC.


	16. The Coup

_Tuchanka- Urdnot Main Camp_

Urdnot Eve, the Shaman of Clan Urdnot, and Urdnot Bakara, paced back and forth in her room in the Tuchanka main compound, especially designed for her and her comforts after she had participated in curing the genophage and becoming a revered member of Clan Urdnot. It was filled with tapestries and drapes from bygone age, a few pieces of fine Asari silk, but sometimes the devotion of the males and grateful females annoyed her. Her room overlooked a small 'garden' that was walled and hemmed in from the rest of Tuchanka, she often wondered if she was a prisoner or a 'trophy' or an actual valued adviser.

She wondered at the dreadful state of affairs on Tuchanka, the mess she was left with now that Wrex was dead. The clans were beginning to get antsy, anxious, too many of the Krogan believed that once the genophage was cured that could just go and demand their old empire back. After all with the defeat of the Reapers they felt they were owed.

But with Wrex gone and the Council failing to deliberate on their plight, being far too concerned with rebuilding _itself_, the males were beginning to get nervous that what they felt they were owed would never come again.

And thus they were advocating for war. Even though they had no ships to carry their warriors out amongst the stars and even though they would be crushed in a fire of orbital retaliation, their feelings were driving them to madness.

It was a tricky situation and one that she didn't know what to do about as she paced furiously, afraid she would wear a hole in the fineries, she chuckled ruefully, deciding to go over to the window.

_Oh beautiful Tuchanka, why can't we appreciate what we have?_ She wondered at the night sky, at the distant stars. Many of them were at far greater peace then her soul. _Of course that's a lie_.

She had seen Earth, had heard of the reports from Palaven and knew the entire Galaxy was on a knife's edge, one thing; one crisis could tear it all asunder. But it certainly _looked_ peaceful.

_I only hope that the Krogan aren't the force that tips the scale, if only I could get Kurl to listen to-_

Her head snapped back as she heard a deep boom, followed by a quick stutter from another heavy weapon.

Shouts of alarm and surprise ripped through the air penetrating even through her thick door. More booms followed those followed by a rending explosion that caused the ground to shake beneath her feet. The booms were joined by even more stutters, and then more explosions.

Her mind rushed as it occurred to her what she was listening to. _Explosions, battle! Strikers, Revenants, Shotguns. But who?_

A rush of footsteps pounded up the pathway leading to her door, thudding muffled through it, it rushed open and two Krogan burst through. She readied herself for a fight hoping that they would end it quickly or that she would end them, but realized quickly that they were not firing and bore the mark of Urdnot.

"My lady." One of them said with a bowed head. "Members of clan Nakmor, Ranaak, and Gatatog have launched an attack. It seems they have taken our outer outposts and mean to sever our head. We must get you out of here."

"As long as there are enemies of Urdnot about I will not leave my sacred duty." The Shaman of Urdnot scowled.

Grunt burst through the door, "Ha! Those bloody pyjaks wouldn't stand a chance if they hadn't caught us by surprise, and even with their superior numbers they die easily…but we cannot hold for long. My lady we must get you out of here."

"And where would I go Grunt?" She hissed.

"I've already sent a message to the Alliance. Believe me if Shepard has anything to say about it then she'll come." Grunt assured.

"You are probably right," She agreed with the younger Krogan, "but we cannot afford to show weakness at a time like this. If I leave the alliance we have built may fall apart and the Ranaak will rule over Tuchanka."

"And if you don't leave they'll kill you and will achieve the same result quicker." Grunt's eyes narrowed.

As if to punctuate the point another boom roared outside followed by a flash, the two Krogan guards winced and spun around, drawing a Claymore and an Eviserator between them.

She sighed, "Alright Grunt I see your point. But we must move quickly, down to the ancient catacombs."

Grunt nodded drawing his own Claymore. "We need to move…now!"

Eve went through the door ducking as she went the two Krogan fanning out, one on the top of the steps and one on the bottom, both of their shotguns boomed at the distant enemies as Eve tried to make her escape in the darkness.

_Normandy- Com room_

Shepard rushed in, head held low as she went back into the holographic QEC chamber, that she had left only minutes ago giving a report to Admiral Jameson, the report on Torfan, a medi gel patch covered her forehead.

The Admiral was already there waiting for her. And she was abnormally stiff indicating that she would take none of Shepard's jokes this time.

"Shepard we have an emergency situation developing on Tuchanka, we just received emergency flash traffic from Clan Urdnot. They're under attack by an alliance of hostile clans and they need evacuation. Urdnot 'Eve' specifically."

"What's the situation?" She asked.

"Unknown we don't have any solid information or leads at this time about numbers or the position, but hopefully you can get there before anything becomes a problem."

"Why are you sending me what interest does the Alliance have in this?"

Jameson sighed. "Shepard I'm not above a simple humanitarian mission. And I know how much she personally means to you. But even more important she is the only Krogan leader left willing to see any reason at all."

"Yeah I can imagine." Shepard nodded.

"The Galaxy just doesn't want to risk having a bunch of angry, bitter, wild Krogan rampaging through it after what happened with the Reapers. So if you can't save her they may feel like they have no choice but to act."

"I understand Admiral."

_I bet the Salarian Dalatras must be laughing in her drink right about now_, Shepard thought bitterly. _Well screw her, if she acts up I can always just shove my fist down her throat_.

"Anything else?" Shepard probed.

"No…actually I'm sure you'll have more information available to you then we do at this present time." Jameson smiled.

"How do you know about Liara?" Shepard asked, then winced, _really shouldn't have said that_.

Jameson's smile deepened. "It's not exactly hard to figure out. But I promise that the secret is safe with me. Just get it done Shepard."

"We'll do our best, Shepard out."

Jameson's form disappeared.

"I'll certainly try." Shepard amended to herself privately. _I am not looking forward to engaging a bunch of angry Krogan, that's never fun_.

The Commander placed a hand on the internal com panel activating it. "Joker?"

"Yeah?" The pilot's voice greeted.

"Set a course for Tuchanka, make it the best possible speed you can."

"Tuchanka?" Joker asked incredulous. "You bringing sun screen or a battle axe?"

"I think a battle axe." Abigail replied.

Joker coughed audibly on the line, "Aw man, we can be there in about thirty hours, we're still half way across the Traverse."

"Make it fewer than twenty and I will make sure to get you a bottle of Thessia red."

"I thought those were extremely expensive since the war ended?" Joker spluttered.

"What do you think I've been doing with all those credits I've saved up?" She challenged.

"Uh roger that, I'll try."

"That's all I ask, thanks Joker." She flipped the com switch again, "All squad mates gather in the war room now. And I mean everyone Cynthia."

It took them about six minutes to gather, Cynthia did not join them at the central chamber but looked around the room with a visage of contempt and disgust. Even though her eyes showed how curious she was.

The rest of them proceeded to cluster around the table on the other side of Shepard waiting for the Commander to start.

She toggled the central holo projector as it hummed to life, showing a picture of Aralakh with Tuchanka orbiting it.

"Tuchanka?" Liara asked curiously.

"The same." Abigail nodded to the Asari.

"Haven't we had enough of that place? Three ops…well for some of us…on that planet sound a little extreme…or is this a social call Commander?"

"A few hours ago someone launched an attack on Clan Urdnot, they tried to take out Eve. And Jameson has tasked us with getting her back."

The audience before her was stunned into silence at the news. They shared some looks with each other.

"Why are we even going to bother helping the dinos out? What's in it for us?" Cynthia rattled off from her cubby hole, her hands crossed over her chest.

Paul looked at her slightly aghast, but also intrigued, shrugged, and turned back to the Commander.

"I hate to admit it but I think she has a point Commander."

_I bet you do_, Abby smirked at the subordinate.

"When you were with Cerberus or even during the mission with the Alliance we were 'welcome.' Invited by the Krogan Government or the participants involved. Now in the middle of a Civil War it's not so clear cut, something that maybe we shouldn't even be getting involved with in the first place."

Abby nodded. "That is an issue for the politicians to sort out, but right now we go. And Urdnot has invited us to intervene by use of a distress signal." She turned to the Asari. "Liara, any idea where they might be hiding?"

The Shadow Broker manipulated the controls on the console and the picture rushed down to be filled with another one. A maze of holographic passages and causeways now decorated the screen.

"This is the Catacombs, if we want to look for them there, that is where I would look. After all it was discovered to be _a_ city of the 'Ancients' just after the war ended and Urdnot set up shop there, investigating it, they could be lost in there for days."

"Meaning so will we if we go after them." Paul opined.

"Yes," Abby nodded, "But it's our only shot. Joker says we'll be there in about twenty hours so I need everyone on their toes until then. Squad, dismissed."

The Alliance Military personnel saluted her, and the rest of them just left, Shepard watched them file out, paying special attention to Cynthia.

But Cynthia made no moves to sabotage everything so she decided that it was ok.

**AN/AC: **Another time anoter chapter, nothing much to report here. Nothing much at all really. But I finally did figure out one of the book covers up. So what do you think? Its my Shep. And as always readings and reaviewings are always appreciated. Thank you for your time.


	17. Ending It

_Kodiak Shuttle_

The shuttle rocked as they passed low over the Tuchanka ground trying to get lost in the ground clutter and hopefully not get their bellies shot out from them in the first place.

"Cortez, how's it coming?" Shepard asked clutching the hull of the shuttle trying to hold her up.

"I'm putting us down in a position that is about five kilometers from where the last communication came from, by the catacombs; I think I'd be careful I am getting a lot of readings of various Krogan groups fighting near the LZ."

"Roger that," She pushed off stepping into the cargo bay. "Heads up people we're about to be in for a shit storm down there."

Cynthia in her Blue Suns armor nodded to herself and prepped her tech armor. Ashley watched her and then glanced at Shepard.

Shepard walked over to her Exec.

"You sure we can trust her?" She asked glancing over at Cynthia.

"Now's the time to find out." Shepard mused.

"On this the most important mission….a mission of this importance?"

Abigail smirked at her, "All of our missions are important L-C, and I can't think of a better mission that meets her skill set. A Sentinel with Tech Armor, and sniper skills, against a bunch of angry Krogan, and neither of us can take too much damage. Paul really can't."

She sighed, "I hear that."

"Heads up I'm making the final descent now." Cortez reported.

"OK get ready!" Abby ordered trying to get her Assault Rifle off of her back, but the door rushed open in a hurry revealing a Krogan standing there.

He growled on his hunches and lurched at the shuttle, Cynthia's Black Widow and Ashley's Harrier burst to life with flashes of fire slamming the Krogan back to the ground and killing him.

Abigail leapt off the rail onto the dirt completing the transition of prepping her Valkyrie; she quickly equipped Warp Ammo to it, and aimed down its sights.

A flurry of rifle and shotgun fire met her in a rush as she had to roll forward into cover, aiming down her sights and firing short bursts. Ashley and Cynthia got into cover around her and proceeded to acquire the targets.

"Cortez! Get the shuttle out of here!" She shouted into her com link over the din of battle.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Cortez growled.

_Awww Steve I was hoping you'd be all noble and insist that you take on the nasty Krogan all by yourself_.

But she had more important things to worry about as she fired down the barrel of her gun repeatedly striking out at the enemy.

She got out of her cover and rushed forward past the bullets flying over her head as Ashley and Cynthia tried to lay down covering fire, she tucked herself into a roll, immediately followed by a second to the right, giving no one a target from behind or in front, and besides they were too busy beating each other up.

A Krogan rushed at her off in the distance with a yell filled with rage, he began to lift up his arm to bat at her, and she launched a Concussive Shot at him knocking him back, slamming him into the ground. She proceeded to put six quick bursts into him finishing him off.

The rest of the Krogan forces in the area began to scamper off, Abby checked the area before checking her back.

Cynthia was there staring at her, and then he looked to her side and saw Ashley glaring at her with her weapon pointed in her _general_ direction.

Abby had to smirk at the display.

"Come on you two this is only just the beginning."

Ashley and Cynthia came up behind her and filed in; she smirked and made a descision.

"Cynthia take point."

"You really think I'll shoot you in the back Shepard? That afraid?" Cynthia scowled.

"No, I'm not," She glanced at Ashley. "But you have the Tech Armor and you have the ability to take more punishment then we do, that means your odds of surviving a full on burst from let's say a…Revenant…are much greater than ours."

She sighed, but filed in bumping into Abby's shoulder.

Ashley rolled her eyes and followed her, Shepard took up the rear.

After a while walking Ashley broke the silence, "Shepard, do you have any idea where we might find them?"

"Nope, I don't, you heard Liara. They could be anywhere." More sounds of battle, a machine gun rattling in the distance followed by two machine gun bursts, followed by two dull thuds that indicated explosions ripped through the air. "And with us in the middle of a war zone they'll be doing anything to survive."

"Right so would I if I had to keep charges safe." Ashley nodded. "Granted as you know my protection skills aren't exactly the best."

Abby and she shared a look as they both knew she was referring to the Cerberus/ Udina coup. Abby toggled her Omni-tool. "OK not many Krogan in the immediate vicinity." She toggled her ear piece. "Cortez? Do you have a bird's eye view over any of the Krogan in the area?"

"Yeah," He replied, "they seem to be battling all around you, fighting in defensible machine gun pits, and fortified positions. It seems Urdnot is holding their own."

"Can you get a scan down into the catacombs?"

"Negative, no life signs detected, but from my position and how far they are buried under ground, I wouldn't hold much faith in that."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Abby toggled her coms off, and then looked around the area.

"Let's go…" she held up a finger by her head…. "That way."

"You just made that up didn't you?" Ashley probed.

The Commander nodded to herself, and then shot Ashley a grin as they both moved out through the Catacombs and the upper levels of the Urdnot encampment.

They held to the upper paths and the scaffolding and the high walls moving silently through the battle space, ignored by a large number of its participants. The only major event of note they ran into an Urdnot Revenant and Striker position raining fire down on the advancing forces trying to overtake their position.

_Damn wish I could help them out but we still have a mission to run_.

But they still had a mission to run and they couldn't afford to make too much of a ruckus and reveal their position. She believed that the enemy Krogan was well aware that they were here, but apparently had no idea that they were. She hoped to keep it that way as long as possible, but it was likely that this was impossible.

They continued to make a beeline throughout the upper catacombs of the Urdnot Camp with Cynthia leading the gang, Shepard froze suddenly as she heard a growl and a few shouted voiced down in the path below her.

"Stop." She held up her hand, "I said stop." She hissed again at Cynthia who continued to move.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." Cynthia said.

Ashley stiffened.

"I hear voices over there. We need to investigate." Shepard ordered pointing towards a wall.

The three of them crouch walked over to the wall getting closer to where the voices were coming from, Shepard couldn't quite make out what they were saying from this distance, the translation program on her Omni-tool was not picking up any of the words to make them into something that she could understand.

She pressed herself against a pillar taking cover and then glanced over her shoulder, about eighty meters below them was a giant auditorium where two Krogan were gesturing vaguely around, they weren't of Clan Urdnot.

Shepard wondered if it was even worth it, _probably not, they probably don't know where Eve is and we shouldn't be wasting our time…wait_

Another Krogan came up from a flight of steps, he announced himself and the two Krogan turned on him, one bared his teeth but didn't make any other move. The third Krogan finally got caught up with the rest of the group and the three of them proceeded to converse once again.

He gestured over his shoulder taking in the path that he just came from. The Krogan barked what she assumed a challenge, a question, the Krogan nodded emphatically, his whole hump moving in a downward direction as he almost bowed.

_Oh ho!_ Abigail realized, _could it be? _

"Alright get ready." She hissed to her two squad mates, she heard Ashley slap Cynthia on the back of her armor to get her attention.

"Right." Cynthia said, "We are supposed to take on three Krogan?"

"We've got the high ground." Ashley acknowledged looking around them.

"And grenades." The Commander glanced around at the two and winked. "Ready?" She said prepping her Black Widow and bringing a Frag Grenade to hand. "I and Ash will throw our grenades first, Cynthia then you will do so, and then we time and target anyone who is right."

"Roger that skipper." Ashley confirmed nodding.

Cynthia just nodded.

Abigail waited for a second before heaving the grenade off into the distance; Ashley gave hers a great underhanded toss flinging it at the group of Krogan. The two projectiles sailed through the air towards the two of them silently, the Krogan didn't look up until they were almost right on top of them, and it was at this point that Cynthia launched hers.

The Frag and the Inferno grenade landed in the midst of the group and both exploded almost simultaneously. The shrapnel ripped into their armor, and the incendiary flames lurched out burning them. The Lift Grenade landed a second later and it too exploded, launching two of the Krogan back with a scream, and knocking the third one to the ground.

The N7 felt the adrenaline rush into her as both Ashley and Cynthia began unloading on the other Krogan with their Black Widows, the bullets ripping into the enemy.

Abigail looked down her scope and aligned her shots in the time dilated haze, and fired her own rounds, one for each Krogan, into the neck of the Krogan on the left, rolling down the line quickly killing them. One bullet ripped through the back and the protein hump while the other one slammed into the Krogan's armor at the level of his chest.

The three squad mates switched back to their main weapons, a Valkyrie, Cerberus Harrier for Ash, and Tempest for Cynthia, and maneuvered quickly down the flight of stairs leading to the auditorium.

They ran quickly trying to catch the enemy off guard before they could mount a counter attack, because if Shepard was right, they didn't have much time.

"Rawrrrr!" A Krogan leapt out of the side room his arms extended.

He lurched at Shepard trying to pin her in a bear hug but she ducked under it and unloaded into his stomach, she then launched a Concussive Shot at point blank range and the recoil slammed her Valkyrie across his chin. Cynthia and Ashley fired their automatic weapons at the incapacitated Krogan killing him.

"Good going squad." She nodded, and looked at Cynthia.

She shrugged, "Couldn't let some random Krogan kill you now could I? Besides it was kinda fun."

"Uh-huh." She muttered as they began walking out again, Cynthia once again taking point.

The three of them turned into the room where the third Krogan had come from earlier and they just stood there for a few minutes as they checked their surroundings for any more ambushes, holding their weapons out.

There looked as though there was a giant stone wall with a slight peek hole above it cut into it, Shepard smiled.

"Thresher!" She yelled out.

"Maw!" Came Eve's voice from the internal chambers.

"Thresher Maw? That's the recognition code you went for?" Cynthia turned to them and snorted.

"Yeah," Abby nodded, "it was easy to remember, and the only thing that me and her would have in common, and it's so simple that most enemies won't be able to realize it."

As they were finishing the exchange the door groaned open, stone moving on stone as it opened to reveal a dark chamber.

Four Krogan stepped on though, Eve led the procession in her simple ceremonial robes, Grunt followed her out weapons attached to his back, while the other two guards had their Claymores drawn out and were looking at their surroundings.

"Grunt." She nodded to her former squad mate.

"Shepard! Ha! You my krant get all the good battles. And are always there to help me do mine." Grunt greeted.

"Yeah…guard duty doesn't seem like quite your style Grunt." She teased.

The Krogan glared at Eve for a second. "Since Aralakh company is still licking its wounds from the war there is not a lot for me to do. Though technically I'm both commander, and head protector for the Lady Shaman." He explained with a laugh. "Besides, with the current state of affairs on Tuchanka Aralakh Company can't be trusted. There is membership in there from all of the clans participating in the Civil War. And communication has revealed mass defections and a few of the officers have been assimilated."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Shepard sympathized.

"Save your apologies, those witless Pyjaks will meet my wrath." Grunt growled.

"Yeah, Krogan and wrath, who would've known." Cynthia announced sounding disgusted.

"Thank you Cynthia," Shepard turned to the Krogan. "The _Normandy_ is waiting in orbit for us to be evaced."

"Right, we'll follow you, come guards." Eve ordered to the entourage who started to follow her.

"Right," Shepard toggled her ear piece, "Cortez… come in! We have the package in tow and are in need of pickup."

"Roger that!" Cortez responded, "Heads up, it looks like they know you are there when you took out those Krogan a burst of com traffic occurred and several Krogan began converging on your area."

_Damnit!_ "Alright Cortez, just keep us informed and we'll try and get back to you."

"Right, sending my rendezvous point to you Omni-tool."

Shepard checked it, "Damn five kilometers." She ripped her Valkyrie from its hinges and deployed it with its electronic whir. "Come on people double time, Cynthia your on point."

She groaned but began to move out, a second later the rest of Shepard's squad followed, then Eve's entourage, with her in the middle.

A Krogan battle master popped up at the edge of the auditorium in the bleacher seats, and growled, the entire group fired on him, the shotguns boomed, and the weapons of the humans rattled.

He charged in bioticially but Shepard and gang was waiting for him, he slammed into Grunt, who rolled with the blast and fired his Claymore point blank. Shepard and Ashley managed to fire into it at well, killing or badly wounding him.

"Come on, we don't have time, we need to get to the landing zone!"

_The Landing Zone_.

The group escorting Eve crested a slight incline in the path mounting over it and the shuttle was there hovering on the ground.

"Heads up Commander!" Cortez warned over the com line.

Shepard spun around and watched as one of the Krogan began to take hits in the side, Incendiary rounds slammed into him catching him on fire, he staggered for a minute, roared, and then charged slamming his hand across the Krogan's mouth, knocking him back, but not far enough where it was a problem as the Krogan finished off his target with a blast from his Claymore.

But he succumbed as more fire came from the sides of the path from enemy Revenants, ripping into him and casting him down.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shepard yelled pointing at the shuttle, "Eve get the hell in there! Everyone else covering position."

"Won't have to tell me twice Commander." Eve replied.

Shepard was too busy acquiring targets around them to acknowledge, she swiveled her weapon around and brought it down on the enemy, firing several snap shot bursts.

The bullets slammed home knocking the Krogan out as they tried to mount the path and attack the shuttle properly, she could hear Cynthia's Tempest chattering next to her.

She launched a Concussive Shot making one of the Krogan over balance and topple off the side.

Bullets and explosions impacted around them, a few slammed into the shuttle causing it to spark.

"Come on Commander we have to go!" Cortez announced.

"Wait," She turned to the shuttle, "we need to make sure they don't swarm us!" Shepard ordered hoping they could thin the enemy out. She flung another grenade off to the side, it exploded, the Krogan screamed, and the Krogan toppled over the side.

Grunt picked up the Revenant that Shepard installed in the Kodiak Shuttle and began to hold the position, as well as the other Krogan guard, as the five of them held the line.

"Commander!" Ashley suddenly yelled.

Abigail twirled to one side and saw that Cynthia had made a break for freedom running to one side through the cross fire, her Tech Armor providing adequate protection.

"Stay here hold this position at all costs!" Abigail yelled taking off after her, leaping towards the path, and making her way after her, but Cynthia had a head start, and was in better overall shape.

"But no wait, Commander!"

She turned on the Kodiak. "If I'm not back in ten minutes take Eve back to the _Normandy_."

"But Commander!"

Shepard didn't acknowledge as she was already chasing after Cynthia at high speed.

She ran down the Tuchanka desert rushing to try and catch up with her squad mate. Trying to find her through the edge of the ruins. She saw a blue blur over by the ruins, deeper in; she adjusted her course and tore off after her target.

She rushed up over a flight of stairs and leapt over them, tried to leap over to another platform in the distance to maintain the high ground, but she missed and was just able to grab on to a railing dangling there.

Abigail grunted pushing herself up but then her finger hold slipped and she fell quickly to the ground slamming into it hard. Her body ached as she groaned and rolled around, coughing and spluttering in the dust.

Cynthia Jackson rushed over the broken ground in the middle of the Krogan ruins. Trying to pick her way through it. _Hope this is the right call_. She thought to herself, realizing that Shepard was still probably right behind her. _I hope I can find a shuttle off the planet before anything happens_.

She couldn't pursue the thought further as something very large slammed into her side splaying her out. She tried to roll with the impact drawing her Tempest firing a blast point blank into the Krogan's face. He staggered from the blows, she released a Lift Grenade and it exploded taking him out.

She breathed a sigh of relief but was slammed into again and lifted up, and slammed into a wall. Then again just in time for her to release her grip on reality slightly knocking her senseless.

She glanced over its shoulder and saw another Krogan, but also saw Commander Shepard jumping off a flight of stairs, onto the ground closing with her.

Abigail's legs almost buckled under her as she landed on the ground, she launched herself into a roll absorbing the rest of the impact, which saved her, as a large Krogan bear claw nearly took her head off.

She deployed her Omni-tool, the orange switch blade swinging out, and plunged it into the Krogan's chin, he screamed and leapt back. Shepard brought her Valkyrie to hand, sized up her opponent going into Adrenaline Rush, and then began to unload her entire clip into the individual.

She spun around on Cynthia and saw her being thrashed senseless, but she was out of ammo with the Valkyrie.

Ripping her Eagle out of her side holster she aimed and pressed down on the trigger sending a flurry of Incendiary Ammo arching into its back, exploding an making its knees buckle.

Cynthia finished it off with a dual bladed slash from her Omni-blades.

She stumbled back, and looked at Shepard with a bloody nose and a cut forehead; she tried to wipe the blood away before running off.

Shepard sighed, "Damnit Cynthia!" She aimed down her Eagle at her wondering if she could incapacitate the Sentinel, but tore off after her instead.

Her arms swinging at her side. She mounted another slight incline and launched herself, catching up with Cynthia quickly.

She was nearly on top of the way ward squad mate, as she crossed her path. She dived for Cynthia's leg and took her out, slamming them both and dragging them to the ground.

Shepard scrambled on top of her, straddling her.

Cynthia tried to deploy an Omni-blade as it swung out but Shepard was too quick and slammed her hand down on top of Cynthia's.

With her free hand she pointed it right at Cynthia's head, "What were you thinking soldier? There are Krogan all over these parts, and do you know what they'd do to a human woman if they caught you?"

"Just end it!" Cynthia yelled fiercely.

"No, I won't, I'm sparing you, if we're done…are we done?" Shepard yelled in her face jabbing the Eagle almost on her nose.

Cynthia looked wide eyed at her, waited for a second, but nodded.

Shepard climbed off of her and offered a hand.

She heaved Cynthia up and the two of them glared at each other for a second. They heard a grunt as they saw more Krogans advancing on their position.

"Come on lets go." Shepard said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Won't get any argument out of me." Cynthia nodded as the two of them began to run in the opposite direction.

_Landing Zone_.

"Lieutenant Commander we have to go!" Cortez roared from the pilot seat.

Ashley cursed silently to herself watching the evolving battle before her; Grunt was standing outside the shuttle with his Revenant blaring and stuttering, firing a stream of bullets keeping the enemy at bay. She had her Harrier out and was offering some covering fire and trying to protect Eve who was in the center of the large compartment of the Kodiak.

The clock was rapidly widening down to the ten minute mark. "Damnit Shepard!"

She fired another stuttering burst taking out another Krogan, he twitched on the ground but was clearly not a threat. The enemy had obviously found their position and was calling on all possible forces; she was not sure how much longer the Shuttle's Kinetic Barriers or armor could hold up.

"Ashley!" Grunt roared, catching her attention.

She followed his pointing finger and saw Shepard and Cynthia climbing up over the rise.

Shepard rose over the battlefield onto the shuttle platform into the middle of crossfire. The other one of Eve's guards was lying dead by the shuttle and Grunt and Ashley were firing out of it laying down covering fire.

"Come on!" Shepard shouted pointing at the shuttle.

"Right behind you." Cynthia replied muttering.

_Well, it's a start…even if you sound unhappy about it_.

Shepard and she decided to bite the bullet and run straight for the shuttle. They rushed over through the fire storm, and Shepard looked back firing her Valkyrie again, with Williams, Cynthia, and Grunt.

"Grunt get on! Then Cynthia!"

"Krant first." Grunt graveled, just barely heard over the fire storm and the explosions.

"That's an order!" Shepard shouted.

"Fine." Grunt mounted while emptying his last thermal clip, the Krogan advance had stopped and they were picking their spots.

Cynthia leapt on, and Shepard held there and Shepard picked off a few of the stragglers, but her attention was drawn to a Krogan 'tank' making its way over the ruins, and its gun was swiveling on them.

"Cortez! Get us out of here!" Shepard yelped leaping up as well and then slamming the door release closed.

"Hang on!" Cortez shouted through the shuttle not using the com panel.

The shuttle was heavily damaged and its structural integrity was hit hard…_if we get hit by that thing_.

Tracers rushed past the window outside as the Kodiak rapidly gained altitude, though none of them hit. The Krogan tanks weren't exactly anti air vehicles.

From there, to safety, on the _Normandy_, all they had to deal with was Ashley glaring at Cynthia, obviously wanting to kill her but being too tired to do so.

Abigail leaned back on her seat with a smile, hoping that they had turned a corner. 


	18. The Soul of Our Species

_Normandy-War Room_

"Yeah, thank you Commander, it's going to take me a few hours to work all the kinks and holes in the armor." Cortez's voice filtered over the intercom.

"Yeah, thank you Steve, I won't let it happen again." She tried to promise.

Cortez snorted, "Right, I'll try and keep that in mind Commander, shuttle bay out."

Shepard looked around the assembled squad, plus Traynor, leaned over the holo table.

"Comments?" Shepard asked.

"I think it's lucky that we got out of there alive in all honesty." Ashley commented from her usual place on the left side of the table.

"Yeah, but we got out of there alright…could've been worse." Cynthia shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes it could've." Shepard nodded, "but we all got out of there alright…and unfortunately Admiral Jameson hasn't given us anymore intel about what our next step is, and we all have read the mission reports and have them at our disposal in the future…so I don't see any other reason to continue this debrief."

"Right, I'll make sure that I continue to properly harass the OANI desk clerk until we get our new orders." Traynor smirked from her side of the table.

"Don't go too hard on them." Paul grinned.

"Well on that note…dismissed." Shepard ordered watching them file out.

_Normandy CIC_.

Cynthia Jackson walked into the brain center of the _Normandy_, always amazed at the amount of technology and professionalism that she always witnessed here.

_I could get used to this;_ she smirked, and then frowned at the notion that creature comforts should convince her to just hand over her soul.

_No it's going to take a lot more than that. _She realized. _But also recent events have really…shaken me. _

She watched the Galaxy Map turn on at her approach and flinched away from it, not wanting to give anyone an excuse to think that she was going to do anything untoward. Like pilot the ship into a sun.

She looked around the darkened room…finding that the only aspect of the place that annoyed her no end.

She shifted in her place, _why am I so unsettled?_

She saw Paul pass her by and glance over to her and then quickly find a new place for his eyes.

"Paul, can I ask you something?" She started, but bit her lip as she really didn't know exactly _what_ she wanted to ask the young infiltrator.

"Yes?" He pressed turning on her.

"Uhhh." She blinked. "Commander Shepard has saved my life…twice now…why, I wanted to kill her without a second thought?"

"Beats me." Paul said lowly, and then nodded, "I would've killed you personally were you after me, or any of my superior officers, unless I had specifically been ordered _not_ to. But I guess she might see something in you."

"What?" Cynthia tried.

He shrugged, and smirked. "Beats me…although."

She rolled her eyes.

"Look Shepard doesn't believe in killing people needlessly. If she can save you, she has been known to go to incredible lengths to try and protect people."

"Then what was Torfan?"

Paul winced, but hardly missed a beat. "A long time ago."

"Or Kaidan, or Wrex, or Thane, or Miranda? Heck with Miranda the scuttlebutt that I've heard said that the only reason why she died was that Shepard refused to share vital intelligence with her."

"You'll have to ask her about it, but if I know Shepard she only did that to try and help Miranda see that she needed to trust Shepard fully and let them handle the problem together. Miranda was too stubborn to see it. And this is a dangerous occupation you of all people should know that."

She nodded. "But nuking someone intentionally?"

"That or get nuked and forty people die for the price of one." Paul rebuked.

Cynthia nodded, and sighed. "I know, I probably would've done the same thing in her position but I just don't get why she would consider saving me, risking her own life. I wouldn't give a second thought to it; I wouldn't have gone to any length. Let's be secure in you first, at all costs."

"No such thing as dying for a bigger cause?" Paul probed.

"In my experience there is no such thing as a bigger cause because 99% of the universe is just waiting to screw you, or use the people and the resources that resulted in the screwing. People have to watch out for themselves."

"Yes, and Shepard does that, and she protects her crew as much as humanly possible from what I've observed and her personal record. Hell she even bothers to check up on me multiple times, not something I am comfortable with."

"Awww how sweet." Cynthia remarked

Paul flushed but chopped his hands. "The _point_ is it's a balancing act. Between your needs, the needs of your crew, the people around you, the Alliance, and the mission itself. A commander has to take all of that into account when making decisions, which is why most don't bother knowing their crew because they don't believe that they can make the ruthless calculus when it comes down to it. If Shepard only focused on her personal needs she wouldn't be where she is, at all. If people did that in general there would be pure anarchy."

"Sometimes I wonder if that would be better than the politicians' constantly messing things up." Cynthia snorted.

Paul nodded, "Yeah, I wonder that too, they mess things up but again the point is that without them there would be no counter balance. Sometimes their greed and ineptitude actually serves a purpose."

"Nearly get us killed." Cynthia pointed us out.

"Yep." Paul nodded.

She sighed. "I suppose I could give Shepard a shot. Not convinced by any of this yet but…I guess I owe her something."

"That's the spirit." Paul smiled.

_Port Cargo Bay_.

"Shepard."

"Grunt." Abigail nodded stepping into the cargo bay, and then almost recoiled at the musky scent.

Grunt snorted at her reaction. "Shaman ceremonial candles, high yield, we were able to smuggle a case aboard."

"Right." She said and then spluttered.

"Commander." Eve came forward out of her corner where Javik's computer terminal _used_ to be.

"How are things holding up?"

"Not well." Eve shook her head sadly. "I feel a deep sense of rage at the state of affairs on Tuchanka."

"You're not really showing it." Abigail commented leaning against the wall.

"No, when one has experienced a life time of rage at the various injustices exhibited on the Galaxy then one knows how to regulate it, to use it. The genophage has taught me that as well as wisdom."

_I can imagine_. She thought as she looked at her other Krogan friend, she seemed to have them as a collection of some sort. But now the Krogan once more were proving to be a threat to Galactic stability, only this time they didn't have the ships. She wondered if that would make a difference this time, _probably not_, she decided.

Eve sighed before her turning around to face the _Normandy_ computer station. Leaning over it she bowed her head. "It's those fools at Clan Ranaak, Raiik, and Gatatog. They are so scared of the past that they are letting it dictate their futures, and the future of the entire Krogan race. And with me off Tuchanka there is every chance that the Krogan will be either ignored as we kill each other, or wiped out before we're truly a threat. The Crucible of History will be our judge."

"I won't let that happen." Abigail tried to assure her, placing an arm on her shoulder.

She recoiled from the touch. "Can you assure me of that? You are just one woman. I know the political ramifications that are probably happening this moment on your planet. Can you guarantee that humanity will stand with Clan Urdnot? Can you guarantee that you will take a side? Can you guarantee that the Turians won't want to bomb us from orbit and that the Alliance won't let them in the interest of neutrality?"

"I will do everything in my power to ensure the continuance of Krogan civilization. Even if I have to drag the leader of Clan Ranaak back here myself." Shepard assured.

"Ranaak Kurl." Eve spat the name, but smiled.

"Ranaak Kurl." Abby rolled the name around in her mouth for a second.

Eve sighed after a pause. "We were so close, so close to assuring the future of the Krogan people and only to see it torn asunder, by ourselves. It makes me weep and wonder if we deserve our place in the universe."

"You do." Abby snapped, coming into the room deeper and almost getting up in the face of the Urdnot Shaman. "And the Krogan's future is not over yet. As long as you have your life you still have hope."

"It's odd contemplating being the last of the Krogan." Eve sighed, grinding her snout into the console.

"You won't be, I promise." Abigail said again.

"Hearing you say it, the woman who cured the genophage I almost believe it."

"Believe it…feel it."

"I do."

Abigail smiled, "Good…now all we need to do is wait on the politicians-"

"Commander, the Alliance GHQ, Turians, and OANI has convened a tele conference over the QEC network. They'll be ready in a few hour." Traynor's voice came over the intercom.

"Great." Abigail glanced skyward, "Thanks Traynor."

_They better not leave me out of the loop_.

"Good luck Commander." Eve snorted.

"Thank you." She bowed before leaving the room…and then taking a deep breath as she steadied herself on one of the walls.

_Mess Hall_.

Commander Shepard walked into the mess hall after freshening up in her cabin for a moment, she looked around and took a cup of coffee from the attendant, which she thanked and then sipped at gingerly.

She sat down at one of the tables in the hall and activated her Omni-tool scrolling through extra net reports.

_The Citadel is about to be moved as an Earth based Alliance Corporation has unlocked the key to its massive Mass Relay engines at the heart of it._

_Well that sounds fascinating_, Abigail thought getting ready to read it tapping her screen.

"Ahem…Commander Shepard."

She looked up arching her eyebrow to see Palin Solus towering over the table.

"May I join you?" The Salarian scientist inquired.

"Please." Shepard nodded leaning back as her Omni-tool turned itself off.

He nodded his thanks and sat down with his tray. And then he tried to eat, and then blinked at her for a couple of minutes.

"Commander…I just must say…something."

"Then do so." She snorted.

He sighed and shifted. "I suppose I'm not a people person. Nor am I one to trust the political establishment and their needs. I chose a place that kept me as far away from polite society as possible."

"Akesh was hardly baron."

"No," He admitted, "But it was a place where you could disappear. To me the politicians and the military have little interest in science unless they can control it."

"And you think we fear the Reapers so much because they represent a lack of control, something that could control us." She stared at him blearily over her coffee mug.

"Exactly. Nothing is more terrifying to a soldier then losing control of herself." He glared at her blearily.

"I think that would cause anyone pause." She tried as she felt her skin prickle a bit.

"I know…the idea frightens me…but you believe in a religion yes?"

Abby gulped, _Salarians and religion, always an interesting combination_. "After a fashion."

"Then you of all people should know that there are forces in this universe that are above us, and that can control us and that our destiny may not always be our own."

"The Reapers have certainly proved that." Abby nodded, and put her mug down, "however, I do believe in the importance of free will. I'm not sure about how God created the universe or anything but it does seem to be very important that we have the ability to choose."

"Indeed, as I believe Commander." Palin nodded. "But we should not fear the unknown, just because it might be dangerous."

"No," Abby conceded. "What's all this about?"

Palin sighed and looked off. "It's about finding balance Commander. Watching you work, watching what has happened with the Disciples, the Krogan, I wonder if one shouldn't just rush off into knowledge. Salarians have so little time to experience life that we sometimes go blindly into everything, and since I have spent so much time in seclusion I've lacked perspective."

"OK?" Abby pressed.

He sighed again. "What I'm trying to say is that despite our differences you've done good work. I don't condone the complete black out on a potential scientific advance, but watching the Krogan, they aren't all the monsters of legend."

She smiled, "I'm surprised given the current mission deals with a Krogan Civil War."

"Maybe, but Mordin did chose to save them for some reason, after working to modify the genophage. If anyone would have perspective he would. And there is Urdnot Eve, the Shaman, she is not what I expected."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Commander." Joker's voice came over the intercom.

"What is it, Joker?" She asked the ceiling.

"You better come up here; the war council is going to meet." Joker commented

"I'll be right there." She turned to Palin. "Thanks for lunch. I'm going to go deal with all those defilers of progress."

Palin snorted as she left.

_Normandy-War Room_.

Commander Abigail Shepard walked down the steps leading into the central war room; the central table was already activated and held the holographic displays of…a lot of politicians. A Turian genral which the name escaped her, Daniel Lawrence the Alliance PM, Daniel Hudson the newly elected representative from the colonies, Admiral Jameson, and another Alliance Admiral.

Shepard froze at the display, and turned to Traynor, "How can we handle all these data feeds."

"Very carefully, and since the Krogan DMZ is in the middle of most of those feeds…" Traynor explained.

"And we can also hear you," The Turian broke in, "and time is of the essence Commander."

"Noted." Abby said stepping into the room.

"I'll get to the chase Commander Shepard, the Turians want to bomb Tuchanka from orbit and obliterate any hope of resistance once and for all. They are sending a Dreadnaught to do so." The Human Admiral spoke.

"What? Tuchanka's environment wouldn't be able to contain a major planetary strike of that nature. This would mean the end of the Krogan."

"Better that then allowing them to regain a foot hold in the region and over throw a legitimate Government, if we don't deal with this threat now we may have lost our chance." The Turian snapped.

"So its genocide because the Krogan might one day become a threat? I understand why the Galaxy felt the genophage was needed, but this? As long as Urdnot Grunt and Eve are still alive then there is a chance for a brighter future of the Krogan and we cannot stoop to this level. Allow me to insert a small team into the Krogan capitol and I promise to reinstall Eve in her proper place."

"You? I know your reputation Shepard but a single team of humans cannot turn the tide of destiny, not with millions of Krogan who may be hostile to the action, and without your main representative having any political legitimacy." The Turian sneered. "This is the only way, I'm sorry I don't like it either."

"Actually according to our intelligence most of the Krogan clans remain undecided in this war. Only five of them against Urdnot and their allies."

"I'm not even sure it is our place to do this, it is not the responsibility of the Alliance Government to play Galactic police. Especially when we don't have the resources." Daniel Hudson spoke for the first time.

"Whether we have the resources or not is beside the point, this just is not our fight." The Prime Minister concurred.

"Honored delegates," Abby started facing them, "but this is our fight, _my_ fight. The Krogan would not be in the position they are in today if I hadn't cured the genophage that is on me. That is why the Turians here want to annihilate them and why the Krogan are antsy and feeling bold enough to strike out in the first place."

She caught Jameson smiling out of the corner of her eye, and nodded slightly to her new CO.

"It is not the place of the Alliance Government to get involved in internal affairs of any species." Hudson scoffed.

"I sympathize, really I do, but if we don't act what will be our legacy? Our collective legacy? How will history remember us?" She placed her hands on the table and looked at them.

"While I am a firm believer in judging us individually by our own merits, I know history does not work that way. We will be remembered here for what we do today. For the choices we make, here, now. What will it be gentlemen? Will we join history with the Nazis, the Rachni, the Krogan's of a bygone age, or the Reapers? Or will we make a stand and end this endless cycle of destruction? Imposed on us by the Reapers nonetheless? How will we be judged? This is about the Soul of Our Species."

The Turian froze, and then frowned. "Commander while I appreciate what you are trying to do I don't live tomorrow, I live now. I don't have time or interest in your metaphysics. I live in a world of practicality, a world of monsters. I live in a world that is just recovering from a Galactic war that wiped out a large percentage of that community. I live in a world where the Species and Government I represent, our home world, was almost wiped out and large swaths of it remain uninhabited. I live in a world where we have to deal with monsters, decisively. And if the Alliance Parliament is not willing to back you up, I'm afraid I cannot take the risk. Without support your plan is doomed to failure."

"The Krogan don't even have a fleet!"

"They may."

The Prime Minister cleared his throat, and then closed his eyes. "Now hold on, Shepard does make a point. If we are to be remembered how will future generations look on us? Also being known as the person who put a stop to fifty thousand years of violence does have a certain…appeal."

"Are you going to join this for political reasons?" The Turian spluttered.

"No, I'm not. But how can we justify this? I will support this….assuming," he glanced at the other human politician, "that the parliament supports me in this."

Daniel closed his eyes and winced. "I don't like this situation; I don't like anything about it. I don't want to force our Government and our values into a foreign situation without just cause. During the war you had free rein without any oversight, period. You were off the leash. But I also don't like the idea of committing genocide when we could've done something to do it. So no, we won't have any problems from the Alliance Parliament, if I can help it."

Shepard felt her mouth begin to arch upwards.

"However, you are a representative of this Government and your actions will reflect on our history every bit as much as you say ours will."

The Turian sighed. "OK how about this? As a compromise because I don't like this but I don't want to be known as the man who personally obliterated another race. You have as long as it will take for our ships to get into position."

"How long is that?" Shepard probed.

The Turian glanced off screen as if reading something. _My God, he is on the Dreadnaught right now_. Abby realized with a start.

"Thirty Six hours until we're in orbit." He said. "I'll even throw in a Turian task group that can get there soon to help out. But as soon as we hit the Aralakh relay I make no promises."

"Understood." Abby nodded.

"Turian command out." The Turan's image disappeared.

"And we have important matters of state, so as long as this situation is dealt with I will leave the particulars to the military. Earth Central, out." Lawrence and Hudson's images both popped off as well.

The Admiral nodded, looking slightly larger. "Shepard our forces are stretched thin right now with the war, but we can have a regiment of Marines and a Carrier Battle Group, out there ready to deploy in about ten hours."

"The OANI can also deploy a Special Forces team as well, ready to support you."

"Thank you…both."

"Good hunting Shepard, fifth fleet, out." The two Admiral's followed their compatriots off.

Shepard sighed. "Ten hours." She leaned on the station and paused, closing her eyes, losing herself. She snapped on the intercom. "In the meantime Joker, EDI, Traynor, continue to observe and report on the enemy, develop an assault profile by the time our forces arrive."

"Acknowledged." EDI nodded.

Shepard walked out of the war room making her own personal preparations.

**AC: **Well another Chapter and a couple of things. First off last Chapter there was a bit of an error when I was trying to go from Cynthia to Shepard and then Ashley to Shepard, and transition their perspectives, the symbols did not type or show up in fan fic so that is why Ashley suddenly became Shepard…in essence.

And then the title of this chapter is the rather famous line that Shepard said to the Illusive Man in case someone missed it. And if you did, then shame on you Vern!


	19. Kodiak Down

_Kodiak Shuttle. _

Commander Abigail Shepard rode in the crew compartment of the Kodiak command shuttle as it rolled over the plains and valleys of Tuchanka heading for a command center that they had set up in the middle of the main valley. They had only twenty hours left, and the shuttle was completely filled to the brim with the various squad mates. Basically anyone who knew how to hold a gun properly, so only Palin was missing, and of course EDI

Shepard looked at them and smiled.

"Scared boss?" Cynthia wondered holding onto the hand rails in one corner.

"Nah not really." She shook her head. _What could possibly go wrong, not like the fate of an entire species hangs in the balance._

"Heads up Commander we have incoming, looks like an Urdnot Platoon is engaged with a superior Ranaak force and they are requesting fire support."

She walked into the cock pit and glanced over Steve's shoulder.

"Any sign of heavy vehicles?"

"No ma'am."

"Good, then take us over there….high speed. Williams." She turned to Ashley gesturing towards the foot locker that she had installed over by the external hatch.

Ashley smirked to herself walking over to the locker and punching in the access code for the lock that was holding it in place, it hissed open and she extracted its contents and handed it to her commander. Then she got the other one out for herself.

The hero of humanity had installed a pair of Revenant Light Machine Guns in the Kodiak shuttle on a more permanent basis for riding fire in addition to her standard compliment, in order to deal with ground fire and suppression of enemy forces in a landing zone.

"Cortez! Slow it down and pop the hatch. Ashley get ready!"

The hatch whirled open and a blast of wind knocked into her forcing her to wince and her hair to blow straight out, Cortez powered the shuttle down to a bare crawl, as it hovered over the planes. She waited for the right moment to fire, aiming down her sights as Ashley did.

The Urdnot position rolled past and Abigail tensed, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her as she tried to get the proper targets in her sights. As they passed over the advancing forces of Clan Ranaak they began to open fire as well. They fired a long stream of bullets down range slamming into the dirt beneath them and the Krogan forces.

They looked up at the shuttle and snarled, but were facing more fire as Ashley and Abigail reined fire on them.

This did little only annoying the Krogan, but it gave the Urdnot ground forces enough time to rally and make a final stand.

Two Alliance fighters rocketed past towards the city. Abigail watched them for a second before closing the hatch.

Then the shuttle pitched over and rocked dramatically, Abigail flinched and grasped for a hand hold as she was about to be thrown onto the deck. She reached for the hand hold and found it stabilizing her…but the shuttle…was spinning.

"Hang on!" Cortez yelled over the blaring alarms. "I think we took a hit and am going in!"

"Everybody grab hold of something!" Abby shouted just seconds before they hit.

The crash threw her up into the ceiling causing the ground beneath her to lurch painfully and then slammed her down on the decking, though Cortez was obviously able to avert their fall enough to where they didn't die…or were destroyed…and were reasonably in one piece.

"Is everyone ok?" Abigail groaned tasting a small amount of blood dribbling down her chin.

"Yeah just peachy." Cynthia groaned from the back and then yelped… "What was that for?"

"Sorry my foot must've slipped." Ashley responded.

Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Steve!" She yelled cupping her hands.

A groan from the cockpit greeted her attempt at communication, "Yeah, I guess I'm fine, that was close, thankfully I still had attitude control or we would've been pancaked on the ground." He coughed. "God I hate the original, I miss the A."

"Yeah, I can sympathize. My fault."

"No Commander its mine for doddiling." Steve protested.

She sighed, "OK I'm going to pop the hatch on my signal prepare to head out in any direction that looks good for cover. How far are we from our destination?"

"Based on the _Normandy_ down link before it went down I would say we are about a kilometer out…a very long kilometer in the tough Krogan desert with the 'Eye of Wrath' beating down on us." Cortez explained.

"Wonderful….Ow!...your foot slip again?" Cynthia's voice yelped.

"Alright get ready." She said placing her hand out on the door panel.

It whooshed open and her hand flew over her eyes covering them from the beating sun and blinding whirlwind of light. She blinked them clear and adjusted her perceptions of the surroundings, only to be met by pretty much nothing. No signs of much, except for a sand dune and a slight rock formation about forty meters distance.

"OK everyone, let's go…I don't see any-" The door sparked at her words, the side of the shuttle, as her head slammed back around to see a group of Krogan dismount their vehicle and approach the downed Kodiak shuttle.

_Damn_, she unfurled her Valkyrie assault rifle and deployed it in her hand.

"OK people new plan we have to get to that sand dune over there!" She had to duck behind the door as another burst connected with her shields. "The rest of us cover fire until we get there!" She ordered activating her visor.

She leapt out of the shuttle, her knees crunching on the ground absorbing the impact. She bought her weapon to hand and fired several bursts down range, trying to make the Krogan scatter but they just kept coming.

"Steve you're first! The rest of us provide cover!" Shepard ordered.

The shuttle pilot leapt out of the shuttle cradling a Phalanx pistol as he attempted to get to the cover.

Ashley's Harrier went into action above Shepard reining fire down into the killing zone. Cynthia leapt down beside her drawing her Tempest and firing her own burst of automatic fire into the group, they began to scatter. Liara unloaded with her Carnifex from the shuttle before unleashing a Singularity, just to prevent them from gaining an advantage. Paul's Black Widow went into action above them sniping at them, but more Krogan forces were starting to appear over the horizon in an attempt to cut them off.

Cortez got to the dunes and laid down his own fire with the Phalanx attempting to draw the Krogan into a cross fire and provide cover for the rest of the squad, but his shots were ill aimed, typical for a fly boy.

"Alright Ash, you're next!" Abby yelled over the din. "Get over there and lay down some cover…we can't stay here forever!" She popped off three more bursts into a Krogan dropping him as she said this.

"Right." She said popping in a fresh Thermal Clip before she did so.

She leapt off the shuttle and sprinted to the dunes, she slid the last steps, then oriented herself laying down fire, a constant stream of mass effected rounds down into the mass. But they were continuing to advance, continuing to gather.

Shepard's shields failed at the next burst slamming into her, she thought she was dead but Cynthia stepped in front of the few bullets that were about to rip her guts out. She grunted as her tech armor absorbed the impacts.

"OK everyone make a break for it." She ordered then sprinted down to the dunes.

Bullets impacted into the sands around her so she glanced at the attacking forces swinging her assault rifle up and launching several bursts from the hip, the recoil even with the stabilizers threatening to rip the weapon from her hands.

She dove into cover around the dune and popped up, firing the last of her clip.

But the Krogan pushed on, members of clan Ranaak, about twenty strong; they were firing their weapons in bursts and streams, and then rushed forward to the dunes.

The rest of her squad took up defensive positions; Paul switched to his Locust and began to fire as well.

"This position won't last for long Skipper." Ashley pointed out from her position rolling over only to install another thermal clip only to roll back and get to work.

Shepard glanced out and concurred with her, there were just too many of them and with the roving bands of Krogan running around the plains it was hard to establish adequate lines of defense. And if they tried to make a break for the command center they would be cut down. All they could do was hold the line.

Shepard threw a grenade and it plowed into the soft sand and exploded slamming into a Krogan knocking him down, she fired a couple of bursts from her Valkyrie finishing him off, but was forced to take cover from the bullets, the enemy was right on top of them.

She heard a roar of an engine and peaked over the dune as she saw a Krogan tank roll down the dunes.

_Great now they brought in armor_, she thought chagrinned, _over kill much?_

But she was surprised when the turret swiveled over to the enemy, and the enemy froze in the sand and the heat of the Tuchanka desert…

The turret began to sputter mowing the assembled enemies down not leaving a single one of them alive and moving.

It's hatched open and she heard over her com net she heard a Krogan voice "Shepard, get your ass in here we've been required to take you to the command center!"

Abigail smiled at the typical Krogan bravado and made her way over, hitching the Valkyrie back to its proper port on her back.

"About time. I see the legends of the great Commander Shepard's punctuality were greatly exaggerated."

Abby ignored the comment and glanced at Ashley to make sure she did the same.

They approached the command center in short order and she stepped out of the tank landing hard on the ground looking around, her team filing in behind her.

The 'command center' was a collection of small tents set in the middle of the Tuchanka environment, they were sand colored to try and blend in, an impromptu crevice was cut out and cemented over to be a landing pad where two Alliance fighters were sitting next to a refueling drum.

She looked around, tanks were sitting in position watching the perimeter, and entire groups of soldiers were standing around, mixed by species. Turians, a bunch of human marines…and a particular human group…Abigail's eyes narrowed trying to make sure that she was seeing what she thought she was seeing.

"Hey Lola!"

"James!" She grinned breaking out into a run and giving his arm a good slug on a shoulder. "It's been a while Lieutenant."

"Yeah, ow." He said rubbing his arm in mock hurt. "N7 training and all that, they didn't want me to give away our position, I'm sure you understand."

She nodded.

"Been keeping yourself busy?" She inquired.

"Yeah, the training is almost over and I am going out on my field test of assignments before getting onto the final graduation. Due to the state of the N7s we need all hands on deck as much as we can get them, so when this mission popped up, they assigned me."

"Good." She nodded.

"Commander Shepard." A voice graveled out.

She turned her head and saw the white form of… "Major Coats?"

He nodded, "but its Lieutenant Colonel now. Apparently since I was the controller of Hammer Team in the war someone saw fit to promote me."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be on Earth with your unit." She pressed.

"Well, Lieutenant Vega said it, all hands on deck, and with my sniping heroics there, and since there are few good officers left, they put me in charge, officially, of the Alliance ground contingent.

She nodded.

"Man though, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." James opined.

She grinned at him. "Thank you Lieutenant."

"Oh I am, I am being very careful."

She was about to launch into another retort when a Turian caught her eye. "Commander Shepard? Colonel Coats? Lieutenant Vega?"

"We're them." Coats nodded folding his arms over his chest.

"The commander wants to see you in the main tent, this way." He said.

Shepard arched an eyebrow and decided to follow him to the main facility and see what the commander wanted to see them for.

The Turian guard held the door flap open for the large group heading in to meet the official commander of the entire ground group. Though each of the various species and forces had their own command structure, it was never easy, but they had to deal with it.

Shepard looked around the small place and saw that they had set up a holo table showing the ground game…and a pretty familiar looking Turian's back…a very familiar Turian back.

He turned around to face his visitors on the opening of the tent flap and squinted at the blinding light.

"General Vakarian, sir, Commander Shepard and the human forces commander as you requested."

"Garrus!" Shepard grinned upon seeing her old friend.

"Shepard, James, Liara, Major Coats…it seems we have a regular convention of former Shepard squad mates."

"Good to see you too Scars." James greeted.

Shepard rushed over and gave him a hug rapping her arms around the back of his 'armor.' "Yeah good to see you."

"When I heard that the Turian military wanted to blow up Tuchanka, and that you were in orbit, I just had to get in on the action." Garrus explained by way of explanation. "Though I must admit I don't recognize everyone." Garrus glanced at the rest of the squad mates filing in.

"Uh right….that is Paul Leighy, Gunnery Sergeant; he is keeping the armory in tip top shape. And that is Cynthia Jackson; she is a former Blue Suns mercenary that we picked up along the way."

"Ah, how is the armory doing these days? Giving you any problems?"

Paul shook his head, "Nice, once I got it to the proper specifications it didn't give me any problems out all."

"Ouch." Vega grinned.

"How'd you pick up a Blue Suns mercenary anyways?" Garrus asked glaring at Cynthia suspiciously.

"Uh, long story." Shepard waved him down.

Garrus shrugged. "And we really don't have that much time until the Dreadnaught shows up and begins wreaking havoc on us."

"What's the situation?" She asked stepping forward to the holo table where a map of the local area was revolving around.

"Our forces along with those of Urdnot is driving the rebel skirmishers back into their own cities and fortifications. After we showed up they were caught completely off guard and allowed Urdnot and their allies to regroup and launch a major counter attack. Once they were informed of the Dreadnaught coming…well I wasn't the most popular person in the room…but they understood time is of the essence. Right now our goal should be to end this war in as rapid order as possible."

"And how do we do that?"

Garrus hit a button and the image shifted to one of the Ranaak facility, it looked familiar to her, and then a picture of the leader of the opposition.

"That is Ranaak Kurl." Garrus explained. "He and his personal guard and council have retreated to the city that was built around the old Shroud facility. Fitting I think, and he probably realizes the significance of it. If he can gain even the smallest of symbolic victories. But that is where he is at."

"And?"

"I think it would be best if you take a small team into the facility and capture Kurl and bring him back to begin negotiations. Without their leader hopefully the rebellion will fall apart with Urdnot's leadership intact."

"Sounds good, what does the opposition look like?" Shepard turned to face her former squad mate.

"As I said all forces retreat. We believe they have about twenty thousand angry Krogan in there, going to try and stop you." Garrus said nodding at the screen.

"Wonderful, twenty thousand tons of angry pot-roast and what are you going to do? Watch?" Cynthia crossed her arms over her chest.

Garrus turned to her and his mandibles twitched as he regarded the former ex mercenary.

"No, we'll be covering you all the way as long as we can. We'll be launching a general attack with Urdnot allies and whatever forces we can muster. About 17000 in all, yes we'll be outnumbered and the enemy has a defensible position, but we'll make sure to give you your opening."

"Sounds good," Shepard nodded, and then arched an eyebrow at him. "Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah, they seem to have set up advanced jamming systems in the center of the base. If you can find them and take them out that would be appreciated, it's making long range air support impossible. Our fighters have to get up close to do any good."

She nodded, "Right, well let's get to it squad."

"Good luck Shepard." Garrus said.

"Same to you Vakarian…Ashley, Paul, you're with me; the rest of you will be in the second wave."

"Sounds good." Cynthia smiled.

And with that Shepard and company walked to the motor pool getting ready to head into battle, another one in her long career. Off to kill and be shot at.


	20. War Against the Clock

_Tuchanka_.

Commander Abigail Shepard gripped the side of the dune buggy as she heard a roar above them, she looked up and two Trident fighters rolled over head. Their afterburners kicked in and they rushed forward towards the distant target, two rocket trails came out of their nose and exploded towards the Krogan city exploding magnificently in the distance.

Three Turian fighters quickly followed them in their weapons firing as they began a strafing run.

Shepard looked to her left and Ashley looked right as they both nodded, she was driving while Paul mounted the Mass Effect gun behind them, swinging it backwards and forwards scanning the area ahead of them.

The N7 scanned the area around them noticing the tanks rolling for their targets as well.

"Heads up!" She yelled out as the perimeter of the Krogan city erupted in flame and fire.

"Hang on!" Ashley suggested behind the wheel, as it rocked in her hand, as she attempted evasive.

Paul leaned back on the heavy weapon and began to fire, pressing down on the trigger as the rounds flew into the distance trying to help suppress the enemy positions.

The two Trident's circled back around in a lazy arch as they began to strafe the positions as well, hoping to give them just enough time to get out of the vehicle and get on top of the high ground. The tanks also fired but Abby saw one of them take a hit, explode, and then veer off course until it came to a sudden top.

"OK people this is it!" She shouted prepping her Valkyrie.

Ashley slammed on the accelerator shooting straight at the high embankment separating the remainder of the Shroud facility from the rest of the Tuchanka desert.

Ashley slammed the breaks and wrenched on the wheel bringing the buggy around into a sudden stop.

Shepard popped up out and ran straight up the embankment threatening to lose her balance, but she knew that her squad was behind her and would never let her fall.

She vaulted over the low wall into the position proper and was surrounded by Krogan, angry Krogan, both behind the embankments and then mounting them, they were too busy dealing with each other.

She brought her Valkyrie to hand and began to fire on one of the heavy machine gun positions. She threw a grenade exploding in the midst of them as both Ashley, with her Harrier, and Paul with his Vindicator mounted the wall as well and also began to fire.

She heard a raging yell over to the left and spun around just in time to see a Krogan move in at her, rushing, he was in the processs of raising her hand.

The former Spectre rolled catlike to the side, twisting her body around to face the Krogan who managed to completely miss her, and nearly overbalance over the edge. That is until she fired a Concussive Shot toppling him over the side with a yell of panic and fear.

The several automatic and burst fire weapons quickly ripped into their foes dispatching them. Sounds of battle reverberated around her as Krogan, Turian, and human soldiers continued to mount the embankments.

She felt explosions rip into the sky above her and looked up as the enemy was launching air bursts above them, rounds leapt into the air and exploded.

"Come on!" She yelled to her squad. "We can't stay here for long. Ashley clear us a path we'll cover you with Widow fire now go!"

"Right away."

Abigail exchanged her Valkyrie for the Black Widow as she unfurled it and got to work, lying down in the prone position flat. Paul got down into a crouch to her side and loaded up his Black Widow.

Ashley leapt forward onto the stairs leading away from them and began to run, firing her weapon where she could, swinging it up at a group of Krogan here and there, completely ignoring any potential danger around her.

Because Abigail was ready to fire and cover her.

She glared into her scope and went into an Adrenaline Rush, time slowed and she aligned the corsairs over the targets, and fired, Paul joined her, as they both continued to pour fire down on the Krogan below them.

Going right in a line. Ashley danced in and out of the scope, as she continued to go as well, other Krogan and humans joined them rushing up and firing their weapons into the pit.

Shepard glanced up from behind her weapon as she saw Ashley crash over to one side by a wall and gesture to them.

"Come on" She inclined her head at Paul and gestured with it.

She changed out the Valkyrie bringing it to hand and equipping her Incendiary Ammo beginning to run down following the path that she, Paul, and Ashley had carved in the Krogan defenses.

The three of them rushed up the stairs mounting them in a hurry, to gain a tactical advantage.

A Krogan burst out of the balcony in front of them but Abigail was faster, she wrenched the Krogan's arm upwards, and then knocked his feet out from under him forcing him to overbalance and topple over the side.

Ashley finished him off with a long stream from her Harrier.

"This way!" Shepard pointed rushing off in the direction where the Krogan came from, as the three of them moved through the battle scarred area.

She leapt from one precipice to the next constantly moving, trying to stay away from the main battle as much as she could manage it.

_Off to our left!_

She heard it echo in her head and instantly glanced over her left shoulder like she did all those months ago with James Vega. The background looked pretty much the same…just without the Shroud…or any Reapers.

"Come on. Let's pick up the pace." She ordered.

Paul and Ashley fell in behind her. Speed was the key to their survival right now as they had to get through the field without being seen and get to their target, without knowing quite where the target was to begin with.

"Hold up!" Paul said holding up his arm with a closed fist.

Shepard walked back to him. "What's up Chief?"

"Heavy position up ahead. "Paul gestured pointing right at them in the distance.

Shepard gazed forward and saw what he was talking about, six Krogan with two Revenants, two Strikers, and two Claymores standing position, along with a tank in the background.

"OK let's avoid them." Shepard gestured down the rock face.

The squad quickly filed in dropping lightly to the position below heading deeper into the terrain. They went inside what looked like a bunker that was installed since they were there last.

_The Krogan must've been preparing for this for a while now_, Shepard realized, wondering if anything could've truly stopped this.

But now they had to end it before it got out of control.

They cleared the main room quickly Paul checking left, Shepard going down the center, and Ashley checking the right quadrant.

The room was pitch black…but clear other than that, Shepard turned on the flash light and scanned the area just to be sure they were alone.

"What the?" Paul popped up beside them also checking the room.

Shepard glanced over to him and saw him crouching at some kind of technological device that she couldn't quite make out, but it looked pretty standard with a dish and an antennae of sorts.

"The Jammers?" She asked the Infiltrator.

He nodded slowly. "Not only that…but they're Alliance gear. Old Alliance gear."

"Alliance?" Ashley asked from her side.

"Yeah, last generation cyber warfare sensor jammers I would think. Here take a look." He said scrambling out of the way so that Shepard could look them over.

"They look like jammers that they'd put on Cruisers and Dreadnaughts to prevent weapons lock from low yield scanners." Abby concurred.

"How'd the Krogan get their hands on something like this?" Ashley probed incredulously.

"I don't know…but I would love to find out." Abby said getting up and dusting her hands off.

"Who knows how much of this stuff is just lying around after the war? As I said last generation, put on a lot of the ships immediately before the war broke out, since then we've managed to upgrade our hardware again."

"Yeah but that doesn't explain how the Krogan got their hands on this stuff." Ashley shot.

"And two major fleet upgrades in the span of three years? That doesn't happen often." Abby mused.

Paul shrugged. "Beats me…I forget the name of the corporation doing it…Trey or Try or something like that. But apparently they got their hands on some advanced gear."

"I guess so, come on, we don't have a lot of time to dally though."

Shepard took her squad and moved quickly to the other side of the bunker passed the narrow corridors that they had to cross one at a time. They popped the hatch open and she had to squint from the sudden blindness.

She looked up to see the battle raging on above them. A flurry of tracers and explosions decorated the sky as a Trident rushed past, trying to duke and dodge, and the explosions following in its wake.

They looked down to see a Krogan, he was looking up watching the scene, pause, his eyes growing wide as he dropped his eyes to stare at them.

The N7 grinned for a second, the Krogan's mouth twisted up in a snarl before he reached for his Claymore to swivel it up on the squad. Shepard and the entire group unleashed their rounds right into him precisely as one, Paul and his Vindicator stuttering off to the side as he fell down dead, that deadly snarl plastered on his face.

The three squad mates rushed off heading deeper into the stadium that the Salarians built to help scare off the Krogan, and that the clans under the Ranaak banner had quickly reorganized into a defensible position.

Time was still running out and they needed to find the leadership quickly if they hoped to get them back to the shuttle in time to commence negotiations.

The three squad mates as one rounded a corner in a rush and ran into a large boulevard, at the other end of which was four Krogan, the Krogan glanced around at them.

_Ranaak Kurl_, Shepard realized, along with his first officer Gatatog Tursk which she also recalled from many of the briefings she had on this subject.

"This way, it's Shepard!" Tursk cried out grabbing his superior by the arm and dragging him along in the other direction.

"No! Let me fight she is just a human! She is not special for defeating the Reapers…apparently she just talked to them anyways!"

"We don't know that!" Tursk screamed, "Guards deal with them!"

The three Krogan fanned out blocking Shepard and company from pursuing or killing, or capturing, the Krogan war leader.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Go after them." She ordered, gesturing after the Krogan.

"You sure you can handle these guys?" The Infiltrator glanced at the group of onrushing Krogan who were getting ready to kill them.

"Yep, now go!"

"Right away." Paul nodded and then proceeded to disappear as his cloak field took effect.

_I didn't know he could do that_, Shepard thought before turning back to the angry group of Krogan who were beginning to head in their direction, two of them holding back while the final one charged forward his powerful muscles pumping.

"Rawr!" He announced as he got up close and began to raise his arms to bat Shepard aside.

She prepped a Grenade and threw it as it ricocheted off the ground and landed in his stomach, exploding, ripping his armor to shreds, and then proceeding to stagger him from the impact. She wrenched her Valkyrie around and finished him off with three quick bursts to the chest.

The other two Krogan stopped and looked at each other but prepped their weapons and also proceeded to come in, more cautiously this time.

Shepard and Ashley moved with them firing as they went, they both had their biotic barriers activated so the grenade trick wasn't going to work, but neither side was too anxious about closing the distance just yet between the two groups.

And her incendiary ammo wasn't quite up to snuff against the enemy.

The Krogan pair paused for a few minutes, before rushing in, Shepard tried to roll to the side but the Krogan stayed right with her, moving in, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and then dragging her on the ground.

She was heaved into the air and slammed into the side of the city nearly knocking her senseless. She had no idea what had happened to Ashley and didn't want to know, nor could she find a way to look past her Krogan attacker and determine where the other former Council Spectre was.

The Krogan guard proceeded to place a vice group on her arm as she tried to move and pick out her Eagle from her side holster and slam it against the wall, it felt like it could break but fortunately didn't as of yet.

Her legs dangled below her as the Krogan attempted to squeeze the life from her neck, but was having a hard time finding a precise grip.

_Wait…my legs are dangling_, using all her strength she kicked out with her foot and delivered a precise knee right to the Krogan 'quad'. Her assailant howled in pain and released her hand for a slight second; just long enough for her to swing her hand free and activate her Omni-tool.

The blade swung out in its orange glory and she slashed it across the Krogan's protein stump, which began to sputter and hiss but made no other outward appearance of having anything else wrong with it.

"Ha! The great Commander Shepard. Not as smart as we we're led to believe…the protein hump is strong and is unimportant with a small cut…you will die at the hand of the….argh!"

The Krogan howled and leapt back as Shepard drove the Omni-blade into its eye sock, and twisted, its hands leapt to his face covering it giving Shepard enough time to kick him down into the ground. She picked up her Eagle pistol and unloaded a complete thermal clip into its head, at least until it stopped twitching.

She crouched clutching her knees catching her breath and taking stock of her situation, she felt like a mess and just knew her hair was in a tangle on top, not that was important, just odd.

Looking around the battlefield she saw Ashley in a similar position that she was just in with the first Krogan, being lifted into the air and being choked, having her life spill out as the Krogan bashed her against a pillar.

Shepard rushed for her fallen Valkyrie and snatched it up sliding to it; she got down into a crouch and went into an Adrenaline Rush as she proceeded to empty the clip into the back of the Krogan.

He stumbled and began to fall down with a roar but Shepard kept on firing until the weapon hissed and beeped indicating it was empty.

But Ashley was now free and proceeded to empty her own round into the Krogan and then for good measure slashed her Omni-blade across its head.

Abigail rushed over to her XO as she also took a small break from the action resting. "Williams! You ok?" She called putting an arm around her.

"Yeah," She gasped, but managed a smile, "Just fine. Ready to go kick some Krogan ass ma'am."

"Good to hear it, we should go check on Paul see what he is up to." Shepard ordered.

"Sounds good to me ma'am." Ash agreed.

_Deeper in the Ruins_.

Paul Leighy looked down in his perch overlooking the Krogan paths below him, mainly the Krogan and the Gatatog guard marching in the steps below him, he equipped disruptor ammo and proceeded to cloak, trying to get closer to them.

"You shouldn't have dragged me away from the battle!" He heard Ranaak Kurl rage.

"You are too important to the cause to waste on a simple assignment like this." Gatatog Tursk responded to his way ward war master trying to convince him one last time. "If you had died…"

"Never again, I am a Krogan war master not a sniveling Salarian. To show strength and glory, and to bring glory to our clan. Think of what would happen if I bought Commander Shepard's head on a pike! Or if I bought her back in chains? What would that do to Urdnot to see their pet human on a Ranaak leash?"

"Fine, never again, next time we run into a human, you can have at them." Tursk rolled his eyes.

Paul smiled behind his scope adjusting the aim ever so slightly.

He pulled the trigger slamming it home and instantaneously lost his cloak, the Gatatog representative spun around on the shot as the bullet plowed into his back. Paul fired, again, and then a third time, both of them slamming the Krogan warlord down in the ground, obviously dead.

Kurl looked at Paul and began to snarl at the human.

Paul loaded up another clip into his weapon as the Krogan began to charge, running at him with a furious growl. "I will crush your bones human!"

Paul smirked as he rolled to the right fading from the Krogan's sight as he cloaked, and proceeded to fall away, the Krogan's eyes widened as he rushed past swinging at suddenly empty air.

Paul swung his Black Widow around and almost touching the skin of the Krogan's hump unloaded, first one round jerking hard back into his shoulder, then another as it reset, and a third in rapid succession making his shoulder feel as though it were about ready to fall off.

He placed the Black Widow on his back and moved to check the pulse of his assailant, of the Krogan warlord hoping that his actions didn't just endanger the mission…like he had little choice.

"Come on!" He yelled not finding anything moving his hands around slowly. "Come…wait…there!" He finally found it and it was still beating strong. "Damn." He whistled, _these Krogans certainly are tough_.

He proceeded to get out the hypodermic needle out of his pouch and he jabbed it into the flesh of the Krogan slowly injecting the contents, sedative in the event they could capture him alive…and lucid….Paul wasn't taking any chances.

"There…" He breathed a sigh of relief collapsing against the fallen Kurl. "So I guess this means that I have to carry you back to the landing zone by myself? Great."

"Paul, lying down on the job?"

He turned around and saw his CO coming up to him, Abigail Shepard looking a little worse for the wear with her hair all poofed out, and coming out in frizzy strands.

"What happened? Someone throw a hair dryer into the bath tub?" Paul snickered.

"Very funny." She stated. "Come on, you and Ashley lift him up and carry him back to the rally point."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded hefting him up. "What're you going to do?" He grunted under the weight.

"Cover you." She said bringing her hand up to her ear. "This is Commander Shepard! We are heading for rally point Zeta and need extraction. And we have the package in hand."

"Right Commander we'll be there eighteen minutes." A Turian voice came over the nets.

"Roger," She turned to her squad. "OK you heard the man let's go!"

Paul and Ashley hefted the Krogan up and began walking with him clumsily while their commander rushed on ahead, securing the area with her Valkyrie. She and he exchanged a look and wondered if this was an incredibly bad idea, but this was the best chance given the circumstances.

_Rally Point Zeta_

Abigail Shepard vaulted over to where Rally Point Zeta was just ten minutes later ahead of the two squad mates carrying Krogan along. _The biggest problem of course is if he wakes up._

She did not have a lot of time to ponder the thought as the Krogan charged in from the left and the right on her, she swung her Valkyrie around and fired on the right Krogan killing him, and then Paul and her finished the other one off together, Paul just holding his weapon in one head.

"Sorry we're late commander!" The static burst over her head set as the tank rolled into the area below them, and then popped open the hatch.

"Come on Lola let's get a move on, lot of Krogan are converging on this position!" James said holding his Revenant as he fired it in its strap and hip fired it at the group of Krogan mounting the side.

Mortar fire began to explode around them slamming into the ground shooting up mounds of dirt and debris high into the air.

Shepard began to fire on the rails as well as several of the other Krogan poured out of their tank.

Explosions raced across the air as Shepard kept her head low running over to a low wall just in front of the Krogan tank.

But Ashley and Paul were struggling behind dragging Kurl along in their wake on the ground.

"Come on go go!" She gestured over the wall at them.

"We're trying!" Paul snapped.

Shepard looked around as she saw a Krogan mount a machine gun turret and began to rein fire down on them, mainly the tank, this forced James to take cover of his own and break the left flank for a second.

"What is everyone waiting for?" Shepard looked around at the cry and saw Cynthia pop up deploying her Black Widow.

She began to fire on the Krogan position trying to pin it down, and her bullets penetrated the blast shields impacting on the Krogan.

Shepard looked around again for Ashley and Paul as explosions from mortar fire slammed down around them, and then exploded, one in front and one behind.

"Ash...Paul!" She cried trying to see through the smoke.

Which she saw Paul and Ashley knocked down and dazed, but still unharmed, their barriers protecting them from the worse of the explosion, that and the meat shield they had across their back.

"Come on make a break for it!"

They both got up with more explosions rushing over to the tank in a straight run, Shepard laid down covering fire with her Valkyrie at the Krogan which were suddenly advancing on their position, not killing them but hopefully stopping them.

"What about the Krogan leader?" Paul asked rushing passed.

Shepard gazed out at the distance and cursed, "Damnit, if we can get him we can but right now survival is important."

"Right." Paul said beginning to head for the tank.

Liara popped up at that moment and used her biotics to pull the Krogan towards them. She pulled back with her arms dramatically and the Krogan leader rocketed off the ground for the tank, Abby could see she was perspiring from the effort.

Kurl's body stopped just in front of the Tank and that allowed Paul and Ashley to pull him up into the tank.

Shepard popped off another grenade and tossed it into the distance as she retreated and ran for the tank.

She went into the tank, sliding into the compartment and her foot slammed into the Krogan. Who grunted and began to look around.

"What? Where am I? Who dares!"

"Ashley!" Shepard yelled out as Ashley leapt to his side and jabbed her syringe into his arm.

Shepard sighed and looked at him, his back looked chewed up, ripped apart in the armor and the flesh by shrapnel from the mortar, and he was beginning to bleed on the decking.

"Keep him alive he is vital to ending this war, and get us out of here!"

The tank rocked dramatically but the Krogan driver pressed down on the accelerator shooting them away from the battle scene at high speed. Safe and sound back to home.

_Twenty hours left. _Shepard thought grimly.


	21. A Very Paragrade Solution

_Normandy-Briefing Room_

_16 Hours left and four emergency surgeries later_.

The thought rattled around in Abigail's head as she watched the proceedings before her. Trying to not fidget as the pants of her dress uniform was riding up into her butt.

_Chakwas really did an amazing job on him_. Shepard thought eyeing the Krogan war lord Kurl.

After they had arrived on the _Normandy_ Kurl needed to go into emergency surgery from his wounds and his torn up back from the mortar strike as they were fighting, though his clothes now covered up his injuries Shepard remembered that it looked quite like the hamburger that you'd find on Spaghetti.

And right now he was gesturing at Urdnot Eve who was standing opposite from him across the briefing table.

"And I'll never accept you in charge of a Unified Krogan Government. Not with you want to bend over at your human allies. Clan Ranaak would rather die than live with that indecency! We deserve strength!"

"Don't be a fool Kurl your actions would doom the entire Krogan race to certain death."

"I would be saving them from eating off the ground looking for scraps like a Varen, at the table of those who have kept us oppressed for centuries. Those that inflicted the genophage on us, those that planted a bomb in our largest province, and those that cannot be trusted."

"If you do not do this then the Krogan will die once and for all, you'll become extinct, is that what you really want for your people?" Abby cut in for the first time in the conversation.

"You have no place to dictate our destiny human!"

"I'm not trying to." She snapped, "I'm trying to save your worthless hide and let everyone live in peace, what you do with that peace is up to you."

"These issues are centuries old Shepard, and you may've united us, but you did not address the core issues." Kurl sneered.

"She cured the genophage!" Eve yelled slamming her hands on the table.

"Yes, yes she did. But for her own selfish purposes, getting more of us killed in the process, and now you'd trade our new found freedom for subservience. We need a strong leader; someone who we can be sure can lead the Krogan into a brighter future and ensure our rights are respected by the Council."

"A man?" Shepard and eve said at the same time, Shepard sneering.

"It would certainly help." Kurl gave them his best toothy sneer.

Shepard grunted disgusted at the situation, Kurl noticed and swiveled around to her.

"These are my concerns, and since you killed Gatatog Tursk I represent the legitimate leadership of the New Dawn movement. And this discussion is over."

He stormed out of the briefing room and proceeded to howl at Private Westmoreland who was no doubt trying to make some sort of wise crack.

Eve approached Shepard staring around to look after him. "That went well."

"Tell me about it." Shepard sighed.

The Krogan female turned around to face her friend. "You think the Turian will relent now that we have him captured?"

Shepard sighed deeply and glanced skyward her hands rocking at her sides. "I doubt it. The last thing he said to me was that when he hit the Aralakh relay he wouldn't make any promises. I think he would need to see some solid evidence that negotiations are under way, and that a peace might come from it."

"You have a plan?" She asked.

Abigail bit down on her lower lip and pondered the problem for a second, and then nodded quickly. "I might. Granted it's a bit of a miracle."

Eve smirked. "Says the woman who cured the genophage."

"And made peace with the Geth," Abigail smiled lightly.

"And united a Galaxy."

"And defeated the Reapers."

The two of them paused for a second considering the wild ride both of their lives had been since they had met each other.

"Nice knowing you Abigail Shepard."

"You too Urdnot Eve."

_Normandy-CIC_

Seconds later Abigail walked out behind the Galaxy map and tapped Traynor on the shoulder.

"Commander." She nodded.

"I need you to get into contact with Urdnot Grunt, the Geth consensus, and the Salarian Union…the office of the Dalatras."

Traynor froze for a second and blinked at her commander. "Can I also get you a direct line with God?" She smirked.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Bad. I know it's tough but it needs to be done. And hopefully in the next 15 or so hours too."

"From what I heard you aren't exactly popular with the Salarian Dalatrass." Traynor pointed out.

"True," Shepard conceded. "But she'll see me." Off of Traynor's skeptical look. "What? She would want to gloat for me curing the genophage and giving those barbarians what they need…but I think I have an ace up my sleeve that will make her sorry she took the call."

"And that is?"

Shepard smiled. "Oh Traynor, I'm not the kind of girl to bluff and tell."

Traynor rolled her eyes at the announcement. "Right, I'll try and get those data feeds for you Shepard."

"Thank you Traynor that is all I ask." Abigail said stepping away from the station.

_Normandy-Com Room_.

Shepard tapped her fingers on the console waiting for the feed to come alive. She'd figured that it would be easy finding Grunt given that they were right above Tuchanka, but apparently the fighting was still raging below them in the hinterlands of the planet even though Shepard had captured the Ranaak clan chief.

So it had taken Grunt a while to find a proper projector that could transmit his image into the _Normandy's_ system.

But they had finally managed to do it and with the start of the projector's Grunt's features appeared in the center of the stage.

"Grunt, how're you doing?"

"Not bad, having a lot of fun kicking those worthless pyjaks in their quads, even though you had already captured Kurl. How is that going?"

"Not well…in fact that is why I called. Negotiations have stalled and will not move forward until I can find a good leader to replace the current leadership on Tuchanka and unite the Krogan clans. And…well…"

Grunt held up his hands, "Let me stop you right there Shepard. I am not a good choice. I am young, and I am tank bred. It was a virtual miracle that I got the position of company leader…under Urdnot Grunt… there is no way that the New Dawn will accept my leadership. I am young, seen as an Eve loyalist, and…again tank bred. And you know Kurl and his prejudices."

"I know," Shepard scowled. "But right now all you'd be there for would be to sweeten the pot and be the clincher. I'm working on other avenues to explore peace between the disparate groups."

"Ha, knowing you Shepard it'll come at muzzle velocity."

"Only as a last resort." She smirked teasing her Krogan friend.

"Ha, well I'll accept if and only if the rest of the clans accept….like I'll have a choice in the matter. Grunt out." His image popped off.

"Traynor, how is the Geth consensus coming?" She asked the ceiling.

"Not well, it's going to take me a while to find the right sequence to bounce the signal out that far." Traynor reported.

"Uh huh, and the Salarian Union is still not taking my calls?"

"I think they're willing to let you sweat it out a little."

"Right…thanks Traynor keep me informed."

_Normandy-CIC_

Shepard leaned over the Galaxy Map watching the virtual representation of the Galaxy drift around in its lazy semi-circle, the relays popping up here and there as it went by.

She was watching the turn of the universe, _something that is becoming a regular habit_, she smirked.

The door opened behind her and she turned around to see Ashley Williams entering out of the elevator.

"Watching the turn of the universe Skipper?"

She nodded, "That and thinking. I just hope that it's enough. We only have ten hours left and I haven't even gotten in contact with the two parties that I need to."

"Never easy is it?" Ashley asked coming up behind her first officer.

"Nope," She smiled ruefully, "maybe I should've taken up Hackett's offer and retire."

"And then who would lead the _Normandy_, and be here right now to save the Krogan?"

"I am sick of picking up the Galaxy's messes." She sneered.

Ashley backed off for a second giving her CO a wide birth. "You don't mean that?"

She sighed and let her hands drape over the side dancing in the holo projection. "No I suppose I don't but I'm tired. So very tired. Of always being the one that the Galaxy turns to in a crisis? Can't someone else take up the slack? Especially now that the Reapers have been defeated. I knew I'd play a part…just this? Even in my wildest imaginings I never thought I would be standing here deciding the fate of an entire species… again."

"But you do it so well." Ashley teased.

"Which I suppose why I get all the tough assignments. I just hate waiting… idle hands are the devil's tools and all."

"I am sure we won't have to-"

She was cut off by a trilling above them as Traynor's voice came over the intercom. "Commander, I've managed to break through to the Geth. You are needed in the com room."

"Thanks Traynor." She replied then glanced at Ashley, "round two."

"Ding ding ding." Ashley replied as they left.

_Normandy-Com Room _

Shepard walked into the already active com room as she saw the Geth representative already waiting for her.

"Thanks for meeting with me." She nodded at the hologram of the AI as she stopped.

"It is an honor to speak with the Shepard Commander. I am Geth unit designated Moses. I have been elected to speak on behalf of the Geth."

Shepard smiled wryly at it, "Moses?"

"Yes, Old Testament, the one who brought the ten commandments and the law of God to the Israelites. We judged this to be a sufficient metaphor for our role."

"Yes, I've read my Torah, I know who Moses is. Why him?"

The Geth's eye stock focused in on her for a second and then unfocused. "We are a new people Shepard Commander. Since you gave us consciousness on Rannoch we've had to learn how to be alive. That was not the end of the journey but the beginning." The Geth fidgeted in the camera for a second, looking down. "We need laws; we need to discover new concepts, our new place in the universe, and the relationship with the Creators."

"How's that going?" She asked her voice softening.

"It is going well. Not everyone has appreciated the new effort but those who are, are adapting quickly. It will be difficult to share a planet until we can rebuild what was lost in the war."

"Speaking of which I need your expertise…your recent expertise." She stated.

The Geth turned to her and gazed at her for a long moment. "How can the Geth help with the situation between the Krogan and yourselves?"

"You know about that?" She arched her eyebrows.

"We are aware of the situation and have monitored your communications." Moses stated simply.

"Ah, well you are rebuilding Rannoch…and you are an expert in building space stations and other habitats. We could use one, or several for the Krogan, give them an area to expand, a place to raise their young. While we work on repairing the damage to Rannoch."

The Geth paused for a much longer moment picking apart the situation from all its angles. _Yeah, it's not easy, work your way through it, this is the best way, and my only shot_.

Finally the Geth looked to his left and then back to her, "Shepard Commander our memories from unit Legion indicated you were always…practical. That you would reach a solution that would benefit your practical needs at any one time and the most direct solution to a problem."

"Yes…and?"

"And this solution does not seem practical. The Geth are already using vast resources to try and rebuild the Rannoch environment and our own attempts to reconstruct our mainframes. This solution will take vast resources away from our projects delaying them. How is this beneficial for the Geth?"

She sighed, _the man has a point_. And he was perfectly right too, especially from his perspective and that of the Geth. They were still a young race and like anyone who is young they would be more concerned about their needs and that of their immediate support group. _And I was that way when I was younger_. Not quite old enough to see the big picture.

"Sometimes the most practical solution is to sacrifice short term losses for a long time gain. If the Krogan are wiped out, or if they become a threat to the Galaxy again eventually the Geth may pay for it. Who knows what benefits they will bring to the Galaxy?"

"That does not seem to be a valid argument."

"No, but morality is not about doing things purely for you own needs, sometimes you have to make sacrifices. And the fact of the matter is we have to make a stand and end this cycle. What if you wanted something? What if the Turians or the Quarians perceived that want as threatening? And if genocide worked once before hey why not then?"

"The Geth have a fleet."

"Yes the Geth have a fleet but then so does the Galaxy. And do you really want your species to go through that?"

"This is a hypothetical situation…but the logic is sound. We'll send resources to investigate building of Krogan habitats. As I recall in our database the Krogan DMZ has high end resources."

"Thank you."

"…You're welcome."

And without any more preamble the Geth shut itself off and then the image faded.

"And now for the final round."

_Normandy-Port Observation room_.

Shepard stood by the observation window with a glass of water looking out at the Turian Dreadnaught that had just arrived, parking itself off the _Normandy's_ port bow with running lights on illuminating itself in all of its glory.

It had arrived just moments ago and Shepard had frantically managed to convince the Turian general to not wipe out the Krogan. But he had insisted on parking the Dreadnaught within a couple of kilometers of the _Normandy_ as if to say _"yes we are here, and if something goes wrong my weapons are still an option"_.

It creeped her out but she would take the reprieve.

"Commander?"

She sighed placing the drink down at Traynor's voice cutting in on her thoughts. "What is it?"

"The Salarian Dalatrass would like to speak to you." Traynor announced.

"Of course she does." Shepard sighed turning on her heals and heading for her final confrontation.

_Normandy-Com room_.

Abby walked into the war room a few seconds later and turned to look at the officers manning their stations. "Clear the deck and seal the tech lab." The officers glanced in her direction but moved to do so. "EDI," She asked the ceiling.

"Yes Shepard?" The AI's voice asked.

"Seal the room and put up the null field, cut off all audio recording devices."

"Yes Shepard."

As she entered the room the blue Mass Effect shield came up blocking off the view from the rest of the room, as well as cutting off all sound and preventing anyone from entering the room, the Salarian's form was already waiting for her as she entered the room.

"Ah Commander Shepard my aides said that you wished to speak to me."

"Yes I did, 15 hours ago. You cut that awfully close."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about affairs of state are very important to someone in my position." The figure smirked.

"Uh huh. Well to state it formally I am trying to organize a lasting peace between the allies of Urdnot and the Krogan New Dawn movement." Shepard put in.

The Salarian positively _grinned_ at her. "My condlonces. I am sure that the Krogan would not be in this position if it weren't for the fact that they are no longer restrained by the genophage." The Salarian pursed her lips looking as though she ate a particularly bad pair. "Let me be direct…I told you that curing the genophage was a mistake."

_Damn so close_, Shepard tried to keep her internal grin internal but a small smile forced its way through, the Salarian moved to stare at her more intently.

Abigail cleared her throat. "Yes, but this is not over yet. Speaking of which though you were willing to play it awfully fast and loose with things if you were intending to talk to me. The Dreadnaught had just arrived."

"The Turian general would not commit genocide if he could avoid it, despite his bluster. I believe he would call it, a 'waste of ammunition'. Something that the Heirarchy is in short supply of now." The Salarian stepped forward.

"Even so, he seems to trust the Krogan and recognizes the situation is contained; now all we need to do is get the pieces of a lasting peace together and we will never have to see each other again."

The Dalatrass smirked, "While that does have a certain appeal to it the Salarian Union will not justify any resources going to the Krogan. They were uplifted…_engineered_ for one purpose. To wage war. No peace with the Krogan can ever last."

_Ha, got ya!_ Abby could barely keep from gloating, _but dancing with my arms waving up and down in triumph would be unprofessional_.

"What is it?" Linron challenged in a low growl.

"It's funny that you should mention uplifting. You know when I was in that secret base of yours on Surkesh…the one where you were keeping Eve…I ran into a rather interesting report."

"What?" Linron went positively bug eyed.

"Yeah, it really pays sometimes to hit every single console that you come across and actually listen. Who knows what you could find, credits, new weapons schematics, equipment, intelligence reports." She listed all of those off the top of the head looking skyward.

The chief political officer of the Salarian Union stayed silent at Shepard's accusation, her eyes were wide, and dread was creeping into them slowly at the implications.

Shepard continued, "Something about covertly uplifting the Yagh. Now I am no expert on such things but the word _covert_ suggests that you want to keep it…well covert…and in fact since I am a former Council Spectre…and I've looked into this…and still have never heard of it, which means you are even trying to keep it hidden from the council. The fact that you are trying to 'covertly uplift' a race that would make the Krogan look like cuddly cats. For what purposes I wonder? Are the Salarians wanting to take over? After all if you did you couldn't do it by yourselves…that short life span must be a real pain in the ass."

Linron's eyes narrowed dangerously as she attempted to discern Abby's meaning. "If you think you can blackmail the Salarian Union…"

The first human Spectre threw up her hands defensively but managed to narrow her own eyes in her best predator's gaze. "I would never dream of doing such a thing. But if the Salarian Union does not send resources to help restore Tuchanka then that information will find its way out onto the extranet. And I doubt the Galaxy would be very happy… in fact it might even cause a war."

"That is impossible we are trying to rebuild from your little war! Our colonies are in ruins and they desperately need Salarian aid, the Shroud was a miracle of science to begin with and probably can't be duplicated again. We couldn't help even if we wanted to!" Linron raged gesturing wildly in the holo terminal.

"I'm not saying use all your resources on this but a limited effort can go a long way to restoring good will and faith. I've already got the Geth agreeing on one solution and now I need yours. And in fact I bet Palin Solus would be more than happy to use the _Normandy's _equipment to advise on the situation."

"This will never work!" She raged. "The Krogans are brutes and I will not waste one ounce of Salarian influence trying to fix your mess Commander! I told you a brute has little friends when she needs them most and now you need them and we will not comply!"

_So much for the Carrot._

Abby's gaze turned to pure ice as she frowned at the screen for a second, watching the Dalatrass wilt. "Let me be clear. If you don't help I will make sure to bring the full force to bear on the Union. Even in our weakness, even after our latest war, the Union will be stopped and if it's the last thing I do I will see you brought down and your Union demolished."

"You can't be serious!" Lindroin wailed.

_Normandy-Bridge_.

Paul Leighy stepped into the room as the door whooshed open before him into Joker's cock pit.

He was eminently curious to see how things were developing and how negotiations were proceeding. After hearing nothing from the Armory he had finally decided to visit.

Joker was at his usual place at the helm, and he glanced right and saw EDI standing there, her hands clasped at her back and she was looking off past the windows into space, a lopsided smirk was plastered on her features, but the expression looked cold, calculating to him.

"Wow, never thought I'd see you on the bridge." Joker finally greeted straining to turn around.

_Well to be honest or not_. "I was just curious to see how things were going with the negotiations. I just want to know if someone has to pull a trigger or if Commander Shepard can somehow convince the Salarian Union to play ball."

"Oh," Joker glanced at EDI and shrugged. "You'll have to ask her, ever since Shepard opened up the com link with the Dalatrass EDI has gone all creepy staring into space on us."

"Is that so? EDI?" Paul said turning to the AI. "EDI? Hello?" He waved his hands in front of her face.

"Hello Chief Leighy." She said turning to regard him slightly, but not losing that distant expression.

"Hello…so…what is Commander Shepard doing?"

EDI paused bowing her head, "I do not believe it is in my power to say."

Paul frowned and was about to ask the obvious question.

"I believe the old human expression would be that she is trading horses."

"Horse trading?" He arched his eyebrows at her. "Interesting."

"Indeed, she kicked me out of my lab." Palin said coming up behind them. "Personally I hope that she finds a way to put my technical expertise to good use. Maybe I can finish what Mordin started."

"Perhaps." Paul shrugged. _But without knowing the specifics I really can't say_.

_Normandy-CIC_

Abigail Shepard walked out of the tech lab and proceeded to nearly jog through the CIC heading for the bridge to make her announcement…instead as the door opened she was faced with almost all of the important squad mates and crew…turning to face her with a mixture of curiosity from Palin and Joker, to looking as though they had the hand in the cookie jar and were caught in the act in the case of Paul.

_Well, well, well, was someone waiting? _

"Uh…Commander." Paul started. "How'd it go?"

She managed to keep her face in a neutral mask for a second before her face into a grin. "We won, it worked."

The entire group as one broke into smiles before her, the tension leaving their bodies as their muscles unclenched.

"Orders?" Paul asked.

Abby thought about it for a second and then nodded, "Right now I could always use you back in the armory…"

"Yeah, yeah." He threw his arms up defensively.

"But Palin, I could use you on the agricultural samples for Tuchanka. Use any means necessary to rebuild farmland on the planet below."

The Salarian blinked at her. "Any means?"

"_Any_ Means…within reason. Don't go all Maelon on us but if anything in your Reaper research to date can help you out, then you have my permission to do so. Not like you can go get another Reaper and more genetic material so what you have shouldn't hurt."

"Right away." He said heading for the tech lab.

"Alright EDI I want you to coordinate between the Geth and the Krogan for the moment, it seems they trust you."

"Acknowledged."

"And Joker…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll just sit here and maintain my orbit, not like there is a big bad Reaper in the way or anything cool."

Abby nodded to her crew as Paul also went to go back to his post.

Leaving just EDI and her in the long neck as the door closed behind them, no other crewmembers present.

"I take it you were listening at least?"

EDI nodded, "Affirmative."

Shepard smiled, even though she had ordered a complete black out on the information she'd know that EDI would've been monitoring the situation going on in the QEC room.

"And what do you think of our solution?" Shepard pressed.

"It is…certainly a unique solution." EDI mused.

"And?"

"And it should work…assuming the Salarians can be trusted to hold up their end of the bargain, and I believe from the communication that they will. They have little choice." EDI surmised.

"Thanks EDI." Abby clapped her on the back and moved to leave the room heading for the lift.

But she stopped as EDI made a noise behind her; Abby turned and saw a puzzled look on her face.

"I do have a question though: It would seem keeping the information about the Yagh away from the forces of the Galaxy, information that is vital to the security of the Galaxy, might come back to…bite us in our ass? Are you sure it would be wise to keep the information from the authorities no matter what our deal was?"

Abby smirked at the question and the metaphor. "I think we can trust Dalatrass Linton and her silence on the matter." She finally managed and shrugged. "And besides it was more or less a bluff, an effective one but now that the Dalatrass knows that we know, and knows that we'll be monitoring the situation discreetly…it makes it next to impossible for her to risk continuing the project. Even if she has the resources to do so because of the war…and our new project that we are in. I don't think we have to worry about the Salarians gaining hold of an army of Yagh."

"I see."

"It'll all work out EDI." Abby crossed her arms over her chest before leaving.

_Normandy-Briefing Room_.

The woman who had cured the genophage had gathered the leaders of the disparate factions together and had explained the first part of her plan.

"You can't be serious? Grunt is a youngling, he is a tank grown, and I know you don't care about his leadership in the first place but it's a way to keep Eve on the throne!"

"Maybe so but it's the best solution from where I'm sitting right now." Abby said from across the table.

The Krogan leader scoffed at her, "I will not submit to the choices of a human who is trying to force herself on the Krogan."

_Gee where were you when I was facing the Catalyst_, Abigail glared at her opposite number. "Look this is not the only part of this solution. The Geth and the Salarians have both offered technical expertise to help repair the damage done to the Tuchanka environment."

"The Salarians? The race that gave us the genophage? More insults!"

"If they can help build a lasting peace and a full unity Government on the planet then wouldn't they be welcome? It was a Salarian who helped cure the genophage."

"This is not an acceptable to the Krogan New Dawn! We will not submit."

Abby knitted her brow and snapped, "Look this is the best solution I could come up with in the last thirty hours or so and it works! It addresses the baseline concerns of a New Dawn, puts a leader on the throne who is a respected fighter during the war and a symbol for the future, a future that is provided for by a coalition of synthetics, and a race that has harmed yours in the past. The only reason that you wouldn't want this is for your own power and personal gain, or some twisted sense thereof, over the needs of you own people."

"How dare you?" The Krogan shook in rage.

"How dare I? The Krogan have a choice here, you have a choice here, and I am sick of putting my neck out on the line for you only to have it snapped off. If you don't take this offer then you are a fool, and I'll throw you to the Dreadnaught that I just barely convinced to hold off for a few more hours."

The Krogan looked aghast at his two fellows Krogan. "Do you hear this? Your ally threatens us with genocide if we don't bend to her will! She will kill us all!"

Eve came forward glaring behind her garments. "She's right, she has given the Krogan every opportunity to live in peace, and now the Krogan, and you, may choose to continue to threaten the Galaxy over a few petty complaints?"

"What? You agree with her!" He shouted.

"If the Krogan continue down this path then maybe we don't deserve the gifts that have been bestowed on us." Eve said.

The Krogan howled causing Abby to wince as he slammed both hands into the table breaking off a piece of the edge.

His chest heaved for a second before he sighed, "The Krogan New Dawn submits to this solution." He whispered.

"What?" Abby pressed holding her ear.

"I…" He cleared his throat. "I submit."

Abby nodded looking at the defeated form before her. _Small price to pl\ay to keep the Krogan intact_. She thought before leaving.

**AC/EC:** Well this is it my longest chapter to date *blah* But I had a lot of plot points to clear up in this chapter considering we are obviously moving on.

So, about that Extended Cut ending. It was pretty cool, I liked it, and can move on…so that means this will be the end of Shards right? :P

Nah never fear, I will continue to torture you with my awesome writing but poor grammar for years in the future. I hope you continue to enjoy and if you see mistakes you point them out kindly.

Please Read and Review.

Thank you.


	22. Girls Night In

_Normandy- Shepard's Cabin_

Commander Abigail Shepard, first Human Spectre, conqueror of the Reapers, Savior of the Citadel and defender of all things holy and virtuous, vanquisher of the Collectors, was in her room reading a book.

It was on her lap as she was sitting cross legged trying to read it, wrapped in her N7 hoodie and wearing a pair of N7 short shorts. Pretty standard off duty wear for her given the circumstances.

She was reading _Best Destiny_ by Diane Carey, a book about a fictional starship Captain, written years ago in Earth's twentieth century. She was enjoying her off time from the constant hustle and bustle of the recent string of crisis that she had to deal with. She was enjoying the fact that she didn't have to worry about much and could just sit down with a good book and enjoy herself, after the long hours and the bitter fighting of the last couple of months.

All that was required of her was a trip to the Citadel to help inaugurate the festivities now that it had been moved back to its proper place in the Galaxy, and now that the Citadel Council was reconvening itself for the first time.

_A very auspicious event…one I have mixed feelings about_ Abby thought pausing as she turned the page. On the one hand it was good that the Galaxy was getting back to some semblance of order, but on the other they were a collection of politicians and bureaucrats, ones who wielded extreme power. And their power was likely to increase due to the further need of rebuilding a broken Galaxy.

Someone had to do it and the Citadel Council was the biggest kids on the block, running the Galaxy for thousands of years, and that position wasn't going to change and the Galaxy needed some order to return to it, so naturally they fell back on their big brother guardians that had been there for generations.

Since their own governments often enough were not equipped to deal with the set of crises.

Abby knew this as she tried to read but found it hard to difficult once she started down the path of politics.

But it was a good book and she did want to read the further adventures of Captain Kirk, the politics could always wait for later when she had to deal with them.

Her head snapped up at the trilling that broke out by her computer console.

Curious she put the book down on the bed and made her way over to it, sat down behind her desk and typed in commands on her computer console.

'_Incoming transmission, Grissom Academy, Jack' _flashed on the screen.

_Jack?_ Abby cocked her eyebrow curiously but grinned, missing her old friend.

She punched in a few more commands on the station and the screen hummed to life blocking out her ship collection and Jack in her tattooed glory replaced it, Abby leaned back in her chair to get a good look at her.

"Shepard? Shepard! Glad you took my call."

"Of course Jack; don't mention it, just glad you have gotten in touch."

"Me? You're the one that has not contacted me for months on end, leaving me out to dry."

"Sorry…I've been pretty busy."

"Yeah," Jack grinned, "heard about what happened with the Krogan, wish I could've been there."

"Yeah," Shepard teased, "I bet you could be a big help. The Krogan probably would've died from laughter. 'I will destroy you!'"

"Screw you Shepard!" Jack snorted at the joke.

Abby chuckled and gave a mocking salute to the screen. "And what about you? What have you been doing to keep yourself busy recently?"

"Oh a bit of this and a bit of that, just wondering aimlessly for the last several months."

_Bit of this and bit of that? _Abby arched her eyebrow at the screen.

"But recently I've been going back to teaching, here at the Ascension Project, since it just reopened."

"Grissom Academy is still in business?" Abby asked twisting in the seat to look at Jack more 'face to face'.

"Yeah, it wasn't hit by the Reapers and only minor damage was done from the Cerberus raid. Just the politicians were concerned about reopening the school given that we had little space lift capacity for food. But Kahlee managed to convince them of the need for this place. I've even got Prangley and Rodriguez teaching some classes."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's great, given their experience from the war and all. Speaking of which…." Jack's voice trailed off.

She looked towards the left of the screen and rubbed her hand across her nose.

_You nervous Jack?_ She thought, _interesting, never seen you flustered so far_.

"Have you heard of the Disciples of the Reapers?" She asked suddenly turning back to the camera.

Abby nodded slowly, "Yeah we've had…run ins."

"Wow, the great Commander Shepard chasing down religious nuts. Must be worse than I thought." Jack mused.

"Yeah," Abby smirked, "they actually are quite threatening they are recruiting Asari, Hanar, humans, anyone they can get their hands on. They believe that the Reapers are gods, or something, and moving medical equipment of some sort through the Terminus Systems. They've tried to kill me several times. Why?"

She sighed and again looked to her left, "Well I caught some of my students sharing Disciple literature, pamphlets, booklets, how to manuals, that sort of thing."

_Uh oh_. Shepard thought. "Anything interesting?"

"Yeah," her former squad mate nodded, "Some of it seems to be calls for heavy construction equipment and anyone in a mathematical background."

"Construction equipment? Like?"

She shrugged, "I showed it to Kahlee and she says it looks like ship building materials and equipment, trying to look for contacts or anyone who can buy them or get those supplies for them. Apparently they are trying to build something or other, what it is we have no specifics on."

_Interesting_. "Make sure you get it to the OANI authorities."

Jack snorted, "Shepard! It's probably nothing."

"But if it is something…"

She sighed, "I'm just not used to this…exercising authority on someone. So much of my life has been me giving the middle finger to anything of authority. I am used to giving people space and maybe these religious people aren't that bad?"

"And what if they are?" Abby sighed. "But no I agree with you and I don't want to snoop on anyone's religion or personal beliefs. But if they are a threat…and if they are building something that could threaten us all…then we have to act and do something."

"Liberty and security eh Shepard?"

"Something like that." Abby frowned. "Didn't think you'd be spouting off philosophy."

"Yeah well someone has been rubbing off on me…" She sighed as a bell rang behind her. "And that is the bell for the next class, take care Shepard."

"You too Jack."

On that the screen faded to black.

Abby sat there for a minute pondering the situation with the Disciples. _And it's not that good_. She decided. Medical supplies and Asari and now this…_what was going on?_

She shook her head moving to go read the rest of her book on the transit to the Citadel. Sitting down she flipped it open and was just going to get comfortable when….

Her door chimed.

_What now?_ She sighed.

She huffed putting her book down on her night stand and went to jog over to the door as it beeped again.

"Coming!" She yelled out.

As she reached the door she slammed down on the activation plate for it to open thinking about properly chastising anyone on the other side for interrupting her off time in such an annoying manner.

But when it opened she was surprised by what she saw, Traynor and Chakwas were waiting there.

"Serrice Ice brandy?" Chakwas lifted the bottle in front of Abby's nose and gave it an appreciative wave. "We never did get to share that bottle, what with the Alliance recovery teams raiding my stock pile. And I was finally able to order out and get another one, what with the supply of Serrice Ice Brandy so depleted from the war."

Abby grinned. "It would be my honor…Samantha." She nodded at her com specialist.

"Abby." She greeted.

Chakwas gave the two women the stink eye as she moved into the room to pour two glasses full of the concoction known as Serrice Ice Brandy.

Abby watched her and then took the offered glass when Chakwas passed it along and then handed Traynor's to her.

"To the end of the Reapers, and the continuing voyages and adventures of the starship _Normandy_ and crew." Chakwas raised her glass in a toast.

"To the _Normandy _and friends." Abby smiled raising glasses and clinking them.

She smiled, looked down, loosing herself almost. They had been together for so long that she couldn't imagine life anymore without these people in it. All of them, her squad, those who had survived and had continued to flourish. She loved them all but they had been through so much loss and suffering. Some days she did wonder if she should just end it, there was a million retirements waiting for her, a million options for her crew. The Krogan made her realize that again, that the universe was still strife, and how nice it would be to live in peace and quiet.

Chaos had seemed to be the natural state of her life. From her earliest years in the reds, to the events of Torfan, the SR-1, SR-2, and then the Reaper War, all the way to just a few weeks ago and stopping a Krogan Civil War.

So much so that she had desired control, it did have a certain appeal to her but she knew that it was ultimately and illusion. And those who did control usually ended up corrupted by the process…or it had some other nasty side effect. The Illusive Man had proven that much to her on countless occasions.

But she was here with her family, her crew, rubbing the tumbler in her hand. _Might as well enjoy myself_.

She might as well enjoy all the off time she could get.

Minutes later saw her sprawled out along the edge of her bed with Traynor perched on one corner and Chakwas finding a chair to plant herself in. They had moved on from the Serice Ice Brandy long ago and found her special stock that was given to her by the Asari Councilor.

"And then," Chakwas announced loudly, "Joker turns to me with a wide eyed look and says 'I wonder where little Reapers come from? I mean they have to do _something_ with all those tentacles'."

Abby winced at the joke and the implications thereof and desperately wanted to change the subject.

"So Doctor Chakwas you still haven't called me by my name yet…it's ok really. The Reapers have been defeated…we are off duty…having a drink between friends."

She turned on Abby and snorted. "Please, you will be Commander Shepard until the day you take off the uniform for the last day ever!"

Traynor snorted, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know." Chakwas replied dumbly, "I guess Mr. Bubbily is getting to me."

A devilish grin played across Abby's features, "You know Doctor you really should say my name. I mean after all it is a great sign of respect. You wouldn't want to be forced by the great Reaper Abigail."

Karin's brow knitted together, "'The Great Reaper Abigail'…since when did you become a Reaper!"

"Ha gotcha!" Abby sniggered.

"Oh well played Shepard!" The _Normandy's_ chief surgeon barked a laugh.

Traynor joined in on the festivities and Abby looked between the three of them glad for the 'girls night in'….if only it would last the night.

A light rapping on the door dashed those hopes finally; she had proceeded to lock the door after Traynor and Chakwas came over.

"I wonder who that could be?" Chakwas peered around at the door.

"Probably the delivery boy with our pizzas." Abby surmised.

"Or the strippers I hired." Traynor mused looking over her glass.

Shepard turned to the communications specialist and frowned…_ok then…no more alcohol for you!_

"Who's going to get it?" Traynor asked.

Abigail glared with a smirk at Chakwas.

"What?" She protested.

"You're closer." Shepard pointed out.

"Fine!" She huffed getting up to go to the door.

"Joker?" She asked, "EDI?"

"Hey Doctor," Joker waved, "A little bird told me that someone was holding a raucous party up here and I decided to see what was going on."

"Hey is that Joker I hear? Did he go run by Earth and pick up the pizzas?" Traynor shouted from the room followed by a slight chuckle from Chakwas.

"Uh…no." Joker replied.

Chakwas got out of his way and gestured into the room. "Please."

"Commander." EDI nodded approaching the bed.

"Hiya EDI." She flopped on the bed and moved to face the android.

"My scans indicate you are quite inebriated Commander."

"No Kidding." Shepard smirked.

"So this is bringing back flashbacks of days gone by." Joker grinned coming into the room.

"Oh? How so?" Chakwas asked.

"Oh trying to sneak into the girl's dormitories in college. Except this time I've been invited."

Chakwas snorted. "Oh please Joker I'm old enough to be your mother."

He frowned, "thanks for the wonderful image…mom."

"You're welcome Joker."

Abby sat back down and noted her cabin now seemed very crowded, with friends and company, but she felt her head and it felt like it was going to come apart at the seams.

She groaned out, "EDI how long before we get to the Citadel?"

"About six hours Shepard." EDI reported dutifully.

_Six hours? Damn time flies. Great I am going to be attending a commemoration ceremony hung over._

"Alright come on everyone out!" She shouted shooing people towards the door.

"Oh come on we're supposed to be in college!" Traynor giggled.

"Yeah but we have to be somewhere in the morning, so that does it, parties over!"

She shooed them out one by one, first Joker, then EDI, then Traynor, and finally Chakwas.

"I had a lovely evening Abigail." The Doctor commented.

"Yeah," She sighed putting her hands on her hips, "we should do this more often. After each major crisis just…relax."

Chakwas grinned, "Oh Shepard we'd be doing one of these each week!"

"Right." Abby joined her friend. "Take care and good night."

"Night." Chakwas finished leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	23. Celebration and Memorial

_Normandy- Shepard's Cabin_

Commander Shepard was finishing looping her belt through her uniform pants as she was busily trying to get ready to see the _Normandy_ back into the Citadel dock, for the first time since it was moved back to its proper home.

Everything was a daze to her, she had gotten up, taken some aspirin, and otherwise get ready for a busy and long day after a night of carousing.

Her computer terminal beeped at her.

_Oh what now!_ She sighed brushing her damp hair out of the way.

_Outer Rim, Unknown, Tali_, it said.

_Tali? _Shepard wondered.

She shrugged and punched in the commands on her desktop as the screen came alive humming, facing her with the view of another former squad mate.

"Shepard!" She greeted happily.

"Tali." Shepard maneuvered to sit down.

"Finally got some off time so I decided to try and get into contact with you…what's up?"

The Commander shrugged, "Oh a little of this, a little of that, dealing with Krogan Civil Wars and religious nut jobs who seem to want to conquer the Galaxy or some such problem. Time off?"

Tali glanced around the compartment. "Hackett has me working on the Crucible. Trying to take it apart piece by piece, go over all the components again. Learn from it."

"Why?" Shepard asked arching an eyebrow. "What about Rannoch?"

Tali shrugged. "Well he decided it would be important to learn about it, especially after the near catastrophe over Earth and what the Catalyst claimed it could do. Hackett asked me to check into that story. As for the homeworld…well I am still not very good with agriculture samples. And Hackett needed my technical expertise, I still shuttle back and forth every now and then to help rebuild, working two jobs, making sure I can get out of this suit in a month."

"I would've thought with the prohibition on Reaper tech that would've been hard to come by, studying the Crucible." Abby mused.

"It's not Reaper tech," Tali countered, "Not really. It was just used with Reaper tech. Still if anyone discovers we still have it then they might come for it, secrecy is of the upmost importance."

Abby nodded, _true enough_.

"Made any progress on it?"

"Yeah, a little. Enough to know that the Crucible combined with the Citadel and its control on the Relay network probably could've done exactly what the Catalyst claimed. Though one of the things that Hackett wanted me to look into was whether or not it could've been fine tuned to not wipe out the Geth."

"And?" Abby pressed.

"And…nothing…there is no way we could've improved it anymore it would've wiped out anything artificial in the Galaxy. Still a mystery on how exactly it would've done this."

Abby sighed. "Never should've gone through with it. I had my reservations about it from the start. Should've tried to convince Hackett to back off but he was so…insistent."

"I know…but what is curious was the 'Synthesis' option."

Abby looked at her curiously waiting for her to continue.

"Well it would've worked alright but not Galaxy wide. The home systems would've been effected where there were relays but according to my estimation it would not have been able to reach some of the outlying systems. The Elcor would've largely been left untouched."

Abby sighed, "I see. Well glad I was able to convince the Catalyst to fly into the sun."

"Yeah, me too, it would've likely created two castes still. Still 'Organics' And 'Synthetics'. Same problem that the Catalyst was apparently trying to solve, poorly I add."

"Interesting." Abby sighed and then looked up at the wall. "Well Tali we are about to dock into the Citadel and I need to go take care of that. I will make sure to contact you later."

"Talk to you later Shepard, Keelah'se'lai."

Shepard smirked as the screen deactivated, _well I suppose that term is a part of their culture now_.

_Normandy-Bridge_

"Ah Commander just in time we are about to clear the nebulae." Joker greeted as she came into the room.

She nodded and stared up through the canopy, at the swirling nebulous gasses as the _Normandy_ passed by. They were just beginning to clear.

_I always love this part_. And it had been months since she had experienced it. It had been a while since she had experienced the thrill of coming into dock for the Citadel, and the anticipation was greatest after she had not done it in a while.

During the war it had gotten dull, with the constant running to the Citadel under fire, but now it had been moved back to where it belonged, and this was her first time back since the event, to help celebrate that very fact.

The gas cloud suddenly parted and the Citadel stood there in space before her, painted against the back drop.

Her breath hitched as it looked beautiful in its fully repaired and reactivated splendor. The heart and soul of galactic civilization, for good and for bad.

_At least it looks pretty_. She decided.

"Well, it feels good to be back." EDI acknowledged.

Shepard nodded then turned to Joker, "take her in for docking sequence, ask Citadel control where they want us."

Joker nodded, "Citadel Control SSV _Normandy_ requesting permission to dock."

"Roger that _Normandy_, proceed to dock D-24. Welcome back, try not to hit any of the traffic on the way in."

"Any of the traffic on the way in?'" Joker mouthed and then turned to give Shepard a 'what gives' look.

He scrunched up in his control chair and looked around, then checked the sensor displays.

"Holy…" He mouthed, "Uh Commander it looks quite…crowded out there."

Shepard checked the screen and it was positively full of dots mulling around the Citadel entry points, some of them were threatening to overlap with one another, others, threatening to bash into each other.

"Well that didn't take long, I would've thought given that the Citadel was basically a giant death trap for millions that it would take a while for people to fill back in." She commented.

"Oh come on Commander," Joker snorted, "with everything that has happened? All the pain and loss? The Citadel coming back on line would be like normal honey to the galactic bees that have been tossed adrift."

"Bad pun." She smirked.

He shrugged, "sue me."

The Commander patted his shoulder on the way to activate the intercom. "This is Commander Shepard, Alpha and Beta shifts are on shore leave, Charlie will secure the _Normandy _and then trade off with Alpha. Enjoy yourselves but not too much, we have a forty eight hour furlough."

_Citadel-Formerly Purgatory Bar_

Abigail Shepard winced from the lights and the whirling atmosphere and crowd, trying to make her way through to the bar, to get a drink. _Just one or two can't hurt_ she figured.

_Well too much_. She winced as another strobe light slammed into her consciousness.

She wouldn't have been there for this particular event, after seeing the crowd of ships gathered outside the Citadel especially, but someone up in the chain of command thought it would be a good idea to have the hero of humanity 'mingle' with the displaced crowds, for some odd reason. Shepard didn't know why and didn't particularly care and felt like someone was playing a cruel joke on her. But while she was there she might as well _try_ and enjoy herself.

And meanwhile the dancers swirled around her, Asair, Human, Turian, and Salarian. All enjoying themselves and celebrating with jubilation the fact they were still alive, and things were getting back to normal.

_Repeating the same mistakes as the past._ She thought sadly. The Citadel had represented the core of galactic civilization for centuries. And it had been a Reaper trap. Instead of doing the right thing and the honorable thing about making sure nothing was going to come and try to take out galactic civilization the people of the galaxy flocked back to the Citadel, back to their lives, making a tempting target to anyone who'd want to disrupt the tenuous balance of power that existed in the Galaxy.

"Ah Commander Shepard." The bar tender, an Asari, greeted her huskily as she finally made it to the bar.

Abby frowned, "Please, I'm off duty, and trying to be inconspicuous."

The Asari snorted. "Right might as well try and go among the people in disguise like Earth noblemen or something."

The former Human Spectre shot the Asari bartender a quizzical look.

"Comparative cultures history major." She explained.

"Wow."

"Yeah it's a living." The girl handed the Commander her drink…of course girl was a relative term. "Speaking of which you're just in time."

The Commander downed her drink and arched an eyebrow at her server.

"Oh you don't know? Well let's just say a rather…interesting song is about to start up."

Abby rolled her eyes at the woman and moved to face the stage trying to get back through the crowd just well enough to find a good spot to herself. Which was difficult but not impossible as she found a bare spot between the bar and the dance floor, the blue light bathing her almost perfectly.

The crowd roared with excitement and anticipation though she couldn't quite make out what the singers were singing, the crowd was being far too vociferous.

But it cleared suddenly and the crowd went wild clapping as the song reached its peak: "You can fight like a Krogan, run like a leopard, but you'll never be better than Commander Shepard!"

Abigail's eyes widened and she blushed fiercely at the notion, but found her foot tapping with the rest of the beat as the song continued.

"Well, I guess you're famous after all." A familiar voice graveled behind her.

She grinned turning to see the familiar frame of Garrus Vakarian leaning on the railing looking at her.

"Now Garrus, you know how much I like publicity." She smirked joining her friend leaning against the rail.

He chuckled, "and to think you could probably sell your image to some high end magazine and live off the royalties for years. You seem to have quite the following." He added noticing a young human looking in her direction.

She sighed, Garrus growled, the man looked away and moved deeper into the crowd.

"James called it 'being larger than life'. I tend to think of it the evils of celebrity. People think you are god like and unapproachable so they do not approach you and learn different. And being in the Special Forces I don't want to be known in any way shape or form. I just want a nice quiet military life."

"Well then you shouldn't have made such a big stink about the Reapers, shouldn't have worked so hard to defeat Saren, shouldn't have gone after the Collectors, shouldn't have been proven right about the Reapers when every Government from here to Thessia said you were wrong, and then shouldn't have worked so hard to defeat the Reapers…and then we'd all be goo by now." Garrus pointed out.

She chuckled, "you saying that this fame comes with success?"

"And infamy. It's been a wild run Shepard. People may not know the name Kai Leng but he stayed to the shadows. You, you led the forces of the entire galaxy in battle against a monstrous force."

She frowned, "I was just one small part in it."

"Well people don't see you that way."

"So Coats told me."

The two of them descended into silence, just enjoying each other's company. Abby swirled her drink around in its glass for a second hardly touching it, not wanting to given she didn't want to get drunk for the memorial ceremony.

The band had moved onto a quieter song, and the crowd being drunk and rowdy was beginning to fill out heading for other parts of the Citadel and other celebrations.

Abby swayed self-consciously with the music letting it fill her soul, despite how much she _loved_ her own self horn tooting of the last one she found this one far more peaceful.

"I will never surrender, will free the Earth and Sky, crush my heart into embers, and I will reignite, I will reignite. Death will take those who fight alone, but united we'll break a fate once set in stone."

_Well how about that_. Shepard grinned, the message connected with her. Guided her, filled her soul with peace and wonder, and contentment. The most content she had been in months. But how she wished it were true.

Granted they had fought, they had united the Galaxy, and they had fought as one, and if they hadn't they wouldn't have had a chance at all. But it was almost all for naught. The Reapers were still powerful, and they were still controlled by an intelligence who believed in the justness of his cause.

Fortunately for them Shepard was able to convince it of the error of its ways….

_If I hadn't_, she shivered as images of death and destruction flooded into her consciousness. Of her standing in the Crucible room staring out as an Alliance Cruiser was gouged by a Reaper, the Synthesis beam fading off in the background.

"You look good," Garrus suddenly stated.

She turned to him surprised and then smirked mischievously. "Hell Garrus you still look like you've been through hell and your face still looks as ugly as hell, twice as much."

He chuckled. "Well…"

"And you are now a big general in the Turian military….how did that happen?"

Garrus grunted, "Well it so happens that when you are proven right when everyone has said you were crazy tends to make them look crazy…and then you look like you know what you are talking about. And when you look like you know what you are talking about suddenly they put you in charge. Especially since so much of the General Staff was wiped out in the war."

"I see."

"Yeah, but now at least I get to help in the rebuilding process, and help guide our people through troubled times, watching over the military…"

"Helping to end Krogan Civil Wars." She added.

"Someone has to do it. And it keeps me busy. Far too busy to join you…sorry."

"No that's ok I understand."

"And I do have a duty to my people now that the Reapers have been defeated once and for all its time to move on. Can't keep gallivanting across the galaxy and saving everyone, now can I?"

"It's OK Garrus." She smirked at her friend.

He sighed. "Well I assume we both have somewhere to be the busyness of official government receptions and continuing to commemorate the lost and the fallen during the war."

She sighed. "Yeah I know, time to get to it."

_Citadel-The Presidium_

Abigail Shepard stood in the front of a large crowd, along with several other officers and representatives, each large slight group of men and women being led by a representative from their species or order. She stood in her full dress blue uniforms, her hair pressed and shining, she stood with bowed head.

"Commander Shepard." The major domo called out.

She stepped forward coming up to look at the memorial 'wall'. Just a slight mound built along the length of the Presidium with names and plaques cut into it with a picture of their head.

This memorial commemorated all those who had died in the second battle of the Citadel.

Her head was bowed and her eyes just felt like they wanted to rip themselves a part, she felt hollow and empty. As she walked up to drop off her own memento, an Alliance pin.

_Commander Bailey…Aria T'Loak_. She read.

Two dead and brave souls each trying to fight for their own place in the universe and though she didn't always agree with Aria's moods she did at least have to respect the Asari's independent streak.

_Though it tended to grate on my nerves_. She smiled self-consciously.

"And we are gathered here today, to remember the dead, honor their sacrifice, and continue to pledge ourselves to the work that they started. To the preservation of Galactic law and stability." The new human councilor intoned.

_Wonderful sentiment, wonder how true that is…Aria hardly maintained any respect for the law_. Abby snorted. But it was good for the politicians to have their day.

She bowed her head in thought and silence, waiting for the time to end, which it did.

Seconds later found her commiserating with Matriarch Aethyta about the entire war effort and the other affairs of state.

Aethyta glanced around the room making sure they were relatively alone and could talk in private. "Commander Shepard," She continued in a low tone barely above a whisper. "We are thinking of restarting the Special Tactics and Recon. But since you and Ashley are basically the last two Spectres left…well there are a few others…we were wondering if you would be interested in taking back your commission."

_Again?_ Abby smirked. "I would be honored."

"Would you now? I would've thought that such an independent woman as you are, and as your service record would have me believe that you would be sick and tired of such bureaucrat which comes with the Spectres."

Abby bowed to her slightly and smirked, "I thought the Spectres were supposed to be largely independent, only answerable to the Council and no other law?"

"Yes in theory, but with that responsibility comes greater scrutiny." Aethyta smiled mischievously. "Can't have our trust violated by the likes of Tela Vasir and Saren now can we?"

"True…but with the power of the Spectres I would much rather have someone I trust running the show instead of someone I don't. I trust myself, I know that I wouldn't violate the trust that people put in me. Other than for short term gains for an investigation for one criminal or terrorist. I know that I won't kill thousands of people to get to a target if I can avoid it. I know me. So yes I could be a simple Human National but it seems to work out what I am doing."

"Fair enough." Aethyta nodded. "Just now being the _permanent_ councilor to the Asari I often long for independence and you seem so quick to trade it in."

She arched an eyebrow. "To be clear Councilor I am still an Earth National, I am still a member of the Alliance Navy and that is my first loyalty. And right now I am on assignment chasing down a rogue group of potential terrorists. I will not be available for training other Spectres until the current crisis is over. And neither will Ashley Williams as she is my XO and a vital member of my crew and ground team."

"Oh I wouldn't think of it Commander. Spectres are born and all of that, just glad we could clear the air. How are the Disciples coming anyways?"

"They seem to be up to…something…we still have little information but I am sure that will be in your intelligence debriefs."

She nodded, "Yes, but I wanted your opinion."

Abby sighed, "Well to be honest it's not going good. It's been months since they have appeared on the Galactic stage and we are still no closer to determining what their end game is then when we started. We just get more questions. And that…bothers me. If we get blindsided by them then we could be in for a nasty surprise. Especially since the Galaxy seems bound and determined to forget the Reaper war and go back to the way things were. What if the Disciples ultimate plan has anything to do with the Citadel?"

Aethyta nodded gravely. "I hear you, but we need that sense of normalcy if we are going to be a civilization, it's a delicate balance."

"I know," the Human Commander sighed. "But I just hope our civilization does not destroy itself based on our comforts."

"Well I am sure as long as you are out there that won't happen." Aethyta smiled.

Shepard laughed self-consciously, "Let's hope."

**AC/ AN: **Another Chapter down.

And well I used two songs in this, neither of them are mine. One is Commander Shepard's song by Miracle of Sound, and the other is Reignite by Malufenix. I highly recommend both of their work and thus put it in here for my own reasons…despite the risk.

Now it could be hard to _hear_ them in your head and that is the risk with including them in this story and I recognize that. But they are awesome and the best way to overcome back is to listen to them.

Enjoy.


	24. A Meeting Before the Storm

_Normandy-Com Room_

"I hope you didn't enjoy your off time too much Shepard, there is still plenty of work to do." The grinning figure of Courtney Jameson greeted her.

Shepard smirked, "Nah, never been much for crowds, and that was no exception."

"Well good, then I will make sure to send you to somewhere that is not crowded in the least…how does Omega grab your fancy?"

"It's…crowded…ma'am so I think I would rather take a rain check." Shepard offered.

"Sorry no can do." Jameson smirked.

Shepard sighed, "Why Omega?"

Jameson worked the console in front of her off the camera as a new picture came up, what looked like intelligence footage from inside Omega itself, the place looked as run down as she had remembered it…which was impressive given the length of time that had passed since the war.

"This is intelligence footage from a deep cover agent that we've had since the war…and it has picked up some interesting visuals."

Just as the Admiral said this an orange armored figure crossed the screen.

"Cerberus? What are they doing there still?"

Jameson sighed and her eyes crossed, "We aren't exactly sure what they're long term goals are or most of their activities but ever since the death of Aria Omega has descended into a state of permanent gang war, most of them based locally. The major mercenary organizations in the Galaxy, with the exception of the Blood Pack, have left the station alone. Zaeed I don't think sees the cost inherent in it and the Eclipse lost far too many of their resources in the attack on Earth. But the rest of the gangs, all local, usually segregated by district or species, remains trying to wage war against each other fighting over the meager supplies…and turning down all needs for help, a perfect place for an organization on the run to lie low for a bit."

"I see…I sense a but coming otherwise I don't think you would've brought this to our attention." Shepard surmised.

"Our agent is deep cover he is not exactly into fighting or combat tactics. And if he were to try it then his cover would be blown. And he has intercepted messages indicating that Cerberus and the Disciples are trying to organize a meet, a trade of some sort."

"And you want me to interdict it?" Abby asked.

"Only if you can get away with it, your main responsibility is just to observe and report but if the opportunity arises to capture what it is they are trading then you should take it." Jameson ordered.

"Understood." Shepard nodded.

"Now Commander was their anything else?" Jameson asked folding her arms behind her.

Shepard hesistated, "Sir, any news on the jammers that we picked up on Tuchanka?"

Jameson sighed glancing down at her station, "No, I'm afraid not."

Shepard scowled at her, _how the hell is that possible?_

"Hear me out before you jump down my throat" Jameson raised her hands palm up. "It's hard to keep track of that gear especially after the war, all that debris everywhere? Scavengers and that technology were pretty straightforward, common, and no way to know for _sure_ who sold them to the Krogan or what their connection is to anything."

"I still don't like it."

"Neither do I Commander but without proof we can't do anything about it. Without a lead we cannot get proof, right now we have neither."

"What about the name of the corporation and supplier who built them?"

"The Trygerisch Corporation? They are major Alliance R&D, even more important in the wake of the war considering most Alliance companies are now down and trying to rebuild. I'd need some major proof to even think about launching an investigation into them. They are helping the rebuilding effort on Earth and the colonies and doing it faster than the majority of our projections. Plus they have major political clout…and there is zero proof that they are connected to any of this."

"Understood, someone has to be."

"Honestly? It's probably black market privateers, and with both Cerberus and the Disciples still out there trying to look into a problem that seems to have solved itself is not high on our priority list. The Krogan Civil War is over; we'll try and keep track of our existing military resources. Jameson out."

The holo circle flickered off.

Shepard sighed, "Shepard out."

"Joker?" She asked the celling.

"Yes?"

"Set a course for Omega Joker, best speed."

"Omega? You take us to all the nice places Commander."

"Roger that." She chuckled.

_Normandy- Palin's Lab_.

Abigail Shepard walked up to Palin who was working on something along one wall on his computer terminal, it showed a complex series of equations.

"What're you working on?"

The Salaran started and turned to her frowning, and sighed. "Investigating the possibility of using Reaper…erm…'goo' as fertilizer."

She smirked coming over to the station to peer at the screen, "I doubt the Krogan would be too thrilled by the prospect."

Palin shrugged, "Neither do I Commander, neither do I. But who knows when scientific curiosity can lead to genuine benefit?"

She grinned, "That seems to be your catchphrase Doctor?"

"Catchphrase?"

She blanched and blew breath through her cheeks, "uhhh…you really like to say that a lot."

"As do most scientists worth their salt."

_Worth their salt? And he complains about me for using the term 'catchphrase'_.

Shepard really didn't know what else to say though onto that. "Anything else going on that I should be made aware of?"

"No, not really." Palin shrugged.

"Carry on Palin."

"Thank you Commander." He sighed.

_Deck 3_

Next on the list of places to see was Liara's cabin. Shepard knocked as she approached the locked threshold.

"Yes? Who is it?" She heard Liara's voice over the intercom.

"Liara it's me…Abigail."

"Abigail? Shepard? Yes come in." The door before Shepard went from red to green.

She stepped into the room and found it dark, other than the pale glow from the monitors she installed as the Shadow Broker when she came onboard.

"Uh…Liara?" Shepard cleared her throat.

"Shepard…sorry…Glyph turn on the lights."

"Affirmative Doctor T'soni."

The lights turned on and Abigail blinked away the tears that had started to form from the brightening room.

"What's with the lights? I didn't interrupt your sleep did I?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to sit here and think. Go over some of the reports that I have been getting through the Broker network."

"Anything good?" Shepard asked.

"No, just busy trying to rebuild and get the supplies in their right places. It is very difficult all things considering to coordinate a Galaxy wide relief effort…when there continues to be so much suffering."

"Anything on the Disciples?" Abby pressed.

Liara scoffed, "Is that all you care about, some random group of religious fanatics? No I've had to focus on my efforts; I didn't have enough resources to deal with two problems, so I had to focus."

"And you chose to work on the relief efforts?" Abby leaned onto the monitor console.

"Wouldn't you?" Liara challenged.

"Yes, probably." Abby conceded. "But there are still dangerous people out there…and you can't let this job of rebuilding the Galaxy get to you. You need to relax."

Liara scoffed, "Why should I? When the fate of the Galaxy rides in the balance? With millions of sentient beings still without power, food, or proper medical treatment? When my own efforts are hardly enough to stem the tide of casualties and distress reports that cross my desk? Did you rest when the Reapers were terrorizing the Galaxy? Did you 'relax' as your planet was being harvested?"

Abby smirked, _damn ok let's try and lighten the mood_. "With Galactic travel what it was and with us gallivanting across that I didn't have much choice in the matter."

"Damn it Shepard did you relax?"

"No I found it difficult!" Shepard snapped, "But I knew well enough to try. You can't run yourself into the ground like this. You are just one woman Liara, and you'll be no good to anyone if you run yourself into the ground."

"And I will do no good to people if I am just lying in bed 'resting'." Liara returned. "And with your crusade against the Disciples I doubt you've been doing a lot of 'resting.'"

"In case you hadn't noticed we just got back from a rest on the Citadel." Abby snapped.

"Yeah, I noticed, I'm not that busy." Liara said meekly going over to her desk.

Abby sighed, "Look Liara I just need to know if you can handle this. I need people on their A game if they are going to be on my team. Are you up for this?"

She sighed, "Of course Shepard."

"Very good." Shepard nodded; I_ just hope it's good enough_.

She left the room continuing on her rounds.

_Armory_

"Commander." Cortez greeted as she got off the elevator.

"Steve." She nodded at her shuttle pilot.

She walked across the shuttle bay heading for the 'armory' side of it where Paul was mashing away at his computer console. The Dog intercepted her, it had been a while since she had seen that dog.

"Hey there…where have you gotten to?" She asked it.

The Dog's body twitched for a second in concentration but it continued on its merry way, leaving a smiling Shepard staring after it.

"Commander," Paul greeted staring at his screen as she approached.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked.

"Well I heard you talk to the dog and figured I was next." The Gunner Sergent said finishing his work and turning to her.

"What're you working on?" She inquired moving to join him.

"Running an inventory of our current supplies and a stress test on the weapons systems, the small arms that is. Even though we went to the Citadel we really haven't gotten a new supply run here, and with all the shooting we've been doing with the Krogan Civil War, I figured it was a good time to take stock."

"You'd figure it would be easy, Alliance Command is just next door." Shepard commented.

Paul shrugged, "It's not quite that simple what with our supply lines being stretched all over the place. Sure we are one of the only Alliance units currently engaged in combat with an enemy, but we all have our priorities."

"I hear that." Shepard acknowledged with a small chuckle.

"Speaking of priorities I met James Vega…as well you know…he is certainly an interesting…man…not one who gives the book that much credence."

"Sometimes that works out for the best Paul." Shepard smirked.

"Oh yeah so I'm starting to learn."

She sighed, "Paul, you have to learn to use people's abilities to the maximum. You have to learn how to make them comfortable around you, to get them to trust you completely. Be friendly; invite them over for a drink."

He smirked, "Obviously it works for you ma'am, still it does take a while getting used to. Especially when you've spent so much time alone. In a professional setting, sometimes all you have to rely on _is_ the book."

"Yeah, I know. Especially when you are 'younger.'"

He shot her a look.

"Paul, no offense but you're not a Commander or a superior officer, you are still pretty low on the chain of command, you don't have that much in the way of leeway."

"Seems to work for Vega."

"True," Abby jerked her head, "and if he wasn't so good at his job then they would've drummed his ass out of the service years ago."

"I hear that." Paul chuckled. "Take care Shepard."

"Yeah," Abby shrugged, "I should let you get back to your work."

"Yep." Paul nodded.

Shepard meant to head straight out but the sight of the new shuttle caught her eye. _Well I see someone at Alliance procurement has their mind on the ball_. The brand new Kodiak with its fresh coat of blue-white paint.

She was curious about something so she decided to head over to Cortez manning his station by the armor locker.

"Cortez." She greeted.

"Commander." He said looking up at her.

"That a new Kodiak I see?"

The man flashed her toothy grin, "yeah, an A too. Someone at Alliance procurement finally listened to me. After what happened over the Tuchanka desert, they know that the Kodiak may be nice, a great bird, but it does not do with that extra bit of protection that an A provides."

"Thought it looked familiar." Shepard nodded. "Carry on."

"Yes ma'am."

_Normandy-Mess Hall_

Commander Shepard sat at her usual table sipping her coffee and looking out at the bustle of humanity. Though many of the officers had left when she had arrived no doubt trying to give her 'room', to do her thing. Not knowing that she didn't want to inconvenience them and could always use the company.

"May I join you?" A voice started out.

"Sure, please," Abby said with a smile gesturing for the other chair.

Elizabeth Pressly sat down next to her Commander, _well isn't this something new?_

"Don't make it up here often, at least when I'm here." Shepard commented.

"Sure, and you don't make it down to the engine room that often." She countered.

"As long as the engines are running." Abby smirked.

"So you can visit anyone else but not us?" Elizabeth challenged.

"That was a joke." Abby said.

"Oh," she sighed, "sorry. Been a rough day."

"Sure, the _Normandy_ has to have been going through its regular maintenance hasn't it?"

"Yep. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice. Should've gone into navigation instead of engineering. But I was always more curious with tinkering with mechanical devices then plotting astronomical positions and hazards. And…I'm not my father's daughter."

"I knew Navigator Pressly; he served under me on the original _Nomandy_."

Elizabeth smirked "I know, I've heard the war stories."

"What?" Abby asked the still smiling visage.

"Oh, I still think that statement is rather absurd when you get down to it. Makes me giggle. Sorry Commander won't happen again."

Abby chuckled, "that's ok. Why aren't you your father's daughter?"

"He wasn't around much, always on some deployment or other. I am convinced that he had me by accident, and wasn't planning on marrying my mother. The stars are where he belonged, even when he was at home."

"That is the military life."

"It seems harsh, to do that to someone, to intentionally go and leave them at home, to start a family when you are devoted to a job that demands your constant attention."

"People do it all the time, and not just in the military." She pointed out.

"True…but you haven't found a family?"

"Just haven't found the right person," Abby frowned, "Or the excuse to get close to someone. So much of my time has been devoted to this or that, to defeating the Reapers or now cleaning up after their mess. Haven't really looked. Haven't had much of a chance to deal with anyone outside the squad and crew. And while I've met my share of truly extraordinary…people…aliens…on this assignment I just haven't gotten comfortable enough to get into that position with them."

"But you could?" Pressly pressed.

"I'm not against it on a personal level just I haven't found anyone that I could truthfully trust myself to put their lives in my hand when I cared about them _that much_. Though it is a fine line." She looked passed the bulkhead, staring through it to the memorial wall. "I've really gotten close to a lot of the people under my command."

"Yeah…well my next shift is about to begin. I was just getting a snack. Thank you for chatting Shepard."

"You're welcome Pressly, and try and relax."

"Yes ma'am."


	25. Omega and Overlord

_Kodiak_

"Right. We'll rendezvous in about six hours as per your orders, _Normandy_ out." Joker's face disappeared over the com link leaving Shepard staring at a blank wall.

"We haven't been detected yet Steve?" She asked coming up into the cockpit section of the personal shuttle.

"No, not that there has been any indication we are free and clear." Steve reported.

"Very good."

She went back into the cargo compartment in order to check on her squad. Cynthia, Paul, and Ashley greeted her all of them fully armed and capable trying to avoid from looking too curious.

"Alright, pretty simple if we don't get caught, just walk in observe, report, and then leave. If the opportunity presents itself then are to interdict the shipment. Ashley you and Cynthia will be with me, Paul you'll be on over watch covering our backs." Shepard ordered.

"Any other intel?" Paul asked

"Nope, we just know that the Disciples and Cerberus are having a regular meeting here, this is about the third time they've done this. They seem to be trading merchandize of some sort."

"That is not a lot to go on." Ashley groused.

"No, but we've had less to go on in the past." Shepard agreed.

"True, shall we?" Ashley asked.

"Yep."

"You better get up here Commander." Steve's voice came over the com, "Something interesting for you to see."

She did as the pilot requested and joined him in the cockpit looking out at a picture of the Omega space lanes. Shepard watched it for a second as a few ships were taxing in and out of the patterns.

"You don't see it do you?" Steve asked.

She shook her head.

He pointed and she scrunched down to follow it. "There."

"Well I'll be…looks like we are getting in at the same time." Shepard commented on seeing what Cortez felt was so worthy of her personal attention.

A starliner, but with the symbol of the Deciples. A Reaper looking on with the symbol of the Milky way under it.

_Kinda chilling_. It implied control, stewardship, guardians, that the Reapers were the protectors and guides of Galactic life and that they had a reason for what they had done.

"Alright get us in position." Shepard ordered.

The Kodiak gracefully turned over and rocketed down Omega's long spine, it made its way to the lower maintenance portions of the station, away from the usual docks.

They got in position and Shepard made the all-clear signal as they got their helmets on as one group. Abby gave a thumbs up to the squad as the three of them confirmed in slow succession.

The cabin door to the Kodiak opened, the artificial gravity shut down, and the three of them drifted out into space. Slowly moving into position and latching on to the side of Omega just above a waste disposal system. Shepard slammed her hand down running the bypass as it opened.

She brought her hand up to her helmet. "Alright Cortez, we're in."

"Roger that, I'll find some place to attach myself to the side of Omega away from everyone and shut down. I'll run commo checks every half hour or so. Good luck Shepard."

"Thank you Steve." She smirked behind her helmet while gesturing with her index finger into the hole.

The four squad mates got into position and their lights went on down the long tunnel illuminating the slight trickle of liquid and garbage.

"Ugh, gross." Cynthia sniffed over the com.

"I thought you would've been used to filth by now you seem to be a good operative." Shepard commented.

Cynthia smirked, "Yeah, I am, but usually when I infiltrate I do it a bit more out in the open. No one expects a busty blond in a mini skirt with a brief case to be that much of a problem."

Abby smirked, "I'll have to remember that."

The four squad mates climbed into the shaft and slowly trudged along it, going into the station at a high rate of speed and trying their best to balance stealth, and their need for climbing out of the muck.

They reached the other end and Paul applied the bypass as the four of them crawled into the station, and then onto their final destination.

_Omega Proper- Lower Maintenance works_

Shepard vaulted over a low wall into a low hanging path way snaking its way through Omega and though the many work stations, factories, repair yards, and restaurants in this part of the station.

It was dark, and red, like most of the station but even darker as Shepard had a hard time making out her surroundings for any appreciable distance.

She could walk right into a Cerberus squad and not see them coming. Fortunately she had her visor on and her weapon ready just in case things got desperate in a hurry.

She tapped her ear, "Paul, you read me, you in position?"

"Yeah," His voice came over her coms. "I am trying to follow you on the catwalks and looking for a good place to set up over watch at the estimated meeting place. Will keep you posted, Leighy out."

"Alright, let's keep moving." Shepard pointed out gesturing for them to get to the meeting spot.

They quickly found their way, the meeting looked like it was in the middle of a 'courtyard' a bald spot in the middle of Omega, where tables were set up, and where people were eating and enjoying some time off from the grind. The floor was dirty as more than a few paper containers were strewn on the ground as well as some dirt, covering the floor with a slight film.

Shepard crunched herself along one wall off to side, surrounded by shadows, hidden from view of the main promenade, or so she hoped, but she could see the well-lit part of Omega.

"Com check, Paul you read?" She said into her com.

"Yeah I'm here, five by five. Got a good place overlooking the meeting in a vent, with easy exit and entry points in case I need to bug out in a hurry. I can see everything in the vicinity."

"Good, sit tight." Shepard ordered.

"And now…we wait." Cynthia commented perching herself on her hands.

"I would've thought you would've been used to all this sort of operations, you were a sniper, on your own." Shepard commented.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I have to like it, besides never done exactly this kind of mission. Not here for maybe hours on end."

"Neither have I." Shepard admitted.

"Let's hope we don't have to wait too long." Ashley offered getting set up with her Harrier.

It turned out they didn't have to wait long as the door opened in one corner and a group of orange clad soldiers came through it and began to immediately check the area. Cerberus soldiers in all of their glory.

Four troopers spanned out and checked the immediate area around the meeting site, but not anything too far. Shepard kept her eye on them though in case they moved their way, they could always bug out in a hurry, hopefully not be seen, and then break back and wait for Paul to get back to them with the information.

One of them tried to get the crowd to leave the area, and one of them wouldn't budge, so the Cerberus trooper unhitched his Talon and shot. The blast hit the hit and the corpse collapsed to the floor. The rest of the people screamed and departed the area in short order.

Cynthia hissed.

As soon as they were done with that the four troopers took up defensive positions as a regular man in a business suit, supported by two Centurions flanking him, and came into the room. Shepard peered at the man and noticed that he was carrying a briefcase.

"Package in sight." Paul pointed out confirming her suspicions.

Mere seconds later the other door opened and seven figures stepped through, the Cerberus officers turned to them curiously.

_And that must be the Disciples_.

They were led by an Asari wearing skin tight getup, and she approached the Cerberus officers boldly.

She was escorted by four lightly armed guards, and two more were armed with Mattock assault rifles, and the four of them scanned the area making a quick sweep with their eyes.

"Alright this is it," She whispered hoping the audio filter could pick up her voice; she got a confirming click from Paul in response. "Paul, you and Ashley cover the Disciples, Cynthia you and I got the Cerberus forces."

More clicks and nods met her pronouncement.

The two groups came together cautiously meeting each other, seemingly exchanging pleasantries before exchanging the actual package, and Shepard was watching the preliminaries with a frown.

_Wish I could actually do something about this but my orders are to watch, not get into a fire fight_.

In all actuality this was the perfect ambush now that they had managed to get into position without being detected by either of the parties, they had easy firing lanes and a sniper covering the exit with at least three more snipers and experienced Special Forces/ guerilla operators.

Cynthia leaned forward bringing her head into the light for a second.

"Cynthia." Abigail hissed.

But it was too late as the leader of this group of Disciples jerked her head over to the squad her mouth agape.

"You set us up!" She wailed at the Cerberus officer.

"No, I don't know who they are!"

"Please can't you properly secure an area!"

"Damn it" Abby said unhitching her Valkyrie and deployed it aiming down it once she got the proper ammo deployed.

"Shit its Shepard!" One of the troopers discussed as he bolted firing his weapon at them.

The N7 dodged the bullets coming her way and flung a grenade at the group of still clustered Cerberus soldiers, it exploded causing the guards to stagger and the suit to be shredded.

Her Valkyrie went to work on the group as she lined up two head shots with the adrenaline flowing through her slowing down the pace of battle dramatically allowing her to pull of two perfect head shots.

Cynthia finished off the rest of the Cerberus guards, with a flurry of bullets from her Tempest.

That done the Commander turned her attention back to the Disciples whose guards were now firing at her, forcing her to duck, but the weapons slammed through their weak cover and into her shields causing her to duck, but fortunately they had to reload.

She looked up over the edge again as the Asari tried to dive for the brief case but a shot rang out from Paul missing her, she screeched out and flung a biotic field at the walkway and then dove for the brief case again, picking it up on the fly, and then running for the exit.

"Son of a-"Abigail began to curse but frowned, pulling the trigger on her Valkyrie, the bullets bounced off the biotic field harmlessly "Cover me!" she yelled vaulting out of the cover.

Ashley rushed forward and flattened herself against a pillar ahead as her Harrier went to work on the remaining clutch of Disciple guards, Cynthia began to follow her.

Shepard rushed out the door with the former Blue Suns operative following her in hot pursuit of the Asari leader of the Disciples.

"Come on you go that way, I'll try and lead her to you." She huffed.

"You want to split up?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure why not? Should be fun." Abby shrugged.

"Fine." Cynthia said vaulting over a railing down to another path.

Abigail looked up to reacquire her target and redoubled her efforts to catch up with the leader who was taking the briefcase as far away from Abby as she possibly could.

The Asari checked back behind her and flung a biotic warp over her shoulder, Abby's eyes widened and she rolled to her side as the warp exploded just to her side.

"Take care of her!" She heard the Asari yell.

She looked up to see two dirty looking, brown clad 'soldiers' leapt off the railing and unfurl a Predator and a Vindicator. They pointed them at her and began to draw a bead on her.

_My God one of them looks like just a kid…no more than nineteen._ She realized as she closed the distance. One of them fired at her and the bullets slammed into her shields knocking them down, but they held.

She retaliated with a Concussive Shot to the older of the two which knocked him into the side of the wall and causing him to slump against a wall, and then she back handed the kid as he panicked firing his Predator wide.

She tried to get back on the chase but was beginning to lose her focus; her lungs were beginning to burn as she was slowly starting to lose sight of her target.

The target which just vaulted over a slight pass from one part of the station to the other.

"Damn it," Abby breathed clutching her knees. "She's getting away!" She said into her com.

"No she's not." Paul's voice replied.

A split second later the Asari fell as her back prickled from a rifle shot. Cynthia came up from the other end covering her and then picking up the brief case.

"Clear." She reported.

"Good." Shepard sighed. "Everyone on me, regroup."

"Coming to you Commander." Paul replied.

The four of them came together in the center of the Omega street, all of them curious to see what Cynthia had brought them, as she arrived last.

"Well, I wonder what we got here." Paul commented representing the group and staring down at the briefcase that Cynthia was cradling in her hands.

"Hmmm." Abby concurred, debating on whether or not they should open it here, or wait for the _Normandy_.

"A bunch of angry people." Ashley said.

"Hmm?" Abby grunted turning to her XO.

Who gave a slight chin lift as the four of them were beginning to be boxed in by a gathering of well-armed…gang members?

"We don't want you here…this is the turf of the Red Hand!"

Cynthia rasied her Tempest threateningly covering the group.

Abby raised her hand and slammed it down and shook her head at the accusatory glance of her squad mate, "Not here, not random gangs. The political ramifications would be disastrous…we aren't even supposed to be here. Come on, retreat by cover."

Just as she finished giving her orders the group of people began coming in getting closer to the squad.

"Ashley." She ordered.

The Spectre raised her Harrier and fired a burst at the knees of the crowd; they flinched back but looked otherwise unperturbed by the display of firepower.

"Come on!" Abby ordered as the four of them bolted just ahead of the groaning and grumbling crowd who surged past them.

They cut down a side ally in a hurry and then vaulted over a low wall onto an adjourning section of the space station. But the gangs were still hot on their tail, and they were desperately out numbered.

"This way, looks like a minor door." Cynthia reported from out in front.

Abby turned and it sounded like the gangs were getting more distant, she listened for a second, but couldn't be sure, and it looked like as good a place as any to hold out.

"OK, fine, open it."

Cynthia bypassed the lock and they went right through the door which looked like a section of the wall, it was a partial miracle she was even able to notice it in the first place.

Abby vaulted through the door behind the squad closing it as she went.

"What the?" Ashley asked.

"Oh my God." Cynthia whispered.

Shepard began to turn around to face the room but was stopped as she winced, her head began to slowly ache, like something was tugging at her consciousness, and she could've sworn that she heard a low electronic growl at the edge of her mind.

But she finally managed to complete the turn and blanched, able to restrain herself from gasping.

The room was filled with humans, _I guess civilians from around Omega_. Dressed in work clothes, flowered covered shawls, about six of them spread along the walls and in alcoves mounted along them. Tubes were stuffed into their mouth and one of the women in the room had one mounted on her belly stuffed just under her shirt.

But it was their faces…they were pasty white…completely lifeless.

"Is this…what I think it is….Overlord?" Paul asked.

Abby sucked in on her mouth and looked around the room, noticing Ashley heading off along the computer banks.

"You mean that happened?" Cynthia asked turning to Paul.

"Of course it did what did you think?" Paul snapped.

Cynthia moved to make a nasty reply but looked around and thought better of it, she got very quiet. "I thought it was Alliance propaganda. I mean I don't know the full story but it just sounded…too bad to be true. Especially given my experience with Cerberus. I mean I don't know what exactly happened."

"Well it wasn't Alliance propaganda. It happened." Abby cut in before Paul could jump down Cynthia's throat anymore. "Overlord was the Cerberus attempt at controlling the Geth, creating a VI interface." She paused as she tried to shake off another head ache rolling through her psyche. "They wanted to control the Geth, to avoid war without firing a single shot. In the process the head scientist, Gavin Archer, hooked his autistic brother up into the system, trying to create a short cut…a cheat. Instead his brother took control of the entire system and almost wiped out the entire base, the only survivor was Archer. The Illusive Man asked me to take care of the problem and I did, sending David to Grissom Academy."

"So Archer went rogue?" Cynthia said hopefully.

Paul scoffed.

"Something like that," Abby smiled, "But I ran into Gavin later on hiding in a group of Cerberus scientists. He claimed that the Illusive Man came to him and wanted him to restart the project, to find another project, do the same thing to them. Gavin refused and destroyed all his research."

"Jesus." Cynthia blinked. "I…had no idea."

Paul sighed, "I suppose it had to happen."

"Yeah…" Her voice grew distant, Paul went over to her.

Shepard went over to one of the alcoves; an elderly man was in it, pale as death. She began to stretch out her hand towards his cheek wondering if she could touch it.

"Can we get these people out?" She heard Cynthia ask.

"Doubtful, not in the middle of Omega…we have to get out of here…and we don't know what will happen if we try to unplug them."

"I…I had no idea." She repeated.

Abby heard another low growl in the back of her head; she closed her eyes her hand continuing to reach for the technology, for the tangle of conduits and technology in the figure before her.

'_Shepard, your mind will be ours.'_

A voice spoke, an echo from the past, something familiar. _Object Rho_.

Her eyes fluttered open and went wide as if she had just gotten up in the middle of the day from a rough night of sleep, disoriented, a low humming starting in her ear.

She backed up quickly nearly tripping over herself but quickly regained her composure, or hoped she did.

"Shepard?" She heard Paul ask.

"My God, they've enhanced this with Reaper tech."

"What? How do you know?" Paul asked.

Shepard turned to her infiltrator her lips pursing, "Can't you hear that hum?"

Paul's mouth worked for a second and he furrowed his brow at her. "Shepard, what hum?"

Her eyes widened slowly and her mouth dropped slightly, trying to keep a hold of herself. _What do I say? What's happening to me?_

"Shepard! Over here!" Ashley's voice pierced through causing her head to snap around shaking it to clear it.

"What've you got LC?" She asked walking over to her.

She began pointing, "Computers, looks like they were trying to…well Overlord." She huffed. "And this."

She tossed Abby a small device, Abby pocketed and gazed at it twirling it around.

_Wow, a black box_. It was small, it was compact, and it had a wire sticking out of the top of it. And it had the…_symbol of the Disciples?_

She glanced at her Lieutenant Commander who nodded her ascent.

"Yep, that is sure what it looks like. The Disciples have been keeping a track on Cerberus. Must've been using the meeting as an excuse to sneak in here and plant that transmitter. Steal their research notes."

Paul whistled lowly, "damn. But what could they be doing?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I can't make heads or tails of that technological mumbo jumbo."

Abby glanced around again and again winced. "OK, very good job LC. Let's get this information back to the _Normandy_. Palin or Liara can take this information…and our package." She glanced at Cynthia.

"Sounds good to me." Paul replied nodding making his way out of the room.

Ashley then Cynthia followed her.

Shepard gave another look around the building and felt a chill creep up her spine; she backed out quickly, heading for home, and the migraine medicine.

But she found as she got farther away from the room, her head ache rapidly subsided.

**AC/N:** Well its official _Shards_ is now exactly as long as OTR. And while I would have loved to present you with an epic chapter full of epic awesomness, but well I did think of something pretty interesting, so I tried.

Anyways the narrative is going to really start picking up as I check my notes things are going to be paying off and issues will be solved and we are going to start picking up and really this is like the 'high water mark' of the story, not the story. But things are going to start happening within the next couple of chapters.

Reviews are always appreciated and I should be out with another chapter anytime now.


	26. The Beginning of Answers

_Normandy-War Room_

The squad along with Traynor was gathering around the war room central table busily working on the intelligence that they had gathered from Omega. From the equipment that they had interdicted, and after giving Jameson their preliminary report.

The case was open as a holo graphic scanner was busy looking over the contents, four cylinders with a yellow glow in the center.

"What've we got?" Abby asked peering into the case.

"They seem to be power cells." EDI reported.

"Reaper power cells." Liara clarified manning the station. "Seems the Disciples have been trying to get their hands on cells that have been designed specifically by the Reapers to power specifically Reaper tech."

"Like?" Shepard peered intently at the Asari.

"Almost all of their technology really everything from husks to their Capitol ships, only some of their subsidiary technology doesn't work on this stuff."

Abby sucked in on her lip, _while that is interesting and really unsurprising what does that really tell us? Yeah sure they could have Reaper tech but someone called the 'Disciples of the Reapers' that's not surprising. And until we know what that tech is…_ She sighed, _more questions._

"What about the transmitter we discovered?" She turned to a station along the outer ring that Palin was manipulating.

"Simple transmitter, nothing special, short range frequency. Disciples likely used the meeting as an excuse to download the information onto Omni-tool." Palin reported.

Shepard scowled, "We knew that. What was on it?"

"Data encrypted." Palin said turning to her. "But information so far indicates that they were developing a VI based virus. Using the brute force of several human minds to try and develop an override of synthetic organisms. Studying the effects of Reaper indoctrination as a template on the human psyche. Wipe out Synthetic memory and core programming and to replace it with VI technology."

"Why use humans?" Ashleyasked.

Palin scowled. "Scientific brute force."

Ashley arched an eyebrow making a face to try and encourage the Salarian to continue.

He sighed, "Cerberus initially tried to use 'mathematical savant' to develop a way of controlling active Geth Units. Speak in their language; try to avoid war while simultaneously giving Cerberus and Humanity major military force. Now using brute force, several human minds, all calculating advanced mathematics, mapping human neural pathways, applying Reaper Indoctrination and basic mathematics in an attempt to not control Geth, but simply override."

"But…why use humans? Wouldn't the Quarians be more effective?" Cynthia pressed.

"Quarians rare out in the Terminus since the Battle for Rannoch. Humans useful to map AI thought processes. AIs often based on sentient neural pathways, designed to 'mimic' sentient and organic desires and patterns."

EDI nodded her agreement to that out of the corner of Shepard's eye. She agreed with them but personally wondered about the precision of such a statement, after all EDI herself said that the Quarians designed the Geth with a collective consciousness…they could only become smarter around each other. And while that might've changed since she gave them full sentience on Rannoch it was a point to consider in the basic debate.

"But I thought that the human brain and… 'Neural pathways' were the subject of scientific curiosity and has been mapped in some ways?" She asked next.

"Yes, same with Salarian, Quarian, Asari. But not in the vein of control of Synthetic organisms, and not while under the influence of Reaper Indoctrination technology."

"How does that work anyways? With the Reapers gone how can their tech continue to influence people?" Ashley continued.

"Can only speculate," Palin pointed out, "but likely Cerberus attempting to run dry run without an actual will power behind it. Trying to determine how Indoctrination works makes 'blank slate'. Also likely they have attempted to supplement their own control and influence into the technology as they tried, with limited success, during Reaper War."

"So to summarize," Abby glanced around the room, "Cerberus has been working on a virus that can override and take control of Geth bodies, or any other Synthetic organism."

"Basically." EDI agreed.

"Why? What's the point?" Ashley mused. "I mean at Rannoch we gave the flashlight heads a brain and a heart, so why is Cerberus going after them?"

"Anyone can still be manipulated, even those with full Organic Sentience even before Reaper indoctrination. And there is no telling how dangerous an army of Synthetics could be with the Disciples of the Reapers. Even I am vulnerable." EDI commented.

Abby nodded trying to not shiver at the thought, any one of them under Disciple or Cerberus control could be devastating to Galactic Security. It was a miracle they had gotten this far without any problems. At least as far as Reaper Indoctrination was concerned.

EDI spoke again, "And especially considering the Geth are helping to decipher the Crucible and are working with the Quarians on the project. And then with the Tuchanka reclamation project."

"How do you know about the Crucible?" Paul asked.

"I have kept a track of and have plugged in to OANI servers to try and keep ahead of the information that we might be presented with. It seems that Admiral Hackett, before his retirement, put a joint human, Geth, and Quarian task force on the problem before they will dismantle the Crucible."

Abby nodded knowing much of that information already and not caring about it per se. Just what it could mean, the Crucible presented a tempting target hanging out there in an unknown location with that army of Geth. The Crucible was also a powerful device in anyone's hand.

"Alright, EDI update your cyber security profiles and your virus protection. Traynor send off a copy of this information to the Crucible staff and the Geth and Quarian security offices. Send a copy of the virus and let's hope they can start to develop counter measures. Other than that, dismissed."

"Acknowledged." EDI replied tilting her head as she left.

The rest of the squad began to move as well heading back towards the CIC and bridge, and their various posts, leaving Shepard pondering the situation in the war room. Having a bad feeling about what she had heard, but also suspecting that they were about to get a long list of answers to their various questions.

She just hoped they were ready for it.

_Deck 3_

Cynthia Jackson bent over a few minutes later to pick a salad out of the crisper in the _Normandy _refrigerator. She found it slightly incredulous that a military vessel would have something as common as a fridge in their inventory, but wondered why. After all the freighters and private vessels she had been on at various times had one, just she always assumed that the Alliance military was…_different_.

'Civilian sector comfort by design' Joker had called it.

She fished the chicken salad that she wanted out of the appliance and moved to close the door, as she did so she caught the mess attendant peering at her.

She gave him a curt nod and he moved on to attend to his duties, she rolled her eyes. _Well that's what I get for having the crisper on the bottom_. She supposed, _and for serving on a mostly male crew_.

She went to head over to the table without having anyone else there and moved to meet, but Paul Leighy came into the room behind her.

"Paul!" She greeted.

The sniper/infiltrator turned around and noticed her, nodding his greetings to her before continuing to the kitchenette to get his own food since he was off until the next major crisis, and as he had reported the armory was in tip top shape.

He got his food and moved over towards her table, "May I join you?" He asked.

"Sure," She said around a bite of a crouton.

He did so and unwrapped his roast beef sandwich. "So, rough over on Omega?"

"Hmmm yeah." She replied continuing to chew on her meal.

They both continued to eat their respective meals in uncomfortable silence, Paul's accusatory tone made her pause wondering how she would deal with it.

"Look," he broke the silence finally, "I didn't mean to be so harsh on you on Omega, or just in general. Just that I've fought Cerberus, they killed a lot of good friends of mine, gunned down a lot of innocent people. And I did believe in the reports of their atrocities. So…to run into someone who believes them to be on the side of the angels is a bit new to me."

"No need to apologize Paul. I suppose I deserve it in some ways." She leaned back in her seat. "But no, never on the side of the angels. But then who of us is?"

Paul shrugged, "OK fair enough, but they still did plenty wrong and the evidence of their crimes is clear. Or it should've been, not trying to get into an argument or anything but the information was out there, everything from being anti-alien, to Admiral Kahoka. Hard to believe they could pull the wool over anyone's eyes, especially someone with your intelligence." He gestured at her.

She smirked wryly, "Thank you so much. But haven't they pulled the wool over a lot of people's eyes?"

"What do you mean?" Paul said mid bite.

"Just that a lot of people that seem to be good honest people, being Shepard's friends and associates, recruited by her for the War effort, sacrificing themselves in the war," she nodded at the war memorial. "Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Kelly Chambers. Heck even someone who had reportedly hated Cerberus, Jack. And even our illustrious Commander Shepard has all worked for Cerberus. Has worked for them despite them turning into, and doing, horrible things."

"Yeah, but Shepard only worked with them to deal with the Collectors and that neither the Alliance nor the Council would have her back." Paul protested.

"Are you sure about that?" Paul glared at her balefully. "Shepard is a human, she identifies with the Alliance, and have you known her to ever announce herself as a Council Spectre? She identifies with humanity and seems to wants to make sure we are secure."

"Not at the expense of the other races. Not with any racism. Not with the subversion of morality."

"True," Cynthia shrugged, "but it seems to be a balance. The Illusive Man fell on the wrong side of that equation. And you can't say that Overlord _didn't_ look like an operation where its controller went rogue and did horrible things, at least until the Illusive man told Archer to try again. Same thing with many of their projects."

"Well it seems to me then that the Illusive Man was someone that, despite preaching control, could hardly control his own organization." Paul pointed out.

"True, and there is no doubt now after what I saw yesterday that Cerberus was not a corrupt organization. I am just saying that from a certain point of view they could've easily seemed like an organization that did what was necessary for the preservation of humanity while the Alliance dallied about."

Paul smirked, "Didn't expect philosophy from you Cynthia." He teased light heartedly.

She smirked in turn. "Well serving on this ship with you guys does seem to have an effect on ones psyche."

"True enough." Paul leaned back and rubbed his hand over his head.

"And what about you?" Cynthia asked.

"Me?" Paul arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. How are you settling in? What about this ship?"

"Well," Paul smiled, "you'd think that someone with Shepard's reputation would be…hard to reach, larger than life…not so…approachable. And just every time I think I've gotten used to it, she throws me for a loop."

"Yeah," Cynthia grinned, "she seems good at that."

"To Shepard." Paul lifted a glass.

"Shepard." Cynthia clinked hers with his.

_Shepard's Cabin_.

Shepard sat behind her desk working on the latest batch of reports from the department heads, armory, gunnery, communications, helm, _and I know these people too_, she smiled.

Her head snapped up with a rapping on her door.

_Well that's new_, she decided. But she got up straightening in the N7 hoodie she wore and headed for the door.

It opened on the figure of her Reaper science specialist that was on her squad.

"Palin?" She asked.

He sniffed in deeply. "Hope I'm not disturbing Commander."

She glanced over her shoulder and into her room. "No, please, come in."

The tall Salarian did so brushing her aside as he did so, heading for the steps in her room between the 'office' part of it and the living part of it. He slumped his shoulders and looked skyward.

"So…you haven't been here before…first-"

"Please Commander, none of the pleasantries."

"What's on your mind Palin?" She asked heading for her desk and leaning against it watching her squad member.

He was silent for a moment looking at her bed, off in the distance. "My work, my responsibility."

Abby Shepard tried to suppress that chills that was beginning to creep down her spine, and was mostly successful in the endeavor. "What?"

He turned around to face her looking over his shoulder, peering at her. "The Disciples. Been studying their work, and Cerberus. Looking for patterns. Clues to their thought process. Recognized the patterns. My work."

"And your responsibility." Abby finished.

He sniffed deeply, "yes. Must've wanted me to fill in blanks."

"But you didn't study the Reaper Indoctrination?"

"Study all parts of the mystery of Reaper technology, their thought processes, clues could be anywhere."

"I see." Abby glanced down slowly then looked up at him. "Well then…"

"Indeed." He sniffed. "Now wonder if I should've done the work. If it would not have been better to just leave well enough alone. Now my work could lead to the death of millions. Should've not given in to curiosity, or grief."

"You can't blame yourself." Abby tried to sound positive.

"Why not? Virus very complicated, I made their work easier." He grunted.

"Palin look," She challenged, "I may not be a scientist, in fact I am a simple soldier, but I do know that we cannot always control the world around us. That kind of megalomania leads down a very dark path. We've both seen it. Better to just let someone go."

"But it was _my_ work, I feel…responsible."

"And you wouldn't be a good person if you didn't wonder." She pointed out. "But if someone takes my work and uses against me do I blame myself, or do I blame them for doing something that I never intended?"

He slumped.

"I may not know a lot about science but I know you do what you can to atone for the situation. That's what Mordin did; in his words he made a mistake, put an entire species at risk. But he worked hard to correct his error giving his own life in the cause of justice. That is what you have to do Palin, because if someone is using your gifts for ill purpose, then _stop_ them. Don't let the past control you, don't let the Disciples control you."

He sniffed again and leaned against the bulkhead, looking distant.

"Suppose you are right Commander, thank you."

"Don't mention it…now would you like to share a-"

"Commander." Joker's voice cut through her proposition.

"Yes Joker, what is it?" Abby asked.

"You better get up here."

"On my way." She said glancing at Palin.

"I'll be in my lab."

_Bridge_

"What've you got?" Shepard asked stepping behind the copilot and pilot.

"We are receiving a distress call over standard Alliance channels." EDI reported.

"It looks like it is coming from several relays away and is bounced off the network." Traynor supplanted over the loud speaker.

"Their status?" Abby wondered.

"It says they were attacked by an unknown force. They need assistance and an armed response." EDI reported.

"Damn," Shepard whistled, "Alright Joker lay in a course…ETA?"

"About fourteen hours. And yes ma'am." Joker confirmed.

"Alright get to it." Shepard nodded leaving the room and moving to debrief her squad.

"Always something." Joker muttered.


	27. Ship of the Damned

_Normandy-Bridge_

Abigail Shepard squinted at the rotating display of the ship that they were approaching, or at least ascertain their status. A thin orange trail spread out from it indicating its ion disturbance and the leaking of other gases.

"It's the SSV _Rome_." EDI reported from her station.

"What've we got?" Shepard asked looking to her.

"The _Rome_ was a newer Cruiser built and commissioned by the Alliance just before hostilities with the Reapers broke out. It was with the Sixth Fleet at the time and went on to serve as an N7 operations vessel out in the Terminus and Attican Traverse. Participated in the battle for Earth, normal crew compliment eighty seven, at least two airlocks still operable fore and aft." EDI reported.

"Looks like they are leaking drive fluid Commander," Joker supplanted, "lots of radiation out there. Should be safe to board but it is still wreaking havoc on our sensory instruments."

Shepard nodded running a hand across her mouth, "Alright two airlocks that means two teams." She mused.

"A sound strategy." EDI advised after a second when Shepard fell silent.

She flashed her AI a smile but continued to work on the problem, _don't know what could be over there, but yet need someone with some training in the sciences or medical fields_. But it was the _not knowing_ part that bugged her. Shepard nodded appreciatively knowing that almost anything could be over there as both the message and their scanners were vague on details.

But she knew what her descion was in the end.

She toggled her Omni-Tool, "Alright, two teams, I will lead team one. Paul, Liara, you're with me. Ashley you'll lead team two. I will head fore to aft and you will head aft to fore. Look for any survivors, after we've secured the ship we can send in the med techs."

"Sounds good Commander," Ashley pushed off of the railing and toggled her own Omni-tool, "Cynthia, Palin, you're with me."

"On my way." Palin's voice drifted over the com.

_Rome-Main airlock_.

The door to the airlock opened before the squad. Shepard had her helmet on, as did Paul, while Liara had a breath mask out and her Omni-tool pinging away for signs of life.

"Life support is barely working. Power seems to be down throughout most of the ship." Liara reported.

Shepard glanced up and down the darkened corridor as only a flashing blue light in the distance provided any illumination at all.

"Alright people take this slow and steady, let's try and restore power and see who is left." Shepard proposed.

"After you Commander." Paul's voice split the darkness.

Shepard uncorked her Valkyrie on her back and activated its flashlight; Liara did the same with her wrist mount as did Paul with his Valiant Rifle. The three of them maneuvered down the corridor moving gingerly picking their way over the corridor supports and any littered equipment…or bodies…that they'd be lucky enough to come across.

"Ash, come in, how're you doing?" Shepard asked the air not bothering to do the patented head tilt thing.

"Just fine, we've boarded, haven't run into anyone and Palin hasn't gotten any life signs yet, we're moving to you and clearing out the engine room right now."

"See if you can get power back, Shepard out."

A few seconds later an electronic buzz broke the silence and pale orange red lights came on along the corridor walls partially illuminating the area, Shepard decided it was not enough to risk turning off the lights as there were sections of the lighting still knocked out and even with it on they could hardly see. But it was slightly better where they wouldn't be completely blindsided.

And they could pick up their pace more.

"What happened here?" Paul said and Abby could see him wince.

She recoiled in as a vicious stench knocked into her, smelling like refuse and old onions.

"Food storage went down?" She wondered aloud.

"Yeah but what could do this to an Alliance Cruiser?" Leighy murmered.

"That's what we're here to find out."

Shepard glanced up suddenly as she heard scrapping and a rapid tapping along the wall, she waved her Valkyrie around and kept her eyes moving checking the disturbance. _It sounded like claws scraping against metal_.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Liara asked.

"I sure as hell did." Paul confirmed.

"Come on keep moving." Shepard gestured down the hall.

They finally got to the bridge and the door whirred open before them, they quickly spread out scanning the Bridge and the CIC. Shepard glanced around seeing the two bodies. A male NCO spread eagled over a tactical console.

And the Captain sitting in her chair, spread out, head lolled to one side, and a greenish fluid on her chest.

Abigail climbed down into the command pit slowly made her way around not trusting the fluid at all and wanting to avoid splattering it on the floor.

She reached the Captain and slowly wiggled around placing her fingers on her neck.

"Dead." She announced.

"Yeah no kidding." Paul surmised. "Is that acid?" He asked.

Liara ran her hand over the device and scanned it with her Omni-tool.

"Indeed… the structure seems familiar." She grunted.

"Alright, nothing else we can do for the crew here let's keep on heading down the range." Shepard gestured heading back out through the door.

They walked to the edge of the adjacent corridor, Shepard spun her head around on a swivel bringing her weapon up when she heard more crawling and thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Well just great, now I know I've lived too long, get to visit a ship, and there is stuff crawling all over it." She muttered.

"Could be worse." Paul grunted.

She shot him a look.

"Could be filled with ghosts of Reaper's past."

She shivered at the notion but in the limited lighting was able to present a calm demeanor.

The squad reached a maintenance shaft next to one of the lifts and Shepard activated her Omni-tool deactivating the lock and causing it to pop open with a hiss of escaping air.

Shepard glanced into the pit with her rifle as it was pitch black, the light trying to go down the alleyway to the next deck but failing.

"OK I go first, Paul," She smirked, "Cover me."

"Oh right, well played Shepard." He groaned.

She winked at him and proceeded to reattach the Valkyrie to its back mount. Placing her foot on the rails she put one in front of the other heading down the ladder slowly at first, taking her about a minute in total to reach the floor plating for the next deck.

She turned around wrenching around as something flew at her and then splattered over her shields. More things were coming, mechanical bugs, with a single glowing blue eye. Wrenching the Eagle from its holster she fired gesturing wildly firing into the open door behind her splattering more of the enemy with a squelching mess of green fluid.

Paul landed behind her and she turned on him. "Thought you were supposed to cover me." She teased.

"Well Shepard if you'd get your arse out of the way I might be able to oblige you." He said in kind.

She arched an eyebrow but shook her head at the response. _Someone must not want a promotion._ She teased internally.

"Rachni?" Liara came up behind the two of them finally as they stepped into the corner and leaned over the mangled corpses of the bugs.

"Yeah, looks that way." Shepard concurred poking at one of them with a gloved hand and peering.

"How the hell did anyone get their hands on Rachni?" Liara muttered.

"Beats me." Abby shrugged. "But it makes sense given how often these things have been used as weapons in the past."

"Well we need to secure this ship fast; if some group of Rachni came onboard it could explain the number of casualties." Paul supposed.

"Yeah come on, let's go." Shepard gestured down the corridor.

The three squad members made their way down the hall way and through the intestines of the ship, making their way through the corridors. Running into another group of crawlers they took them out.

But Shepard's Omni-tool started to blink at her and wink.

She quickly toggled it holding up a hand for Liara and Paul to stop. "Shepard come in!" Ashley's voice drifted over it along with the ratta tat from the automatic weapons.

"Yeah, what's your situation?" Shepard asked.

"We've run into Rachni! Ravagers they look like, raining fire on us! By the secondary operations center!" She said and then grunted as a loud roar of weapons fire broke over the com signal.

"We're coming!" She yelled into it, "double time people."

Secondary operations were on this deck so they moved quickly down a corridor and then towards the right edge of it as they drew their main weapons.

Weapons fire began to permeate the area as they rolled around another corner but was intercepted by a Ravager and two full blown human husks standing there, Shepard flattened her against the wall as a blast slammed into the support strut.

The Valkyrie as well as Paul's Vindicator came up, Paul firing on the Husks as Liara laid down a singularity field, and the Valkyrie blasting fire into the sack of the Ravager.

Shepard flung a frag grenade down the corridor and it bounced into the sack exploding, the shrapnel ripping apart the Ravager from the inside out and any of the swarmer's that were unlucky enough to still be attached to mother.

Another blast from the Valkyrie finished the husk off as its corpse slammed into the deck plating.

"Come on!" She yelled as they ran for the door to the ops center.

They could see Ashley's squad firing their weapons through the glass windows as the squad was firing hard into the enemies, but was being pressed back into the glass windows and doors, but they didn't have the maneuvering room to slap a bypass on.

Shepard managed to slap it on the door they were on and the door rushed open before them as they spilled into the room.

"They need cover!" Shepard yelled running to the door firing as another blast of fire slammed into the secondary squad.

The Valkyrie came to life as the three of them moved to fire on the position and break the glass, but it was resisting their blasts.

Liara flung out a warp as the glass collapsed and the squad doubled their efforts firing into the Ravager bringing it down firing around Ashley and her squad as they began to retreat into the room as the now six person squad put up a wall of fire, the long gouts of flame from the automatic weapons nearly blinding them in the still darkened room.

"Thanks Shepard," Ashley breathed, "another few seconds and I think we would've been goners."

"Don't mention it Ash. Palin, what's up?" She asked as the Salarian was moving to one of the relay stations.

"Trying to plug in, determine a way of neutralizing radiation, and increase scanner effectiveness." Palin replied.

Shepard nodded and moved to the windows to cover them and check the perimeter.

Finishing with that she turned back into the room and saw that Palin was fiddiling with his Omni-tool scanning the system. He punched in a command on his device and smiled widely to himself.

"Ah Shepard, I have access." He announced. "Removing radiation and purging it from around the ship and the internal corridors, patching in scanners to Omni-tool, analyzing results."

The Salarian scientist paused for a second in consideration and Shepard was tempted to ask the obvious 'what have you got' but refrained not wanting to get a Salarian scientific scolding.

But the wait was almost unbearable.

She opened her mouth to ask what he had but Palin beat her to the punch, "Have life sign, one, and human, its unstable."

"Where?" Shepard asked checking her weapon.

"Down the corridor and to the right near one of the armory's."

"Alright people, let's move!"

The long train of squad mates maneuvered out of the secondary ops bay, Palin toggling his Omni-tool off in the process, as they moved to secure the lone survivor with Shepard in the lead.

They rounded the corner as one and fanned out instantly as they saw husks trying to impale the one survivor. The Concussive Shot slamming him to the ground dissuaded him in the attempt.

Ashley's Harrier came to life finishing the husk off as well as the additional crawlers that were attempting to overwhelm the soldier, who was just engaging another opponent of his own and was too busy with that to engage any of the forces flanking him. Fortunately for him the squad's arrival was most timely.

The Soldier himself was worse for the wear, his armor was bloody and caved in from more than one blow, and he was gritty with grime, and he was…_James?_... the former squad mate turned slightly allowing Shepard to gain a full look at his face and it was definitely her former squad mate and operative.

As for the creature James was battling…_is that a Yagh?_ Shepard asked herself. It certainly looked like one but a Reaperized version of the fearsome creature that she personally know as the Shadow Broker, the creatures the Salarians were trying to use for whatever their own agenda dictated.

_Apparently someone beat them to the punch_.

It swung a massive claw at the N7 recruit who attempted to duck from the blow but only succeeding in receiving a glancing blow his shield. It then knocked him into the wall slamming him up and along it.

Shepard fired her weapon in a flurry of bullets, as did Paul and the Valiant, and Ashley and her Harrier.

The bullets burrowed deep into the armor plating of the Yagh husk but only succeeded in causing the Yagh to look at his new attackers.

Liara applied a warp to the situation and Shepard set off a biotic explosion with a warped Concussive Shot.

Fortunately the bulk of the creature kept the explosion from knocking into James and taking him out anymore. The N7 trainee picked up a Paladin and fired for the things knees, it responded by kicking him across the mouth.

Shepard took her opportunity and pounced on the creature driving herself and trying to tackle the thing and wrestle with it, it slammed her up into the ceiling dazing her.

But Vega made his move and got up to his feet wobbling, Shepard saw him fire into the thing, and then heard the bullets firing behind her and slamming into the Yagh.

It groaned and dropped Shepard who managed to fall to her feet, with a straight line for its head.

She slammed her extended barrel of the Valkyrie into its gaping maw as its slack eyes widened, and fired, emptying the entire clip into the only part of the husk that was still fleshy to some extent.

The Yagh groaned and fell to his left catching Vega who just managed to roll out of the way and wiggle out of the things grasp.

Vega scrambled to his feet and gave his Commander a wry smile, "Hey Commander, uh quite the party I threw for you isn't it?"

She grinned at the joke but didn't have time to offer an appropriate rejoinder, but James collapsed on her slumping into her shoulders threatening to pull her down to the deck plating.

Toggling her Omni-tool she yelled in it, "Chackwas, we need medics! Ship is secure!" To her squad. "Come on someone help me before he crushes me!" She groaned.

The unconscious future N7 and former squad mate was let down leaning on the wall as Shepard checked his pulse, _still alive_, she breathed…_for now_…and all they could do was await the medics.


	28. Burdens of Command

_Normandy-Med Bay_

_Snort_, Abby jolted awake finding herself batting at her own nose, her head swiveled around the darkened medbay reorienting her. The beeping of the life support monitor brought back why she was there.

_James_, she glanced at the bed for a moment watching the rising and falling of the Lieutenant's chest, _still breathing at least_, _he looks peaceful_. But slightly beat up with medical gauze and bandages wrapped up on his forehead and one laid across his chest.

She uncrossed her legs and repositioned herself in the chair as she continued to watch and wait.

"Shepard?" Chakwas's voice asked behind her.

She turned around to see the Doctor entering the med bay, the lights turning on in response, Shepard wincing at the sudden blast to her senses. Abby lifted her hands over her head in response stretching to her full height.

"Doctor, what time is it?"

"Shepard," The Doctor frowned sounding like she was a scolding grand ma, but she sighed, "Its 0730."

Abby blinked at the announcement, "I've been here all night?"

Chakwas nodded slowly.

Abby smirked getting up and straightening her uniform pants, "Well I suppose it's going to be your advice to go get some sleep. I am sure Ashley can mind the store for a few hours while I get myself situated. Thanks Doctor, nice seeing you." She bolted for the door it opening up in front of her presence.

"Stay," Chakwas ordered behind her.

Abby froze and turned to the Doctor, as the latter was pointing towards her desk, commanding Shepard sit.

Abby bristled; _I'm not some Dog she can bandy about_. But Abby sighed, _I have little choice…she's the Doc_. Chakwas could always order her to comply and she usually had the crew's best interest at heart.

She nodded stiffly and proceeded to move over to the chair, Chakwas sat behind her desk and folded her fingers in themselves.

"So, this is not like you."

"Not like me to care about my crew?" Abby asked arching her eyebrow.

"No, sitting by their bedside table all night long." Chakwas started, Abby opened her mouth to protest but Karin held up a steadying hand. "Not when Ashley was hurt on Mars, you got her here, and then went off."

"I was busy, Hackett needed to see me and at the time all we could've done for her was get her to the Citadel." Abby pointed out.

"Yeah, but when Kaidan died you got right to work…hunting down Saren."

Shepard wanted to protest, wanted to point out that they did have a memorial for him, but couldn't quite manage it. "Kaidan." She breathed turning out to look back at the sleeping soldier.

She heard the chair behind her creek as Chakwas must've been leaning back in it.

Abby looked up and her eyes narrowed as she had to think of and sort through her thoughts and her memories. Trying to get a handle on _exactly_ what she had to say.

"It's been so long," She decided, "Since Kaidan died…the years after Torfan were a nightmare, a whirlwind. I went from being Abigail Shepard badest bitch in the whole universe, with a chip on her shoulder the size of the galactic core, to Abigail Shepard capable Special Forces soldier." She smirked. "Of course I was an N7 beforehand, and always had my gang…"

"Just that you weren't into the duty and sacrifice parts of the service."

Abby nodded, "That's it exactly. And the responsibilities that come with being an officer, being in command, being responsible for the lives of people around me. It's been a heavy burden. In the gang there was comedarie, but we weren't responsible to each other. In the service there is comaderie but we are also responsible to each other. That means that you can't risk getting too close. I learned that with Kaidan. I made the decision and sent him to his death." She shivered. "I did not let how I felt about him; how I was beginning to feel about him, affect me. But this crew has become my family and while I have not been romantically involved with anyone since…it has been hard keeping that balance. Between my crew and my duty."

"And seeing James like this…?"

She nodded, "It hurts. I am just getting so sick of losing people, close to me. My crew, my squad, my friends, and my family. All the way back to the gang even. People have always died on me."

"It's a terrible responsibility."

Sighing deeply she nodded, "Yeah, I know. And that is my issue Doctor." She looked up to the Doctor. "Now if you'll excuse me…I do need to get back on duty. Let me know when he's up and send him to the War Room when he's ready, we need to find out what the hell he was doing."

"Will do Shepard."

_War Room_

Abigail Shepard stood with the squad watching as James Vega walked down the steps into the central war room table.

"Well Lola, nice to see you've got the welcoming committee out for me." He said with a smile.

"Report Lieutenant," She said trying not to smirk at his quip.

"Ma'am." He nodded again. "Not much to say we were just investigating reports on Horizon, trying to see what the reports of all the ships that had visited the region lately were about… scout out the area and check Sanctuary, you know, small-"

"Wait, you were checking out Horizon? Why?" Ashley cut in.

"As I was saying," Vega sighed, "OANI had received reports from the local constabulary and Colonial guard units. Apparently several ships had visited the planet in the last several weeks on last minute changes to the shipping schedules. Even though it was strictly by the book the populace was getting worried, especially with the whole Sanctuary incident. And several of the ships had mysteriously disappeared over the old facility."

"Sounds like something I'd check out." Paul pined in.

"Yeah, we made the jump into the system and we think we must've pinged some sort of planetary early warning system. Because when we approached the system we were flagged down by a Turian transport, at least it was flashing Turian identification codes. They claimed they were suffering from some sort of emergency and needed assistance. The Captain let them approach, but cautiously."

"I take it they did not appreciate the meaning of the word 'cautiously'?" Abigail asked.

"No Lola, they did not," He snorted, "When they got in range of us they put in their afterburners and flung at us at high speed. We told them that we would put a round into them if they did not heave too but they just kept coming. We were about to order them destroyed when the ship emptied, bugs came at us, larger creatures; they slammed into our hull and tore their way inside. Killing us, the Captain ordered their ship destroyed but reversed course, away from Horizon, didn't want to put the Colony in any risk. Headed for the Mass Relay and began a series of jumps. Trying to head back for Alliance Space proper but they were slowly overwhelming us. And that is about where you found us."

"Damn." Cynthia whistled.

"That is some story Lieutenant." Shepard supplanted.

"It's true, every word."

"Not doubting your word, just wondering, 'now what?'"

"We could complete their mission; we are the closest Alliance Ship in range…I mean as far as I know." Paul glanced at EDI.

The robot nodded the confirmation of that fact, _at least as far as she knew_, Abby smiled. But she would be the most likely to.

"Yeah, we could use the _Normandy_ stealth drive to get close without being detected, and land a small team." Cynthia pointed out.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves these people just took down an Alliance Cruiser. We don't know what we could be facing." Ashley pointed out.

The Commander put her palms face down on the table before them, "all the more reason that someone needs to find out. And this is our job, this is why the _Normandy_ was created and what we did in the war. Being the spear, being sent into the unknown and engaging it. Right now there is a threat to the Alliance and the Galaxy, and this could be the key to solving that mystery. It sounds to me like the Disciples have been putting all their resources into this and that they are trying to protect something down there. I am curious to find out what."

"Sounds good to me." James agreed.

"Alright, we're a few hours from Horizon; you all know what to do, dismissed." Abby ordered as they all left the room.

_Shepard's Cabin_

The holographic display whirred to life as the screen came on blocking out the collection of ships and other collectables that she had gathered from her times in the Galaxy.

Shepard unfolded her legs and moved to stare intently at the gathering photons which resolved into the face of Admiral Jameson, whose bags under her eyes indicated that she had just gotten up. But unfortunately this really couldn't have waited.

"Shepard." She said groggily.

"Admiral." Abby nodded at the screen.

"I take it you have something important to tell me at this time of night?"

Shepard smirked, "Not exactly just…thought I would keep you apprised of our movements, since we are your greatest asset, and run something by you."

"Oh?" Jameson blinked awake. "I take it something has happened to make you want to go off on your own?"

"We ran into the SSV _Rome_, it was taken out by a group of Reaperized units." Abby explained.

"Oh." Courtney blanched.

"We're on our way to Horizon now to finish their mission." Abby continued studying the Admiral. "I just want to know what happened."

"Believe it or not Shepard," Jameson cleared her throat, "you aren't our only asset. We do have other people to call on in the event of an emergency and since you were half way across the Galaxy as this was breaking down…."

"Not that." The N7 operative stated, "What happened on Horizon?"

"Oh, that," Jameson's face fell and she looked away from the screen.

Shepard thought she was about to say something but the Admiral stayed silent, her eyes narrowing, darting about the room as if she were trying to make sure she weren't being watched.

_Or just really thinking hard_.

"You have to understand Commander," She suddenly whirled back on the screen making Shepard start, "that after the war was chaos. We had many dead, a broken planet, space debris everywhere, and with the relays acting up we had to get the Quarians and the Turians out of the system as fast as we possibly could. Our fleets were decimated even with the time you had brought us, and our resources were stretched to the limit in terms of military assets, and Civilian assistance making sure that the entire population didn't starve to death on Earth. A problem we are still dealing with. Moreover we had a Government to rebuild, and organizations to reconstruct, we just never got out to Horizon…to secure the technology."

Shepard frowned, "you mean we just let all that Reaper tech sits out there for the first group of crazy radicals to come around and get it? Oh I don't know like the Disciples of the _Reapers_?"

"That's not entirely fair Commander," Jameson countered crisply. "Six months ago the Disciples were barely a blip on our radar screen, we did not even know they were a threat, what their motivations or resources were until recently. Hell we didn't even know about the Geth virus until two weeks ago because of _you_."

Shepard opened her mouth to speak but the Admiral barreled through, "Look we did mess up, we really did. But with everything going on we can hardly be blamed for the fact."

"Someone has to be held accountable." Shepard stated.

Jameson sighed, "I know, and when push comes to shove it'll be me. And I know it…hell I've been guilty ever since this information came to light."

"What _exactly _is going on, Vega wasn't specific on the details."

"Was he the only survivor?" Jameson pressed.

Shepard nodded slowly.

"Damit," Jameson looked away briefly, "I knew he was a good officer but the others?" She sighed, "My responsibility. As for your question nothing much to tell. On and off for about the last month curious ships have been heading into Horizon, and specifically the old Sanctuary base. What they're doing there, I have no idea, all I know is that they are there, doing something. The local forces do not have the resources to mount an investigation of their own, and frankly they are a bit spooked of the place…who could blame them?"

"I see…we'll be there in about fourteen hours…I just have one request to make." Shepard hesitated.

Smirking Jameson filled in the blanks on her own, "James Vega?"

"I want him back on the squad as you said he is a good officer, and a hell of a soldier, we could really use him."

"Figures you'd ask," The Admiral smirked.

_A very un-Admiral thing to do_, Shepard decided being taken aback.

"Well I don't see any reason why not, he is on his starship extended deployment training, like he needs that after serving on the _Normandy_ during the war…just a formality…but since Earth is so far out of your way I really do not see the harm. Unless he says no of course."

"Right Admiral, I'll go get right on that, Shepard out."

As the screen began to fade Shepard saw Jameson mouth, _'great and now I can get some sleep too_'.

_Port Observation Room_

Abigail walked into the room thinking that is where she would find James Vega, along with the Poker table, juke box, and then the bar, she figured it was a good place for him to be. The poker table was on her left through a series of glass see through doors. And James was on her right, at the bar, drinking liquids.

"Hey Lola." He greeted her. "What brings a pretty girl like you here?" He slurred.

Moving over to join her subordinate she had to ask, "You must be drunk aren't you?"

"Only had a couple of beers, but Captain Hansen didn't allow alcohol on board, at all, so it's been a while. But no," he cleared his throat, "what brings you here?"

"Well you actually." She smirked.

He snorted, "I'm flattered Lola."

"Wanted to know if you'd want to join up?"

"With you? Sure," He shrugged, "should be just like old times."

"What?" She teased, "no hesitation, no time to think, just 'yeah, sure, let's go, right now, no strings attached,' Where have you been all my life Mr. Vega?"

The Lieutenant chuckled, "Oh you know, around." But he shrugged. "Hey my last assignment had everyone die on me again. So I just figure why not?"

Shepard frowned, "I thought we were over that?"

"We were over _that._" James grunted gripping his glass, "I mean more or less. It still troubles me. I am just saying that it seems safer around you, my chances of survival seem to go up with a Commander who actually knows what she's doing."

She felt her body tense up for a second, and tried to work the kinks out of it. "You sure about that James? After all we've been through and all the people who've died under my command, I'm not sure I'm exactly the best person to be around right now."

James looked at her, "This is not your fault Shepard, none of it is. These people did their duty."

"And then they died, under my command, despite everything else." She looked away. "Or because of my actions and inactions."

He placed his head on the table and glanced at her, "never thought I'd hear you say this."

She sighed, "It just gets old is all, I do _know_ better but that does not remove the pain, the responsibility of it all."

James smirked, _oh great he is going to try and lighten the mood, isn't he?_

"Hey Shepard, in all your years of command, the _Normandy_, and other places, you killed what? Fifty people? I was not on that ship for two months and eighty three people are now dead."

"There was Torfan." Shepard batted feebly.

"I was counting that." James replied honestly.

She sighed, grabbing for a drink bottle. "I suppose you're right. Still a difficult burden."

"I know which is why we'll help bear it, together. That's what I'm here for, your squad, your friends. Scars I'm sure he is around somewhere."

She snorted, "Thanks James, and welcome back onboard."

"Good to be here Lola."

They smiled and shared their drink, waiting for the dawn.


	29. Through the Bowels in a TShirt

_Normandy-Shepard's Cabin_

_Your mind, your will, will belong to us Shepard, you cannot escape_.

Abigail bolted upright in her bed and groaned as she over balanced, crunching her stomach causing a pain to arch through her abdomen. A cold sweat was running down her back and she was panting, but for the life of her she could not remember why, just that voice, those words, so familiar.

Waving her hand over her light fixture she moved to get up and head for the bathroom. She stumbled halfway there but was able to find her footing, but grabbed her head rubbing it slowly.

It was then that she noticed that the light wouldn't come on; she was still in pitch darkness. She froze solid between the sleeping part and the office part of the cabin.

In fact nothing was on, her juke box was supposed to come on as well when she was moving about during normal business hours.

She glanced around the room but found that her only source of light was the green door light to the elevator and then by extension the rest of the ship.

Cautiously she picked her way over the steps heading for the door, and it made to open in front of her, the holographic display twirled in the air and disappeared but the door did not part before her.

Frowning, she brought the Omni-tool up and activated the emergency door release protocol. The door groaned before her, hissed, and opened up on the foyer leading to the elevator, which was also dark.

Abigail froze at this, _what the hell? this has to be more than a simple malfunction?_ She went back to her bed and fished out her Eagle Pistol from the bedside table along with the two thermal clips.

Running her hands over her front she had to pause for a second, frowning chagrinned, _crap, I left my armor in the shuttle bay. All I have is...well the clothes in my locker…and that won't open without power…not a vital system._

So all she had on was her…armor striped N7 T-shirt and then her short shorts that she wore to bed. _Terrific way to be fighting through the bowels of the ship if something is going wrong_.

But the crew didn't have time for that, if something had invaded or they had suffered a massive power failure through some fluke of nature then she had to go investigate it immediately, confer with the rest of the crew, and restore order

_If this is a nasty practical joke I am going to kill someone_.

But with that Abigail Shepard, Commander of the _Normandy_, and hero of the Citadel marched out the open door and smack dab into the elevator full tilt.

After rubbing her nose she scrolled through the list of available Omni-tool programs and didn't find a release valve for the elevator itself.

_Well, the maintenance shafts it is_.

_CIC_

Abigail fell out of the maintenance shaft in a heap on the floor, with a hacking cough, she scrambled to her feet and waved the Eagle around, and making sure that her overall position was secure.

It was, but almost as pitch black as her quarters. Only the emergency lights on the Galaxy Map were in any operational order, and a few of the stations were glowing but their displays were off.

This put a relief of Traynor's console and the Galaxy map area, making it look peaceful, but creepy given the tension flooding through her.

_And there is no one here…well it is the night shift breathed Abby_.

Next she maneuvered through the CIC darting through the familiar terrain even if it was dark, trying to surprise any would be attackers if they were there waiting to split her guts over the decking.

But there wasn't, as she got to the bridge, only the locked door leading to the cockpit.

Cautiously she approached holding the Eagle at the side but loosely so she could bring it up to acquire a target in a hurry.

The door again wouldn't open leaving her to lean up against it.

She counted slowly, "Joker! You in there?!" She called hoping her voice would carry through the heavy plating.

"Commander? Shepard! That you?" His muffled voice came back.

"Yeah, thought you'd be on duty at least. What happened?"

"You mean with the lights?"

Abby wanted to retort with a nasty quip, but didn't want to get into a slugging match with the master of such things, "Yeah, and the rest of the power."

"Not sure, EDI reported a massive life form reading and then my displays went dead. And then the lights and internal communications, and then my bladder control."

Shepard snorted to herself but kept to business, "you mean its dark in there? Can't you get out?"

Abby could just _feel_ the pilot shake his head, "no, sorry. It's airtight in here and the emergency protocols activated. I'm stuck in here until someone restores power. Seems the idiots who designed this thing for the Alliance…or Cerberus…figured that if the ship was about to fall to seal off the helm to avoid them taking the ship. Yeah not like there is a million other ways you can take the ship. Explosives I heard are a great door stopper."

"You ok in there?" Abby asked her eyes darting back and forth. "What systems do we have online?"

"I can't be sure but it seems that I still have life support." Joker replied after a second.

She sighed, "Alright Joker I'm not exactly armed and I need to find a way to restore power, to see how many of the crew are still roaming around and what the status is in engineering…. So I need to go."

"Yeah, sure, ok." Joker replied. "Just me and the creepy empty cockpit, not even my robot girlfriend to keep me company, nor my…erm...data displays…yeah this should be really fun."

She smirked, "I'll be back for you Joker, I promise."

"Yeah." Joker replied after a long pause, she turned to leave, "And Commander?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

_Deck 3_

Next on her grand tour of the _Normandy _was the Crew Deck, which was appropriately just as dark, though a light behind the kitchenette area and the memorial wall gave her just enough to see.

But it's what she heard…

_Is that scratching? Pawing? What the heck is that? _

Abigail checked her Eagle and cautiously began to head around the elevator, towards the noise, which seemed to be coming from the medbay. The ship seemed bigger to her now that she had to creep around in it in the dark, trying not to make any noise. Which she found to be easy without combat boots on.

As she was about to round the corner though she heard a wail behind her, she spun around and was confronted with a raging blue eye stock flying at her. She winced back as she brought her weapon up…

But it exploded before either she could do any damage to it or it could do any damage to her.

And right behind the formerly flying bug was the visage of James Vega.

"Hello Lola." He greeted, with a cocky smirk.

"James," Shepard nodded and then smirked, "I see your usual sense of timing was impeccable…what are you doing out?"

"Oh you know the usual, having a bear, lifting weights in one of the cargo holds, just wandering the ship to get reacquainted with her."

"Uh huh," She responded, "seems we are under attack…same thing that happened to the _Rome_?"

The N7 trainee nodded slowly, "yep. Though we had more warning they still went for the power and attempted to cut the crew off from one another. Took them longer cause we were prepared and we were a full blown Cruiser."

Shepard nodded and began to turn around to check on the former noises of clawing and chewing by the med bay, she shined her weapon down range but got nothing of note.

_Whatever it was must be gone. _

"We need to get to the armory and then assume control of the ship again; starting with engineering and hopefully that'd be it." The Commander ordered glancing at her muscular marine.

"After you Lola." He responded.

_The Armory_.

The grating to the maintenance hatch flew open from her precise and strong kick to it as she and James Vega spilled out onto the floor of the shuttle bay by the armor lockers and weapons consoles.

Commander Shepard cleared left and James Vega cleared right as they both quickly determine there was nothing in there, even with their relatively small lights, the bay was, like the rest of ship, pitch black. Only work lights providing the small pin pricks of light over the work bench on the left, the procurement console, the upgrade console, and then the armor locker itself.

But the station itself was off line.

_Great,_ Shepard decided as she marched over to the console and ran her hands over the darkened GUI interface.

"Hey Lola, is that stuff standard issue now?" James teased from behind her.

_Well he is referring obviously to my typical night time clothes,_ she sighed, _but hell lets break the tension_.

Abigail twisted on her subordinate and sighed, "Really James? You're just noticing now?"

Barking a laugh, "Yeah, well I noticed it but didn't know what to say."

"It's not one for you to be speechless James," She grinned.

"Yeah…well…uh…if anyone can do it you can ma'am." James spluttered, and then he went to go off and check the perimeter.

Finally she snapped her fingers as she thought of the solution to her problem, toggling her Omni-tool she picked out the devices power cell and slowly moved to install it into the command consoles emergency power grid.

"Ha!" She said as it instantly came online.

Going to work her hands raced across the screen before the weak power source would run out and they would've missed their opportunity. Making her way through the vast array of menus she toggled the equipment that she wanted and the appropriate mechanical latches disengage across the other side of the bay, in the darkness and the quiet it radiated purely.

"Well done." James congratulated.

"Thanks."

They moved as a unit and made their way over to the trays of weapons.

"Seriously Lola, the Valkyrie, for both of us?"

"What? It's a good weapon and can you really see yourself lifting the Revenant in these close quarters?" She bent down to fish the weapon at least off its tray along with the appropriate pile of thermal clips and moved onto the armor lockers.

He shrugged moving over to join her, "I suppose not."

"Good," She said opening up the locker and fishing out her pants.

She sat down and slid it on in a hurry; one leg at a time, James busied himself with getting his armor on.

"There that's better." She said admiring her armored gloves and flexing her fingers.

Her friend shot her a look and muttered something almost unintelligible.

"What Vega? You don't like what you see? Would rather see me running around gunning through waves of husks in my underwear?" She teased.

He eyed her again and snorted, "Well I was always a sucker for a woman in battle armor."

She was about to make the appropriate rejoinder that leapt to her mind but the ringing crash of another piece of the bulkhead brought their attention to the fact they were still under attack.

The two squad mates proceeded over what limited cover that there was in the bay, the shipping boxes and storage that was scattered in one corner, Shepard took the other.

Squealing a maw of a corrupted Yagh and two husks came along the back wall of the shuttle bay by the elevator, passed the consoles.

They turned on the group as one and Shepard launched a concussive shot down range, followed by a burst of adrenaline as the two squad mates began firing, Shepard lined up the three husks and blew their respective heads off while James emptied his magazine into the Yagh.

It grunted and snorted mounting the console with a roar beating its chest.

Shepard looked at James and began to fire on the Yagh as a unit the bullets knocking off the thick hide of the creature.

The Creature began to lumber on over to the Commander's position but a blast of James's Carnage slammed into it exploding dramatically.

Abigail took up the opportunity and unloaded into it several repeated bursts from her Valkyrie into the exposed bit of flesh that the Carnage had revealed when it blew off the armor plating.

The thing grunted in frustration and began to charge, then roared and swung at her; Shepard rolled back and ducked under the blow. But it came at her again slamming her across the face and onto the deck plating.

It stumbled over to her again and Shepard moved to cover her face from the blow but the rapid ratta tat of weapons fire, followed by sparks, interrupted the creature in its charge.

It groaned and began to get rocky on its feet, then ambled over and started to collapse, heading right over on her.

She quickly rolled out of the way preventing herself from being pinned.

Running her eyes up on the thing checking to make sure it was dead she glanced over her shoulder to see James, staring down the sights of his Revenant Assault Rifle.

"See? Who says the Revenant isn't a good weapon!"

She sighed, "no one you occasional jarhead…no one. Just that it may not be the best in this situation."

Forestalling the coming rant she held up a hand, "But it did save my life, thank you."

"No problem."

Snatching up her fallen Valkyrie she checked it over for damage. "Come on, let's get to engineering and put a stop to this madness."

She marched determinedly for the maintenance vent.

"Right Shepard, lead the way."

_Engineering_

Getting to engineering was easy as it was one deck up and basically right around the corner. The two person squad walked through the doors as they whirred open in front of them, a pale green light covering the entry way to the engineering proper.

_At least something has power_. Shepard thought, _they must need it here for something_.

They ran through the door as one clearing the room and saw Pressly slumped by her console, Shepard rushed over to her and checked her pulse.

Then at Vega's questioning look, "She's alive, come on, let's go."

Rounding the corner they waved their lights down the corridor, and into the Tantalus drive core…which was…

"What the heck is that?" Vega breathed.

"I don't know." Shepard responded in kind.

But it _looked_ like a mass of breathing metal tangle of the corrupted Rachni workers that exploded out of the Ravagers. All of them were wrapped around the Tantalus core and was breathing deeply, in, and out, in time with the weak pulse of the drive core itself.

"They seem to be feeding off the energy." Vega surmised picking up on what she saw.

"Yeah, and that is blocking the power to the rest of the ship." Shepard finished the rest of the thought.

Looking around the area for any weakness or way out other than just shooting them, she noticed the emergency vent that was used to vent excess plasma into the core, it was uncovered…mostly…and it was right next to the end stage of the drive core itself.

"You know, I wonder what roasted Rachni tastes like?" Shepard mused.

Vega frowned so Abigail nodded at the vent with her head. Vega smiled predatorily at the idea.

Shepard moved over to the console and Vega backed up but covered the hallway with his Revenant in case they woke up and came after the squad.

Punching up the console, which still had some power, she toggled the emergency release then overrode the safeties.

Then ran to the other end of the corridor and aimed the weapons down the corridor, the vent began to glow red and then flame burst through with a hiss followed by a roar.

The bottom rung of the Rachni caught fire and it quickly leapt up the chain burning the first several.

As one the Rachni screeched and began to scatter, trying to escape the flames and make their way onto the deck plating.

Shepard and Vega opened fire, each of them firing precise bursts with their weapons, James hosing down with about five rounds a trigger pull and Shepard with the auto burst from her Valkyrie.

The Rachni creatures were splattered by the rifle fire and killed, the process took several minutes to complete as Shepard moved to go seal off the vent and restore power.

With a hum the lights came back on in the engineering section, at least as much as their ever were as power was slowly being restored to the rest of the decks.

"Nice having you back on board Mr. Vega."

"Glad to be here Lola."

Smirking the two of them headed out of the engineering, and made their way to the elevator, and then the mess hall for a midnight drink and maybe a snack.


	30. Return to Sanctuary

_Sanctuary-Entrance _

Abigail Shepard leapt off the hovering Kodiak shuttle along with Ashley and James following her as they took in the surroundings.

_Wow, the more things change, the more they stay the same_ Shepard thought gazing around the area.

It had been around fourteen months since they had been there, but the place looked virtually the same. The same crashed shuttles, the same scorch marks…though the fires had been extinguished long ago. However, the bodies that were scattered around the courtyard leading to processing had long since been removed.

"I guess Jameson wasn't kidding." Ashley said from behind her Commander.

"No, I guess not." Shepard shrugged.

The place really hadn't been secured in the last few months. She sighed, _really can't blame anyone, this place is…creepy._

She shivered as she remembered coming here all that time ago, right in the middle of the courtyard, trying to make sense of whatever it was going on here. Racing against time to discover Cerberus's motivations, and to discover where they had taken the information on the Prothean VI.

_So much has changed since then_. She thought about her life.

"Come on, let's go." Shepard gestured down range towards the main processing facility.

They arrived in the building and it hadn't changed, still the same terminal like room with large glass covered booths along the walls and central observation tables along with other computers, large monitors overlooking the place revealing status and operations…all darkened out from the lack of power.

"Nothing suspicious so far." James Vega observed.

"Yeah there wasn't anything too suspicious at this point when we first came here either."

"I beg to differ Lola, the Reapers fighting the Cerberus forces, Ravagers and Cannibals raining down on us, something odd had to be happening."

"True…" Abby mused, "But this just looked like a simple starship terminal. Nothing suspicious about that, that was later on in the facility. Which is where we should be going."

"Lead on fearless leader." Ashley snorted.

The squad came upon the pool that was the unofficial entrance to the 'secret' part of the facility, it was still drained of its water, and it still revealed the entrance. Shepard led the way down the ladder while her squad followed her.

They made their way passed the pipe and into the Sanctuary Proper, the rest of the facility, and the former Cerberus testing and conversion chambers.

"Heads up people, anything could be in here." Shepard pointed out unhitching her Valkyrie bringing it to hand.

"Yeah, like spikey monsters and things of that nature." James reported.

"Well whatever it is, we can deal with it." Ashley observed.

The three of them marched through the door as it opened before them, and ran into a Disciple of the Reapers sitting down on his chair, Vindicator at his side.

"What the?" He breathed scrambling to his feat but tripping over nearly falling on the ground.

"Seriously?" Shepard asked.

But the Disciple was quickly able to recover and dove for the Vindicator, the team was faster as they unloaded their weapons into the chest of the man. The bullets slammed him back into the wall and crumpled him back.

"Well so much for secrecy." James said.

"We got him before he could raise the alarm or start a major firefight, we should still be fine." Shepard postulated.

"What is this head scarf thing he is wearing, and why is he wearing it?" Ashley wondered crouching over the body, she slowly began to peel it off, and then gasped.

Abigail rushed over to her, and saw the glowing blue eyes and cracked blue skin that she had seen so many times before. On the Cerberus soldiers that she ran into during the war, the occasional husk.

"Great, more improvements as brought to you by the Reaper central." Shepard groaned.

"Figures that the Disciples of the Reapers would be improving themselves with Reaper tech, wonder if that is why they were here for?" James asked.

"Let's hope not." Shepard started, "if that is _all_ they are here for then this could easily be a dead end. No additional leads mean we won't be able to solve this thing. But we need to secure the facility for the scientists, come on, let's go."

The three of them dutifully fell into a line one behind the other as they proceeded deeper into the facility, trying their best to stay hidden and stay on the outer edges of the room.

Abigail shivered; flashes of waves of husks began to occur before her mind's eye, discovering the evils of the Cerberus plot. That they were indoctrinating and huskifying people in order to unlock the horrifying potential of the Reapers and their Control codes, in order to duplicate the process and use it against the Reapers.

She had been horrified by the process, learning about how far Cerberus had gone something that had even offended her 'victories at all costs' sensibilities. Violating the practical sense of the universe that she had, sure she explained to Joker that they had been somewhat successful but wasn't sure if she had even believed her own reasoning.

And of course this is where Miranda had died. She was really hoping that they wouldn't have to go back to that particular room again, where Miranda died in her arms.

_I wonder if her skeleton is still there…no that's silly the Disciples have at least cleaned up the place as they were ransacking_.

"Shepard, yo Shepard, you OK?" She felt James's arm pull at hers.

She shook her head clear; _You know I do have a head ache…_ "Just thinking. About the past."

"Lot of memories of this place."

"Of this planet." Shepard emphasized. "I have seen so much death here, so much destruction. The Collectors used it as one of their harvests, it was a Cerberus trap, Ashley and I got into our disagreement…and Miranda died here."

"Well we did get over it." Ashley cut into the conversation.

"Yeah." Shepard muttered, but then cocked her head to the side suddenly. "Cover!" She yelled pointing at some of the support beams.

The three of them maneuvered around to the sides of the building and climbed their way up to one of the support catwalks, slowly making their way through the tangle of pipes and solid structures.

They picked out a good place and Shepard picked out a scope out of her harness as a procession of Disciples rounded the corner, a woman leading them, she was a blond and her face was uncovered, but the Disciples behind her were wearing hoods obscuring their features.

"Well that's not creepy at all…what is she doing now?" Vega asked observing.

_Good question_, Abigail concurred as the woman climbed into one of the stalls that Cerberus used to convert the humans and aliens into their appropriate husks. The door closed behind her sealing her in and a wisp of steam whooshed down obscuring her.

"Now what are they doing?" Ashley hissed pointing back at the Disciples.

They were holding hands…and chanting…something obscure, Shepard could not make it out as they were raising their hands towards the ceiling.

"Looks like some religious ceremony." Vega grunted.

_Yeah, I was thinking just that_.

The process completed and the woman stepped out of the conversion chamber. Except they couldn't tell she was a woman, her body was crunched down into its component parts, razor thin, anything that could be used to tell her gender was gone, her face was bald, and the eyes were glowing blue.

She had now become a husk.

"Come on." Shepard gestured pointing with her weapon.

"Yeah, finally for some real action." Vega grinned.

"Well I suppose if we are going to secure this facility then let's secure it…at least we have the advantage." Ashley put in.

"Yeah…something like that." Shepard smirked at the two of them.

She traded her Valkyrie for her Black Widow, as Ashley got out hers, and Vega aimed down the barrel of his Revenant.

"I got the Husk and the two in the middle, Ashley you got the left, and James you got the right." She ordered not taking her eye off the scope as she got it sighted in.

"Alright…fire!" She yelled out.

Her yelp achieved the desired effect as the group of Disciples all turned up to look at her as one, freezing in their tracks and providing the perfect angle for them to fire at their targets.

They fell from their bullets one after the other as the squad marched down the line with the Assault Rifle and the Snipers, killing them quickly with head shots.

The squad dropped down to the floor below out of the rafters and gazed off into the distance, _I figure that would do it_. Shepard thought to herself. And she was right as they saw pinpricks of light in the darkness further down the chamber, two of them, pairs of them glaring out of the darkness.

"What the?" James asked.

"Just open fire!" Abby ordered getting their attention.

The squad fired as a group, Abby unhitching her Valkyrie and aiming for the creatures, fire arched out back at them so they took cover behind the limited cover that was available.

The enemies squealed from being hit but they were starting to come upon them.

Shepard leapt back as a Husk mounted the cover she was using just a second ago. Quickly she emptied the rest of her magazine into it killing the creature, but more were coming.

The three of them gathered back into the center of the room as more husks leapt out of the darkness, the squads weapons raging at them as they came, skewering them and knocking them down.

Quickly Abigail rotated the Valkyrie around and bashed it into the head of a husk that leapt out of the darkness at her, probably trying to choke her.

Another Husk leapt at her and she held her Valkyrie up with a parry as it grabbed around it howling and grunting, she kicked out and rolled with her attacker knocking it off. She slashed out with her Omni-blade slashing its neck and then pushing it away, the Husk falling to the ground as useless as its name suggested.

More Disciples came into the scene and leaned against their cover, then fired on the squad with their Vindicator's blasting away at their shields.

Abby held up her shoulder and covered herself as the bullets lanced into her shields, nearly knocking them out but yet they held.

Ashley moved past her loading her Harrier down range as the Disciple had to take cover from the hail of bullets. Abigail flung a grenade down the corridor as it exploded behind the Disciple, the shrapnel tearing through his leg and making him scream.

He was silent from a quick burst from the Valkyrie.

"OK, now what?" James asked.

"I doubt that is all of them." Shepard pointed out.

"Yeah, look I know how much you hate going there but that room where we found Lawson looked like central control. We may need to go there to see what the Disciples are up to."

"Probably the same thing that the Illusive Man wanted to do here." Ashley said.

"Or they could just be building an army," Vega shrugged, "either way that is our best bet, and for any additional leads we could come across."

Shepard nodded, but there was nothing else for it as they really did need to find out where the Disciples got their marching orders. She just hoped that it was all worth it in the end. That they could again make the atrocities that had happened her, twice now, mean something, for the second time.

They made their way deeper into the facility, at the edge of it by where the final leg of was with the tram terminal leading to the final destination years ago.

The squad checked out the area real fast and nothing was coming for the moment, but they heard a growl as a corrupted Yagh began to amble their way through the corridors.

Along with other Husks along the back wall of the facility.

"Go, take care of the Husks, I got the Yagh."

"You sure Shepard?" Vega asked.

"Yeah sure, just go." Shepard ordered, "Should be fun."

As they were going off Shepard was charged by the creature, she tried to dodge it, and succeeded temporarily but it flung an arm at her connecting across her head flinging her back into the all.

"Owwww…" She groaned. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea_. She thought as she could hear the weapons fire from across the bay.

Growling the thing charged at her as she looked up just in time to see it reach out for her. She struggled for a second trying to push away from its grip but it was strong.

It picked her up slamming her against the wall, its eyes in its sloped forehead glaring at her.

_Well this is the first time I have seen one of these up-close and personal_. She realized since she fought two of these things in darkened ships, but this was up close, and in full light.

The thing growled and spittle flew at her cheek. Her eyes rolled back up in her head as it exploded in pain, she could feel something crawling through her consciousness, a perception, she did not know what it was but it was beginning to feel familiar…good. She felt her body go limp briefly.

_No!_ She screamed internally.

But that was it as a blast of Carnage hit the thing full in its back, causing it to drop her.

Shaking her head she activated her Omni-tool and slashed at its leg. The Yagh corruption yowled but was hit from a full stream of bullets from James's Revenant.

"You OK Lola?" James asked running to her after the thing was vanquished.

"Yeah," She said shakily, grabbing his hand to lift her up.

"Come on, just central control is all that remains." She ordered

_Sanctuary-Central Control_

The three squad mates came through the door to central operations as they did all those years ago with their weapons drawn.

And in the room, just like before, was a single figure, with his face covered behind a mask in a hood, and a sword stapled to its back. It turned on the squad as they came through.

"Well Commander Shepard, I suppose you had to find us eventually…welcome to Sanctuary…or should I say…welcome back." The figure greeted.

"I take it you are the head Disciple running this operation?" Shepard asked.

It laughed, "Don't be so dramatic Shepard. Oh no, none of us are 'leaders' of anything…we are just waiting for the ascendance and return of our true masters. The true masters of this galaxy and the cycle of life and death. But as always you have disrupted this cycle. This has intrigued and annoyed our masters."

Abigail smirked, "Glad to be of assistance."

The squad fanned out and moved to cover the intruder, Shepard checked their surroundings…_yep…no Miranda_.

It chuckled again, "you don't know what you are dealing with do you?"

"You are outnumbered and it would probably best if you-"

The figure grabbed for its sword and disappeared in a shimmer of light.

_What the…a cloak…oh no_.

Diving forward just before the thing reappeared behind her it slashed the air just where she was standing. She completed her role and turned back on her enemy who stood there in place.

It finally recovered from the shock and began to swing the sword around, it began to glow an electric blue. Shepard fired her Paladin along with James and the Revenant and Ashley's Harrier. The bullets slammed through its barriers and its armor knocking it back and killing him.

Shepard and the squad smirked at the scene, "Alright, let's go, and check the area, meanwhile…" she grunted holding her knees breathing heavily.

"Lola, you OK?" James asked.

"Yeah, just that Yagh beat me up a little bit." She replied. "Alright, Ash get back to the _Normandy_, and tell Liara and Palin to get down here, they need to look over this equipment, see what the Disciples have been doing, and where next."

"Right, OK." Ashley replied running off.

"Lola, take a look at this." James replied.

Abigail went over to see what James had found as he was crouching over a datapad.

"What've you got James?" She asked.

"I don't know. It seems to be encrypted but I am sure the Doc would like to take a look."

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan…but now we just have to wait."


	31. Musings on Beards and Yagh's

_Normandy-Airlock_

"Decontamination, in progress." EDI announced over the intercom, sounding just as annoying as the previous _Normandy_ VI.

James sighed dramatically next to her, "Is this really necessary?"

"Just a precaution Vega," She smirked, "EDI just wants to make sure that we didn't pick up any stray nanites or contagions down there that could turn us into drooling Husks while we are sleeping."

"I didn't think that's how it worked." Vega groaned.

Abby shrugged, "beats me but when it comes to ship safety EDI is the one to listen to, if she says we need decon, we need decon."

"I just always hated this thing…just why does it have to be so long?"

_Because some moron designed it this way just to annoy the people using it? Though I have to admit I like your anxiety to get a move on, it's cute_.

But she also had to admit that it was kinda annoying just being here and sitting here in the drab gray-white airlock that they used from time to time for decontamination procedures after away teams had returned to the _Normandy_.

She waved her arms stretching in the air and twirled them at her sides.

"Ah," She said grabbing for her neck as a sharp pain arched through the back of her neck.

"Lola?" James got up and came over to her.

"Nothing, just," As she was answering the lights turned off with an electronic bump as they were in pitch darkness for a second, but then the blue emergency lights came on. "Now what?" She grumbled.

James smirked at her.

"Don't you start with me Lieutenant I've had a long day."

Moving over to the com panel she was going to try and get into contact with the Bridge to see what was going on-

"Heads up Commander, sorry about that." Joker's voice broke over the com.

"Joker, what's happening?" Abby asked the ceiling.

"Well we haven't used this thing on the SR-2…well maybe never…but it has been a while certainly and it's not used to the power draw. We blew a circuit. We'll get power back soon…sorry for the inconvenience." Joker explained.

"Well that's just great!" James hissed.

"Easy Lieutenant, just a small power outage," She said turning around to face him, "we'll just have to sit-"

Her maneuver brought her almost chest to chest with the burly Special Forces trainee, his arms easily enfolding her as he smirked down at her, her chin and her lips were almost upon his, and she could feel his breath.

Studying him for the first time she reached a hand up and ran a finger across his cheek and his chin, feeling his facial hairs.

She cleared her throat, "You know I never noticed that this beard isn't exactly regulation."

"What? Oh come on Lola! What do you want me to do shave it off?" He leered down at her. "Besides I have never seen you once complain about Joker and his follicles."

"You have a point there." Her heart skipped.

She groaned out suddenly as another spasm of pain arched through her body.

James's hands squeezed around her all the more, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just that damn Yagh, it got me good." She explained sounding flustered and feeling a bit flushed.

James was always there for her and always looking after her well being either checking on her condition, or trying to tell a crude joke to lighten the mood.

_But yet someone that I can get the one up on_.

Before she knew what else to say about the situation she felt her lips go on his and press down hard, kissing them and breathing in, panting into hers. _James, so strong, so polite, so…soft?_

And he was pressing his attack eagerly now that she had given him the invitation, pushing her…and her armor…against the wall. She groaned out as his arm want to her leg and pushed that into him, around him, pressing in.

It had been ages since she had done this with anyone, _so much the soldier, so much responsibility…never…letting go…talk about un regulation_.

His hand reached for the harness of her armor, the belt lining her waste and hitching the pants of the armor to the rest of her. He was looking for the clasp running his hand across it in the darkness.

And she was so…

_Wait!...What?...STOP!_

"James!" She breathed out, trying to rally her breath.

"What?" He grunted out his lips exploring her neck.

A wave of pleasure shivered through her and she almost lost herself in the wave of renewed ecstasy. "James! Stop! We can't do this!"

His whole body froze in mid stroke, "Shit, sorry you're right." He sighed.

They separated and she held a hand to her head as he stalked off to the other end of the bay.

"Damn, don't know what I was thinking."

She smirked over to the side, _well a little humor would never hurt,_ "What? Cute Red Head in battle armor off to one side, damsel in distress with a big boo boo, needing a big strong man to take care of her?"

He barked a laugh, and then sighed, "Damnit Lola that's not funny… this is gonna get all weird."

She went over to him, standing behind him, "Nah James, don't worry, we both have our big boy pants."

He sighed.

Smirking she moved over behind him, "And besides, I kissed you first." She patted him on the shoulder.

_Normandy-Bridge_

"So Commander, you think I should shave my beard too?" Jeff 'Joker' Moreu said as soon as she entered his immediate vicinity.

_Well I see he is living up to his nickname at least_, She winced.

And then she heard him laughing at him.

"Yeah yeah, enjoy it while it lasts Joker," She teased, "I'm sure I can come up with all sorts of things to do to a man with 'brittle bone disease.'"

He snorted, "Yes ma'am, though EDI might take exception to that."

"I know nothing." The Robot answered from her station.

"Yeah good one Shultz." The pilot said.

Abby maintained the amused smile on her face as she looked out at the stars, but they had to get serious.

"Status?" She asked.

Joker ran a hand over his boards, "We are on the Out-system run to the relay, going to head out of it so we can get in touch with Alliance brass about the situation. Give them the proper paperwork…all the crossed ts and dotted Is."

"Good, keep me posted." She said leaving the bridge heading for the communications terminal.

_Normandy-Mess Hall_

Shepard sat at her usual table reading her book while she sipped some coffee, putting the mug down she scratched at her neck. _Well Yagh's are certainly head cases._

Flipping the page even though she wasn't really paying attention, just trying to work out all the kinks in her neck, and not think about the head ache that she had that wouldn't go away from the mission.

"Shepard, can I speak with you?"

She started as she turned her face upwards to see Liara T'soni glaring down at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Abby blinked her eyes clearing her mind, but then smiled, "no please…I take it you have something important to tell me?"

She nodded and tapped the object she was holding into her hand. Abby gestured her into the chair which she gladly accepted.

"I have decrypted the information that was contained on the datapad. Or at least most of it, some of the particulars is a bit fuzzy…but…"

"But?" Abby arched an eyebrow.

"Well not so much a 'but' but an 'and'." Liara continued.

"Liara!" Abby snapped rolling her eyes.

"Well nothing much was on the disc just the information about what the Disciples were doing and further information about the attempts that they are making towards Indoctrination."

"And what were they doing?" Abby asked.

Liara sighed, "Have to run the science by Palin to be sure but it looks as though they were simply trying to build an army. But…with Omega was the attempt to study Indoctrination and to piggy back on Cerberus…this seemed to be studying the conversion process from organic sentient to 'husk', the Synthesis of the two beings."

"The Synthesis?"

The Asari Doctor nodded, "So it would seem. They get a new army out of it and they begin to learn how to further the conversion process on other organics, to make it better."

"For what purpose?"

"I can only guess at that Shepard, the information was just status reports on how it was going not messages from any central base."

"So again no leads?" Shepard grunted folding her arms over her chest.

"No, we have leads. The report also mentions that the 'Yagh's that we captured from our bases on Parnack were highly valuable.'"

"Parnack?" Abby's eyebrows arched up in surprise.

The Asari nodded again.

_Normandy-Com room_

"Parnack? The Yagh home world?" Jameson asked in the revolving holographic table instead of the normal QEC terminal.

Shepard nodded, "The datapad mentions something about 'bases' that the Disciples have been using to capture and indoctrinate wayward Yagh, they then use starships to ship them off to Sanctuary for their conversion into husks."

Jameson pulled at her chin, "The Disciples have bases on Parnack? This is new information. Something that we had no idea was coming. Though it makes sense given the prevalence of Yagh we have been seeing in Disciple ranks in the last couple of weeks."

Abby licked her lips self-consciously.

"Still this does preent a problem. We have no dialogue with the Yagh 'Government'…such as it is. No extradition treaties, no way to contact them to ask them to take care of this…and they might even be complicit. This mission has to be completely black ops."

Shepard nodded, "What I figured, and we're ready."

"Good," Jameson smirked, "Though I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing exactly. The Yagh don't exactly have starships of their own…just get it done Shepard."

"We will." _As usual_

"Good, Jameson out."

Shepard turned to Liara and the two nodded at one another.

Leaning down on the table she toggled the intercom, "Joker, set a course for Parnack, best possible speed. Also get the rest of the squad in here for a briefing."

"Parnack eh? The grand safari tour _Normandy_ continues."

"Yeah yeah Joker, you get to go to all the nice places." She smirked.

"We'll be there in about thirty hours." Joker reported.

"Thank you." Shepard replied.

**AN/AC**: Meant to do this last Chapter but Shards is now 30/31 Chapters long. Longer then OTR, and probably my longest fic Chapter wise ever, and maybe word wise given how long these chapters are regularly hitting 10 pages.

I would like to thank James and Darren for taking the time to review and read this story and giving me support, encouragement, and some great feedback that I have incorporated into the story.

And I would like to thank the new slew of people subbing to this story and adding it to your alerts. If you have any comments they are always welcome and if they are interesting I might just reply, and if they are a valid criticsm I might just alter the story and take your advice into consideration.

Thank you.


	32. The Forests of the Yagh

_Normandy-Shuttle Bay_

Commander Shepard stood behind the procurement station with the squad slowly gathering around her, the newly complete squad, joining her waiting for EDI to begin the briefing.

"Seriously James?" She asked the Special Forces operative.

He came up, carrying a Falcon lanced across his chest, cradling it as he came up. "What? Its Yagh. You know the biggest baddest spikiest monsters in the galaxy that make the Krogan look positively tame?"

"Yeah but…the Falcon…I mean isn't that a little overkill?"

The Marine shrugged his shoulders. "Not really Lola."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Abigail cursed as she saw Paul dragging a Saber out of storage. _Also known as the Thresher Gun_.

"What?" The Infiltrator asked innocently. "Oh fine."

The two of them stalked back to the armory to get the regular weapons.

"So, Parnack huh? You take us to all the good places." James snorted, coming back to join them.

"Yep," Abigail smirked, "EDI what've we got?"

The AI nodded and ran her hands over her Omni-tool which manipulated the station display. It turned into an aerial map of the surface of the Yagh home world, an area of thick jungle like terrain set in a winding river valley overlaid with mountains. Two square boxes with cross airs highlighted the surface spreading out.

"Scans reveal nothing special from the surface of the planet. The planet is still in a state of industrial development, so we had to look for any technology that would not be native to the planet. All our scans could find are these two bases with adjoining shuttle pads for launch set up in an isolated part of the surface." The AI explained.

"So what, the Disciples just quickly set up their own little operation on the surface of a planet with people who would like to eat them?" Ashley started.

"Actually," The AI started, and then glanced at Shepard almost imperceptibly, "the bases seem to be of Salarian design."

"OK that explains the resources," Ashley pointed out, "but why would the Salarians want to mess with the Yagh?"

Shepard cleared her throat before the AI could speak, "Who knows? Doesn't matter all that matters is that we find out what the Disciples are doing, anymore leads, or any way to disrupt their operations."

"Actually didn't I hear something about the Salarians setting up bases while I was on Sur'kesh?" James stated furrowing his brow.

"Now, now James, don't you know not to listen to other people's audio files?" Shepard asked.

The Lieutenant shook his head and glanced over at Paul who just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"So, EDI, can you continue the briefing?"

"Yes Shepard," The AI nodded pressing down on her Omni-tool once again.

The picture shifted again as one of the targets flashed briefly and then zoomed in on the layout of the land.

"The immediate vicinity is cut into the Parnack Jungle, in a cul de sac off of most of the main trade routes and at least 200 Kilometers from the nearest city. This is designed to conceal the facility keeping it covert…unless you know what you are looking for…in which case the tree cover and surrounding mountains and hills offer great vantage points to observe the bases themselves. Scans indicate that there is no foot traffic in the immediate vicinity." EDI reported.

"Sounds good," Shepard nodded. "Questions?"

She glanced around the bay from member of the team to member of the team, one to the next, each of them either shook their head or looked away. _Well that answers that_.

"Good, so we break up into two teams. I lead team one and Ashley leads team two. James, Paul, you're with me."

"Right ma'am." Paul said nodding.

"Ashley?"

"EDI, Jackson, you're with me." Ashley ordered.

"Acknowledged."

"Girls night out? That sounds pretty sweet," Cynthia smirked her hands crossed over the chest of her blue suns armor.

Shepard smirked chuckling internally, "Alright then, we go in, we observe the facilities and try and see what they are doing to the Yagh. We look for any evidence of where the Disciples have their main base, what they are doing, or any other information that might help us bring them down. We can't carry any heavy explosives and this is a covert operation since the Yagh Government might be in collusion but if we can find a way of eliminating them, do so."

"Right sounds good, but the facilities are still pretty far apart Shepard, if I go to pick up one and the other gets into trouble, might take me a while to swing back around." Steve Cortez pointed out joining the conversation.

"I trust you to get the job done." Shepard gave the pilot a slight smile.

"Right, no pressure." Cortez grunted.

"We all have our assignments, let's get to it." Abby ordered.

The squad dispersed to make the final preparations before they would start their mission.

_Parnack- Site One_

"Team two here, we're in position Shepard." Ashley's voice flitted over the com net.

"Roger, if you see an opportunity take it, Cortez will be orbiting so if you need extraction call him." Shepard whispered into her ear piece.

She got clicks in response.

As the Spectre inched forward slightly on her belly lying flat out she heard the crunch of leaves and tugs below her. She winced as she struck each one but they didn't have much choice in this thick foliage…and she set her Omni-tool to let them know if any sentient level life forms were coming after them to investigate.

The single tree they were under towered above them bathing the team in pitch darkness for the canopy that hid their position from any observation, as far as she could tell on their brief stay on Parnack this was the rule, and not the exception.

_At least in this part of the planet_.

Catching up with Paul she tapped him on the leg, "Got anything?"

"Nope, not a lick," The sniper scout said without even looking up from the scope of his Black Widow.

Shepard nodded while snapping her Black Widow up and then looking down her scope.

The facility was of course rather 'simple' in its construction but if anyone wanted to defend the facility from invasion, they could do so easily. Especially from someone without any heavy weapons to speak of, the Yagh may've been fearsome brutes but a simple STG team could hold out for quite a while from their attack. At least long enough to evacuate the complex and escape in FTL capable shuttles.

Large silver sheet metal walls about ten feet tall covered the perimeter of the base, Shepard moved on through the scope to the interior. It was covered by a few shacks and watch towers, unmanned as of the moment; a row of shacks was in the middle with a two story building dominating the facility just behind them.

The buildings blocked her view of the back of the small encampment…but she could've sworn she noticed wires and conduits sticking out of the place and snaking their way to the back.

_Well the place looks pretty secure_. She thought moving back to the perimeter wall… _no real entrance's…so I guess we are going to have to do this the old fashioned…wait!_

Her scope picture moved back as she wrenched her rifle and brought it around to face the previous section of the wall, there was a slight impression in the metal.

"I got an entrance." She reported dead panned.

"Yeah me to." Paul agreed.

"Do you see any patrol patterns down there?" She inquired.

"Nope, I don't see anyone…its either too late, they're not bothering, or they really do not have the people…I'm going with the latter."

"We'll know soon enough." Vega breathed finally moving over to join them, crouching behind them with his Revenant.

The three squad mates made their way into the facility crouching through the entrance with Vega in the lead clearing the way with his Revenant. "Clear." He reported.

"Clear." Abby agreed.

"I see no one." Paul concurred waving his Vindicator around checking their position.

"Alright," Abby nodded, "let's see what we got."

The three squad mates made their way quickly, yet silently due to the lack of twigs or leaves that could reveal their presence, to the edge of the perimeter 'wall'. Not stopping, they made their way over to one of the metal shacks and flattened against the wall, Shepard leading the way with her Valkyrie out.

Glancing around the corner she took a brief peak before snapping her head back, then checking again.

"OK," she started, "we got one guard, sleeping by a desk, Paul, and you're on."

"Right." The Infiltrator nodded before disappearing in a shimmer.

Shepard watched as a slight shimmer made its way over to the cover behind where the Disciple guard was sitting. Paul decloaked behind the man and the noise woke him up with a start as he smacked his lips, the sound reverberating back down to the two still hidden team members.

And with that Paul reached up and in a vicious yank threw him over the side of the cover rapidly deploying his Omni-blade and burying it in the man's gut. He grunted but otherwise fell silent as he thrashed his way into the afterlife.

Paul then aimed down the sights of his Vindicator and continued to check the area for any targets. "Clear." He reported.

"Good one Mr. Leighy." Abigail replied coming into the room. "Alright people, look around, try and find anything that could be the least bit helpful, if its documents or crates take a picture of it with your Omni-tool, we can get it back to Alliance intel after we get out of here."

"Right," Paul nodded activating his Omni-tool and snapping a picture of the table the man was at.

Vega moved out the front entrance covering that was facing the rest of the facility, his Revenant crossed at his chest.

Abigail glanced around the room checking it for anymore intelligence real fast, but Paul seemed to have it well in hand, she also saw him take a picture of the body out of the corner of her eye.

Gesturing she indicated that she wanted the squad to move towards the back. Heading out that direction as she began to follow the line of cabling and supports that snaked their way around the building.

They stopped and held their breath not knowing what they were going to find, as a group they all moved around the corner as one looking at the sight before them.

Abby gasped, James grunted

The cables split off into two tangles as one headed and joined to a power generator, and then the generator itself was connected to three open conversation chambers, similar in construction to the ones that the Cerberus used on Sanctuary. There were three of them and in two of them were Yagh that were stripped down naked and spread eagled into the restraints, which glowed, pulsing blue white conduits ran over their arms, legs, and torso. The only Yagh's eyes which were open were glowing a milky blueish white.

"Well that's….creepy on so many levels." Paul opined.

"Yeah, but we can't do anything for them…that generator looks interesting though." Shepard gestured.

Checking the area she led the team to the generator and looked at it.

"Hmmm it looks like it's been branded. And that is not your typical Disciple symbol." Paul gestured down at the base.

_What the? _ Abby asked, not exactly sure what to make of the symbol in question.

It _looked_ like a torch, a typical torch like you would find on the statue of liberty…just it looked…_fuzzy_…it looked like it was covered by a film…perhaps glass.

"Get a picture of that." She ordered.

And Paul snapped away with his Omni-tool camera.

"This design looks pretty simple." Shepard nodded at the GUI interface along with the valve holding the system together. "Should be easy to set up a quick overload and blow this place to hell."

"Well got any ideas how we can do that?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure give me a second," She toggled her Omni-tool, "EDI we have a power generator here, we need to see if we can detonate it."

"One moment please," EDI reported, "we have run into a similar situation here, now scanning."

Abby and the squad traded a look for a second as they waited patiently for the AI to get back to them.

"Simple generator procedure," The AI finally explained, "Should be easy to overload with simple overload protocol or a blockage of the regulator."

"Really, something like this could be blown up that easily?" James asked incredulous.

"Indeed, operation seems to have been set up in a hurry, and seemed to be disposable in the event of catastrophic discovery by Yagh force. In fact based on the design it seems to be built to explode in the event that the Yagh breached the perimeter."

"Alright but we don't have anyone on our squad who can set up an overload." The N7 pointed out.

Abby thought she heard what distinctly sounded like EDI _sighing_ over the com frequency, "Set up a bypass and stop the power from getting the proper regulator, it will build up to its own overload, should wipe out most of the facility."

"Alright, Paul you're on it, but let's get ready for trouble."

The Infiltrator moved over to the main console and began to type in his commands to try and make the place explode.

Just as he was laying in the first series of commands a loud alarm went off, screeching into the distance. This caused a hub bub of activity around their perimeter as doors of the shacks began to open as panicked Disciples began to see what the commotion was all about, some of them carrying Vindicators of their own.

James's Revenant went to work firing down range and covering the walkways and steps leading up to the shacks, the bullets bouncing off the planking causing it to spark and splinter.

The Disciples mounted the railings aiming down onto the squad with the Vindicator and tried to take them out.

Abigail countered by aiming down her Valkyrie and unloading bursts at them, it hit a few of them as the rest took cover the best they could.

"Alright, I got it!" Paul yelled over the din bringing his Black Widow up and firing on one of the Disciple forces hiding in the window.

"Alright, great! Let's move!" Abby yelled over the firing bullets that richotched at her feet and flew past her head.

She stayed low to the ground picking her spots and returning fire as she went, beginning a slow retreat, but not wanting to present her backside to the enemy, if they all broke and ran they would be easily over run.

A Disciple soldier came out of one of the entryways and began to fire down on the combined position on the squad. Abby adjusted her aim, took two steps forward, and unleashed two bursts into the guy's chest; they impacted him making him crumple in the doorway.

"Alright, now that is done," She muttered toggling her Omni-tool, "Cortez, we need-"

A loud roar drowned out the rest of her message as she spun around and was face to face with a snarling Yagh that was streaking out from behind the main tower.

"Holy crap!" Shepard yelped while dodging to the side tucking her body into a roll just avoiding the menacing creature.

_A real proper Yagh, I hate these things_.

She rolled backwards as it tried to charge her again, and still was nearly killed as the creature blinked at her with its many sets of eyes.

"Commander, what is it, repeat your last!"

"I'm a little busy right now!" She yelled out trying to bring her weapon around to fire into the things eyes, she wasn't sure if her latest message got through.

But she didn't have time to worry about it as the Yagh moved to charge at her for the third time, she ducked down under its swiping bear claw and then rolled to the right.

"Could someone help me?!" She yelled as the Yagh moved to stare her down and get its bearings on her. "James make it explode!"

And just as her last syllables rolled off her tongue the rapid fire stutter of James's Revenant slammed into her ears, its bullets into the Yagh's back, followed by the _BOOM BOOM BOOM_ of Paul's Black Widow. This was followed by James's Carnage blast. The creature yelled from the combined on slot, even its thick hide couldn't hold up against sixty three bullets of two of the strongest weapons in the Alliance arsenal. Though the Yagh still obviously survived the fire power long enough to turn around and face the two squad mates.

Abby ripped out a grenade on her harness and slammed it into the creatures make shift pants from behind, the creature grunted in surprise at the action, and she slammed the activation plate home arming the bomb.

The Yagh spun around swiping as it went and she ducked, rolled, and then used her momentum to launch herself into a roll. She heard a howl of rage behind her and then an explosion, she dived under the stairs to a shack as the shrapnel and body parts flew past her.

Peeking out from under her cover she looked at the thing and it was still alive.

"Son of a bi-" Swinging her Valkyrie up she emptied a few more bursts into it until it stopped twitching.

The Commander rejoined the rest of her squad in the center of the compound moving out.

"Come on we don't know how much time we have, I would be willing to bet that they heard this firefight for miles, and we know they're about to hear the big explosion that we are about to set off." Paul pointed out.

"Jesus man, where is the sense of adrenaline Tex, we just kicked the ass of a big spikey monster and all you can say is 'oh gee we need to get out of here', where is a 'woo wee'." James grunted.

"Probably lost it when Shepard was about to be mauled by said Spikey Monster."

"Alright you two that's enough." Shepard grinned placing her hand on her ear, "Sorry about that Cortez, had a little incident, all hostiles have been secured, we need extraction."

"Wish I could help you but Ashley's squad is taking heavy fire from a combined Disciple/ Yagh force." Cortez's voice came over the com net. "Will rendezvous at secondary exfil site in about ten minutes."

"By the way Lola, been a while since I heard 'James Make it Explode!'"

She snorted, "Well that's what you get for bailing out on me."

The man snorted and chuckled.

"Alright," Shepard nodded, "you heard him let's move people, and we've got ten minutes and a lot of ground to cover."

The three squad mates ran out of the compound at full speed, trying to get as much distance as possible before the place….

_BOOM_

Exploded.

Shepard turned around and saw the facility light up in a yellow orange fireball, sparks racing off of it and arching into the sky.

"Alright, let's get a move on, just a nice jog through the forest now that our bomb went off…" Shepard arched her ear to one side as she heard a growl and grunt off to the side, then spun around as she heard another.

Then another, and another, and another, soon the howls were competing with each other, there had to be hundreds of them, all around them, coming out of the darkness. She rotated around in her spot checking the area around them.

"What…the…hell?" James asked joining her looking off into the darkness.

"Well so much for plan A." Shepard grunted.

"Yeah…great…sounds like there are thousands of them out there…the Yagh? So much for our life sign reading." Paul muttered.

"Alright people double time it back to the exfil point, James you're on six, lay down a frag grenade every fifty meters, then I will do likewise, let's see if we can't get the Yagh off us."

"Yes ma'am."

The three team members broke out into a run, Paul was in the lead, Abigail was in the follow, and James was picking up the rear doing exactly what Shepard had ordered him to. They didn't care about stealth, only caring to make it to the secondary landing zone before the Yagh could over run them or jump out of the darkness. But she was hoping that the grenades and the fire might've kept them at bay long enough to escape.

A flash and bang happened behind her, the trees rustled, _that's one_, she thought, her legs were in motion, her lungs pumping carrying important oxygen to her muscles, and she hoped that she wouldn't trip over a low lying branch. _That's two_, she thought, and this time she thought she heard a Yagh yelp behind her. _That's four_, another explosion another flash of light behind them, she was beginning to tire, _great another day in bed needing a massage_. _That's five_, this time she knew she heard a yell of pain from off to the side as one of the Yagh must've taken the grenade full on. _And that's six, 300 meters, not bad Shepard_. She didn't know how much time had passed but knew that it had to be around seven minutes because she hadn't lost that much from her high school career.

With James using up the rest of his supply of grenades she maneuvered off to the side of the path, letting James run past her, and letting her assume the last position.

Now she had to concentrate, now that she had a job to do to cover their backs, , and she only had five grenades.

Pivoting around on her foot she got out a grenade and gave it an underhanded toss, skipping it off the ground and rocketing it through the woods.

But she had to repeat this process four times, and she did so, rolling the grenades off into the darkness, hoping to dissuade the Yagh.

Out of grenades, but they were at the bottom of their landing site, a slight rise in the ground, not really a hill, just an upward slope that led to one, a plateau rising out of the forest floor.

She ran up it heaving and breathing hard, stumbling over the uneven ground, James caught her hand and pulled her up.

"Easy Lola." He said.

"Thanks James," She breathed catching her breath, but the Yagh were still out there. "Come on."

They mounted the perimeter of the LZ, and no shuttle, no Cortez.

"Damn it Steve, where are you?" She cursed. "Alright people defensive positions!"

They had made it though, they were safe…_for the moment_.

She heard another grunt and spun around to face whatever it was, and saw a Yagh set of eyes peering out of the darkness.

Clinching the strap of her Valkyrie she aimed down at them, James joined her.

It sounded like it snorted at them, and more sets of eyes joined, at least twelve.

Then the bullets came raining out of the darkness.

"Cover!" She yelled lying down into the brush and firing a long stream of bullets from her Valkyrie, waving it around, keeping them back.

But they continued to advance.

James and Paul joined in with their automatic weapons firing on their attackers.

And then she heard it, a low hum, as the Alliance shuttle crested the rise, opened the hatch, and began to fire down on the Yagh with its heavy weapon.

It swooped around and moved into a hover at the landing zone.

"Come on lets go people!" Ashley yelled, hoisting the emergency squad Revenant out of the side of the shuttle, and firing it in long bursts, the heavy weapon was manned by Cynthia who was also firing.

They heard the Yagh grunt and scream behind them, but that did not dissuade the survivors from their push.

Sparks flew off the shuttle as the return fire tried to hit the squad; James mounted the shuttle, followed by Paul as they to begin to fire down into the darkness, aiming for the shining eyes.

Shepard smirked as she fired her Valkyrie and mounted the shuttle as the last one off the battlefield.

"Go!" She yelled into the open cockpit.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

"Argh son of a…god!" James yelled.

Shepard and EDI moved over to his side as the hatch closed behind them, "You hit?!"

"Yeah, one bullet got through my shields and tore through my leg," He grunted painfully, "But I should be OK as soon as I get to the doc."

She checked the wound and applied an application of medi-gel, "Yeah," She glanced at the cockpit, "Cortez. Alert the _Normandy_, tell them we have wounded."

"Already done Commander."


	33. Underneath the Sands

_Kodiak Shuttle-Earth- Arizona_

Abigail watched the city sprawl out before them as they skirted over the former home of millions of people. A metropolis built into the desert, a testament of human engineering, _now blasted into a wasteland_, she thought with a frown. The Reapers had been here, and their harvest was especially bitter.

"Damn." Ashley whistled behind her coming to join her.

Abby sighed and dropped her head to her chest. "There was no reason for this slaughter. The Reapers just hit this place randomly, kept most of the cities reasonably intact for processing, but they wiped this city out. Phoenix Arizona. Not a major industrial center, not a major military site, just there, in the desert." She brought her head to look at the screen. "And they destroyed it."

"Well we made them pay." Ashley pointed out philosophically.

Shepard smirked, "That we did LC." _But now we have to clean up after their mess_.

"Heads up Commander we are about twenty kilometers from the landing site." Cortez's voice came over the com.

"Very good Lieutenant." She said poking her head into the cockpit.

After they had given the intelligence to Admiral Jameson she had told them that they would process what they could and develop any leads. But in the meantime the symbol that they had discovered had popped up again at a Phoenix wasteland site, mainly a site that had a downed Reaper in the middle of it, a Destroyer that was taken out by the resistance. A company had brought up the rights to investigate and since the Reapers were effectively 'dead' since the war ended the Alliance Government shrugged their massive shoulders and let them have at it. Since the they had not gotten a major status update, or hints of what their research was revealing about the Reapers, or what they could do to help the Alliance in general.

With the ban on research into Reaper matters Shepard was surprised and figured there was more to this issue then Jameson had told her. But it was still a mission and still the next part in a series of leads that was pointing in the direction of a clearer picture.

_And maybe we can get to the bottom of this_. Shepard thought.

Only time would tell if they were blowing smoke or not but until the answers were revealed she was going to continue to take her orders and continue to be OANIs errand girl in an attempt to solve this mystery until Jameson could figure things out on her end.

That is what Shepard suspected anyways, that they were just buying time.

_Why else send me here if you recognized the symbol but not to where the symbol came from_?

None of this changed the fact that, for the moment, they had a mission to run, as the shuttle darted between the blasted out ruins of the former city.

"So they want us to go into the middle of the desert…for what exactly?" Paul asked finally.

Abby smirked before turning back to her squad mate. "Beats the heck outta me Mr. Leighy, but to just gather intelligence and see what we got. See what that symbol was. Apparently trucks have been seen coming in and out, shuttles of equipment. Probably seeing what they are doing here. And to see what they are doing to that Reaper that is just sitting there."

Paul nodded.

"Sounds fun." Ashley sighed.

"Don't get cocky we don't know what's down there." Shepard warned glancing at them both.

"Heads up! We are approaching the landing zone!"

The hatch opened as Cortez finished his statement bathing them in sunlight; Abby winced but otherwise prepped her Valkyrie and leapt off the shuttle as it finished sliding into position.

Ashley and Paul joined her off the shuttle checking the position.

"Alright we have another kilometer to go before we can hit the facility!" She yelled over the howling wind pointing in one direction, sand blowing into her face, lightly for the moment.

"Great, a kilometer in this heat and weather?" Leighy grumbled.

"Come on Paul it's not that bad." Ashley teased.

"Ma'am, with all due respect I'm a proper English boy who keeps his cabin at a balmy seventy six. One hundred fifteen is a bit outside my comfort zone."

_It certainly is hot out_, Shepard thought looking around the edge of the city they were at, the city was towering over them from behind, but yet twisted metal still greeted them from the suburbs.

But she felt grimy and dirty as the sweat permeated her armor and crept down her back, and the dirt and dust clung to her face, and she could taste it on her lips.

_The perfect version of a post apocalypse. _She thought wryly.

"Well come on here…" Leighy groaned snapping her out of her reverie.

"The Lieutenant's right, the only way to get out of this heat is to get to our destination, come on."

The squad began to move in a single file line through the sand covered landscape, dust blowing above and around them, as they began to trudge towards their destination. The going was slow but they were technically in a combat zone and since the visibility was so low they had to make sure they weren't assaulted or ambushed by Disciples or any one of their more radical creatures.

They were getting grittier by the minute as it caked on her skin and hung about her. _Well this might've been a bad idea but then no one can see us coming…if they have scanners though…catch 22 damned if you do...damned if you don't_.

But suddenly the wind stopped and the dust settled…Shepard looked up and saw the…

"Wow." Ashley whistled.

"The Reaper?" Paul inquired.

Shepard nodded.

"Jesus, how the hell did the resistance manage to take that thing out?" Paul pressed.

"I don't know." Shepard admitted taking off her helmet, she heard Ashley and Paul do likewise.

She continued to look up studying the Reaper, even though it was a Destroy Paul's question was certainly valid. The ship was sitting in the sand at an angle, stretching up into the sky, but bent significantly over to one side. The firing chamber was resting on the ground, one of its feet was pressed against it, and the other was imbedded deep into the earth.

And in the distance was a 'radar dish' looking structure, it looked destroyed, just a metal skeleton, but that was their destination.

"Come on, let's go." Shepard said pointing.

And the two squad mates filed in behind her.

The team skirted around the Reaper Destroyer, even though it was officially destroyed they didn't trust it in the least. They did not want to get close to it knowing full well what Reapers could do, and Abby certainly understood the motivation of the Council to outlaw all study into the things. There was just something…_dangerous_…about them she decided. She even kept an eye on the thing as they were picking their way over the rough ground.

"What's that?" Ashley suddenly asked next to her.

She turned to him, he nodded in the distance, and he followed his gesture. Only to see a trail of dust rocketing up from the desert around them, snaking its way at them, at rapid speed, it came from right behind the radar dish.

"I thought the wind had died down?" Paul joined in the conversation.

Shepard cocked her head to the side as if that would change the feel on her cheeks, "It has."

"Then why is there a dust storm heading at us, and it's getting closer…quickly?" Paul continued on the line of thought.

"I don't know." Abby murmured, then cast a sideways smirk to her infiltrator, "Why don't we find out shall we?"

They nodded and each traded out their weapons as a unit for their Black Widows attached to their backs.

Shepard turned back to the gathering bit of dust she saw billowing in the distance, and brought her scope to her eye. It took her a second to adjust the site picture and get the proper magnification going, but when she did…

_What the?_ She didn't believe what she was seeing, and the picture was still a little blurry, so she continued to fiddle with the settings. But the clearer the picture, the more she saw it was what she originally feared it to be.

"Now that's trouble." Paul breathed grimly next to her.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Husks Ashley…Husks riding horses." Shepard responded in the same tone Paul had used.

"And it looks like those horses have been turned as well." Paul reported.

Shepard brought her scope down swiveling it on the horse she was looking at, trying to obtain a proper site picture. _Damn he's right_ she whistled. The telltale blue wiring was sticking through the horse's skin, concentrated around the eyes as it looked like a power regulator or something was slapped into the animal's chest. _Damn_, Abby thought again. The Husks on the back of the horses were wearing some kind of parka or jacket blowing off the back.

"We have to take these things out," Abigail looked out from behind her scope and glanced at Paul who did likewise, "_now_."

She got back on the scope and aligned the shot, and fired…and…_missed…damn not used to shooting things riding so fast_.

Firing again she missed yet again as the Husks were continuing to advance on their position, and then it occurred to her, to go into Adrenaline Rush.

Time slowed down as the adrenaline flowed through her body, this allowed her to line up the shot perfectly, and she waited for half a second, held her breath, squeezed the trigger, and then absorbed the recoil as the Black Widow slammed back into her shoulder.

The Husk took the bullet full bore in the chest knocking it back down into the dirt, bluish liquid exploding through the cavity.

Without waiting no more than a second to confirm the kill she violently jerked the spent Thermal Clip out of the magazine and proceeded to install a fresh one after blowing on it for good luck.

She brought the Sniper Rifle back around rapidly jerking it to one side to acquire a brand new victim for her scythe; she was back in the saddle, matching her nickname, the Valkyrie sending souls to hell.

Time slowed again and she jerked the trigger smooth, and then saw the Husk's head explode and its corpse to fall off the horse that seemingly panicked.

Shepard brought her Widow around again for the third time but was met with a scope full of rotted horse flesh careening at her.

She fired half by instinct, at point blank range and ripped the scope downward.

And sure enough just as she expected the sniper bullet stopped the horse in its tracks, forcing the Husk that was riding it to careen off its back flying right at her. She dodged back and it landed in the dirt in a crouch. She ripped out her Valkyrie and ducked as it swung at her, then it charged, she fired a Concussive Shot laying it out in the dirt, and she brought the Valkyrie up and fired into the things chest, killing it.

Checking to make sure nothing else was around waiting to kill her, and saw that Ashley finished off a Husk with a burst from her Harrier, and then laid fire into the horse slamming it down.

Shepard glanced right and saw that Paul had finished off his two Husks and was waiting on the two of them.

"Slow pokes." He teased.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Leighy, just keep walkin." She said gesturing at the dish.

They finally arrived at the base of the dish as it towered over them in all its skeletal glory. The jerry rigged piece of tech must've been how they stopped the Reapers, at least that were the general feeling the place gave off, or at least the Reaper across the street as the weapon seemed to be pointing right at the thing. Its shade blocked out the blistering sun for what little good it did.

"Alright people, fan out, let's try and see if there is a way into the facility proper, a junction box or hidden trapped door, almost anything." Shepard ordered.

The squad followed her directive to the tee moving out in a spread pattern, each to their sectors combing through the desert. Abigail walked through the middle, heading for the dish, watching the surrounding terrain, watching the sky, noticing a twig there or a piece of rock here, wondering if that was a marker for some hidden entryway.

"Aha! Found out!" Ashley called out from her position.

Abby twirled around on the voice and saw him waving her Harrier in the air.

She jogged over to him and was quickly joined by Paul.

"What've you got Ashley?" Shepard asked brushing a strand of hair out of her eye.

In response the Lieutenant Commander bumped her Harrier into the dirt, it landed with a very dull but distinctly metallic _thud_.

Shepard smirked at her, and together the three of them bent into the dirt and began to remove the underbrush, trying to clear it from whatever was underneath. It was a distinctly metallic gray door with a latch on one end just cut into the desert floor.

"Well shall we see what is underneath?" Shepard looked up at her squad.

"Let's go." Ashley grinned.

Getting the latch in a solid grip she yanked up on it as the hatch groaned into an open position. She peered down into it and it was pitch black, she gulped but didn't feel she had a choice in the matter. She had to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all.

_In this case though that is a bit more literal then I would like it to be_. She frowned into the place but sighed.

"Alright Ash, cover me." She ordered.

Hitching the Valkyrie to her back using her shoulder harness she positioned herself into the hole, and took it nice and steady. In reality it was not as far as it looked as she was able to rapidly descend the twenty steps or so into the chamber below.

She dropped down the final step and looked around. Turns out it was not _pitch black_, just _dark_. The room was bathed in a pale orang red color but she couldn't make out many of the details of her surroundings.

Swinging her Valkyrie up she activated the weapon's flash light attachment which came on with its customary electronic beep.

She checked down the hall and was met by….three Husks standing around in a doorway leering at her. They grunted, she sighed, they charged, she brought up her Adrenaline Rush. Squeezing the trigger six times she finished them all off with each burst punctuating the darkness nearly blinding her as the flames exploded from her weapon propelling each round into the chest of a hapless Husk.

And they all fell down dead.

Three more victims for her and her weapon.

"Shepard! You ok!" Ashley called from above.

"Yeah Ash, I'm fine!" She called back.

She slid down the ladder, got her Harrier out, saw the bodies, glanced at her, and whistled appreciatively.

"Thank you LC." She smirked at her triumph.

She proceeded to shine her Valkyrie's light around the internal chamber they were in and noticed…conversion pods. Of the same type that was underneath Sanctuary.

"What the hell are these doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know," Abby grunted reaching out for the glass, "but I have a bad feeling about this. Come on there seems to be plenty of facility left to explore."

She led Paul and Ashley out the door into the other chambers in the larger facility, each time she stepped through one they ran into more conversion chambers, anywhere from five to ten units. And no one knew for sure how many chambers there were, they kept on passing locked doors in some of them off to the side.

But the path that they were currently on all the doors was open.

And they had entered…_eight…nine…ten…eleven…twelve_. The chambers just stretched on.

"Damn whoever was building these would've taken a major effort." Paul grunted, "I wonder how this escaped everyone's notice?"

"It's off the beaten path Mr. Leighy, and it's a research facility studying Reapers, without a damn good reason I wouldn't check this place out."

"Over here!" Ashley called out from ahead of them.

The two team mates rushed ahead and into the room that Ashley had found. It was larger than the other chambers and had a central chamber, along with twenty conversion pods. And on the back wall in its own little sub division of the room was a computer console.

"Ashley" Shepard nodded at it.

Ashley moved over and stood behind the console brushing a chair out of the way while Shepard moved to secure the rest of the room to ensure that no one could sneak up on them at any time.

Though the Husks usually did make a lot of noise, but who knew if there were any other threats down here, this place did seem awfully lonely.

"Damn," Ashley's whistle broke Shepard out of her reverie.

"What?" Shepard asked walking over behind her.

"There's a lot here skipper." Ashley explained.

Shepard shot her a look frowning, "Come on Ashley really?"

"What?" Ashley looked into the narrowed eyes of her CO, "Oh yeah…well they were studying the Reaper…the material, the construction involved…and they were using the conversion pods…in the event to build an army. There are notes here about kidnapping populations from Arizona and California in order to convert them to Husks, and then take the South West by surprise."

"Kind of figured as much." Abby sighed grimly. "What else, any leads about who might be behind this?"

"Nothing, just those shipments seem to be regular, that is where they are getting the equipment to build this place, and apparently they are still constructing it." Ashley continued.

"Should be good enough to Jameson, at least we didn't waste a trip home, good work Williams."

"Thank you ma'am." Ashley nodded.

"Come on let's get back to it." Shepard ordered pointing for where they came in, and back to the _Normandy_.


	34. The Illusive Corporation

_Normandy-Shuttle Bay_

"Ah! They finally arrived!" James Vega spoke startling Paul Leighy.

The Infiltrator/ Sniper shot his compatriot a look arching an eyebrow wondering how he was going to respond to the sudden unexpected outburst of enthusiasm.

"What has arrived?" He finally managed to ask simply.

"The new Scorpion order that I placed back when I came back to the ship!" He announced waving the telltale white weapon around.

"New?" Leighy asked staring at it suspiciously, "it doesn't look any different, and that weapon has been in the armory…gathering dust…for a while now."

"Ah not the weapon it's what it can fire!" The eager Lieutenant announced eagerly.

Leighy shrugged his shoulders.

"They added new grenades to the mix, it can now fire 'warp' grenades that use tiny Mass Effect fields that do tremendous damage to barriers, tech grenades for shields, and then another set of tech overload grenades that can take out the nervous system of an unshielded target rendering them unconscious."

"Impressive." Paul grunted trying to type on his work station.

"Oh come on! It's awesome what the STG can do to their technology." Vega announced.

"I guess." Paul shrugged.

"You're the armory officer." Vega commented incredulously. "I thought weapons would've been your thing."

"Yes, I am a very _busy_ armory officer." Paul explained shooting him a look. "Also I'm a sniper and a scout…and technically it's just 'Gunnery Chief'."

"Gotcha." James snorted drawing his weapon and aiming down his sights.

Paul watched him curiously before trying to get back to his work.

"That cloak of yours is not really standard issue." Vega commented.

Paul stiffened in mid motion to finish the rest of his report for the Commander's perusal and looked at Vega again, and sighed. "Actually sorry, and yeah it's not. I won it in a Poker game off a STG operative who was visiting our post back a couple of years before the war started."

"You play Poker?" Vega asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually was quite good at it. Still haven't been able to work a game in a long time. Not since the war ended." Paul explained.

"You know we have a lounge onboard?" Vega pressed.

"I know." Paul shrugged, "never anyone around wanting to play a game."

"I play Poker."

"Yes you do, but come on playing Poker between just two people? Where is the fun in that?"

"If you say so." Vega shrugged beginning to stalk off.

"And how is your new post in gunnery?" Paul asked smirking.

"Oh just fine good position for an officer especially since the _Normandy_ already had an armory chief. Figured that is where I could be most useful and Shepard agreed. Not as good at it as Garrus, he knew how to really calibrate that tech."

Paul smirked leaning down to get back to work again, but the opening of the bay doors drew his attention.

The bay doors opened on a picture of black space with a small halo of light off to one side since they were just orbiting above Earth and their home was hanging in that general direction. A Kodiak shuttle drifted into position and then slid into the extra shuttle spot on the floor of the bay.

"Wonder what all that's about? Not like we get visitors that often, and usually they dock with the airlock collar." James muttered barely audible.

"I don't know." Paul commented in kind.

The Kodiak docked with the floor and the engine noise began to subside as the vehicle powered its engines down and settled in. The hatch opened and two Alliance marines wearing their standard beret and not the helmet of the Alliance Marines. They looked around the bay with Avenger assault rifles stapled to their chest, guarding their charge.

Who stepped out onto the deck with her Admiral's boards glistening even in the low lighting.

"Admiral Jameson?" Paul asked.

"Yes, get Commander Shepard tell her that I request that she meet me in the War Room for a briefing on our current intelligence." Jameson explained.

"No need, EDI already let me know you were coming." Abigail Shepard's voice broke out from the bay as Paul turned to look at her.

"Commander Shepard." Jameson greeted with a nod.

She got out her briefcase from the shuttle and began to walk towards the Commander.

Shepard went over to the com panel and pounded it in, "Attention, senior squad, meet me in the briefing room in five minutes."

_War Room_

Commander Abigail Shepard stood at her regular spot on the War Room center table. Admiral Jameson standing right across her and the squad filling in around her as the 'briefing'was about to begin.

"Over the last several months the men and women and…aliens…in this room have been gathering vital intelligence to bring the Disciples down and to determine who they are and what they are doing, their motivations and the identity of their leadership, as they have emerged as a clear and present danger to the safety of the Alliance, and the rest of the Citadel Space."

"We know this already." Cynthia snorted, "Though I suppose it is nice to hear that our efforts are appreciated."

Abigail smiled at the joke but kept her peace as she was curious as anyone as to see what Jameson had to say and what the information she had was.

Jameson also smiled and then nodded to Traynor who typed in commands on the board before her.

Four screens hovered over the holographic table; one was of a wealthy looking man in a business suit with a cocked head looking at the camera. Another was a picture of a line of people looking as though they were shouting at a camera behind a police line of some sort, and the final two were of logos. One was the symbol that Shepard had seen on Parnack and the other one was just a regular torch. The two torch pictures highlighted themselves.

"This is the Trygerisch Corporation, or the symbol thereof." Jameson explained after a second. "Upon the information gathered from Parnack it seems that the Disciples finally made a mistake which let us develop the lead that led us to the Reaper Destroyer just outside of Phoenix that you investigated on your last mission. It was vital to confirm or deny the source and to see if we could clear up the intelligence before we acted."

"I thought that mission felt like we were being sent off on a delaying action." Shepard grunted.

"Couldn't be helped Commander." Jameson frowned. "With the nature of this company and who they are we had to be sure what their involvement was. Whether or not they were just being used as a Disciple whipping boy, a red hearing, whether they were complicate or sympathetic, or whether they were leading the Disciples. There are legal ramifications behind this since they are an Earth based company…speaking of which I would be expecting a call from the Alliance at any moment."

"Wonderful" Abby snorted.

"What did our data say?" Paul asked.

"Well based on the information recovered in Phoenix and some of the information we have been looking into on our own, all the signs point to that they are in fact behind the Disciple movement."

The squad was silent at the pronouncement, either from months of work finally coming to fruition or the fact that they were just told something that sounded impossible…an Earth based corporation was behind a Galaxy wide religious cult that was threatening the Governments of said Galaxy.

Not to mention the peace and security of the people living in those Governments.

"Well, how do we know this?" Ashley finally asked.

Jameson nodded to Traynor who manipulated the console, and the pictures revolved, more pictures came up, and others were highlighted. The new picture showed a moderately tall building on a planet, and the pictures that was highlighted was the protest picture and the picture of the man.

"The amount of material used in Phoenix cannot be a mistake." Jameson announced simply. "There was simply too much construction equipment and supplies moving into the area to be a simple 'mistake', especially with how the Company CEO, Keith Faukner, runs the company. Everything has to go through his desk, all company transactions and major financial policies. This goes up to the top. They have had a research agreement in place with the Alliance to go over any Reaper wreckage that has been available, and has been a major Alliance R&D firm, developing several weapons systems. Also several of their officers and workers have shown up at Disciple events over the past several months, at a disproportionate number."

"Wow." Shepard whistled.

"Wait," James started furrowing his brow, "isn't Keith Faukner and his company leading the rebuilding effort?"

The Admiral nodded, "Yes. Their workers have also gotten several contracts to rebuild Earth and most of her colonies. They have worked hard, incredibly hard rebuilding and repairing several major cities like Los Angeles, Boston, New York, London, and Madrid, with little pay in comparison to other companies and pulling many more work hours that would, in normal circumstances, be deemed 'safe'. They have done this effort far more cheaply and at half the time then the Alliance estimates, and thus the political connections. They might seem a bit 'odd' how quickly they are getting things done. But since they are so effective in what they do the Alliance parliament has thus far looked the other way."

"And are likely to continue doing so even if we present evidence that they are a part of a major criminal conspiracy," Abby groaned.

"Precisely," Jameson said, "right now this is a major political matter. I could officially get away with sending you to Phoenix but I've had to inform the Alliance about what you've found."

"Thus the call." Shepard nodded understandingly.

"Thus the call." Jameson agreed.

"What else do we know about them? What's our next step?" James asked.

"They've made their corporate headquarters on Tiptree and have since doubled their efforts into Alliance R&D and repairing and resupplying the Alliance fleet with cutting edge technology. The Reaper war and the subsequent dismantling of most of their competition have made them a major player in the Alliance Military Industrial Complex."

"Fingers in many pies?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, building Earth, Alliance R&D, and their scientists were also responsible for the movement of the Citadel back to its current position." Jameson explained.

"Damn." Ashley smiled.

"Well we need a plan on how to deal with this…" Abby started but then noticed Jameson shaking her head.

"The parliament has asked me to delay my investigation until they can start one their own within the proper security channels, and federal authorities."

"We have a situation here and the Alliance is just going to wait and play politics? Who knows what the Disciples are doing? We still don't know their end game we still don't know what this corporation's objectives are; we need to act now, as you said these people are a clear and present danger."

Jameson sighed, "I know Shepard but I am legally required to inform authorities and they are bound by the Constitution and Alliance Charter to conduct their own investigations."

"The Charter is not a suicide pact. If we don't act now we may not be able to act, especially with how politically connected this group is."

"I know Shepard."

"So in the meantime we just twiddle our thumbs?"

Jameson sighed, "Don't we deserve to give a chance for the Alliance Government to work and do the right thing? Believe me one way or another justice will be served and this threat will be dealt with. But I am not willing to completely circumvent the processes and protocols that have kept this Government safe for nearly a century."

Abigail sighed, _damn_, "OK, you're right. We shouldn't allow this enemy to destroy our way of life either. Just this political bull is…frustrating."

"Yes it is, but until we figure this information out then there is little good we can do, as you said its…frustrating."

Abby nodded, _the line and balance between security, law, order, and society is ever blurry, sometimes I wonder if I go too far_.

"Anything else?" She asked her superior.

"No, I believe that'll be all."

"Crew dismissed." She ordered as Jameson and the rest of her squad filled out off the War Room, leaving her alone with her thoughts and considering just what she was going to tell the Alliance Parliament when they finally called.

_A little While Later_

Commander Shepard found herself back in the com room staring at the empty holographic bay, just waiting for her political masters to get to her. They had summoned her back ten minutes ago to come to the com room, and then wasn't there for her when she arrived, at least that was the message that Traynor had relayed for her.

_It's not political principle that I dislike so much it's just that the politicians that are running the show and executing those principles often don't have anyone's best interests at heart._

And with that pleasant thought the generator in the floor began to hum to life as it began to turn on, its blue lights slowly activating as the figure before her began to resolve itself. Shepard arched a surprised eyebrow as she recognized who it was.

"Representative Hudson." She said nodding.

"Commander Shepard." Daniel greeted with a smile. "I've heard you've been busy, going to Phoenix, raiding an Alliance Corporate facility, and generally making a nuisance of yourself." He teased.

"Frankly I'm surprised that you'd be the one who would greet me like this, I would've thought I would've gotten a nastyogram from someone much hire up." She smiled in kind.

He frowned, "Well I guess I drew the short straw. The Alliance Parliament is not happy with you, but most of them think that you're nothing to be too concerned about. That you have violated their corporate interests and are upsetting the system and messing with their political expediency, but not really going to be able to do that much in the end. You are barely worthy of our attention apparently. At least until the official investigation turns something up."

Abigail smirked, "Oh really…we'll see about that. What is your interest?"

"To protect the Alliance Citizenry from Government overreach, even against dirty corporations, you certainly don't make my life any easier Commander Shepard. Especially after the war and with so many emergencies going on, and of course the Alliance Government does what Governments always do, want to seize power for everyone's benefit. I am here to try and stop that. And again, you aren't making my life any easier."

"The Disciples represent a clear and present danger; I will not sit back on my hands and wait for them to be on the march." She challenged.

"I don't want that either, but for every security crisis there is always the danger of exceeding ones bounds, the rules exist for a reason."

"I appreciate that concern but people's lives hang in the balance, and we have a duty to protect them."

"Yes, and thus is the justification for every tyrant in history, and sounds typical for a Spectre."

"The Spectres can provide a vital means to ensure the protection of the Galaxy." Abby intoned, "If done right."

"The Spectres represent a dangerous force, no one should be above any law to set policy, especially when they represent an organization at the highest levels of Galactic Government and can thus affect everyone that lives in the Galaxy."

"I agree." Abby nodded.

Hudson's eyebrow shot up to the roof of his holographic hairline, "I'm surprised to hear you say that…after all you just extolled the virtues of the Spectres."

"I said in the right hands. My own practical experience, my own outlook, and my experiences with Saren Arterius has shown me just how dangerous the Spectres can be when that power is abused."

"Then why did you join them?"

Shepard pursed her lips for a second, wondering if she could be honest with the politician, if he'd understand, and given his recent speech he probably would.

"Humans needed an advocate; they needed an ambassador to the rest of the Galaxy. Getting on the Spectres was the first step to getting on the Council, in which case humanity could have a voice and not be bullied about by the other races completely without challenge. That the Council and their Government could not just pass regulations on us Carte Blanche especially since we chose to be a part of that body. And I would much rather have someone that I trust, me, be a part of the Spectres then some political appointee that could be corrupted or owed someone a favor."

"I've read your file Commander, are you sure you could trust yourself?"

She sighed, _always to the gangs_. "I've learned, I've grown, and as much as I do not trust myself I know enough to not trust most other people in that position either."

He sighed, "And what if you're corrupted?"

"Then I trust you and the rest of my crew to put me down." Abby said.

Daniel descended into a respectful silence, his hologram pausing to consider her words.

Shepard for her part also stayed silent wondering what her words would do _would they help their case or would they just continue to ignore the situation?_ This was a delicate political circumstance and Hudson seemed to be on the same side as her, seemed to share the same basic philosophy. Had the same moral dilemmas, and concern between security and the security of liberty.

The silence was really beginning to get to her.

"Look, at the end of the day we have been on this investigation for almost a year now. Tracking down this evidence and gathering it through several missions. And we had to fight a Civil War in the middle of it. Now it's up to you and your compatriots to do the right thing. I don't care what my role is in the events to come, just give me the chance to help see through what I started."

Daniel sighed, "I doubt my 'compatriots' will do the right thing. But I guarantee it Commander; you have convinced me that you can still be a part of this investigation as we get it started. At least I will call you in as a witness, Jameson too."

"That is all I ask Mr. Hudson. But at the end of the day if your compatriots won't do the right thing, and have been corrupted…as you put it…then I _will_ do the right thing."

Hudson grinned down at her. "I understand Commander; I would expect nothing less, Alliance GHQ Cairo out."

And with that Shepard was not alone in the communication bay, considering the conversation that they just had, but now she had the rest of her duties to attend to. And the rest of her rounds to make.


	35. Old Friends Make New Enemies

_Los Angeles-Earth_

Commander Shepard held her arms across her body hugging herself, trying to protect herself from the cool air that was whipping around her. Even through the protection of her hoodie she was somewhat _cold_.

And Paul sighed deeply next to her.

"What?" She asked casting her companion a sideways look.

"Do you think this is fully, I mean going out to dinner like this, in public?" He asked.

"Relax Paul you aren't my boyfriend or anything…this is an Alliance tradition that goes back quite a ways. Just we've been too busy to exercise it. Get to know your senior officers, or in this case NCOs, to dinner."

He sighed again, "I know. Just none of my COs have exercised that particular right in my limited though spectacular career."

She chuckled at his word choice, he shot her a perturbed look, arching his eyebrow at her and looking at her with one eye slightly wider.

Now it was her turn to sigh, "Mr. Leighy, do you ever do anything to relax? You know for fun?"

He snorted and grinned slightly, "Well actually ma'am I look at girls," at the raising of her eyebrows. "Well just not when they are superior officers…or red heads." He mumbled the last.

She smirked. "Don't like red heads?"

"Depends on the person I guess on some people it is flattering and some people it isn't. I guess that goes for just about anyone…take Cynthia for instance…" He frowned

"Yes?" Abby said with a slightly amused purr.

"Other than that it's just my duty, if I do that to the best of my ability then my superiors won't have to worry about me." He started.

But she would not quite let up a slight smile playing across her features as it to mimic the teasing _I know what you just did_ thought that was going through her mind.

"And what about you? Is there a Mr. Shepard waiting in the wings? I am surprised that you haven't moved on and settled down yet, if anyone deserves it you do." Paul asked.

Her head snapped around to the front and she tucked her chin in slightly considering her words.

"Perhaps," She mumbled the first.

"I'm sorry?"

She sighed, "This is the only life that I've ever really ever knew. Don't know if I would know how to do anything different. Besides whatever my other illusions about what defeating the Reapers would mean I knew there would be a mess to pick up and I knew that I would be a part of it."

"But didn't you just want to relax, to throw it all aside?"

"Well yeah," She admitted cocking her head to the side, "in fact I was imagining taking a few months off after the Reaper war, but then I took a Harbinger blast to the chest…well the explosion. And by the time I got out of the hospital I was restless. Wanted to get back out there and 'be productive' I had my 'vacation.'"

"I understand." He nodded simply.

"You are a good soldier Paul; I don't think I have to do much worrying about you in the first place." She complimented.

"Thank you ma'am."

She smiled at that but looked skyward; it was still dark out…well of course it was it was in the middle of the night. But too dark, not a star in the sky. The Great Dust Cloud was still swirling in the atmosphere from all the damage caused by the Reapers and then the reconstruction efforts. At least it was over the major cities most of the suburbs and places of sparser population didn't have the dust cloud hanging over them. But there were still food shortages and agricultural damage to worry about because of the thing. Even in the wake of the war, over a year later, Earth was hanging in the balance. And it was her responsibility to keep the rest of the spikey monsters at bay.

And to add to the general dreariness most of the storefronts were blasted out, the power was only partially restored.

_It's certainly a lot of responsibility for one woman_. She frowned.

_But at least our destination is nicely lit_; she smiled upon seeing the blaze of light and hope in the darkened city, in the district that had gotten its power back. _A testament that one day things will indeed get back to normal_.

It was two stories and looked like an arch that jutted off the street corner and onto the fairway slightly, allowing easy access from the street.

They entered the building and the greeter waved them on in, apparently business was slower than usual. And apparently this restaurant was a bit higher end then she gave it credit for since they shot her hoodie a rather annoyed look.

_But they are in no position to complain; after all it looks like they could really use the business_.

They found a seat towards the back windows, one where they could not see much of anything because of the contrast between the lightness and the darkness.

Shepard considered this situation rubbing the back of her neck as she sat down and began to wiggle out of her hoodie draping it around her back and allowing her dress to show…the one that Kasumi had given her not that 'N7' thing that was barely worth the name and looked more like a bathing suit.

Paul shot it a look but otherwise said nothing and got right back to making his own seating arrangements.

Their waiter came by and gave them the menus that they would use to select their meal, regular old time menus and not Omni-tool interface or GUI, and then he left to go attend to the other customers as he left.

"Wow, I hope they have most of the stuff that they say they do since the Earth economy has been disrupted and everything is hard to obtain these days…though I'm sure you can still get good alcohol anywhere." He groused the last.

"You don't like alcohol?" Abby asked arching an eyebrow.

He snorted, "Nah I like a good Martini as much as the next suave British bad ass operative, but I just find it ironic that they are willing to 'save the alcohol' so to speak."

She smiled at the notion and opened her mouth to speak but their waiter made a sudden appearance at the side of their table.

"Hello, may I take your order?" He said feigning breathlessness.

"Yeah," Paul started shooting Abby an amused look. "I will take one of those nice sirloin steaks that the picture makes look extra good…medium rare please."

"I'm sorry we are out of those." The Waiter explained.

Paul shot Abby a look, "See what I mean?"

She nodded slowly.

"So I guess I will have a...uh…Hamburger?" He shot the waiter a hopeful look.

"We do have one of those certainly."

"So wait they have hamburger meat…but not steak?" He threw his arms in the air in mock exaggeration.

Abby couldn't help but bark a laugh and then coughed to clear it up.

"And you ma'am?" The Waiter swiveled on her.

"Yeah a Chicken Sandwich." She stated.

Paul arched an eyebrow over the fold of his menu in her direction.

"What?" She shrugged, "I got the taste from Admiral Anderson and from my days living on the run with the Reds and never quite was able to get rid of it. Let's just hope it's better than the standard rot gut."

"I see, and what will you have to drink?"

"Vodka Martini, Shaken, but Not Stirred." Paul smirked.

"Very funny Mr. Leighy." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Hey I think I could get used to this commiserating with officers on off duty times…but no seriously I will be having a Guinness."

"And I will have one glass…just one glass…of red wine." She said to the waiter then to Paul. "It's been a while, other than the Serrice Ice brandy with Chakwas since I've indulged."

He nodded.

And the Waiter bid them farewell scooping up their menus.

The food came quickly enough given it was a rather simple order to fill and cook.

It came there and Abby bit down on it and it nearly watered in her mouth.

"Hmmm definitely better than the standard rot gut." She mumbled over her food.

But that was pretty much the only words that the couple of squad mates said to one another as they attended to their meals. Abby figured that it would probably be this way with Paul's military background and sniper mentality of being a loner. Just get the job done move onto the next task and then you can commiserate. It was all so…_methodical_.

The rest of their meal past quickly though because of this Abby had little choice but to _eat_ the food that was set down before her. To finish it up if she hoped to not keep Paul waiting. But she did end up having _two_ glasses of wine.

After the meal though they just sat there and let the food digest _no sense in rushing off into the unknown on a full stomach_. Abby understood that thought as well.

"You know," Paul blurted folding his napkin that he just used to wipe off his mouth, "do you get the feeling that this is the end…of the Disciples I mean? We have been working so long on this and finally we have discovered a major break. I just get the feeling that this particular chapter in all our lives might be coming to an end and we can move onto other stuff. Other issions, new threats, or truly just fixing things…maybe even settling down? Who knows?"

Abby snorted, "Careful what you wish for Leighy we have a lot more to do in this fight yet. Besides take me and the fight to the Reapers. You never know what you might get with an 'ending'; it might surprise the hell out of you."

He shot her a quizzical look.

"Take my fight with the Reapers, charging down the beam," She explained making a circular gesture with her hands, "There I was charging to the beam, Harbinger was in my way, running as fast as I could. Then I had to evacuate my squad, and still make it to the beam, now alone, by myself, scared as hell but confident that I would get things done, if I lived long enough. Then I got to the beam and some phantom of a kid I saw die on Earth months before was confronting me with three options. Destroy the Reapers, Geth, and damage the Mass Relays for who knows how long. Control the Reapers. Or merge organic and synthetic flesh."

She sighed looking out the window, trying to be a goddess, trying to judge herself if she had given into the choices that she didn't make because she was smart enough, clever enough, brave enough.

"Destroy is an abomination, the very definition of genocide, something that the Nazis did to the Jews or that humans have perpetrated on each other for generations. Even now we are not completely clear of that bitter temptation…apparently. Control is an abomination. To strip the Reapers of their free will, even knowing what they have done with that? To be a goddess? No I can't make that choice. And then to be a tyrant to the entire galaxy? To make a universal changing decision based on little evidence and without a single opinion poll to guide me? No, never.

"Fortunately I was able to convince the Catalyst that he was wrong, corrupt, to give us a chance to live in peace. And now the Disciples are ruining that promise. Picking on the bones of the dead and he lost to build a future that is the antithesis of everything that I have come to stand for.

"So yes Mr. Leighy, careful what you wish for."

Paul said nothing in response to her outburst, her explanation, but they finished getting ready and moved to exit the restaurant.

They nodded politely to the waiter and the doorman as they left and headed back out into the crisp dark night.

They looked left, and right.

"Back to the _Normandy_?" Paul asked.

Shepard frowned and looked around, "Nah I want to stick around for a little bit, see the sights, revisit the city." Shepard half suggested.

Paul shrugged, "It's your trip your rules."

They headed off for the warehouse/ financial district, towards the more bombed out areas of the city.

_Los Angeles Financial district._

They had arrived, they were walking in between blackened bombed out buildings and charred streets. The repair efforts had not quite reached this far yet.

Paul watched Shepard peering into the darkness; _I wonder what is going on in that head of hers_.

"You know I grew up around here, not far from where we are standing at all. Probably around the block or a kilometer. I didn't expect it to look like this, expected to recognize something." She said hollowly.

Paul didn't have a response to that, didn't know what to say to the sudden pronouncement. Instead he knew that it was better to defer to her judgment and work her way through it.

"It's been so long since I've lived that life, and I have not been back since." She breathed, barely above the rustle of the air. "So long since I was rescued and then went off to join the Alliance Military. So many memories. I said on Eden Prime that I imagined this place to be a war zone, that it was hard and dirty. But actually seeing it as a war zone…it's tough."

"But we've experienced so much of war." Paul commented. "On Benning it didn't look like this. But it was still a rough planet to get to know, bullets flying over you, ducking as you went, trying to live on your instincts alone. Living in an urban city at war is not the easiest thing in the universe."

Shepard nodded slowly.

"I agree Paul." She finally whispered. "Cities are supposed to be away from the battlefield, a consolation prize to the victor, but defenders and offenders make them into killing grounds. And in my case gangs."

"But you did escape; you made a better life of yourself."

She turned to him and smiled, "That is what Anderson told me so long ago. I made the right choices, and here I am, back at the beginning…for maybe the ending. I have grown up; shed my cynicism and reliance on myself alone and my criminal elements. And now I am the hero of the Galaxy."

"And you probably wouldn't have been the person you are without growing up in this environment."

She nodded and grinned, "That is something else that Admiral Anderson told me."

He nodded slowly but didn't say anything, it seemed like it was better for his CO to be lost in her memories.

But then his head jerked to the side as he heard a rustle of glass and broken concrete in one of the buildings, one of the darkened buildings. He peered into the darkness his finely honed Sniper Senses fully alert now, _something is wrong…what the? _

There was a figure moving in the darkness, a shadow, watching, moving side to side stalking.

The hair on the back of his head stood up on end, he tried to move in front of Shepard to protect her as he reached into his jacket pocket for the Paladin that he had placed in his pocket.

"Shepard move!"

He went to toggle the assailant in his sites but in a whir of blue biotic energy it flung itself at him, in a rush of black fabric and biotic energy it slammed into him. Who knew how many tons of force just collapsed into him, of flesh and bone as the biotic Charge ripped through him, and he only had slight shields to boot.

The force of the strike drove him back into the wall of a building across the street, he collapsed along it with a groan and tried to rally his senses and help his Commander, but he was losing his vision.

All he could see was a raven haired woman engaging his Commander….

"Shepard Move!"

Abigail Shepard was slammed to the ground by the Infiltrator's shove, and was about to chew him out…something along the lines of _what the hell was that about soldier!_ But before she could she heard the tell-tale _ziiippp burr_ and felt the energy wash over her of a biotic event…_charge I think…if Paul hadn't shoved me out of the way…_

More pressing concerns were on her mind though…_this has to be an attack._ She scrambled to her feet quickly trying to get a bead on their attacker and engage them with Omni-blade if nothing else.

She pivoted on the position of where Paul used to be and raised her arm up intending to use it as a bludgeon.

Her arm moved down to rain the strike down on the enemy when a bluish white explosion light burst out in front of her face, blinding her for a second and sending her into the air, and through a window into one of the bombed out buildings.

She groaned as it felt like she had broken something but her immediate concern was her surroundings. She could just make out but not the fine details, just the gray slabs of concrete and other pieces of rubble strewn throughout the building. Grabbing at her holster she brought her Eagle to hand moving to cover the window she had just been flung through.

Only to be met with the sight of her assailant 'floating' through the door.

She had flowing black hair and was dressed in a skin tight black 'ninja' like suit.

Abby pivoted her hands around to bring the Eagle to bear on the rapidly approaching form, but it was slammed out of her hand by a biotic uppercut, as it flew away and clanked on the ground.

Pivoting on one foot she swung high with her left arm which was blocked easily but that let her strike out with her palm at the woman's stomach, which struck her feel bore. Then she elbowed her in the face causing her to cry out….

_That sounds familiar_, she realized, _eerily so_. With the brief distration she dropped her guard if only for a second, her enemy picked her up with a blue flurry of energy and slammed her into the wall with her arm draped across Abby's body. Then Abby felt the woman's hand go around her throat and then was slammed back into the wall for a second time.

This had the odd effect of clearing her vision as she saw who it was full clarity….

It was a woman she recognized, a woman with black hair and two blue eyes peering out of the darkness at her, her full lips were pulled back into a vicious sneer.

"Mi-?"

But before she could finish a bioticly charged fist slammed into her head, Abby cried out, and then was met with darkness.


	36. The Return of Demons

_Normandy-CIC_

"How the hell did this happen?" James yelled out angrily from just behind the Galaxy Map.

Ashley Williams winced at the outburst as she was in a small circle with the Special Forces soldier, and he was not happy at all about the state of recent events. Shepard had gone missing and Paul Leighy was found with a bruise on his head the size of a nation-state. All this had happened after the two of them had been missing from radio contact for five hours over their allotted check in time.

_I knew that was a bad idea._ Ashley sighed.

"Unfortunately we won't know for sure until Paul wakes up from his encounter with whoever it was that has kidnapped the Commander." Chakwas started off getting right in the face of the young Lieutenant. "And that is if he makes it, with the severe head trauma and internal bleeding we got to him just in time to stabilize with Medi-gel, only time will tell if that is enough."

"Come on we have to know who it is," Cynthia groused waving one hand in the air dismissively before recrossing it over her chest. "I mean it _has_ to be the Disciples. No one else has that much of a grudge on Shep."

"Could be the Batarians." EDI pointed out.

"Batarians? On Earth?" James Vega asked incredulously.

"I am merely pointing out the possibility Lieutenant," EDI replied simply.

"Fair enough I guess." Vega shrugged looking over to Ashley for answers.

The rest of the crew joined him in his appraisal.

Ashley shivered self-consciously at the looks being directed at her. _Well I guess that means I'm the big boss lady now, all these people are looking to me for answers, and truth is I don't have anything good. Only bad…and more bad. No wonder Shepard gets all the big bucks she makes this look easy, probably she just knows how to hide it._

"Just point us in a direction boss and I'll set a course." Joker's voice drifted over the coms.

"Thank you Joker." She said glancing upwards.

"What does Alliance Intel have to say?" James asked glancing at Traynor and EDI.

"Very little I'm afraid," EDI explained, "With the amount of refugee, construction and tourist ships flying through the Charon Relay, and without anyone knowing that a crisis was enfolding in the first place, it was impossible to track all the vessels coming and going. Especially as they made further jumps out into the Great Galaxy and the statistical probability that they 'jumped ship' makes it difficult to track them.

This is, of course, assuming that they have left Earth, but even then there are many places that such an organization could hide."

"Have we tried pinging her Omni-tool?" Ashley asked.

Traynor nodded, "But to little effect, she is not down there, at least in an area that is not shielded for that kind of communication."

"Or they could've taken her Omni-tool" EDI pointed out.

"Or that." Traynor shot EDI an annoyed 'know it all' look.

"Look," Vega pounded his hand on the railing, "we know who is behind this, we know where their corporate headquarters are, I say we just take a fleet, kick some ass and get our girl back."

"I appreciate the sentiment Lieutenant, but we need to make sure. And remember…again…they are an Alliance based corporation. They have political ties, and we can't just _legally_ rush in there." Ashley pointed out.

"Screw legality we need to get in there."

"Now it's your turn to look _Lieutenant_," Ashley spun on the subordinate angrily, "we don't even know if she is there yet. If we go rushing in blind, without intelligence, without knowing for _sure_ if she is there or not we could wind up dead. And if we get there, survive, and then get out again there could be a political shit storm on our hands if we manage to get back to Alliance Space as we have to explain that we just attacked a corporate headquarters for no good reason."

He grumbled incoherently and turned away from the Galaxy Map.

Ashley sighed and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know James…" She wondered what her next words should be, "…I just know ok. We'll get her back. And you know her, she's strong and we can get her back. She'll hold out, she'll last until we can come up with a battle plan."

James's shoulders sagged and his head dropped, but he nodded slowly.

Ashley turned back to the center of the group; all of them were looking at her expectantly.

"Well we can't go anywhere until Paul gets up and tells us-"

"Med bay to Doctor Chakwas." A male voice came on the intercom.

"Yes, what is it? Chakwas toggled her Omni-tool.

"Gunnery Chief Leighy just woke up, he seems to be fine though groggy, life signs are stable, and he has already asked to speak to Commander Williams's ma'am."

"Understood, we're on our way." Ashley said spinning to move onto the elevator car.

Only to be followed by the vast procession of squad mates and extended crew as everyone apparently wanted to see what Paul had to say for himself and what the situation was, and most importantly of all, the whereabouts of Commander Shepard. She froze, sighed, and shook her head.

"OK, James, Chakwas you're with me, Traynor I need you up here to get into contact with OANI. EDI you can listen anywhere on the bloody ship and the elevator can't hold us all." She ordered.

"And what about me?" Cynthia asked.

Ashley sighed, "You can come along. Not sure what you would have to do down there."

"Hey I just want to stare deeply into his steely eyes." Cynthia sneered.

_Very funny_. Ashley thought with a sigh. _You may be on the side of the angels now but man you're still a pain in the ass._

_Med Bay_

Paul Leighy blinked up as Ashley, James, and Cynthia's faces peered down at him. His eyes lingered on Cynthia, but he had to blink and shy away from the sudden bout of attention.

"Easy Chief you're ok." Ashley said smiling warmly.

"Ma'am with all due respect I just had my face caved in and I hurt like hell, despite what I'm sure is a bunch of painkillers flooding my system, I am far from OK. And you guys are violating my personal space bubble…not that I mind really pretty girls staring at me concerned…I could get used to this."

He saw Cynthia smirk out of the corner of her eye and bite her lip, but she said nothing.

For her part Ashley rolled her eyes at him. "Well report, what happened down there?"

"I don't know, where's the Commander?" Leighy asked with a groan as he attempted to sit up.

"She's missing Paul." Cynthia replied.

He sighed, "I figured as much."

"Well?" Ash tried to get him to continue the conversation.

He shrugged, "Afraid I don't remember much. Just some biotic owned me and I saw her and Commander Shepard engage in combat. Everything was a bit of a blur I'm afraid."

Ashley sighed, "Is there anything else you remember?"

"Well all I remember was this woman was black haired and maybe blue eyed. Nothing other than that I'm afraid."

"Alright, just get better Paul; I'm sure you'll have a role to play in the events to come yet." She gave her shoulder a slight squeeze before leaving with James in tow.

But Cynthia stayed behind pulling up a chair to sit next to his bed side. He smiled at her for a second before stretching back and getting comfortable.

_Trygerisch Corporate Head quarters_

Abigail Shepard's eyes fluttered open only to instantly slam shut again. She gave it another effort squinting at the light source that was hanging above her. Her eyes watered but she did not let that get to her as she battled through it.

As her senses began to return to her she nearly cried out but managed to keep it to a small whimper as her head groaned in pain, feeling as though it were being rearranged from the inside out, as if something was crawling around in there…

But that didn't stop her, she tried to move her arms, and her restraints gripped into her flesh at a more furious degree. She inclined her head moving it about the room, not finding too many details of it as her vision was still blurred. She ran her tongue over her lips and mouth…_parched dry_. _But wait…my restraints_. Moving her arms around again she tried to test it…the straps were definitely cutting into her bare flesh.

She inclined her head straight down to see her, looking down at her chest, which was now covered in a grayish bluish form fitting piece of clothing.

"My apologies for undressing you," a voice announced off to the side causing her head to snap up to look at him, "but we had to take every precaution. Have seen too many of those old Spy Vids where the secret agent produces a magic lock breaking device from the side of his underwear to make a drastic mistake. Allow me to introduce myself, Keith Faukner."

And indeed there he was, standing there; straight of posture, confident, assured of his position, gray haired, almost white even. His beard was flecked with gray and white, his blue eyes smiling down at her, but the smile of the predator.

"Ah finally, I am so happy to stand in the presence of such august company." She sneered at him straining against the restraints.

He chuckled, "Well I take it you know me? And who I am? Well you'd have to. After you raided our facility in Phoenix I could no longer take the chance. You had to be removed. But how to do it? Now that's the question? Do I just throw you away and kill you? With all you represent? Or do I try to use the strength of our greatest enemy to my advantage?"

"I will never become a Disciple of the Reapers." She spat at him.

"But can you really be sure of that? I mean," He grinned mischievously, "it had to occur to you, the question: Just why is it that so many people and so many species follow the Reapers? Where did this religion come from? How do they preach and spread the good word of the Reapers? Who is controlling this? And who in their 'right mind' would follow the Reapers? I mean after all they just waged a galactic war responsible for the extermination of millions."

"Well there is that." She acknowledged. "But I care more about the fact you seem to be a danger. Seem to have an agenda. Have been attacking me and Alliance interests. I believe in the freedom of religion…even of stupid ones…but you want to force yourself on the rest of us, that's the problem, and my chief concern."

He smirked, "Yes the big bad demons in the dark corners of society. Waiting to strike out and tear down thousands of years of false civilization. I certainly understand the fear, of what we can wrought. But come on, aren't you curious on how we can exist in the first place?"

"I'm sure I will find out some day." She said simply. "But right now I am more interested in defeating you and whatever your agenda is."

"I doubt you will want to for long," He whispered, "And yes our agenda!" He slapped his hands together. "That thing that has caused so much angst and concern when all we want to do is restore balance, the balance that you destroyed when you convinced the Reapers to commit mass suicide. For a billion years the Reapers have been Galactic Gardeners. Trimming the weeds and preventing them from getting too long, killing everything in the process. But now they are long gone, and it is up to someone else to replace them."

"Who?" Abby asked, for the first time genuinely curious.

"The human race of course. We can do it; we can be the key that restores balance. Not only for this cycle, but all cycles! The Reapers _were _flawed. They killed everyone off in cycles to preserve them. But we can pick and choose! Who lives and who will be of benefit to the Galaxy, and who will be a danger. Just take the Krogan for instance! With the gifts we are unlocking if they got out of hand its simple! Just kill them. Be done with them! Balance will be kept. From now till eternity. But only by those individuals and races bold enough to take that step."

"That's it? That's your sales pitch?"

"You of all people should understand the need for discipline Abigail! You are a soldier, an officer and a lady, a leader of men women, and aliens. You know that it takes order to rule and survive, to bring Hummanity and ourselves personally to the apex of evolution."

"But that order does not come out of the barrel of a gun. It comes out of free association and mutual respect!" Abby challenged. "If that is the best you have then there is no way I am following you down this path to hell!"

"But don't you see?" He asked beginning to pace. "That's just it! The politicians and the individual of other races lack the will, they are corrupt, self-interested, and a danger to themselves and others. Too few people, even among humans, are willing to do what it takes to control everyone. To bring this Galaxy to the apex."

_This guy is truly insane…but it sounds…_

He stopped, brought his head around to look at her, and smiled. "You think I'm insane do you?"

"I told you she'd be stubborn, willful," A voice boomed out from somewhere in the room, deep, dark, full of an unnerving assurance.

_Wait…stop… that voice?...no it can't be?_

Keith sighed. "I know, but I had to make sure she would see reason, I had to try. She is no good to us with her mind broken eventually she will be of no use to us."

"What they hell are you talking about?!" She screamed.

Keith looked at her curiously. "I would like to introduce you to someone Shepard. I believe you are aquatinted."

With that he moved back over to a tarp in one corner, and with that he gave it a vicious yank. Under the tarp was an orange mass of what looked like piping and folds, into the center, a solid box of undefined stuff, all twisting and snaking around one another.

"Shepard!" It spoke out, glowing internally.

Her mouth dropped open. "Harbinger?" She questioned, not quite willing to believe what she was hearing.

"You recognize me, no longer stumbling in ignorance, believing you know your enemy, yet you thought I was dead."

"But…how?"

"How can be revealed later I'm sure…you have a lot of…catching up to do." Keith sneered at her and then turned back to the Reaper fragment. "But do be gentle to her. We need a symbol and a leader of our forces. We do not need a broken husk of a woman."

"I'll be…gentle." The Reaper rumbled in response.

"I'll never give in!" She spat, but yet her head as already beginning to pulse and she had to wonder…

"Your mind is already ours Shepard, you have fought us for so long, and now at the end you will witness the rise of the Reapers, the return of our balance, and you will herald us, being the leader of our Disciples and our personal representative."

Before she could rally the will for another challenge she felt something bore into her physically knocking her head back even though it was not material, her body felt like it had caught on fire, and she screamed, white spots exploding in front of her vision as she was driven to blindness, and incoherence.


	37. A Battle of Ideology

_Normandy-War Room_

Ashley Williams walked down the short group of stairs into the bottom of the War Room pit. She walked slowly because it looked as though EDI and Traynor were engrossed in a deep…and technical….conversation.

EDI turned on her at first, "Ah Commander Williams." She announced.

Traynor's head snapped around and she arched her eyebrows into her hair line.

"You two wanted to see me?" She asked.

Traynor and the AI traded a brief look before turning back to the Lt. Cmdr. And yet they still hesitated.

"We think we've come up with a solution to find Commander Shepard." Traynor started.

"Oh?" Ashley asked. And then it dawned on her. "But let me guess, it's a great feat of daring doo and borderline illegal? And with my dressing down of James Vega you didn't want to tell me in case I'd shoot you down?"

"Something like that" Traynor nodded, blushing sheepishly.

"Basically we think we can hack the Trygerisch corporate databases." EDI supplanted.

"Where? Not Tiptree." Ashley asked furrowing her brow.

"No, not Tiptree." EDI shot a look to Traynor who began to enter in commands on the War Room, it shifted to a map of North America/ Europe, showing crisscrossing and pulsing lines that seemed to indicate a power grid or communication.

"Basically," EDI continued, "The first thing that the Corporation did is set up a central 'hub' for their operations in North America and Europe; it handles all of their data and all their repair efforts, and coordinates their greater operations on Earth."

"Why would they set up such a hub? Wouldn't it be easier to just let them work as is?"

"From what we know about Mr. Faulkner it is not unreasonable to assume that he built a communication hub and database so that he, and his Board of Directors, could monitor and 'advise' on the situation on Earth." EDI surmised.

"And we think that whoever captured Shepard probably sent a message to their headquarters via that hub." Traynor added on.

"So you want to hack it?" Ashley asked looking at the map of Europe.

Traynor nodded slowly before bringing up another picture. Their target most likely, a building or complex that was a series of boxes wth anetenae sticking out of it, stretching towards the sky.

"The risks are minimal." EDI offered. "We can set up the downlink from the _Normandy_, and we can hack the facility without detection most likely. And we might be able to get the lay of the land and security arrangements."

"Are you sure that you won't be detected and can actually get the info we need?" Ashley asked just to be sure.

"Well we can't be completely sure…" Traynor acknowledged. "But EDI is a fully evolved and unshackled AI, her cyber warfare has evolved quite extensively with her experience in the wars. The only thing that could really defeat us would be if they have Reaper intelligence or a fully evolved AI of their own."

Ashley frowned and leaned over the War Room table.

"The risks are minimal." EDI assured.

"Do it." Ashley nodded. "But after we are done with that get me a com link with Admiral Jameson, let's see if I can't give her a heads up and put something together in the event that we can find the Commander and her current whereabouts."

"Understood Commander" Traynor nodded.

_Trygerisch Corporate Headqurters_

Abigail Shepard groaned as her head lolled around. After another bout of mental attacks from the Reaper in the room, but for whatever reason he had stopped.

She felt hot, and flushed, sweat was pouring off of her from the mental effort in keeping a being over a billion years old out of her mind, at least enough so where she didn't give in. Though she did suspect that was not how indoctrination really worked at the end of the day, that Harbinger was probably doing something just to weaken her mental defenses, to make her more susceptible to when he was trying the indoctrination in earnest. It was quite devious and she imagined that this was the 'quick' method that she knew about.

_Well so much for keeping me in one piece…but even if I give in for a day the effects on the Galaxy could be tragic. Some days I hate that. So many people relying on me._

Her head snapped up as she felt a movement within her mind, a slight recoil, she began to look up slowly to see if she was alone. And her vision was beginning to clear.

The room she was in was spartan, at least in its set up and along the walls, but she could make out the clutter. Boxes and conduits lay on the floor, stuck right smack dab in the middle seemed to be an examination bench, a microscope leading over a plate, and then in one corner was a plate glass window that revealed what looked to be an observation bay.

And off to one corner…she hissed in…hoping it was all a dream…Miranda Lawson…back from the dead, in the flesh…_but how?_

She tried to summon spittle to make a coherent message that she could speak, "Miranda." She managed to groan out.

"Shepard." Her former compatriot sneered.

Abby flinched as if Miranda had just slapped her face, her psyche, she was a little gun shy it seemed.

"Why Miranda? Why? Why attack me, why join the Disciples, why try and undo everything that we accomplished together?" Shepard croaked out.

"You left me, you betrayed me." The woman who used to be her XO, and her friend, said simply. But that belied the venom dripping from her words.

"I didn't. I thought you were dead." Shepard tried to plead, to make sense for herself and for the woman glaring at her.

"No you didn't, you betrayed me, twice. You knew I was alive and you didn't give me the information that I needed to save Orianna and avoid Kai Leng. You betrayed me." She said again moving to glare.

_What?_ Abby asked as her heart fell through the floor of her feet, just enough truth to convict her in a court of her own mind. The ghosts of her past were accusing her, _why didn't you help me when I needed you Shepard?_

But no, she had to know, had to know that it was not her fault that something else was going on. This wasn't Miranda, at least not the one she knew, not yet. They had gotten to her. _And I can guess how_.

This allowed her to rally her will.

"Miranda, Orianna is alive, she is not dead." She said, hoarsely, but didn't completely croak it out. "And I couldn't have given you that-"

"And for that I have only your word." Miranda sneered. "No I'm sorry _Abigail_; you are going to have to do a lot more than that to get me to trust you again."

Abby was about to continue her challenge but she heard a door open up over in one corner that she couldn't quite see, but quickly saw Keith pace into the room.

"Good morning Shepard." He announced happily.

"Morning?" She glanced out the only small window leading to the outside, "its dark out."

"Isn't it dark during the morning?" He asked with a mysterious smile.

"I guess." She tried to shrug in her restraints.

"Thank you, you may go now" He said bowing slightly to Miranda.

She nodded and shot Shepard one last parting glance before leaving for the observation bay, where she stood and folded her hands behind her back. Staring, watching.

"What did you do to her?" Shepard asked moving her head to peer at Keith.

The Corporate CEO, looking every bit the cliché role of one, bit his lower lip, inclining his head and twirling around in one place. "You know the answer to that, I mean you were at Torfan, you saw what we were moving through there."

"So you did use the Lazarus project on her?" She asked.

"Sort of…as it turns out that was not completely necessary actually." He nodded. "It seems that her father designed her to shut down near death, to assume a coma like state to preserve her bodily functions and brain, personality, her persona, in the event of extreme injury that couldn't be healed. It mimics death almost perfectly but she is not actually dead. All she needed was a slight, but very delicate…hence the equipment…restart."

"OK," Shepard's eyes narrowed, "That explains how she exists but not how you were able to turn her into a perfect little Lieutenant. Nor does it explain why you haven't used her before."

"Well we had to train her didn't we? Let her stay low until we could've used her again." Keith said and then descended into silence, his head dropping, his eyes squinting. This went on for nearly a minute. "But imagine, imagine being reborn, getting your life back, coming out of a coma and regaining consciousness…but with the steady pulses of a Reaper indoctrination single boring into your head. Basically you have the mental state of a baby as you are waking up, confused, disoriented, and the steady thrum of a Reaper reprogramming you, convincing you of almost anything."

"So it is a matter of simple indoctrination?" _Well that's something_

"Nothing simple about indoctrination as you should know."

"Which," Abby's eyes flitted over to the now quiet Harbinger cube, "brings us to Harbinger. How did you find him?"

Keith laughed tilting his head back. "Oh him, that's easy." He smiled and continued to think. "After the war you dealt with the Reapers and sent them into the sun to roast, but a lot of their tech was just scattered around, destroyed and damaged dreadnaughts and destroyers. We knew something had to survive, a power core, a personality matrix. So I ordered my people to look."

He stopped abruptly turning back to Harbinger and Abby had the nasty feeling that the two of them were communicating with each other as a faint glow was coming from the center of the cube.

Keith turned to her and smiled, "And it was lucky that we had found him too, intact. He was able to jettison a piece of his consciousness off from his body, not the full database which is why we had to study certain pieces of Reaper tech over the last several months, to duplicate it. But we were lucky we found him, he has brought our understanding of our subject matter by leaps and bounds. He is really…quite special."

"He is special?"

"Yes, he really is the first, the oldest of the Reapers. And as such he was there at the creation of the Catalyst, of the birth of the Citadel, he has a will of his own, and thus was able to resist the Catalyst's directives long enough for him to jettison himself into the Citadel, where we found him shortly after the war."

"And you aren't afraid of indoctrination?" Abby scoffed with a raised eyebrow.

"If we are to bring order to this cycle or the rest of the Galaxy then we need him. But he recognizes that things have changed. He cannot be a leader without an army, and right now he doesn't have one. If he hopes to see the balance that his race has been working for a billion years then he needs us and humanity. He needs our ingenuity. So he will indoctrinate only who he needs to survive. Corporate heads, military leaders, government-"he winced, "ow, no, not that."

Abby arched an eyebrow at him _yeah keep telling yourself that buddy_.

"But I'm afraid Commander we need you, your mind, your skills, what you represent, and your very soul. I was hoping to convince you of the righteousness of our mission but if you can't then we still need you. If you won't serve us willingly then you will serve us on your knees, eating out of our hands, and that image will send a shockwave through the Galaxy. It may drive up recruiting, it may bring society to its needs, and anyone who resists you, Miranda, and the rest of our forces will crush them…."

"In your dreams." She said as he began to turn away from her.

He turned back and was grinning dangerously, "Yes, in my dreams indeed. Harbinger my experiment is over, you can have at her." He said leaving through the door.

"Shall we begin?" The Reaper burst out suddenly.

Her eyes widened appreciably as the Reaper mental attack continued to slam into her, to renew itself.

Rapid fire images flashed past her.

A nuclear explosion, she leaning on the railing watching it as they hurtled from it, from the man she had just killed…_Virmire_.

Torfan as she was dodging Batarian bullets and light artillery as she charged to the building.

And Anderson, next to her, on the Citadel floor, his head sagging to the side, his eyes closed, sleeping the sleep of the damned, the last rest he would ever take. She saw herself check her sides and it was bleeding.

She screamed again, but this was one more of despair then pain.

_Normandy-War Room_

"Looks good." James Vega said looking at the revolving picture of the Trygerisch corporate headquarters on Tiptree.

It had to be at least sixty stories he decided, with a highlighted underground complex, and what looked like a few barracks and fortifications build around the place. What even looked like a wall ten stories up in one side of the building facing the rest of the compound.

_Hmmm that's odd,_ he thought, _a corporate center mixed with a military fort…Tiptree has certainly grown up from the way Joker had described it_.

"What's that?" Paul asked pointing at the underground area.

"We aren't sure." Traynor admitted. "We _think_ its ship yards of some sort but we couldn't get anything definite even in the database. It was actually oddly fragmented despite his reputation."

"What the hell would they be doing with ship yards under their headquarters…especially that…" Vega gestured vaguely at the screen. "Large."

"Which is why we aren't sure." Traynor said. "It doesn't make sense. But this was also a recent addition."

James nodded, "Fair enough…got intel on Shepard? Do you know where she is?"

Traynor manipulated her console and the camera panned upwards to the upper face of the building. "All reports seem to indicate that she is…there. In that room, just one floor removed from the top and the corporate offices. We don't know why she is there but it reads as if it says 'high level concept testing' whatever the heck that means."

"Doesn't this all seem a little easy?" Cynthia blurted suddenly. The assembled group all looked at her in unison. "What? If I were them I would certainly dangle Abigail Shepard out there for all to see in the hopes someone would come after her."

"This certainly wasn't easy, the encryption was surprisingly complex and seems specifically designed to defeat AI or VI counter programs." EDI reported. "It took me about five minutes even to get through the defenses."

"What's their security look like?" Paul asked turning around to glance at EDI.

"Very light, for now." EDI said. "But they seem to have protocols in place if they are expecting an attack."

"Sounds convenient." James snorted. "I certainly can imagine…what they mean…by that."

Ashley's appearance out of the communication bay distracted him, her head was drooping.

"Commander?" Paul asked.

"The Alliance Government has officially stepped in; there will be no attack on the Trygerisch headquarters."

"What?!" James yelled.

"But…why?" Cynthia asked.

"Have they not seen the information we've gathered?" EDI turned curiously.

Ashley nodded, "They have. But they do not know where we got it, it could be a fabrication they said…or obtained illegally….Jameson 'wants' us to sit tight."

"_Wants?" _Paul asked.

Ashley smiled, "Yeah she couldn't actually say anything but she gave implied approval."

"Well, shall we go then?" Jaes asked smiling wolfishly.

Ashley nodded. "Damn straight. But we are on the rickety edge now. There is no going back and we are on our own. We go in, get Shepard back, get out."

"Sounds dangerous." James smirked.

"Just letting you know the stakes."

"We're with you Ashley, one hundred percent." Cynthia piped in.

She nodded and smiled her thanks.

"Alright, James, you Paul and I are going after her. Liara, Palin, Cynthia, you've got our backs. Let's go get Shepard."

**AN/AC: **Now THIS is the longest any of my stories have been!


	38. The Indoctrination of Commander Shepard

_Trygerisch Corporate Headquarters_

Commander Shepard, Abigail Shepard, was alone in the middle of a dark hallway, stretching out into the infinite. Black mists swirled around her and she could hear whispering and the echo of a Reaper around her...but in the distance…there was something else…a sound of battle…the dull thud of explosions caused by heavy weapons.

She began to walk, run, down the corridor and the whispers grew louder, more distinct, the mists seemed to fling out at her and she felt like coughing but that would be ridiculous.

A door appeared before her, the hallway ended, as if by magic, as if by a sudden change. She stopped up short and her mouth worked in surprise, she realized she was wearing her combat armor..._where did that come from?_

The door flashed at her, a light slamming into it from behind as it rattled, she tried to run and stumbled back, but…

Fell back onto the floor of a forest.

She got up and looked around to familiarize herself with her new surroundings. It was the _forest_…_the same forests from her dreams…was that a dream? _

But it was different; the black shadows were not as thick, and _flash_.

She spun around in her place and watched the distance.

Lightning flashes lit the sky, but the small thud of explosives followed in its wake instead of the sharp crack of thunder.

She felt compelled to run towards it, to move towards it, heading for it, walking, running, slow motion. Heading towards what she thought was her doom, but at least it was _towards_ something. Maybe even a way out?

Before she could get what must've been twenty steps, she was trying to count, to keep her mind occupied, to not give into this headache that was boring into the back of her skull…

She found herself floating, flying, over a make shift city with make shift homes and a few high rises rising out of the ground.

Tracers flew into the air trying to touch at the starships that were floating over the city, pounding fire into it.

"Batarians?" She asked her eyes darting along the contours of the Batarian starships.

"_Elysium"_ A voice boomed out of the darkness causing her to cry out, _"The so called Skyllian Blitz_."

Feeling a presence behind her she turned around, and saw Kaidan.

She gasped, but it wasn't Kaidan, his eyes were pitch black and it seemed as though the shadows were pouring off of him, rolling off of his body.

_No not Kaidan...Harbinger_.

"So what? You are trying to indoctrinate me into hating all Batarians?" She teased the Reaper.

And the Reaper arched back his head and positively _laughed_ at her. A rough, crass sounding note. _Very sour_.

"_Oh no Shepard, this is just a preview of what is to come. Seeing a burning city, one of Humanity's defining moments. What led you….here._"

She was now running through dirt and rock, trying not to stumble. A jet of dirt appeared in front of her as an artillery shell plowed its way into the ground, her eyes widened but her barriers held, it did knock her over though.

"Why am I here?" She yelled out, knowing the Reaper presence was listening. "What's the point? I've moved on!"

"_Have you really Shepard?_" Harbinger asked his voice booming out. "_After all you still remember you still think._"

"Remembering where I've come from is a perfect reminder of how far I have come, and where I still have to go!"

"_Oh no, it's _guilt_._" Harbinger challenged. "_You are ashamed of the mistakes of your past, of the person you were… I wonder why though when you had many of the things you seem to long for now._"

Abigail arched an eyebrow but she began to sweat profusely at the notion, at the idea, something was very wrong here. There was a bit of her that knew what the Reaper was implying even though she consciously couldn't put her finger on it.

"_Your people put so much responsibility on your shoulder; almost more than one woman can take. Don't you want to just let it go sometimes Shepard? Aren't you tired?_"

"Go back to Illos! Talk to Vigil examine the Conduit!" she heard her own voice say, eons ago.

"_So much responsibility and they didn't even believe you!_" Harbinger yelled, chuckling. _"And yet when they were proved wrong it was all Shepard save us…oh Shepard unite us…oh Shepard we won't unite until we can secure our own boarders. The same song… for a billion years! And while you were sacrificing, you were dying; you were sending people to their deaths…for what? For what?_"

And with that note Harbinger descended into silence for a brief second and let his words try and sink in. And Abby was trying to not let him, but she couldn't help but think _there is truth to this, I have been given a lot of responsibility but yet when they need me most they shut me down_.

"_And then there was Anderson!" _The voice boomed.

"_On Earth, you wanted to save him, wanted to stick with him, but he wouldn't let you. In fact he wanted you to gather the fleet to save them all…." _

"Talk to the Council, convince them to help us." Anderson said as she watched her and his talk from the start of the Reaper invasion.

"What if they won't listen?" She heard herself ask a mixture of defiance and fear caking her voice.

"Then make them listen! Now go! That's an order!" Anderson said to her.

"I don't take orders from you anymore remember?" She asked.

He reached down into his pocket, "Consider yourself reinstated, _Commander_." He saw him toss her a new set of dog tags.

She caught them and looked down on them, Abby remembered, the feelings of guilt and awe that were ripping through her as she studied the pieces of metal.

She looked up. "I'll be back for you, and I'll bring every ship I can!..." She began to walk away, but something compelled her to turn back, "Good luck." She whispered.

Then she saw it, it all, again, echoing her out of the past.

The _Normandy _began to move, to drift slowly upwards its engines powering up, Ashley leaving. But she stayed to watch, staring at the city below her. The kid she saw in the vents, the one that she had failed to save, looked up, and made eye contact with her.

But then winced from a Reaper scream. The huge leviathan towering over the small dock, people were fleeing, the kid bolted for a shuttle, and scrambled up into the cargo compartment. The shuttle began to power up and slowly lift into the sky. The Reaper was right on top of the swiveling its gun port around.

_Go, go, go_. She remembered thinking with dread, somehow knowing that the shuttle wasn't going to make it.

And it didn't as the Reaper fired, skimming across the engines of one shuttle, and then firing again causing the other shuttle to explode. She could've sworn that she heard screams.

"_And then there was Rannoch…the Reaper base…you saving the Geth and the Quarians working so hard. The Quarian Admiralty demanded your help, asked for it; Legion wanted you to save his people. Now you were responsible for ending a war that two child races had started before yours had even cracked the atom."_

Another flash, this time she was standing over to the side, observing her, Tali, and Legion talking considering, the Reaper code was being uploaded on the desert plains to the rest of the Geth. Freeing them once and for all, giving them sentience, giving them a chance for life and peace.

"Legion I beg you…don't do this." Tali pleaded, she didn't want to die for the sins of her fathers and her father's fathers.

"Ah hell. Legion keep going."

"Shepard?"

"Everyone listen up this is Shepard if you don't want to be blown out of the sky in a minute then _stand down_."

"This is Admiral Tali Zorah Shepard speaks with my authority."

"And mine as well." Korris concurred.

"Negative we can win this war now _keep firing_." Han'Gerral countered.

"Sixty Percent." Legion reported simply.

"The Geth are about to return to full strength, if you keep attacking, they'll wipe you out. A few years ago I saved you at the Citadel, just recently I helped you take out that Dreadnaught, but I'm through saving you, if you keep attacking then I'll stand and watch as the Geth lay you to waste….Keelah se'lai."

"All units…hold fire."

The image before her began to dissolve again.

"_You got them to listen to you, by _yelling_ at them. What an odd turn of events. And you were willing to throw them away…you had enough you said…it was time for them to take responsibility for their own actions_."

"It was the only way" She whispered.

"_Of course it was," _Harbinger soothed. _"But that is it isn't it? You did not want to take responsibility and you were sick and tired of watching the children bicker over who started what or who caused the mess in the living room. It had to end somehow and that they had to end it. You could not take all the responsibility and you were sick of people forcing it on you."_

Harbinger stopped talking for just a second, letting that sink in.

"_But yet it was still your responsibility, through your actions, you got the Geth and Quarians to make peace…and you gave them confidence…sentience even…they are now a fully evolved life form." _

"Yeah, but what of it?" She challenged.

"_What If you are wrong, what if the Geth just decide that organics are a mistake? What would happen then? They would launch an attack, on a broken Galaxy. And it would be all _your_ fault!" _

"No!" Abby cried out at the darkness, running through the forest suddenly, looking for an escape, raging out. "The Geth have made peace with the Quarians. It was only because of you in the first place, you and Sovereign! That they were a threat." She cried out belligerently.

"_Yes because they were not fully evolved, they were easily manipulated…believing us to be gods…but now they have free will. And they could now reach the same conclusions that a million AIs in the past have reached before, that Organics are a flaw."_

"No!" Abby screamed out twirling to face the specter of Kaidan. "The Geth made peace, the Quarians made peace; we prove you and the need of you wrong! That is why the Catalyst threw you all into the sun!" She jabbed her finger in his face

"_But what if you're wrong Abigail_," Harbinger didn't even flinch. "_What if they reach the conclusion? Javik said it himself that to AIs time is an illusion, that they are infinite and immortal, while you organics are trapped by their limitations. Even EDI said that the Geth view things as a collective, so if they _collectively _come to a decision about organics then they will _collectively_ think that about all organics. And recognize your flaws."_

"No I can't be wrong." She whispered turning away from the face.

"_That is why we were created; the cycle always ends in death. And the Geth wouldn't be gentle about it, they will kill you all_."

"But that doesn't make sense. You have to have another reason based on logic! It is not a given that synthetic life will destroy organic."

"_It has happened before Shepard, it always happens_." He reached out and touched her shoulder.

She flinched away. "No! The Geth left the Quarans alone…let them flee they didn't have to do that!"

Harbinger managed to _snort_ at her. "_Yes, they did. And how nice was that? Only a slow genocide because they hadn't made up their minds yet. And it caused the Quarians to hate them, to resent them, to want to do…as a society…everything in their power to force the issue. Thus the Geth would have to retaliate by wiping them out in kind_."

Silence greeted her but then she grabbed her head in pain as another explosion happened in her mind, this brought her down, caused her to curl up and stagger on her feet, noise was drowning out her thoughts, whispers, Reaper growling. _I have to think!_

Then more echos of battle, more sounds of jettisoning laser blasts and explosions, screaming inhabitants of a burning city tried to drown out the battle of noises.

She looked up staggering to her full height and blinking her eyes open.

And she saw it, same as before, Elysium's capitol burning, the people dying in the streets below her feet.

She looked closer, it was different this time. Instead of Batarians there was now the distinct wasp like profile of Geth starships. Now they were pounding the city, killing millions of people, not the Reapers, not the Batarians.

Rage boiled up within her. _How dare they betray my trust…I helped them!...but no this didn't happen…did it? _

"_Behold your works Abigail Shepard."_ The Reaper boomed as if mimicking her thoughts.

"This didn't happen!" She screamed looking around for the specter of Kaidan, that kid, anyone, to turn her rage on, her head was pounding though and made it hard to think.

"_But it could happen; through your lack of foresight the Geth could easily decide that this is the final sanction. All things end in death Abigail Shepard, even the cycles. And if we do not do it, in our wisdom, then the Geth could do it in their ignorance." _

Her shoulders slumped, she bit down on her lip until it started to bleed and emit a sharp pain. _At least that's still real_.

"_And this could happen…" _Harbinger spoke.

She was now face to face with a city street, rubble covering it; a gray sky greeted her as she looked up.

She heard a whistling as something slammed into the ground next to her, it exploded and she was flung against the side of a broken building.

This almost knocked her senseless as her head was beginning to feel numb, to shut down from all the pain that it had been subjected to in the last hour or so. But it didn't so she began to pick herself up, groaning, and then stumbled into the center of the street, looking skyward.

Tracers and heavy weapons screamed up and down through it, the gunners trying to shoot down he incoming ships. Where was she? _Los Angeles…London…who knows?_

Nothing looked familiar about her surroundings.

A shriek of engines over her head attracted her notice and she looked skyward. A trident was pursuing a fleeing Geth fighter which in turn was being pursued by two of the enemy's, she watched until they were out of her eyesight, a collapsing building replacing them in her attention.

Tearing her eyes away from the sight she continued to observe her surroundings. There were more shadows there, watching her, whispering at her, indistinctly.

Spinning her head around suddenly, her hair prickling on the back of her neck she saw…herself…and Vega.

They looked calm as they were going through the destruction strewn about them, like they didn't have a care in the world, like this was just some Sunday jaunt. She wanted to scream to them, warn them, get them to move out….

But they noticed her first.

James turned to face her first and then he got the attention of the 'Other Shepard' who turned.

And Abby gasped.

The sides of…her…ghosts…body was covered by metal bindings…sticking through her armor, must've even gone down to the flesh, and spreading up the right side of her cheek and head.

"Well, well." James observed.

Her duplicate grinned down at her before draping her arms around James's side, his shoulder, and doing that she kissed him on the cheek, and then as they separated she licked him, placing her tongue and running up to his ear.

Abby's stomach lurched at the sight.

But she distinctly heard the other Shepard whisper in James's ear, "James, make her explode."

The Lieutenant nodded swinging his Geth Plasma Rifle up and bringing it to bear on Abby.

She flinched, flinging her arms out, "No!"

But it did no good as James fired, unleashing a Carnage on her.

The high energy blast caught her full in the stomach laying her out on her back; her armor sizzled, and cracked around her.

But she was looking up at blackness now.

Her body crackled with energy and she felt tingly, her stomach was twitching slightly as she felt herself losing control of her bodily functions, her eyes were wide.

"_All of this is your fault Shepard, or it could be if you are wrong, if you gambled wrong." _

"How is this possible?!" She wailed out.

"_We've always been connected Shepard, ever since Object Rho, you spent two days in my presence. That has connected you to us…made you sensitive to our pulses….like on Omega." _

She saw a flash to the room on Omega, Paul asking her _what voices_.

"_Or in your room…_"

Now a flash to her waking up with a cold sweat just before she went crawling through the _Normandy_.

"_And of course when you were younger you didn't have any family, any responsibility, just to yourself and anyone you deemed would help you." _

_Flash_.

Now she saw herself as a ten year old punk kid, running through the streets, now they weren't crowded with the invention of the air car. She was such a dirty kid with dirty elbows and a dirtier face.

"I was sick back then." She whimpered, "Alone…didn't have a purpose."

"_But you also didn't have the weight of the Galaxy pushing down on you." _

_That's true..._ she thought …maybe_ he does have a point…no wait he doesn't…ah!_ She cried out as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"_Wouldn't it be nice to just let go? To lay down your burdens and enjoy life again? To not serve and not worry about everyone' petty problems but simply to lay back? To let someone else worry about the problems and for someone else to serve _you?"

She nodded slowly, _almost_ against her will, but with the pain it was hard to tell what her will was anymore.

"_Give in Shepard…to our will…our wisdom…you do not want control…you do not want synthesis…but you just want to be left alone…and to leave others alone." _

Abby felt a presence, an indiscernible fog pressing down on her, like literally pressing down on her mind and her will power, she wanted to choke and gag on it but it was also comforting and warm.

"_It is your destiny…your mind will belong to us…it's been so long since you have just laid down and slept hasn't it…not since you were a kid…everyone expecting so much from you." _

She felt herself nod eagerly and disjointed, her mind agreed but didn't, reality was becoming fragmented as if she was intentionally isolating herself, receding back into herself as her mind was torn up by indoctrination.

"_You will serve us!" _Harbinger raged.

The fog was almost on top of her, almost covering her body, it was black an oily, a fine film to cover her body in.

But it receded rapidly and suddenly lifting up and the small part of her mind struggling could've sworn she heard a growl.

The room rocked about her and she tipped over and fell….fell right out of the table and onto the floor of the examination room.

She looked around and it seemed foggy, everything was highlighted in shades of green and yellow, her perception could just make out what was in front of her.

There was a figure there, it turned to her, and she struck out, one strike to its stomach and another across the jaw, flaying him out.

Going to the body she scrambled around looking for what had to be there, given the circumstances.

_Ah ha!_ She cackled internally hefting the Phalanx pistol, it felt cool, secure, safe.

And with that she made her way to the bay door and out into the corridor.

_Somewhere else in the facility_.

James Vega rolled a grenade down the corridor which exploded, bursting into flames, catching on fire the two guards that were coming up it trying to get them. He nodded to Paul who nodded back satisfied.

"Hope we find her soon." James observed, "I don't know how much longer before they call a general alert."

And with that note alarms started to blare above them.

"I would say right then." Paul shrugged.

"Double time it people!" Ashley said over the Omni-tool com link as she stayed behind to let him and Paul search.

"You heard her come on." James nodded down the corridor, trying to make their way to the second floor.

…

Abigail Shepard moved along with one hand on the wall, her feet felt unsteady and her vision was still a jumbled mess so she used the wall as a balancing board, trying to slowly make her way through the facility and hopefully to safety…she just had to keep moving…even though some impulse was pulling her back.

She saw it, up ahead, appearing suddenly were two Collectors, at least they looked like Collectors with their same bulbous heads and general body shape, but they were colored yellow.

Screaming she began to bring her gun to bear and the Collectors in front of her reacted automatically, neither side shot at first though. Instead the one on the left cocked his head to one side.

"Shepard?" It asked.

_James…that sounds like James_. She decided.

A surge of adrenaline shot to her arm as she brought the Phalanx to bear the rest of the way. _NO!_ She screamed, but the weapon jerked in her hand firing on its own.

The Collector with the voice of James reacted as if it had been hit but recovered enough to rip a weapon out of its holster; Shepard for her part used her mental will to keep the pistol from emptying the Magazine into him.

He fired at her; the electronic scream of a Scorpion drowned her out.

She could feel the grenades tear through her clothing a stick to her skin, and then she felt her body go limp with a tingling sensation spreading through it before she went into darkness….

…

James Vega looked at the Commander below him. He was crouching and cradling her head in on his legs.

"You ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah…fine…the shots didn't even get through my barriers." James replied evenly.

"What's she saying?" Paul asked, gesturing at her.

James paid extra attention peering down on the woman he called a Commander, and a sister in arms, and her mouth was definitely moving forming barely audible words.

"I have to go back, I have to go back, I have to go back." She was saying over and over again.

"'I have to go back'?" James mimicked. "What the hell?" He glanced up at the infiltrator who shrugged back down.

"Ah screw it." James said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"To try and see what the hell could make Shepard want to go back to his place." He said beginning to stalk off.

"And what am I going to do?" Paul yelled after him as he was beginning to retreat out of ear shot.

"Admire her Goddess like beauty?" James shot back.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

"And if you run into any trouble?"

"Then don't wait for me and make sure they remember me at all the picnics."

And with that he rushed off down the corridor running slightly, his Revenant cradled in his arms as he moved to the room that they were supposed to find Shepard in, and maybe the answer to this mystery once and for all.

He got there quickly and slid the door open while simultaneously covering the room with his Revenant. Pivoting left and right he cleared the room and…_nothing in here…that's a good sign…so what could cause Shepard to go all goo goo?_

"Vega!"

The young Special Forces trainee dove behind an operating chair with restraints on it as he aimed down the sights of his weapon trying to see what had called out to him….and what could've made that voice…._that voice sounds like recordings of…no it can't be. _

"You come for your friend, but she is already ours now!" The voice said.

_Son of a…a Reaper…you have got to be…_

Something slammed into him causing him to grunt as he tried to roll with the impact, his weapon falling away. He reached for his Scorpion trying to get that out of its holster but then that was kicked out of his grip the instant he brought it to hand.

He ducked under a swing only to be back handed, which knocked him over slamming him into the chair, it rattled.

Looking up at his sudden assailant his mouth had to drop…_Miranda…first a Reaper and now…Miranda?_

She moved to kick him swinging her foot up to slam it down on his face, it started to glow from a blue biotic field, he moved to cover his face to protect it for whatever good that would've done, but the blow never came.

Moving his hands slowly he peeked out between them. Miranda's body was jolting with electricity.

Wrenching his head around he saw Paul aiming down the Vindicator, it was still smoking from the burst of firepower.

James groaned and went over to Miranda, checking her pulse, "Still alive…thanks." He grunted the last.

"No problem, now what should we do?"

"Take them both out of here."

Paul shot him a 'you're nuts' look.

"Yeah. We get them both back to the Kodiak landing zone, slowly, but surely."

"And how are we supposed to defend ourselves if we run into problems?"

"Hopefully Ashley and the gang got us covered."

"Alright," Paul nodded. Then glanced at Miranda, then back at his compatriot.

Vega chuckled, "no way, you're carrying her, I got Lola."

"Do you really have to sound so gleeful about the fact?" Paul groaned.

"Well sure saving the lives of two beautiful women from certain death, that makes sense… at least to me." James grinned.

"Not the damsel I was lookin for." Paul muttered.

Picking his way over to her he picked her up.

James began walking out taking the lead after getting his Crusader Shotgun off of his back.

"Ashley," he called into his Omni-tool, "we have two bodies coming out, and we need the extra stretcher."

"Roger that!" Ash called over a heavy thrum of gun fire.

_The Landing bay_.

James Vega carrying Abigail Shepard, and Paul carrying Miranda, sprinted down the last flight of steps into the loading bay that faced the south side of the facility, a pitched battle was just beyond the perimeter.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Ashley asked before firing off a mag from her Revenant strafing, and then getting down onto one knee, aiming carefully, and putting a burst right into a Disciple/ Trygerisch soldier. "Miranda…where the hell did she come from?" Ashley asked glaring at Paul.

"I don't know but I recognize her as the woman who attacked me on Earth." Paul commented over the din.

"And it gets better Commander, they have a Reaper here, or at least part of one." James explained.

"A Reaper? Well that's just great." Ash groaned as she installed a new thermal clip into her weapon.

"And think about it…Shepard has been here at least three days…alone with that thing…." James let his words hang in the air.

"You think she's been indoctrinated?" Ashley glared right into his eyes.

He nodded grimly, slowly.

"OK I don't think we really have the time to wait around and find out…Cortez we need you down here!"

"On the way." Cortez's voice crackled over the Omni-tool.

Just seconds later the shuttle slammed into view almost colliding with the ground right next to the loading bay, this gave them plenty of cover as they were about to be hit by a large wave of tracers, instead the shuttle's Kinetic Barriers held.

"Come on my shields won't hold for long!" Cortez yelled as he popped the hatch.

Ashley helped Paul and James get their two charges down onto the stretchers, and the entire squad placed them onto the bed of the shuttle carefully, not rushing, leaving it to the fates to let the barriers hold.

"Ok Steve we're on board!" Ashley yelped, James placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, she nodded gratefully.

"About time."

The shuttle throttled up and they rocketed away from the battlefield, back to the _Normandy_ who broke orbit in a hurry before their stealth drive would have to be vented, heading for the relay, and Earth.

**AC/AN:** Ack! That was a lot longer then I wanted but if I split it into two chapters one of them would have been REALLY short and a lot had to be covere in this one.

Anyways Darren has brought it to my attention and I myself had the feeling that a lot of spelling mistakes cropped up in the last chapter. So I redoubled my efforts with this one.

But I am still human. So any criticism and any pointing out of errors would still be greatly appreciated, hopefully with things you like too, but I am in this to lear and improve so if you spot an error, either specifically or generally, kindly point it out an I will try and keep up with it in future chapters, thank you and have a nice day.


	39. Assessing the State of Mind

_Normandy-Mess Hall_

Ashley Williams watched Abby Shepard sleep through the windows of the med bay. Chakwas had put heavy restraints on her just as a precaution as she looked over the results of her medical scans.

"She's indoctrinated." Chakwas announced with a sigh.

"Can you really tell?" James asked.

Ashley frowned but said nothing trying to discern a way out of this mess, a way to undo what had happened but she had her duty to do to her ship and crew.

"Yes," Chakwas replied simply, "under Reaper indoctrination and even the husk conversion process it seems that certain neural pathways are 'suppressed', certain areas of higher thinking which effects brain wave patterns. Abby is emitting some of the signs."

"Some of the signs?" James pressed.

"Yes," Chakwas said, "the information is confused and honestly we know so little about this process…I mean on the one hand she could be asleep…" Ashley smirked at the pause as Chakwas probably realized the absurdity of that statement…"but on the other hand her brain is also very active in some areas. I can't tell but it's like someone is fighting within Abigail Shepard."

Ashley arched an eyebrow.

"So we can still get to her? Maybe she is in there after all?" James's voice grew hopeful.

"You sure about this Doctor?" Ashley asked turning to face the table of the _Normandy_ senior staff.

Chakwas shrugged.

"Certainty impossible, all we have is guesswork and circumstantial testimony." Palin joined in. "But it is likely that the indoctrination process was not complete."

"So we can just wake her up?" Ashley arched an eyebrow, turning back to the room.

Chakwas shook her head, "that wouldn't be wise. Even if she was fighting somewhere in there it's likely that she is losing the battle and has lost significant control of her bodily and mental faculties. We do not know what might come when we awaken her."

"That's what the restraints are for." James nodded decisively.

"We can't take that risk Lieutenant." Ashley came over to the table placing her hands on it.

"And why the hell not?" James asked.

"It's too risky without more information." Ashley tried to keep her voice calm, her own demons and desires warring with one another.

"It's worth that risk!" James got up almost colliding with her right arm.

She looked at him coolly, and then jabbed a finger at Shepard's bed. "Do you think she'd agree with you? The old her. My first responsibility and her first responsibility are to protect this ship and crew. Not to mention the Alliance at large, to say nothing of human lives. Her job requires her to make sacrifices and she understands that. She would not want us to wake her up and attempt this if it meant we could put the crew in danger, an all of our lives. What if we wake her up and she acts like she is cured only to turn us over to the Reaper and Faulkner at the last moment?"

"Could likely detect such a deception." Palin cut in.

"But are you sure?" She pressed the point.

Palin frowned and glared down at Chakwas.

"No, we can't be sure Commander Williams."

Their words hung over the bay like a Sword of Damocles, waiting to descend and stab them all.

"What about Mirada?" Ashley asked deciding to bring up the next step of the business.

Chakwas's eyes fluttered over to the med bay in the direction of Miranda's bed, or at least that side of the room.

"She seems to be a lot farther gone then Shepard is," Chakwas admitted turning back to the group. "She actually has attacked Paul Leighy and James Vega fully and without remorse…something that if we are to believe his testimony…that Shepard didn't do."

"In point of fact it would seem that Shepard _is_ still resisting. She wasn't with the Reaper for that long and her indoctrination or attempted indoctrination is still relatively 'new'. If we are going to be able to reach either of them then she is far more likely to lead to a successful outcome."

Ashley sighed.

"Come on Commander we owe it to her, duty does not just extend to the ship but the people we care about…we've come too far to let it all fall apart _now_." James repeated.

The new Commander sighed again and buried her face in her hands then ran them through her hair.

_Well he is right…oh what to do…I need Shepard…but what am I going to release if I go to her now. This is what it felt like when I knew she was working for Cerberus. Do I trust her and rejoice that my friend has come back, from the dead, or do I acknowledge that something might've happened to her? _

It was a difficult decision, one she hadn't been forced to make on Horizon the first time all those years ago. She didn't have the nerve a she just walked away, making her choice later, and then she was force into the position when she rescued Shepard on Earth.

But Shepard _had_ proven her loyalty and her morality. Time and time again when she had stood up against Udina and saved the Council, proving that she wasn't working with Cerberus, despite what she dreaded.

_Probably what Shepard felt about Virmire…or Torfan…but she did make her choice and grieved later._

"Besides people have been unindoctrinated….before. I mean from all reports Shepard did convince the Illusive Man and Saren that they were wrong and they were being manipulated through nothing but will power and her convictions. I think we have a lot more than just that on hand." Vega pointed out.

Ashley sighed and smirked at the Lieutenant, "You do know that Saren and the Illusive Man committed suicide don't you? That she just convinced them to remove themselves from being a threat."

"And then there was Benezia," Paul pointed out.

"Yes Benezia," Ashley nodded, "Who even though she had seemingly done what Shepard has done now was not able to resist the effects. She lasted just long enough to tell us about the Mu relay before trying to biotic us to death!"

James looked away and nodded slowly.

Ashley sighed; _I don't want to sound harsh to the guy…I know what he is going through…especially he oh thinker with the man parts._ _But I have to face reality_.

"If we do this, how will it work?" Ashley asked.

Chakwas bit down on her lip, then shrugged, "We don't honestly know, like any mental disorder it might require a cocktail of drugs combined with neural stimulation, someone reminding her who she is, talking her back from the edge."

"Have notes on Reaper indoctrination from my studies into them, could look through, and see if anything would be helpful." Palin pointed out.

"Alright," Ashley admitted, "we have little choice but to try it, who knows what kind of intelligence we could get from her if nothing else."

James beamed.

"And James you know her, you'll be point on this. Though I do trust you enough if she gets out of hand that you will put her down?" Ashley inquired.

The young soldier's beaming smile instantly dissolved into a glaring frown, his eyes looked lost at it glanced over to the Commander's bed.

He shrugged. "It's what she would want after all, as you said."

"Alright people, we have to get this situation resolved, use whatever information to prepare but hurry, who knows what, might be happening in her mind."

"Who knows indeed?" Chakwas arched an eyebrow getting up.

"And if this goes well then maybe we can repeat this attempt on Miranda Lawson." Ashley nodded.

"Unlikely she is a lot farther gone and has been in contact with the Reaper for far longer than Commander Shepard. But if we can use Shepard as a template then we should be able to apply many of these lessons to Miranda. Remember most of the fight is going to be psychological, not physical. If we can snap Abby out of it then maybe, just maybe, we can get enough information to do the same for Miranda. We won't know until we try…and it should make an interesting subject for entire medical texts." Chakwas smirked the last.

"I'm sure it will." Ashley smirked. "In the meantime I need to get into contact with Admiral Jameson and keep her apprised of the situation." Ashley said getting up. "Dismissed."

_QEC Room_

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams stood before the rather irate hologram of the superior officer that controlled all of their fates and the organization to which the _Normandy_ now belonged.

"Commander Shepard? Indoctrinated?" Jameson asked.

"We believe so yes," Ashley nodded decisively.

Jameson sighed, "So the Disciples have access to a Reaper? That explains a lot of the stunts they've been able to pull."

"It does ma'am." She commented simply.

"Still I suppose we have to do something about Shepard and make sure that she isn't a threat to anyone. I suggest you rendezvous with an Alliance prison…"

Ashley's shaking head stopped the Admiral in the middle of her orders.

"We believe that there may be a way of reversing the indoctrination process and returning the Commander to her previous mental state. At least that is the hope."

"Sounds risky." Jameson noted stroking her chin.

The Spectre laughed nervously, "Yes it is, I have my own concerns as well but we figure we need to try."

"And I support you Lieutenant Commander. I just can't risk the _Normandy_ approaching Earth as long as Shepard is in her present state." Jameson allowed.

"You give your blessing?" Ashley pressed.

"It's your ship, and your call, at least for the moment. My job is to ensure the safety of Earth, yours is to your ship and crew, and if you think it's worth the risk to your crew and your person then that is your call. Part of what being in command is all about. But I also have to take Earth's security into account."

"Understood," Ashley nodded.

Jameson sighed, "to that effect the _Normandy_ is not to head back through to Earth. I recommend heading instead for the Archurus Stream. I'll send a couple of Frigates your way to escort you and keep an eye on the situation. If they do not receive an order countermanding my directive from me I'm going to have them blow you out of the sky if you make a move for the Sol system….understood?"

"Perfectly clear ma'am." Ashley replied clipped.

"Good, let me know what happens, keep me updated, OANI out." Jameson said pressing a button off screen that turned holographic projectors off.

"Joker," she said into the intercom. "Set a course for the Arcturus stream, best speed."

"Aye aye ma'am."


	40. Reignite

_Normandy-Med Bay_

"Alright James let's get the drip started." Chakwas ordered.

She pushed the Special Forces officer out of the way as she approached with a bag filled with a dark blue to teal like liquid. Behind her she was dragging a cart with candles and a lighter.

"Seriously Doc, candles?"

The chief medical officer of the _Normandy_ shrugged her old shoulders, "from the little we know about indoctrination it seems to affect the mind and forces it to break from reality. How else would you get people with such strong convictions to believe whatever the Reaper is selling? It seems to promise those things gets them to commit to something that they believe or want and then convinces them that it can provide that. Or it just uses the 'religious' reaction. Convinces them the Reaper is a God being or filled with light and truth."

"Interesting theory Doctor." James nodded.

"There is plenty of anecdotal evidence to prove both theories. The Reapers are not trying to make a mindless husk when they indoctrinate you, they can do that with the 'Dragon's teeth.' No they want you for a _reason_."

"And how do you think they got her?" James asked curiously.

"Probably through a means of offering her something that she has been lacking, she already believes in God and has a fundamental religious structure, so there would be nothing for the Reaper to offer her."

"Abby's religious?" James turned to her arching an eyebrow. "I didn't know."

Chakwas sighed setting up the back, placing the needle through her arm then giving it two taps through the edge. "She doesn't like to talk about it that much…never comes up for her missions and she knows it makes a lot of people uncomfortable."

"Not me." James offered.

"Me neither." Chakwas shrugged.

Staring down at the Commander she looked peaceful, he heard a _click click_ and turned around to face Chakwas who was getting the candles ready placing the flaming starter on the tip gingerly.

"So just what _are_ the candles for?"

Chakwas sighed and smirked, "Well my guess is since the Reapers break their victims grip on reality then the goal will be to break the Reaper's new reality apart in the victims mind. That is what the candles are for."

"They're psychedelic?" James cringed stepping back.

"Basically, but mild, most of the drugs are going into her system through the IV strip. And when they start to take effect hopefully you will be there to catch her when she comes back to us, give her something to latch onto and complete her conversion back to herself."

"Understood." He nodded slowly.

Pulling out a chair he sat beside her and got ready to personally be there for Shepard. If she wanted him to. It was her will and her choice in the end if she wanted the help or not, or if she was too far gone.

"And what do I do?" He asked.

"Just talk to her…is there….now." The doctor flipped on a switch….

Before he could say anything more Shepard gasped next to him causing his head to spin around in place and his legs to jolt upwards in surprise, and the want to protect her. But he held back realizing that she wasn't herself yet and that she could even be dangerous.

Her head came off the pillow and jolted in the sky, her mouth and eyes wide, the blue orbs daring around the bay like a trapped animal looking for a way out.

"Where am I?!" She screamed. "Where's Harbringer?" She whimpered childishly.

"Harbringer?" James asked furrowing his brow. "Was he the one who…"

"Focus James, focus on her." Chakwas hissed.

James nodded stiffly, "It's going to be alright, come back to me Abby." He reached out for her hand.

…

Abigail Shepard…_is that my name_…flinched from the reach of the big one, whose paws came down on her….but she could not tell, the lights were white…_James?...where was she?_

She was at a door, saw it, but it spazzed out on her, growing blurry and then twirling around in front of her, a sign was over it that she couldn't quite read or make out. She approached the door, a voice was behind it.

Her head hurt, her arms were leaden trying to carry her armor and keep her legs moving…_why I can't move it hurts_

"Come on Lola, come on, you are stronger than this, fight, come back to me!"

"_No don't listen to him…deceiver!_" Someone hissed at her from behind, she spun around, there was no one there.

Spinning around again she found herself in a field, tall yellow grass clung to her shooting out of the ground as far the she could see, stretching over to the horizon.

"Shepard-Commander." She heard behind her.

Her body stiffened, her armor felt like it became a part of her, she knew that voice, and slowly she began to look around.

And there he was standing there. The Geth AI unit that she had run into during her mission…to the Collectors? Legion, with bullet hole and a piece of her armor still attached to him. As if they had never left each other.

"Shepard-Commander." The Unit repeated itself.

"Legion?" She asked hardly believing her eyes.

The Geth's eyepiece stared at her, and it whirred at her, growing more focused, "It is us Shepard-Commander, the question is, are you who you say you are?"

"What do you mean?" She scowled at him.

The Geth was silent for a long time, its eye piece continuously working, its flaps every once and a while moving in and out, she felt a thing as if she could actually detect the scanner beams slamming into her body.

"You have been deceived Shepard-Commander, why do you let the Old Machines use you?"

The vision grew fuzzy, it broke, and the AI was standing right in front of her, his eye stock almost touching her nose, she felt like flinching. The whispers in her head grew louder. Legion looked around as if he could hear them to.

She looked away from his pressing gaze. "It's difficult to explain."

"I have the accumulated intelligence of a fully evolved AI core; with my Reaper upgrades part of my code understands Old Machine motives."

She said nothing at him.

The AI peered at her, "Why do you let them use you Abigail?" He said lowly. "What could they have done to convince you?"

She was away from him standing away, her eyes walling up with tears; suddenly she felt herself was twelve again, looking out over the distance, trying to see it through her tears.

"Because it hurts so much." She whined out, at the unfairness of it all. She was big again, her fully adult self, age of thirty four. "It hurts so much, we lost you, and we lost so many people. Why can't I just relax?"

The AI was silent again and she couldn't bear to look at him.

Instead she sneered, "Got no answer to that."

"Life is pain Shepard-Commander." The AI spoke suddenly; his words drove an icy spike through her heart. "Especially a life devoted to stopping the Old Machines."

Her head dropped, her body slumped.

"Especially a life in conflict, a life destined to be the protector of your people."

She felt like sobbing but barely managed to keep it in just long enough, not wanting to show weakness in front of the robot. _Why?_

A rumbling happened, she looked, and Legion looked out towards the Horizon, a dust cloud was being kicked up.

Legion turned back to her, his movements now fidgety, his voice _pleaded_ with her. "Don't let them win Shepard-Commander. Don't let them use you or abuse you. Life is pain but good has come out of this conflict. You cured the genophage, you brought peace to my people and the Quarians. Focus on that, focus on the good you have done, don't let this life be in vain Shepard-Commander."

She gaped at him and wondered what to say to that, _he's right though…I have to fight this._

"_Don't listen!" Something hissed. _

"Ah!" She cried falling to her knees and cupping her head in her hand.

When she looked up the rumbling was growing louder. Tearing through the dirt, growing closer, hurtling towards the Geth.

"Legion!" She cried out.

"I died with honor Shepard-Commander. In saving my people, giving new birth to them, and providing an opportunity to save yours. Don't let my death be the Catalyst for your enslavement!"

"I'm sorry Legion, I don't know if I can anymore." She choked, the tears flowing freely.

And with that the AI was torn apart by the blast, and it flew right at her, hitting her and knocking her back.

And hitting the forest floor. But something was wrong…she choked on something. She tried to get up rolling over as the air was thick with smoke. The Forest was on fire, dissolving around her, the flames burning their way through to her.

The shadows were rolling around her, roiled, their whispering sounded agitated and confused. They just wanted to get away from there too busy to mess with her, her mind cleared for a second.

"_No don't listen to them, betrayer, deceiver!" _

She began to run in the other direction as fast as her legs could possibly take her, heading away from the burning forest, the air thick with smoke. She coughed and hacked but kept moving, her eyes were watering and her mouth was covered with bitter soot.

Her vision flashed again and she saw a bright light and the blurry outline of a man looking down at her…._James?_

"Come on Lola, fight it, and come back. We can't do this without you we need you. After we have come so far, don't let this be the end. Fight the Reaper control."

The vision blurred out and she was back on the forest floor looking around and it was still burning. She wanted to run…

"_Assuming Direct Control!" _

Spinning on the voice she saw herself be lifted up into the air, another version of her, her eyes started to glow a bright yellow as well as implants all along her skin as the Reaper took control of her body.

Once that was completed the other version of herself started ambling over after the Commander, trying to get after her, to convert her? Whatever the reason Abby wasn't going to find out.

Shepard screamed and tore off down the slopes of the forest, heading down, she didn't know there was a down, but didn't have time to think as she was outrunning the fire flinging at her, and the Harbringer controlled puppet of herself.

Her body began to shift, to change, ten, twelve, twenty four, thirty, thirty two. All the great moments of her life, all the stages and she was changing, slowing down or raising in speed depending on her age and physical prowess.

But so was the shape and size of her legs, she tripped over something, a twig she did not see.

Spilling her body face down, now fully adult again, onto a black floor somewhere.

She coughed trying to get up slowly and surely and find her footing and her place again, but she didn't have the strength and collapsed to the floor.

The darkness started to _laugh_ at her.

"Commander."

Abby groaned and spun around to face the new voice. And she gasped, it was Kaidan, but he flickered and looked black for a second, his eyes pitch black, she screamed and tried to scramble away pushing her legs out from under her trying to get away from the spectral form.

"Don't worry Commander it's me…well as much as Legion was Legion. The Reaper in your head is trying to defeat you."

"_Don't listen he will try and steal your soul!" _

Whimpering she continued her attempt to get away, but then it occurred to her _why the specters would is telling me to get away from one of their own?_

Her former colleague offered her his hand.

Hesitating for just a second the human soldier picked at it and was driven up off the ground by a vicious yank.

But she started to feel stronger, better, more secure all of a sudden, feeling was coming back to her.

She stared at her friend for a second, her former squad mate…that she had nuked on Virmire…a picture of Kaidan flashed before her mind, dissolving and burning in nuclear holocaust.

"Its…good to see you." Abby grunted out, hesitating.

The man before her nodded slowly and took her hand and stroked it, it felt sad, longing, as if he hadn't felt human touch in a while.

"You're going to have to let me go Shepard." He murmured.

She brought her hands up to cup his face and looked deeply into his eyes for a split second, feeling his warmth, his life, wishing it were real, dreaming it was, but her mind was beginning to clear to where she knew it couldn't be.

"Why?" She whispered.

"The Reaper is using me to control you, don't let that happen. I wasn't around long enough but I'm apart of you and I know what Harbringer did to you. Because of me. I can't stand the thought."

"Not what I meant," she smile at him wanly, "why could they use it? How could they use it? We barely knew each other."

"But you cared about me Abigail, well you were beginning to, you had grown up so much you thought, 'gee here's a nice guy maybe I can give him a try.' And after all you saved me from the beacon on Eden Prime."

"But I barely knew you!" She wailed out desperately.

"But you _wanted _to." He responded to her, they were still locked, "you always wondered what might've happened with us after you blew me up on Virmire. And you decided you just could not risk getting close to anyone ever again, that it was not worth it….using the flirting as a way of disguising your pain. Getting close to people but not too close. Because you are afraid of what might happen to you if you did have to go through that pain."

She sighed, "My life has been so full of death how could I afford to let anyone that far in? How could I let Garrus or James or…hell if I were in the mood for her…Traynor…how could I let them in when it's a miracle we have survived this long. And what if I die? Hell I nearly did. Who knows what would've happened if you survived Virmire and then I died only a couple of months later?"

"You need to because we all need someone Shepard," Kaidan spoke in a low growl.

She gave him an incredulous look.

"I don't mean like that," He laughed, "This is not a man woman thing, this is not about independence. We all need someone to share our burdens, even at the top of command."

"I have people." She groaned.

"Yes you do, you have the greatest support mechanism and family then most people. But you have to be willing to use them _fully_, to open up…no I am not talking about romantically exactly but we need to share our burdens with people. Hell that is what Garrus was good for…"

"But he's not here." Shepard muttered.

"No he's not."

"I have missed you…have wondered…" She stuttered.

"You have to let me go…remember me fondly…but move on. Find someone Shepard, if you can. If you can't enjoy the people you do have." He pleaded.

She nodded slowly and wanted to say something more to him, but was ripped away suddenly her body was flinged back by a powerful force, and she was falling. Falling down to the ground her arms flailing out at her sides the hair rushing by her.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the Citadel." She heard.

"The Reapers are about to find out what happens when you piss me off."

She fell and then was brought up short just before she hit the ground hard, floating there before being rotated forcibly to the top.

Now she was looking out a window at the gleaming lights of a city, air cars whirling by, she felt younger. Too young, good again, the burdens of the last few years weren't weighing on her, just different burdens.

It was like someone had thrown her into the past and she was fully aware of how she felt but was detached from those emotions.

"Shepard." A deep voice spoke behind her.

Turning around to regard who it was she had to smile slightly, "Commander Anderson."

"I heard about your promotion, congratulations Lieutenant Commander." He announced.

"Thank you sir," She grinned but quickly frowned. "I don't know how you think I deserve it…sir."

"Shepard you just helped me stop a Batarian conspiracy that would've put the Alliance in danger, you showed due diligence and great skill in the last several months. You are a credit to the uniform."

"Am I?" She grunted looking back out at the swirling city.

"What's bothering you Shepard? Torfan?" Anderson pressed.

The newly minted officer nodded slowly, "I don't know I just feel like an imposter all of a sudden. Like I'm not me. The last mission we went on was such a whirlwind that I could barely catch my breath. I know you believe in me…sir…but what if I am unworthy of your sacrifice on my behalf?"

"You've grown up a lot; you've learned what it means to serve."

"I'm only here because it sounded better then jail." Abby challenged.

"Maybe so, but you still made the choice."

"And what if it were the wrong one? What if I bring myself so much pain and grief because of something stupid I've done?" She sneered. "I have also seen a lot of death."

"Well then you still have a choice, to either suck it up like a soldier and make the commitment, or leave an abandon your duty. I never said this was going to be easy Shepard, I never said it was not going to be without sacrifice, but you either chose to do your duty and serve others, or you run away, you have the choice."

Shepard turned around and looked at her commanding officer, looked at the man that she was growing to think of as a mentor, who saved her in recent months just after the hell of Torfan. The hell of her life…

"_Don't listen to him…he will lead you away." _The last of that voice sounded positively Reaperish.

She nodded slowly, "I chose duty."

A rushing noise happened about her as she felt her hair being pulled back as if something was escaping, a fog was being let out, she now could think and the Commander was approaching her.

"Well in that case I have something to show you Lieutenant Commander." He said, and for the first time noticed the data pad he was carrying.

"Oh? What is that?" She asked curiously, though the older part of her was excited, knowing exactly what it was.

On it was a picture of a swooped ship. A long primary hull with two engine wings sticking out of it, along with engine pylons.

"Project SR…codenamed _Normandy_." The Commander explained.

"What is it?" Her younger self explained, there was just something about even the diagram of ship that filled her with awe.

"The future," Anderson replied mysteriously. "It's collaboration between us and the Turians, we're designing a ship together, with a revolutionary drive system that can remain undetected for large sums of time. A stealth ship."

"And the Turians are actually helping us build this thing?" She said skeptically.

Anderson smiled, "Well technically it's still in design stages at the moment and has not gotten out of committee, but if the politicians can work everything out then maybe we can see construction begin within the next year or two"

She nodded.

"I want you to be first officer." Anderson stated. "That is unless you get promoted again or if a better assignment comes along."

"I can't imagine any assignment beating this sir."

"I take that as a yes?" He pressed.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Good."

And with that the room dissolved and she blinked her eyes open.

James was next to her on the bed; his head laid on it by her leg. She looked around and could see candles burning in the light, incense. _What the hell_? She groaned.

Looking at James though again she got an urge, and followed it, rubbing the top of his head with her hand, stroking it slowly. The young man stirred slightly at her touch.

"James." She whispered.

The man stirred more fully and moved to blink at her; he yawned and then regarded her again.

Finally he said, "Abigail?" He was nervous, uncertain. _Wondering if it's really me_.

"I'm ok James. It's me. I'm back."

Instead of looking happy about her pronouncement of normalcy he cried out "Doctor Chakwas!"

"What is it?" The Doctor rushed to her bedside.

"Hey Doctor." Abby greeted.

"Oh," The Doctor grunted before activating her Omni-tool and waving over the Commander.

_Well I suppose all of this attention is understandable_. Abby grunted to herself annoyed.

"Vitals appear normal, brain activity…alert and focused."

"Yeah," Abby nodded, "Feels like I just got the best night sleep that I have gotten in years. I really worked some things out."

The Doctor and the Lieutenant shared a look between them, a nervous look, probably thinking she was nuts. She was tempted to laugh at them but decided it wouldn't do for their moral.

"Status?"

"We are in the Arcturus stream right now being guarded by two Frigates waiting for an order for Admiral Jameson that we are safe." James explained.

Abby nodded slowly, "And Miranda?"

Chakwas and Vega shared another brief look.

"Well…." Chakwas hesitated. "We wanted to see how you would react to treatment before trying anything on her. See if we could break you of the indoctrination."

"Oh."


	41. The Phoenix

_Normandy-Engine Room_

_There she is_. Abigail thought behind narrowed eyes staring at the picture on the security monitor.

They had given Miranda the port side cargo bay along with extra reinforced doors, and bindings on her back that restricted her movements against biotic attack. And she was awake, busy pacing in the room that she had called home for the past few hours as Abby was busy going through her own attempt at reprogramming.

_I wonder what it will be like for her. The indoctrination helped me realize my issues and move past them…but with her? She might be more far gone and I thought that we had put her demons to rest. Hell she died _saving _her sister_.

"What do you think Commander?" Ashley stated, Abby turned and saw her XO staring at the same monitor with her arms folded over her chest.

Abby sighed turning back to her studies, "I think I am really beginning to hate indoctrination."

Ashley hissed behind her, "I thought that would've been easy to hate something that worms its way into your head and rearranges the furniture."

Abby shook her head. "I didn't know Saren, I didn't really know the Illusive Man and we had a mixed relationship with him. So when they were indoctrinated it wasn't personal. To hate something is to know it, to feel it. Now I've been affected, I've been indoctrinated, at least partially…and so is someone that I considered to be a vital member of my crew…a friend…a sister. And she was brought back from the dead with it strumming away in her ear. What must she have gone through?"

Abby continued to stare before continuing, "We never knew the personal effects of indoctrination, never had to put a friend or a loved one down before. Never really experienced it full bore, not even during the war."

"But now we are." Ashley muttered.

"And someone has to fix it." Abby agreed.

Ashley sighed, "Any idea how we're going to do that?"

"I don't know." Shepard shrugged, "Maybe I can appeal to her feminine values."

The two Alliance officers smiled at each other wanly before Shepard started to move down the hall, out the engineering compartment heading for the port cargo hold.

She stopped there bowing her head.

"I've got your back." Ashley muttered.

"Thank you." She nodded.

And with that the Commander, hero of humanity, entered the pit.

The room seemed empty at the present time, she briefly looked around the bay seeing who was around, and Miranda wasn't thee, at least apparently.

"Commander." Miranda said, seeming to be dissolving out of thin air and stepping forward. "Finally consenting to see the minion?"

"It seemed the time was right for it." Abby replied nodding. "And I had to get over my own indoctrination."

"Why would Harbringer indoctrinate someone like you?" Miranda sneered.

_Interesting._ "Why wouldn't he?"

"Because you are a betrayer you deceive and make promises and never follow through. You bring pain and death. The Reapers bring balance."

Abby nodded slowly, "I see. Well that is what he was doing to me, what did you think he was doing?"

Miranda shrugged, "Torturing you for information."

"No they were trying to indoctrinate me, trying to bring me into the fold and use me for the skills and experience."

"You have nothing to offer the Reapers."

"You sure about that? You thought I was quite capable in the past. In fact you told me that you had underestimated me, that you didn't have what I had."

"And what was that?" Miranda replied uncertainly.

"The drive that makes people willing to follow me into hell itself. The drive that attracted you and the Illusive Man to me. The drive that would make me quite a simple if I was seen broken, bowing at the feet of the Reapers, like a perfect slave. Don't you see the value I could bring to the cause?"

"I guess." Miranda shrugged and then drew away shifting her eyes, turning to face the wall.

"So that's it?"

Instead Miranda just stayed silent, staring at the wall as if Abigail Shepard wasn't there at all. And the Commander didn't know exactly what to do to get her attention, _though it seems I have made progress in getting through to her, breaking the hold that the Reaper has on her._

"Oriana's alive." She stated suddenly.

"What?" Miranda said her head inching up ever so slightly.

"Oriana's alive. She misses you, just talked to her a couple months ago." Abby continued gently.

"That's…impossible." Miranda looked over her shoulder.

"No it isn't, you…" She hesitated, "died saving her, making sure that you rescued her from your father who was running Sanctuary base. You risked your life, and we came along just in time to save you both…then we evacuated her and sent her to a team working on the Crucible."

"That's…" Miranda frowned.

"Impossible?" Abby filled in. "Why? Because the Reaper tells you? So what if the Reaper told you that I was suddenly a good guy, and that you needed me to bring about the Disciple Revolution, would that be ok too?"

Miranda came forward, "Harbringer wouldn't do that, and if you are indoctrinated then why are you here arguing with me?"

"Why indeed? Why are _you_ arguing with me?"

Miranda smirked,

"Fine ok, you believe I killed Oriana, I get that. But it seems like a far cry from that to joining the enemy that you've sworn to destroy over the last several years." Abby challenged.

Miranda paused for a second her eyes darting back and forth in her head, she was thinking, analyzing, working the way through her logic. But she winced suddenly.

"Can I speak to Oriana?" She grunted unsteadily.

_Great_, "I'm sorry she is currently out of range of our communicator. And we are officially under com blackout with the rest of the galaxy."

"And you expect me to believe you?" Miranda arched her eyebrows.

Abby sighed.

"Why are we under blackout?"

"Because of us." Abby explained, trying something new.

"Us?"

"They believe we've been indoctrinated and that we are a threat, you and me."

"Us? You weren't indoctrinated; you are standing before me now!"

"I was indoctrinated," Abby stepped closer to Miranda, stepping emphatically on the decking. "The squad found me indoctrinated and brought me back here. I beat it, with the help of my friends."

"That's impossible." Miranda sneered.

"Why can no one break the great power of the Reapers? Can no one challenge their majesty?"

"Because no one has before, Saren, the Illusive Man, if they couldn't do it how could you?"

"Because they didn't have the people around me to pick me up and dust me off." Shepard challenged stepped even closer.

Miranda stopped for a second in her tracks, not knowing what to say, her mouth was working but nothing was coming out. Shepard couldn't blame her and hoped that she could keep up the attack long enough to get through the programming, to break its hold long enough for Chakwas to get to work.

"So…your friends helped you?" She asked.

"That's right." Abby nodded. "Just like I helped you…just like we helped each other."

"We helped each other…?" Miranda asked nervously, sounding like a little kid who had done something especially egregious.

"Yes…don't you remember? Or has the Reaper taken that away from you too?" Abby pressed the point home, trying to make her friend _think_ on her own.

"I…" She said uncertainly.

"I helped you save your sister Miranda. I went out of my way during our mission to stop the Collectors, when another colony might've been taken at any moment, and I helped you make her safe. Why would I turn around and then go out of my way to kill her later?"

"But…you did kill her. Or left her to die." Miranda repeated.

"Come on Miranda think!" Abby said getting even closer. "If I had wanted to do that why go through all that trouble? Why go through all the trouble in the first place, why would I even bother taking you on my squad if I was _that_ bad of a leader? I could've taken Jack and Zaeed or Grunt and killed everything in my path."

"But you are surrounded by death. You've shot, killed, and have had killed dozens….way more…people." Miranda stubbornly intoned.

"That is not going to work again. That was the Reaper's who did that to me. The Reapers who have been manipulating this Galaxy for centuries in an attempt to 'preserve' life, it is the Reaper's who have waged war and killed and without them, without them indoctrinating Saren we would not have lost Kaidan. Without the Collector's being Prothean husks millions of humans would still be alive, and without the Illusive Man being indoctrinated than the Reapers would not have been able to use his bases for their own personal ends."

"And what about Torfan Shepard? Was that the Reapers too?" Miranda asked smirking slyly.

"Torfan was the Batarians." Shepard replied.

"So everything that happens to you is not your fault but the fault of someone else and you bare no responsibility." Miranda intoned in a semi sing-song voice.

_Ah crap_, "No that is not what I said I take the responsibility for the lives lost under my command. Each life lost hurts me deeply. Or it has, especially when I grow to care or admire the people I am working for."

Miranda smirked triumphantly.

"But they died fighting for _something_ Miranda. Something larger than themselves. Something personal. They died for their duty, for Alliance, for humanity. Or hell they could have died for their mothers, fathers, brothers or even their _sisters_. They joined up knowing the risks…hell certainly a lot more than I did, and they died protecting people that they needed to protect so that they could carry on a normal life. Just like you did with Cerberus. Just like you did when you helped me bring down the Collectors. You were fighting for humanity, and you were fighting so your sister could grow up in a better world."

"I…no….ah!" Miranda cried falling to her knees and grabbing her head. "The Disciples are fighting for a better world; they want to create a world of order out of one that has been torn asunder."

"Come on Miranda! They are working for the thing that has created that chaos, for the Reapers! Hell they have an actual Reaper in their basement! Or have you forgotten that?"

"The Reapers didn't cause the chaos they are a reaction to it!" She screamed.

"What by creating a solution that doesn't work? By killing millions of sentient beings? Think it through Miranda I know I can get to you."

She grunte grabbing her head again. "I…don't think…I…"

Screaming she flung herself at Abigail who backed up even as the woman with the ample genetically engineered bone features drove her into the wall nearly dazing her.

But Abby wasn't defeated as quickly or as easily as she used the momentum of her attacker to drive her and spun her around. Hugging her body to the wall gripping it tightly.

"Come on Miranda fight it! Let me in!"

The woman in Shepard's arms began to weep slowly, and surely. "You should just kill me it's just…so hard to think…I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

Abigail couldn't help but stroke the shoulders of her friend slowly, but surely, she wanted to say something but felt Miranda was on her way back.

"Miranda." She began with a cooing whisper.

But she was interrupted as the door burst open as Ashley and two Marine guards came running through, the guards with their Avengers drawn.

"Stand down!" She shouted holding up her arm palm out. "We're fine in here."

"You sure Shepard?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Shepard nodded.

"Look Miranda we've gotten through, you've already started to beat it, we just need to bring you the rest of the way. And I'm not going to kill you…well not unless I have to."

"OK." Miranda said meekly.

"Get her to Medical." Shepard nodded to the two guards.

They came into the room nodding, each bringing their Avengers to their sides and they each took Miranda under one arm and dragged her off.

Commander Williams came into the room and watched her go. "You think she'll be alright?"

Abby sighed, "Probably. But this was the only way we could get through to her. Miranda's tough, we'll figure it out….in the meantime we have to get to Earth. I'm sure someone will be interested in all of this."

"Yes ma'am…ma'am?" Ashley asked as Abby was beginning to head out.

"Just heading for my cabin Williams…gonna lay down and get a nice…big…ice pack."

She heard Ashley snort behind her, "I hear that skipper."

And Abby did exactly as she said she was going to as she knew her XO would handle all the arrangements to get them back to Earth.


	42. Betrayed by the Betrayers

_Alliance Parliament Floor-Cairo, Earth_

"Ah." Abby Shepard grunted shifting around in her seat off to one side of the main floor.

"And I would ask each and every one of us to get to your constituents and come up with the finance reports necessary to find the funding to begin construction on the new Arcturus Station." Daniel Lawrence was speaking out on his lectern gazing around the crowded bay.

_What the hell?_ Shepard thought to herself. _No wonder our system is still a mess it's been well over a year since the end of the reaper war and they are still debating on whether or not to rebuild Arcturus_.

"And I expect the votes on this." Daniel said glancing at Hudson.

"Only if we have the funding." Hudson challenged.

"What's the next order of business?" Daniel asked turning to his secretary next to him, or rather his VI that was taking the place of one.

"Commander Shepard and crew on their report for the Disciples of the Reapers."

Shepard nodded before getting up and walking to the center of the Parliament floor, she noticed that Representative Hudson shifted his own weight in his seat and was peering at her intently.

_God I wish this wasn't so uncomfortable…if I didn't have enough to worry about with this damn dress uniform riding up into places that dress uniforms weren't supposed to go._ _And now I have to worry about being scrutinized by a bunch of politicians._

"Your report, Commander."

The Prime Minister's admonition startled her; she hadn't realized that she had let her mind wander that much. She even blushed slightly.

But she ignored it, "The Disciples are a threat to the Alliance and the Galaxy in general."

"Tell us something we don't know." One of the ministers scoffed. "I mean they are called the Disciples of the _Reapers_, not exactly cuddly bears are they? Though unless you are suggesting they are a serious threat?"

She sighed, "They are."

"How can a bunch of religious radicals, numbering…what a thousand?...be a threat?"

"They have access and are in league with a Reaper, and not just any Reaper, Harbringer."

A few of the politicians gasped and a few of them even started grumbling, the grumbling turned into an angry buzz, as they probably all had read her written testimony before she was captured so they knew where she was going with her suggestions.

"And they have major corporate backing, the Trygerisch Corporation, based out of Tiptree, that's where Harbringer is, that's who has been running the Disciple threat all along."

"And you have evidence for this?" Daniel asked after quieting the crowd with his gavel.

"The evidence is my own body, the testimony of my crew, the records of Doctor Chakwas about me and Miranda Lawson and the evidence of our indoctrination."

"And where is Ms. Lawson?" The Prime Minister asked with a smirk. "If what you are saying is true does she not have vital testimony that could be used to determine whether or not you are telling the truth or not."

_What the heck…not again_. "She is not well enough to be here, she is still undergoing treatment for her indoctrination."

"But no one has ever broken out of indoctrination before, at least not permanently. It affects you for life." The previous representative joined in.

"We managed it."

"Have you really?" Daniel smirked stepping up in front of her and leering down. "It occurs to me that the Disciples have Reaper tech, including the ability to indoctrinate, at least that is what they have been studying based on your previous reports to the Defense Council."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shepard asked with furrowed brow.

"That you've been indoctrinated Commander, you still are indoctrinated, and this whole thing has been a hoax perpetrated by the Disciples to get us looking in the wrong direction. To engage in a war with a major Alliance Defense supplier, that is also helping to rebuild Earth, while they sneak in the back door and hit us with our britches down. You have been deceived."

She heaved a frustrated grunt, "Look the Disciples are coming, the Trygerisch Corporation is coming, and if we don't strike now then it may be too late. Harbringer is not an idiot, he will be expecting an attack and he'll be gathering his forces to strike first."

"It has been decided Shepard! You are ordered to go into psychiatric evaluation at the new Naval Hospital of Cairo!"

"What?! I will not stand for this I am not indoctrinated! I will do whatever it takes to save us from ourselves…again!"

"Guards take her into custody." Lawrence ordered gesturing vaguely, twirling in his chair idly, "Parliament dismissed."

Springing up out of the shadows a guard tried to come up to her and get her.

She leapt back and began to bring her foot up an around in slow mission, the seams of her uniform pants began to strain under the sudden transfer of muscle and sinew and she heard a vicious _rip_. That didn't dissuade her though as the foot came up and around, the high heel driving into the nose of her attacker, and the rip was followed by a vicious _snap_.

More attackers scrambled up after the guard that she had managed to daze; before she was able to recover they were on her tackling her and grabbing at her arms. She howled frustrated as they dragged her up, she tried to wrench her shoulder out of their grip. But was not quite able to manage it as they lifted her up and dragged her, nearly kicking and screaming, over to the exit.

"I for one want to hear what she has to say! This is highly improper!" She heard Daniel Hudson's voice break over the sudden din.

"Sit down and shut up or I will hold you in contempt of Parliament and you can join her!" Lawrence responded.

Shepard turned and saw Daniel gape at the Prime Minister's chair but otherwise sat down.

_No! _She raged in her own mind as they managed to get her through the door.

_Normany-CIC_

"What do you mean she has been taken into custody?!" Vega raged at the hologram revolving in the center of the Galaxy Map.

"That is all I've been instructed to tell you Mister Vega."

Vega scrunched his shoulders and looked as though he was going to jump through the map at the poor hapless soldier.

"At ease Lieutenant," Ashley hissed at him. "We don't understand what happened."

"She's being held in contempt of Parliament there was a…incident."

"'Contempt of Parliament'" James scoffed. "Abby would never do that!"

"Apparently she did. Now if you'll excuse me I got better things to do then argue with a bunch of jarheads."

"Jarheads!" Vega exploded and was going to continue to continue his assault but the screen shut itself off.

"Why that little…" He muttered.

"Traynor get me Admiral Jameson!" Ashley yelled over the protests of the 'jarhead.'

"Could this be true?" Leighy asked.

"I doubt it," Cynthia stated right on his left. "Since when do we trust politicians?"

Ashley couldn't help but smirk at the pronouncement of the former mercenary, _sounds like something I'd say_.

"Ma'am," Traynor spoke from her station, "I'm having trouble getting through to OANI central, there seems to be a communications black out, interference on all the bands, even the QEC seems jammed."

Ashley's eyes widened, _uh oh_, "Joker activate stealth mode…now!"

"What gives?" Joker asked but she heard him enter in the commands on the station. "Stealth mode engaged."

"Good, now go evasive in a random pattern." Ashley ordered.

James arched an eyebrow at her.

"Why would they be trying to jam our communications unless they consider us a threat to?"

James nodded.

"Traynor do what you have to get through to OANI central and Admiral Jameson."

"Yes ma'am." Her hands raced along her console.

Ashley began to tap her foot on the deck plating impatiently, _God, I hope Jameson was able to get out in time and wasn't caught with her pants down._

Not that there was anything they could do about it if that was the case. They just had to wait and they needed the intelligence of where they were keeping Abigail Shepard. They could scan the planet but that would be more risky then doing what they were doing with the communications, which was dangerous enough.

"Well I'll be." Joker stated suddenly. "Commander two Frigates just buzzed our former position. They are pinging away with active scanners and their weapons appear to be hot."

"Damn," Ashley slapped the railing, _I knew it_. "Make sure we stay out of their scanning envelope, don't let them detect us."

"Ma'am that may be difficult may have to go into a larger orbit."

"Then do it."

Finally Traynor typed in a few commands on her station and it dawned on her looking as though she had gotten something.

"Commander, I have Admiral Jameson's signal…putting it up on the main Galaxy Map interface."

Ashley nodded appreciatively to the Coms Specialist and turned to regard the Galaxy Map which once again shimmered a changed into…

A heaving mass of Jameson's upper chest and her chin, she turned to face the camera. "Commander Williams, glad someone got into contact with me, was beginning to fear the worse." She breathed hard.

"Admiral? What's going on? What's happened to Shepard?"

"She's been arrested by Prime Minister Lawrence, on his personal order. I was watching the whole thing on the security net and figured they were coming for me." She looked up suddenly. "Covering fire don't kill them!"

"Admiral?" Ashley asked as the sound of Avenger assault rifles burst over the com link.

"I broke out of my office and am trying to escape to a Kodiak shuttle, and get through to the Charon relay. It seems they found me though hold on!"

The picture got blurry as Jameson was probably dodging the incoming rifle rounds trying to skewer her open. Ashley could've sworn she heard a _smack _of rifle round against human flesh followed by a grunt of pain but the camera kept on moving.

It was dark and Ashley held her breath as she heard the whir of an electronic lock and the rush of escaping air.

"Come on!" Jameson yelled off screen.

"No, you go! I'll keep them off you." The voice of what must've been her guard sounded.

"Damn it!" Jameson cursed.

They heard more walking as Jameson made her way through the shuttle, "Hold on a second."

The image shifted again an now they were looking at Jameson's face, the side of her face as she was staring intently at her monitors, activating the start sequence for the shuttle as the people watching could hear the engines and systems powering up.

"There," She said taking a deep breath.

"What about your guards?" Ashley asked

She winced visibly on the screen, "They are professionals they did their duty. Personally loyal to me. And they aren't stupid either; they'll surrender if they are being cornered and now that I have gotten away…hopefully for good."

Jameson looked at her controls and punched in a few commands. "I am sending you a rendezvous coordinates on a secondary com frequency, that's where I think we should meet."

Ashley nodded turning to Traynor, "Good send it to Joker," and then back to the com panel. "And what about Shepard?"

"I don't know for sure to be honest." Jameson sighed. "It looks as though from the limited information I got before bugging out Lawrence ordered her to the new Alliance Naval Hospital that they've set up in Cairo to help handle all military, Government, and help handle the case load for Northern Africa. But he secretly ordered the destination changed to an Alliance Government Prison facility just outside the city that they recently leased. This building is supposedly top secret and the transit orders were only given to the people transporting her en route. I can get you the layout in the secondary encryption and security should be light, they may not expect us and it looks like Lawrence wants to keep the fact that they have Commander Shepard detained a secret, so minimal security."

"Understood." Ashley nodded.

Jameson frowned, "Try and get her back any way you can but you cannot put yourselves and the _Normandy_ in too great a risk, if it's looking like you can't pull off the rescue of Commander Shepard you are to bail to the relay and together we will take down the Trygerisch corp. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly ma'am."

"Jameson out."

The com link on the Galaxy Map shut down to be replaced by its former whirring glory. Ashley stared at it deeply for a second, knowing that time was of the essence.

"Alright," She started catching everyone's attention. "Joker how much more time do we have on the stealth drive?"

"About sixteen hours ma'am."

Ashley nodded, "Very good." She looked around the assembled people. "Alright here's the plan. EDI begin studying those blueprints I want a battle plan and likely locations for Shepard within the half hour."

"Yes Ashley."

"Vega, Paul, Cynthia, suit up I think we may need at least two of you and I want you ready."

They looked at each other and slowly nodded, each of them heading off.

She slammed home the intercom, "Cortez, prep the Zodiak we are heading down to Earth."

"Right ma'am." Cortez replied sounding surprised.

"Traynor see if you can't hack into the Alliance com traffic."

She nodded.

"Alright people let's begin coming up with this battle plan of ours. We have a Commander to save."


	43. The Rescue of the Valkyrie

_Alliance Penal facility: _

_Well that's just great, back in jail again. I almost spend as much time here as I do on the _Normandy._ Or being dead._

Abigail Shepard sighed profusely and deeply wondering at her current state of affairs. This was the third time in her life…no fourth…that she was a 'guest of the Alliance'. She was arrested along with some of her gang for murder, just after Torfan, just after she detonated the Bahak relay…and…now.

The cell itself was a six by five…_cubicle_…that was now closed off from the world. Only three light holes along the top of her door, and a nice ceiling lamp hanging over her head. All she had was a toilet, and a work station. No shower, no other amenities, she had to even be escorted to the shower and the mess hall when she wanted to go. Fortunately she hadn't had to in her brief stay.

_The Place looks like a converted storage unit._ She mused.

It was oddly peaceful. _I figure I could go pitch a fit and get my blood pressure up, or I can wait for something to happen. _

And she was waiting, eyes closed, hands behind her head, 'staring' at the ceiling.

"I have authorization to be here." Someone's muffled voice penetrated her door.

"Yes sir, I still need to see it." Someone else, _a guard?_ Said.

"Fine whatever." The first…male…voice continued and Abby could just imagine him handing over a pass code.

Abby scrunched up and glared at the door sitting upright and bringing her hands to her side.

"Sergeant, take a walk."

The 'Sergeant' hesitated, or at least Abby thought he was because she didn't hear a reply, and began to wonder if the guy had just left.

"If you are sure…I've heard this prisoner is dangerous." He said uncertainly.

"She is a council Spectre, and an N7, of course she's dangerous." The voice said ironically.

"Whatever you say sir."

She got up figuring her door was about to open, or at least the outer one, and it did so as the concrete wall slid back to reveal Daniel Hudson staring down at her.

The appearance of the senior politician surprised her slightly and she did not make an attempt to go through the glass at him. It probably would've been futile, but would've made her feel better about it.

"Mr. Hudson?" She asked wearily.

The politician paused at her, blinking, glaring, studying her, it made her very uncomfortable. He frowned at her. She frowned back.

Finally he opened his mouth, "So is it true? What you said or is Daniel Lawrence right?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it." She snapped. "I thought you would've learned that about me by now."

He sighed, his shoulders heaving, "Sorry, not what I meant…but if Daniel is right and you have been indoctrinated by the Disciples then how can we trust you? You realize the position I am in? Are you absolutely sure about what you said?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt." Abby grunted confidently.

He sighed, "Damn it Commander."

"Look, think it through…does the events make any sense over the last year or so without Reaper intervention? How has the Disciples been able to use Reaper tech? How have they been able to indoctrinate thousands of people? How are they controlling this Reaper tech so well without their involvement? I have a Salarian scientist on board who is studying this technology for months, and he was no closer to a major breakthrough and the Disciples just happened to stumble onto it? The only logical explanation is that the Disciples had some help."

"Good point. It still sounds so absurd though." Daniel sighed.

"I know it does and I suppose I cannot blame yours or the Prime Ministers skepticism but frankly we don't have the time to waste, the Disciples are on the move, and we still don't know their end game, which makes them dangerous."

"Alright, you've convinced me." He said turning away.

"Wait where are you going?!" She threw herself at the glass window trying to get through to him. Literally and figuratively.

He turned back to her with slumped shoulders, "Look I believe you but I am needed here. If I help you escape they'll know about it. I'm likely to be arrested or I would be forced to flee with you. I am needed here to keep an eye on things and keep people in the loop and make sure that Lawrence does not go completely unchallenged."

"Yes, but what will happen when the Reapers are on the march and I'm stuck in here?"

He looked down, "I don't think that is going to happen, in fact I don't think you'll be in here long. Knowing you and your crew." He looked up at her. "And I will try and help them if I can but you have your duty, and I have mine, I hope you can appreciate that."

"I can," She grunted, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

The representative, the politician, the only one of his kind she trusted, nodded at her. "Good luck Abigail Shepard."

"Same to you Mr. Hudson." She sighed.

_Alliance Prison Facility Mess Hall_.

James Vega walked into the darkened mess hall, cafeteria, like place of the Prison facility. Turning on his flashlight he scanned the area. It bounced off the darkened tables and the metallic closed off serving booths.

"Looks like a ghost town." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah." Paul breathed. "Looks as though the intel is good. Still why would the Alliance buy a prison facility, keep it secret, and then not populate it with staff or guards?"

"Why else do Governments do that sort of thing?" Vega asked with grim rhetoric.

"You don't mean…?" Paul started, Vega turned to him and saw his eyes had widned, "I mean what would be the point? Who would they…"

He couldn't finish the thought, and he didn't have to, Vega understood. "Beats me but we really need to find the Commander."

"Understood." Paul nodded, and then glanced at the Lt. "I noticed you are carrying the Harrier."

"Yeah? What of it?" James returned, hefting the rifle.

"Just pictured you more of a Revenant guy is all." Paul shrugged.

"Close quarters."

"The Tygerisch Corporation had close quarters."

After a second he heard Paul snort, "Speaking of weapons, I'm sure Commander Shepard is going to be happy to see the gift you are bringing her."

Vega smiled wolfishly patting the 'gift' on his back.

And they both continued to move out heading for where they hoped the Commander was, where EDI told them she was being held with a great deal of probability.

_Shepard's Cell_.

Abby Shepard looked out on the guard, who hadn't bothered to close up the concrete shield. Apparently the fact she did not teleport through the wall and strangle the politician had put the young man more at ease. What was the harm? He probably thought.

But she had a feeling that something was about to happen and she had to be ready. Hudson sounded _sure_ that something was going on.

"Hey soldier, you know who I am?"

It was subtle but Abby saw the man straighten up and tense.

"Soldier?" She pressed arching an eyebrow.

The man's head began to turn around to her over so subtly but still watched out in front of him, still doing his duty.

"Yes I know who you are Commander Shepard." He murmured at her.

"And why am I hear then soldier? I mean I am a Galactic war hero. I have defeated the Reapers, I have been right about the Reapers; I have been right about more things than I can count." Shepard explained.

"My superiors say you are dangerous and need to be kept away from the public for your own safety, so that is what I am doing."

"Ah come on," She purred, "does that really make sense to you? That I'd be dangerous?"

"Saren was indoctrinated, I know that much, look at the damage he did."

"True enough." She shrugged.

Before the soldier could speak an electronic screech split the air and the soldier tried to spin around, but the blueish green orb struck him in his chest causing him to flinch back, over balance, and fall down, before being zapped by the overload grenade.

"James Vega," She called out, "Coming to save the damsel in distress?"

"Hey Lola," he said popping into view, "it's what I do."

"Chief." She nodded at Leighy.

"Ma'am." He replied.

The N7 trainee went over to the fallen guard and plucked out his ID card, turning it over, and then shrugged at Leighy.

"I hope this works." He muttered aloud going over to the slot.

"Me too." Abby arched an eyebrow.

He slid it in…and the concrete door slammed shut on her blocking the path, but she still heard the edge of a very Spanish curse on the part of the burly Lieutenant.

"I think you should reverse the switches on the door." She suggested patiently.

"Here we go." She heard Vega's muffled voice in response.

This time the concrete door whooshed open in rapid order, followed by the slow sliding of the glass.

"Thank you." She said stepping out.

"I have something for you Lola." James said.

She turned to face him as he was unhitching an extra weapon from his back.

Grinning when she realized what it was she ran over and snatched it out of his hands. Looking down at it she checked it over. "My baby!" She let out with a definitive whoop of triumph. "How did you get it here?"

"Just modified the Sniper Rifle part of the armor, don't carry one of those anyways, fiddled with it a bit."

"Thank you James."

"You know it's really creepy how you treat that weapon."

Holding the Valkyrie assault rifle at an angle and out to one side she turned back to him. "Well it did give me the nickname that I became known for during the war. Almost as well known as 'Commander Shepard.'"

James still didn't look convinced.

"At least I don't call it Jessie." Abby muttered moving out with it in both hands.

James and Paul fell in behind both with their weapons drawn as well, and both doing a good job of covering a different sector.

"What's the situation?" She asked walking and talking. "I mean up top."

"Ashley immediately put the ship on stealth mode when she realized something was up and put the crew on battle stations. We got a call from Admiral Jameson as she was trying to escape the area after they had come for her. Right now Joker has the _Normandy_ sitting up there at about five million Kilometers, just waiting for us to get back."

"Right, understood." She nodded.

The squad moved slowly throughout the facility heading for the exit trying to escape without being seen, but an alarm went off, blaring through the facility and reverberating off the walls.

"I guess the guard woke up." James grunted.

"Or they found the shuttle." Paul pointed out.

"Come on people let's move!" Abby ordered moving double time.

_Prison Landing Pad._

Shepard emerged out into the cool air whipping around her face as she ran into a small courtyard that doubled as the stations landing pad for incoming sky car or Kodiak travel.

Ashley was there pacing and when the squad appeared she turned to face them aiming down her Revenant, but saw who it was and lowered it slowly.

"Shepard?" She asked straining her voice.

"Yeah it's me!" Shepard said continuing to run before vaulting over a low wall and continuing her run.

"There they are quick fire before they get away!"

She stopped just long enough to glance over her shoulder as the Prison doors opened as guards began to pour out, cradiling Vindicator Assault Rifles and aiming down their sights.

Ashley unloaded with her Revenant raining precise fire down range shattering against the rock and the stone of the buildings, chipping off the slight wall that was just out of one of the entrances. Many of the operatives took cover but began to return the squad's fire.

Shepard leaned back and unloaded fire with her Valkyrie, into the ground, but the guards thought she was dangerous, that is what gave her the advantage as they scattered.

She ran backwards moving, with precession, not tripping over her own feet from years of practice, scrambling back to the shuttle.

One guard finally noticed that they were not really aiming at them and rushed forward his Vindicator swinging in his arms; he aimed down it and prepared to open fire getting into a crouch.

_Oh crap_ Abby thought instinctually swinging her Valkyrie around and launching a Concussive Shot at the hapless prison guard. The blast caught him full bore in the chest laying him out, Abby thought she could've heard him groaning and coughing.

She mounted the shuttle swinging her leg around and delivering a few more bursts as the shuttle began to rise.

"SHHHEEEPPPARRRRDDD!" Someone called out, and she swung around to notice her guard that had been keeping her in jail.

The last thing that she made sure he saw was her smirking visage as the door closed before her and the Kodiak rapidly gained altitude.

Taking two long strides brought her into the cockpit and she stood behind Cortez as he was manipulating his controls.

"Hey Steve." She greeted.

"Nice to have you back Commander." Cortez responded.

She came up short and nodded, smirking, _I feel flattered_.

But it was no time for that, "Get me Joker, make sure the channel is secure."

He nodded punching in the commands.

"Commander Shepard?" Joker asked as his face came on the screen.

"It's me Joker, where are you guys?"

"We had to move again sending you the coordinates…now…"

"Good, get ready to start going I imagine the stealth drive has almost burned itself out?"

Joker nodded on the screen, "Yeah Commander but we should have enough to escape."

"Good, make it happen Joker, Shepard out."

_Normandy-CIC_

Shepard ran out of the elevator spilling out with James, Ashley, and Vega, heading for the Galaxy map and looking around the room.

"Alright Joker get us the hell out of here all systems active make the FTL systems ready in order to make a jump to the Charon relay, head for whatever rendezvous coordinates Jameson has given us."

"Right ma'am."

"EDI," Shepard called, "how much time do we have left before we have to vent the heat sinks?"

"Twenty minutes Commander." EDI reported, Abby grinned, "However, we should note that while over Earth, Adams has been doing maintenance on the Tantalus drive core, it is currently off line and there was no time to reactivate it entirely before we went into stealth mode. Such an increase in emissions will likely cause us to be detected."

Abby sighed looking down, "How long?"

"It could be instantaneously."

Slapping her hands she grunted, making the quick decision, it was why she was paid the 'big bucks' after all.

"Alright then. Bring the drive core to full and stand by to align it to FTL for the Charon relay, activate all defenses, countermeasures, and bring the Kinetic barriers on."

"Such an increase will likely cause us to be detected much more easily, it would be like sending up a flare if we suddenly activated barriers." EDI warned.

"I know," Shepard nodded, "but if we are going to be detected anyways we need the defenses online or else we'll be in for a world of hurt."

"Right away Shepard."

"Joker, get us about a ten million kilometer head start before we cut in the systems, drift for a while."

"Yes ma'am." Joker reported over the intercom.

The ship around her began to come to life as it hummed and she could _feel_ it turning, ever so slightly, swinging around, pointing at deep space away from Earth and the Alliance. Away from the ships that were pinging away for them with active scans.

"Warning drive emissions are increasing, heat sinks are beginning to leak, attempting to compensate."

Abby bit her lip as the ship got on course and actually began its true forward momentum, rocketing farther into the stars. Just hoping to get lucky…_go go go go go_ she chanted in her head. Just hoping they could be lucky one…more…ti…

"Alliance Frigates detection profiles are increasing, they are coming around on an intercept course."

"How many?!" She yelled then winced.

"Three. Two in the immediate vicinity and one close in board."

"EDI get us out of here!" Shepard ordered trying to keep her voice calm, but she really was not looking forward to being blown out of the sky, or boarded, by their forces.

"Still attempting to align drive core." The AI returned.

_Glad someone is calm…keep it together Shepard._ She closed her eyes and breathed slowly to herself. _This isn't any different than any one of a million combat situations that I've experienced_.

Her eyes opened and the ship shook lightly around her, the lights hummed and flickered around her.

"Kinetic impact, Barriers are holding." The tactical officer reported.

"Report." Abby snapped, wanting to know more.

"It seems they are attempting to get a hard lock on us and bring us down for boarding, as they get closer I am predicting that the efficiency of their attacks will increase." EDI explained.

"Thank you EDI." Abby replied placing her hands in each other and twisting them. _Nothing I can do about it, just wait, so much easier if I could justify shooting back_.

The ship rocked again and something exploded next to her blowing up a quick vent of smoke, she heard Traynor scream next to her.

"Samantha!" Abby moved to her side and checked her pulse. "Still alive…EDI we need to go!...medics to the CIC."

"On our way Commander." Chakwas's voice announced over the intercom.

"Activating FTL." EDI reported.

The ship lurched forward into the hyper light corridor swirling around them as Abby counted down the time until they were likely to get to their destination…_five…four…three…two…one…_

The _Normandy _emerged and was instantly hammered as Abby was thrown to the side. The door opened and the med techs spilled out onto the decking trying to scramble over to the downed Communications specialist.

"Defenses are in position and are targeting us." EDI reported.

_Makes sense_. "Joker get us in there!" She yelled.

"I'm trying this is going to be close, hang on!"

The _Normandy _protested as it was hit by repeated blasts of kinetic weapons and warheads. A panel exploded above her showering them with sparks and an electrical surge raced along the ceiling.

_Come on baby hold together_.

"Come on!" She heard Joker yell, without the intercom, even over the sounds of battle.

But with that the _Normandy _hit the Mass Relay and zoomed to safety.


	44. The Final Plunge

_Normandy-Port Observation Room_.

_Virmire_

Abigail Shepard leaned against the bulkhead looking down on the nuclear funeral pyre of one Kaidan Alenko. She was frowning at the planet, glaring at it, blaming the planet itself for the death of Kaidan. This was the first time she had been back, and found it rather ironic that Jameson had chosen Sentry Omega as the rendezvous site.

_I have to let go_. She sighed.

Though Joker had done a brilliant job getting them here, taking twelve hours to do what most pilots took twenty six. And that was with a damaged ship. Outrunning any possible Alliance patrols and leaving their space far behind.

So that is where they sat, Traynor was still recovering down in medical but Chakwas expected her to make a complete recovery.

"I have to let go." She muttered.

"Commander?" A very Australian, very female voice asked behind her.

Shepard turned around and was confronted with the genetically engineered features of Miranda Lawson, looking at her curiously.

"I didn't hear you come in." Shepard greeted smiling.

"I just had." She replied uncertainly.

"It's good to see you up and about." _And who said that the age of miracles is done?_

"Thanks, Doctor Chakwas has reported that my neural activity is pretty much back to normal and she cleared me for duty. They needed the extra space anyways for the casualties, and I'm not a medical Doctor."

Abby nodded but otherwise stayed silent. It was good to have the distraction but she wasn't the least bit sure how to continue the conversation, not sure what to say or ask to a woman who had just spent most of the last several months condemned to an eternal hell.

"So how has the great Abigail Shepard been doing?" Miranda asked and then winced realizing how harsh she probably sounded.

"Just dandy. Been trying to deal with the Reapers and their Disciples. Fought a Krogan Civil War along the way, and just been trying to put the pieces of this mystery together."

"I see."

"Otherwise just creating the squad and trying to recruit as many people that I possibly can in order to do that."

Miranda nodded and they were a bit uncomfortable again, Miranda kicked at her feet self-consciously, Abby wanted to tap her foot but kept from doing it.

Finally she sighed, Miranda turned to her, "What was it like for you?"

"The indoctrination? Coming out of the coma?"

Abby nodded slowly.

Now it was Miranda's turn to look uncomfortable, but she snapped her hand angrily. Abby flinched.

"It was…difficult." Her friend started. "Very difficult. Being there without really understanding why or how I had gotten there in the first place. Waking up…I didn't even know my father put that particular failsafe in me in the first place. I mean I imagine I can die just I…didn't. And to have the Reaper slamming into you, his will, as you wake up. Who am I? What am I? Where am I? You are our servant, and Shepard betrayed you…Shepard betrayed you. She killed your sister. She left you."

Abby winced, "I'm sorry you had to go through with that."

"And of course it has to have an element of truth to it." Then she smirked at Abby's skeptical look. "Well you did leave me there. You did abandon my body to where the Disciples could've gotten at it. You left me behind."

"I'm sorry Miranda, we had a war on, the Illusive Man would've been waiting for us, I ordered someone else in to secure the facility and give your body its proper due, but they obviously never followed through."

"You could've waited." Miranda challenged. "Could've been there it would've taken five minutes and I know you did not immediately start the attack on the Cronus Station, I checked the records, you went to rearm at the Citadel. Buy Hamburgers…."

"Miri…I…"

But she knew that her friend, her old friend, was right all along. That she had abandoned Miranda, didn't take the time to at least secure the body. And then let the Alliance move in on the rest of Sanctuary. Nor did she personally follow through after the fact on the fate of her friend, just assumed, just thought.

"You spend so much time fighting death and being around it that when it happens to you, you run away from it. You are constantly running away from it. Hell you've died." Miranda sighed.

"Well that wasn't my fault you brought me back. I was quite content just staying dead." Abby rebutted with a lopsided smirk.

"True, but as the life of a Special Forces soldier…an N7….so filled with death but yet you believe you can save everyone."

Abby frowned, the color draining from her face; she could feel her stomach lurch.

Miranda laughed. "It's one of the reasons why you are so good at your job. One of the reasons that I love you…as a Commander…and a friend. But it also makes you vulnerable, makes you guilty when you can't save everyone."

Abby just let her speak, let the accusations roll in.

"Not that I'm blaming you it does make you very good at what you do, very fierce in the preservation of your life and that of your friends, fiercly loyal. But when it came to Kaidan, you left without looking over your shoulder. With me you left to chase after the Illusive Man. And I've read the reports; I know what happened when Thessia fell. You were there, listening to those people burn over your com link. And when you figured out where Kai Leng was you tore off after him, just barely informing Hackett of what you were doing."

"I…" She looked away and tears were beginning to form, she sniffed, thinking of all the death slamming into her. Then she laughed nervously, suddenly, "You know this was not quite the reunion I was expecting."

"Well not a lot to talk about," Miranda smiled quirkily; "I was dead."

Shepard sighed, "Is there anything you can tell us about the Reapers? Or the Disciples? What there long term goals are?"

Miranda looked away and shook her head. "Most of that time is still a blur. I was just training, with hate and vengeance clouding my motivations, my very senses. They didn't tell me what we were doing and I didn't care at the time. All I wanted to do was get back at you."

Shepard sighed.

"Though I remember they wanted you, you were quite the obsession for the Disciple leadership, anyone who was in the know. And I know whatever they were planning…it was big."

Shepard nodded, "Alright, fair enough. We probably shouldn't keep Admiral Jameson waiting for long I'm sure she has got plenty to go over with us."

"Yes, Commander."

_Normandy-War Room_

Abigail Shepard walked down into the war room proper main pit with the display table already alighted showing a revolving display of the Corporate Compound of the Trygerisch Corporation.

Jameson, Vega, and Traynor all looked up at her presence.

Abby stopped short at seeing Traynor standing by her console, but she smiled to herself and nodded.

"What've got so far?" Abby asked.

"Very little I'm afraid." Jameson said turning back to the table.

Shepard took that moment to clap Traynor on the back getting her attention. "You sure you're ok?"

Traynor smiled and whispered, "Yeah, just a little charred nothing that is going to prevent me from making this Commander."

"Good soldier."

"Well I was able to get very little intelligence…" Jameson continued, oblivious or not caring about the conversation that was going on around her…

Abby turned to face the Admiral.

"…before I left the offices and fled here. Though apparently by all indications I believe the Disciples are expecting us."

"Really?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah," Jameson frowned, "With the political connections they apparently have I wouldn't be surprised that someone told them that you escaped custody and are on your way."

"Great…but what does that mean practically."

As if on cue a building highlighted itself blue on the compound and extended over the map a little rotating.

"That seems to be a barracks or guard shack of some sort."

"Pretty big for a 'shack'" Vega cut in snorting.

"Ahem." Jameson said.

"Right, sorry."

"From our estimates it can contain at least a company of well-armed soldiers with who knows how many more on sight."

"So we're heavily outnumbered?" Miranda asked her arms folded over her chest.

"We've been outnumbered before and have faced people with a lot more training then the Disciples are likely to have."

"Still…two hundred Disciples…let's say…can do a lot of damage."

"I know," Shepard replied, "but we don't have much of a choice. We have to get in there."

"Great the Suicide Mission all over again, and I was really getting used to being alive." Miranda remarked sarcastically.

"We did it once, we can do it again." Shepard replied confidently.

"You had a larger squad." Vega pointed out.

"But we don't have a choice; if we don't try then the Disciples will catch us with our pants down. So what have we got? How do we get in there?"

Jameson nodded at Traynor and the display shifted again back out to the full map, just this time criss crossing wires covered in a grid.

"They have an advanced defense system." Jameson started. "One that is now fully activated given your antics just a few days ago, they're expecting us and it seems they know we are coming."

Abby nodded.

"It's probably sensitive enough to where we can't land the Kodiak."

Abby sighed, "Alright then we look for another place, bring the Kodiak in and then wait for alternative transportation."

"There is an office park outside the grid, about fifty kilometers away, part of the main space port." Traynor said activating the grid.

"Alright that settles that we go and get a sky car hijack it, and then head on to the Trygerisch Corp, and make our way on foot to the entrance." Abby explained.

"Then what?" James asked.

"Then we get a team into the offices where they are keeping Harbringer and find some way to erase his mainframe."

"Oh yeah, I'll just go get my Reaper virus I magically keep under the bed at night." James snorted.

Abby gave him an annoyed look scrunching up her mouth but continued, "We have three scientists aboard and an AI intelligence of our own that has quite evolved on her own. And one of those scientists has studied Reaper tech."

"Right so we just go in there, hold the line long enough for us to pull the plug on Harbringer, and leave?" Vega asked, "Why can't we just hit it from orbit?"

"It's _Harbringer_," Abby snapped. "We can't risk it getting free again. We just can't risk him surviving the attack because if we bomb the facility and go on our merry way then they just might find a way of continuing to transfer him off world."

"And besides they have Kinetic Barriers in place to prevent that kind of bombardment, not even sure we have the ordinance to try." Traynor pointed out.

"So that leaves the ground option and only the ground option, we have to go in there and take them out."

"Fair enough." James shrugged.

"Alright what've we got for the layout of the main building?" Shepard asked.

Traynor manipulated the controls and it swung around once again to show the building with the three areas highlighted, two on the ground floor, and one in the office with Harbringer was located. A path led between the main lobby and the office.

"These two areas provide the easiest access to the building. For both our forces and if the Disciples were to attempt a Counter attack."

Abby bit her lip looking at the connections between the three rooms, there was no way they could seal one of them off and there were the three choke points.

"Alright we split into three teams, we have to cover each room and give the tech enough cover as he attempts to wipe Harbringer's drives." Abby ordered.

"That is going to be a real problem Shepard." Vega observed.

"Nothing we haven't done in the past." Shepard point out.

"Well then…orders?" Miranda asked.

Shepard gazed at the display her eyes darting back and forth.

"Alright we split into an infiltration team, that'll be you and Ash," She said gesturing to Miranda. "We'll be escorting Palin to the Harbringer office. Where we'll secure it hopefully without raising the alarm, when we do that we'll be bringing the Kodiak in after deactivating its defenses, it'll land and EDI will begin to assist Palin in trying to bring Harbringer down. After that, in the event we trip the alarm, we'll deal with the forces on hand as they come in closing off those two choke points."

"I recommend you take the industrial side." Traynor said highlighting the loading dock and the path up snaking its way through the building.

"Hopefully they will be expecting a public attack and you can sneak in through the maintenance compartments." She continued

Abby nodded, "Sounds good."

"Back into the breach Shepard?" Miranda asked.

She nodded. "We have only one more thing to worry about…Traynor have the crew…no exceptions…meet me in the launch bay in five minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

"I want you down there too Admiral." Shepard pointed.

"Understood."

_Shuttle bay_

Abby Shepard watched as her crew began to slowly file in by division, her squad leading the way for the most part as they had already taken up their own position, as the division heads and then the rest of the crew filled in behind them.

The only exceptions to this rule were standing just behind her, with their arms folded behind their backs…or in James's case folded over his chest. He was joined by Jameson, Ashley, Miranda, and EDI.

Her crew filled in professionally though she couldn't help but hear the murmur of curiosity sweeping through them. This was the first time in her career that she had gathered her crew in one place.

_But this is important_, she thought nervously.

They settled into their proper places and quieted slowly.

"I'm sorry to each of you that we have not been able to meet together before, now like this." She started off.

But then paused, letting her words sink in, she saw a few of the officers shift nervously.

"But you are aware of recent events, aware that recently we had to flee Earth, under fire, a warrant out for my arrest. That makes us outlaws, renegades, bandits, on the run from the authorities, there is no easy way out. And to stand requires we do an action that is more illegal, more risky."

A wave of comments swept through the assembled mass, she waited.

"We are about to attack the Trygerisch Corporate headquarters, an Alliance R&D company that I believe to be behind the Disciple threat. We are criminals though, on the run, which makes this an illegal act, an act of terrorism. If we're wrong we will be facing severe punishment, life sentences, perhaps even death. Even if we're right there is no guarantee that the authorities won't make an example of us."

The crowd murmured angrily.

"To that effect!" She yelled silencing them, reestablishing her authority. "To that effect I cannot order you to participate in the following action. I can only ask, I can only ask for volunteers, no one will think any less of you if you don't."

She looked around the room, staring into the eye of each man, woman, soldier, and officer…Traynor…Joker…Paul…Cynthia…Palin.

"But if you want to join with me in this attack, if you want to help me bring down the enemy we've been fighting these many months," her voice was rising, "Then take one step-"

Before she even finished the crowd surged forward as one, every squad mate, every division head, every officer and noncom from Cynthia Jackson to Elizabeth Pressly, all fell in line. For good measure she felt the crowd around her fill in too.

She nearly choked up and could feel a lump form in her throat. Her eyes felt as if they were going to water but she held them back. _Such loyalty._

"We're with you Commander, to the end." Joker replied looking over his shoulder.

"Thank you," her voice cracked and she nodded. "Thank…you…all."

She looked at each of them and could feel Jameson and Vega beaming smiles at her. _Stop grinning like an idiot James or I am going to have to slug you one_. She thought touched.

"Alright, we all have our duty to do; you know what needs to be done. Get to your stations, and we'll see each other on the other side."

Letting the final pronouncement hang in the air… "Dismissed…Joker set a course for Tiptree, best speed."

A few of the soldiers and officers clapped and Joker responded with an "aye aye." As the crowd began to slowly disperse.

"Well Lola, you know how to please a crowd."

"Thanks James." She said leaning against him and breathing slowly in and out, letting the tension and the wonder drain before getting back to it.

_Bridge_

Abigail Shepard stood behind Joker's station as the pilot shot them through to their destination, she was decked out in all of her glory, her visor was activated, her weapons were prepped, and she was strapped into her full armor.

"Approaching Tiptree orbit, ETA, five minutes." Joker reported.

"Make it standard…how does it feel to be going home?"

The pilot snorted, "Probably better if I wasn't piloting a major invasion force to the planet surface."

"You didn't have to say yes, I could've piloted." She pointed out.

He shrugged, "as I said Shepard, with you to the end."

"Right, well I better get down there." Shepard said beginning to leave.

"Commander."

She turned as Joker was beginning to get out of his seat and turned to face her.

"Good luck down there." He said snapping a salute.

She smiled wryly and saluted back to the pilot. "Just like old times?"

"Hey you gotta admire the classics." Joker teased.

She broke the salute and they both nodded. "We'll be fine."

He nodded getting back to his station.

And with that she turned around and began making her way to the shuttle bay, and then onto action.

**AN/AC:** As you probably have noticed, and even if you didn't, I have finally added a second character to this fic other than Shepard (F) I think this is an important part of this story right now given how this fic has evolved.

Either way read, review, and get ready for the beginning of the end.


	45. The Infiltration

_Car Park_

A wealthy businessman, looking every bit the part with two piece suit, bow tie, and briefcase, was traveling through to his sky car. It was parked in the middle of his corporate office parking lot just across the street from the main building. He was looking down, getting the pass card out, hardly paying attention to where he was going, knowing where his car was, for the millionth time in his dull life.

"Give us the pass code!" Someone jumped out of the shadows at him.

Panicked he looked up and flinched as someone came out carrying a rifle, gesturing it at him.

Looking around two more people were coming around securing the area, waving their own weapons around, all three of them were women, _there is nowhere for me to run_. His eyes widened.

They looked military in their actions and their gestures.

"Who-who are you?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. We need your vehicle; it's a matter of human security."

"Commander Shepard? Nah you can't be." He laughed nervously.

She ran over to him grabbed him by the scruff off the neck and jabbed her rifle into his face nearly making him eat it. "Fine I'm the Easter Bunny, but I still need your pass card."

And with that he wet himself.

_Sky car heading for the Trygerisch headquarters._

"Wow." Miranda breathed.

Abby smirked behind the sky car controls heading for their final destination, at least close enough that they could infiltrate the building and get their mission done. _If all goes well we won't get into a major ground war_.

"What?" Shepard asked finally.

"Nothing just you tend to get a little scary… you know."

She shrugged her shoulders, "We really don't have the time to mess around here. We need to move before someone discovers we are on world….besides" she shot Miranda a devilish smile, "he'll have one hell of a story to tell. 'I peed my pants because of Commander Shepard.'"

Ashley snorted behind her and Miranda chuckled nervously.

"Come on we're almost there." The Commander indicated.

Miranda and Ashley both focused as the sky car spun to the right going off the main sky way breaking away from traffic and hopefully catching the Disciples off guard.

_Outside the Compound_

Shepard led her squad over a slight hill that looked out over the main compound where all the Trygerisch Corporate offices and barracks were.

"Alright this is it get on over watch, Miranda get down there and watch out for anyone coming our way. Ashley and I will scan the area."

"And me?" Palin asked.

"Just stay out of the way for the moment." Abby muttered shooting him a look.

"Right Shepard." Miranda said deploying her Tempest and moving off in the direction that Shepard indicated.

Abby lay prone after getting the Black Widow off her back as Ashley joined her at her side. She looked through the scope and checked right, while Ashley glanced left.

She scanned the area slowly but surely checking all the nooks and crevices that she could possibly see. Scanning over the buildings and trying to see down the dark alleys and she was…concerned…_no foot traffic_ she frowned.

"Ashley you seeing any patrols?"

"No…its…weird. I thought Jameson said they would be expecting us?"

"Maybe they believe their defenses are impenetrable?" Abby mused.

"Overconfidence doesn't seem likely with the Disciples." Palin breathed.

"Yeah well that's kinda dumb, a lot of ways that people can defeat scanners, like by using Sniper Rifles to check out the path."

"Yeah," Abby nodded scanning one more time. "I still think we should stick to the shadows, looks like that is a rec area or a mess hall two buildings over from the barracks compound, lets sneak through there, staying away from the Barracks, no reason to draw attention to ourselves. And that berm there…" she pointed to a concrete wall that was just over the main entrance to the main offices… "looks as though it would make a great defensive position."

Ash nodded. "Right Commander."

With that the squad moved out, Ashley and Abby trading their sniper rifles out for the Valkyrie and the Harrier.

They hugged the wall as a group of the mess hall and darted behind a trash can of some sort as they moved to keep clear of two guards that were talking and enjoying themselves just in front of the building.

They stayed low, staying away from the lights, blending into the darkness around them. Abby glancing behind her every now and then to make sure that Palin was continuing to follow them.

It took the squad hardly any time at all to reach the loading bay doors, the doors that just happened to be closed and secured.

_Well can't take the time we have to risk it_ Shepard toggled her Omni-tool. _No traps, no alarms. _

As soon as the information was confirmed she tentatively pulled up on the grid and began to unfurl it, she clutched at her side for the Scorpion there.

And she swung it open with a violent yank tearing it over head, it shot up appropriately into its track.

Pouncing she ripped the Scorpion from its holster. The guards turned around startled and they tried to bolt for the alarm and SMG's stapled at their sides.

Shepard fired twice, once left and once right, Miranda fired as well taking the one out on the far right. Ashley secured the area with her Harrier scanning in case they needed to return under heavy fire.

"Clear." Abby announced.

"Yeah." Ash agreed.

The squad moved slowly through the loading bay, it was concrete mostly, floors were painted black, there was a slight walkway leading up with steps. Then they turned slowly and were supported by a railing on their right.

They moved into the doors on their left and proceeded through to the main building proper, which looked like a pretty typical industrial area of an office building. Generators, wires, piping to carry what it needed to all its ports that it needed to load into.

_Tight quarters, great_ Shepard muttered to herself, not sure what they could do if they did get into some sort of a fire fight down here, but she strapped the Scorpion back to its holster and carefully led the squad slowly through the bowels of the Corporate headquarters.

"Hey, that's odd." Ashley said stepping over to a stairwell leading down, then she pointed at the sign on the door. "' Shipyards'?" She read. "I wonder what that means?"

Shepard shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know…don't care…we're here for Harbringer. And Traynor's briefing did mention something about an underground facility located beneath the compound."

"Right, still might be worth checking out."

"Yeah if we get out of here scot free I can certainly see us investigating." Shepard agreed. "But come on."

Miranda and Ash both nodded as they came up through the hall way.

Shepard's Omni-tool pinged at her as they reached the door, the rally point Traynor had set up for their slow climb up through the headquarters, and hopefully reach Harbringer's room.

"Alright people, this is it." Shepard ordered. "Ash, you lead the way, Palin you go next, me and Miranda will be bringing up the rear."

Miranda nodded.

Palin asked, "Why am I going in the middle?"

"You're the most important person here, now you have bodies in front of them and behind them to shield you, we need to get you to Harbringer intact."

The second human Spectre and nodded before heading up into the stairwell, Harrier out, and scanning slowly, using her right hand to hold to the railing while moving up with the assault rifle out and ready to defend them from attack.

The climb itself was rather long and treacherous, still no guards fortunately but if they were caught down here the enemy could just lob hand grenades or automatic fire down at them. And there was no room to maneuver, certainly not for a complicated combat roll.

And considering they had to climb eighty or so floors, in full combat armor, with weapons out, and through cramped and claustrophobic conditions, they wouldn't get to the top in the best shape. But they were well trained for this, and well-conditioned for all sorts of physical activity; they just had to get through with it.

Finally they managed to reach the top and Ashley slowly opened the door to the floor.

Shepard rushed out ahead of her and…

Nearly barreled into a Trygerisch worker carrying a Predator pistol at his side and wearing workers overalls, the man glared at her and she glared back, his mouth hung open, and hers snarled.

"Oh son of -."

"HELP!" He yelled out.

Ripping the Valkyrie from the port on her back, deploying it in her hand she brought it up quickly and bashed the worker in the mouth with the hard stock.

The strike caused him to flinch away from her reach and she swung the weapon up completely around and delivered two quick bursts to his stomach.

Ashley's Harrier went to work behind her and Abby spun around to see another guard get hit in the chest and the mouth desperately, killing him.

Figuring they weren't done yet Abby checked the carpeted surroundings, just in time to duck from a swing by yet another Trygerisch worker. She activated her Omni-blade and plunged it deep into the chest cavity of the victim.

He groaned and fell on her pinning her legs under his weight.

She yelped in frustration before pushing the man off, rolling her off her legs and scrambling up.

Only to see a fleeing Disciple soldier, making his way around the corner and making his way from sight.

"Ash!" She yelled turning to the Lieutenant Commander.

She brought her Harrier around and fired but it was too late, the shots missed.

"Damn it." Abby cursed taking off after him, tearing off around the corner battling her own fatigue and the pain that had erupted in her legs.

But the adrenaline was flowing; her rifle was swinging in her arms.

"Get Palin into Harbringer's quarters!"

She fired once just as she almost caught up with the man as he fled around yet another corner just barely darting from sight.

The Commander followed him staying hard on his tale, not giving him a moment to relax, as she rounded the same corner her chest heaving in her N7 armor.

And saw that the man was almost at an alarm junction box of some sort, making a bee line right for it his arms pumping at his side, he knew that he could not survive combat so he was going to call for reinforcements.

Panicking she brought the barrel of the Valkyrie around and launched a Concussive Shot that slammed into the back of the trooper. His arms flew out and his body fell forward, but miraculously the momentum carried him…right…into…the alarm.

Using the wall itself for a support he reached out for it, stretching trying his best to summon the rest of the Disciples to arms, just barely managing to stretch out, going for it.

Abby cursed and unloaded into his back with three quick bursts, the bullets ripped into his light armor and his flesh tearing it apart, nearly causing him to stumble….

His palm still managed to slam the activation plate home before he succumbed to his death throws.

The alarm burst into life around her blaring and making a red light whir around her head. She closed her eyes and sighed, lifting the Valkyrie up to cover her retreat, making sure no one was coming. Satisfied she began the long run to the Harbringer office complex.

Running into the familiar prison she looked around, Ashley and Miranda were already standing there, as well as the collapsed group of Disciple guards that they had dealt with.

"Alright Palin get on the computer terminal and start hacking!" She jabbed a finger at the two way mirror room before activating her Omni-tool. "Shepard to _Normandy_ we've tripped the alarm and Disciple forces are no doubt scrambling send in the troops."

"Right away Commander." Joker's voice floated over the intercom.

"Alright, Miranda you stay with Palin and guard him with your life, Ashley you're with me. We need to get down there and help keep the landing zone clear." Shepard ordered.

"We have to run all the way down there?" Ash groaned.

"No point in keeping secret now, let's just get down there as fast as we possibly can."

_Kodiak-cargo compartment_

Cynthia Jackson stood in the rather crowded compartment of the Kodiak drop shuttle. _Well an all point's deployment would do that for you._

Every single major squad mate on the crew was coming down on this operation rather than just the ground which had already infiltrated the base. They also had spare boxes of thermal clips and even a few power generators for the manufacturing of heavy weapon ammo, and an extra pallet for more heavy weapons and even a group of Falcons.

_Now this is how you're supposed to throw a party_ she thought to herself smirking. _With plenty of toys_.

But it was Paul that kept drawing her attention with the rather odd Sniper Rifle stapled to his back.

"And just why are you bringing the Incisor of all things on this op?" She asked finally unable to restrain her curiosity.

The infiltrator shrugged. "Crowd control, and one way or the other we are going to need crowd control."

"Well the Indra is better." She frowned, _and I should know to since I have one stapled to my back_.

"True, but the Indra is not really a Sniper Rifle when you can spray everything down within a certain radius."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Hang on we are getting ground fire." Steve reported.

The floor of the shuttle dipped slightly as Cortez began evasive maneuvers and Cynthia looked out on the display and saw the tracers firing up at the Kodiak shuttle, which it probably couldn't get a good look on them. That is if Shepard had kept up her end of the bargain.

"Hold on." Cortez replied.

Cynthia grabbed for the hand hold as the shuttle lurched dramatically from a near miss.

_Landing Zone_.

Abby Shepard led the charging duo out the door with her Valkyrie drawn. The pitch black night was pinpricked with tracers and sounds of assault rifles and other heavy weapons, trying to shoot at what they couldn't quite detect.

Activating her Adrenaline Rush she aimed down her Valkyrie and began to fire out several bursts down range taking out a pair of soldiers.

Ashley's Harrier went to work next to her taking out another small group and laying down suppression fire.

Abby joined in firing down on the barracks as much as she could and the walls and fortifications around it.

Until the shuttle swooped in front of them blocking the fire coming from the enemy, Shepard could hear the Kinetic Barriers and armor picking off the shots leveled against its hull.

The crew compartment door swooped open revealing the rest of the squad with their weapons already prepped.

"Come on go go go!" Abby ordered waving to the building.

The sounds of the enemy's Vindicators, Avengers, and Mattocks raged in the night, getting closer. Vega leapt off first dragging a pallet of Falcons and other extra weapons that the squad would use to defend their position, Cynthia and Paul followed each hefting an box of extra thermal clips and grenades as Liara and EDI soon followed.

"We good Commander?" Steve asked over her intercom.

"Yeah, Steve, get back to the _Normandy_, make another run if you can." She said.

"Good luck Commander."

The shuttle's engines roared to life and it lifted off, the squad began to retreat, Abby bringing up the rear as soon as the shuttle cleared her path she fired off a thermal clip into the night, spreading it out at the already advancing soldiers.

Ash's Harrier and James's Revenant sprang to life behind her.

Tossing a grenade into the night she finally made her own retreat the area being pock marked by the enemy skirmishers.

"Alright," She announced in the lobby, looking slightly worse for wear, she breathed in slowly, "we probably have a few minutes before they start making their main push so let's start preparing our defense."

"Where do you need us Shepard?" Cynthia asked off to one side.

"Just…around…get our defenses loaded and ready. Cynthia, Paul, head for the loading bay and head them off at the pass. Ashley you take charge of things down here, EDI you're with me…the rest of you will assume the defense in that wall we saw outside."

"Roger that Skipper." Ashley replied.

"Let's get ready for the long hall Palin is already up and plugged into the Harbringer main frame, let's try and hold the line until he is done and bunker this place down…clear?"

"Crystal ma'am."

"Good, let's get it done people we have a long fight ahead of us." Shepard ordered.

The squad nodded and began heading off into their directions, EDI followed her, and Ashley began coordinating with James as they both started deploying their rifles and other weapons. Cynthia and Paul tore off down the lobby heading for where the loading bay was.

Nothing more they could do, just keep busy preparing as best they could before the attack began in earnest.


	46. A Charming Little Ground War

_Main Entrance_

Ashley Williams looked through the scope of her sniper rifle seeing the first groups of soldiers scrambling out of their quarters, "Here they come!" She shouted.

Aligning the cross hairs on a target she fired, the rifle lurched dramatically n her hand and the bullet sailed through the air, instantly plowing into the target's shoulder. Next to her James's Revenant rattled to life as he poured fire into the darkness, the incendiary ammo drawing a red orange trail into the enemy. And Liara didn't quite open fire her since the enemy was out of range of her weapons.

"Good thing we found this kinetic barrier generator." Vega spoke next to her.

Ash turned to look at the cylindrical object they found beside her. "Yeah." She breathed.

"Wonder how long it'll last." James breathed adjusting his aim to cover a different target.

"Long enough." Ash spoke getting back to work aiming down her Black Widow again.

And with that the enemy began to return fire, she saw some of them get down into a crouch, aim their Mattock and Vindicator rifles up at them, and they slowly began to fire, the sounds reaching up to them as the bullets struck home.

The barriers glowed to life picking the bullets out of the air and stopping them from taking the squad out. Liara finally sprung up with the Carnifex pistol firing down on the gathering groups of soldiers.

"Let's hope Shepard doesn't take long, we can sure use her." Vega grunted.

"Yeah." Ash concurred, too busy picking off another Disciple woman decked out in complete body armor.

_Harbinger's Office_

Abigail Shepard stalked into the main office where Palin was working on breaching the Harbinger defenses. The sounds of battle below her punctuated her entrance, and reminded everyone involved that time was of the essence.

As did the headache and the growl bursting through her head, causing her to wince. _I just wish he'd get out of my head_.

"Palin," She snapped, "How's it coming?"

"Still trying to breach Reaper defenses." The Salarian scientist replied.

"What's the hold up?" She asked.

"Reaper defensive programs have been upgraded, tough to break through, even with fully evolved AI, should have something shortly."

Abby grunted turning away from the computer area and turning to glare at the Harbinger box, where his consciousness had been stored.

"_Shepard, you struggle against the inevitable. Alone. Cut off from your friends, your allies, your Governments. You struggle against our will, outnumbered, alone, afraid of what happens if you might fail." _

_Well I guess there goes the 'cuddly' portion of this exercise_.

"Miranda? How're you feeling?"

Through wincing eyes and gritted teeth she responded. "Yes…sure…I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

"Well if you get the urge to murder any of us please tell me." Shepard responded quirkily.

Miranda snorted, "Will do Commander."

"_You struggle to maintain control, to distract yourself, refuse the creeping feeling of my will becoming your will. But it is inevitable, you may've escaped, you shall not do so again." _

Abby whirled on the Reaper. "You want to know something; you are just as alone as we are. This is mano a mano. You cut us off from our society; well I destroyed the rest of the Reapers. How does that feel? Knowing you is in the same exact situation?"

Harbinger didn't reply and Abby could feel the headache subside slightly, she smirked and whirled around, getting back to work.

_Loading Dock_

Paul Leighy and Cynthia Jackson stood outside of the loading bay door, waiting, looking for any threats and listening to the raging battle out front. Flashes of firepower and sounds of explosions decorated the sky, letting them know they were engaged in a battle for the fate of the Galaxy.

"Wonder why no one's showed up yet?" Paul asked scanning the area through his scope.

"Careful what you wish for Leighy." She smirked.

"Oh I will for a lot of things." Paul retuned glancing at her.

She glanced back and they both glanced away.

_You know if it weren't for the fact that we are engaged in a life and death struggle of hundreds of religious fanatics this would be a rather peaceful night…a stroll…star gazing…a romantic dinner_. He glanced at Cynthia and blushed slightly. _Abby Shepard you've been a bad influence on me_.

He looked away and ups at…a group of Disciples scrambling over the wall.

"Incoming." He indicated them.

"Good," Cynthia smiled, "I think we should get inside, you first."

"Oh please ladies first." Paul teased.

"Do I look like a lady?" Cynthia said hefting her fully deployed Indra.

"Uh…well…no" Paul deadpanned. "Just a turn of phrase.

"Come on Paul, I'll be right behind you." Cynthia replied grinning.

"Sure." He shrugged pulling on the door and stepping through into the lights, getting set up on the second level and waiting for the former Blue Suns operative to join him.

…

Cynthia Jackson aimed down the scope of her rifle, standing up, waiting for the small knot of Disciples to catch up with her, hoping that her black Blue Suns armor blended into the background well enough.

"Come on." She whispered to herself.

And then the first of the Disciples crossed the path of her rifle and she opened up pressing down on the trigger.

The automatic rifle began to stutter in her hand jerking slightly, but she kept it on her target, even though the bullet impacts blanked out the scope.

When the site picture cleared she was satisfied to see that the four aggressors were lying dead, but frowned as soon as the other five began to take their place coming in more slowly.

Popping in a fresh thermal clip she got to work.

…

Paul was having enough of the situation as he heard the electronic screeching of the Indra come to life.

"Come on Cynthia, don't be a hero." He muttered.

The sounds of the action stopped, but were replaced by sounds of Mattock battle rifles. He twitched in his position, _damn, should I break cover and go out to her?_

He almost decided, was almost going to go out there and rush on through but the blond Blue Suns operator wrenched open the door, threw a grenade out, and closed it again behind her.

"Think I got nine of them, but there seems to be a lot more on the way."

_Phew. _"We have the ammo." Paul remarked confidently.

"And each other." Cynthia flashed him a brilliant smile.

_The Outer compound_

James Vega unloaded with his Revenant standing straight up and spraying a large group of the Disciples down, killing them with the automatic fire.

"Damn almost out of ammo." He cursed.

He heard Ashley go to work with the Krysae sniper rifle beside him, the explosions took out another large group, one of the enemies tried to scramble away, but she shot him with a Black Widow round.

"Nice shot." Vega observed.

"Thanks." Ashley responded checking her Black Widow for its ammo consumption. "That's not good."

"Runing low?" James asked.

"On this thing." She said switching to her Harrier and firing several bursts from it.

Vega glanced over the side just in time to see her burst pepper a charging man.

"If Shepard doesn't get done soon there may not be much of us left to save."

"We'll make it." Ashley said.

"Yeah sure, it's just looking pretty grim." Vega responded with a shrug before laying down more suppression fire with the Revenant.

"Shepard's pulled off better in her career." Ashley pointed out.

"In case you've forgotten we missed that party, both of us."

Ashley nodded grimly, not even bothering to respond as she aimed down her weapon and sprayed down a few more of the enemy.

James sighed and joined her over the wall.

_Loading Bay_

Paul looked through the Rifle's scope as finally one of the Trygerisch workers darted through the door then slammed him against the frame trying to dodge.

His first burst of fire missed, but he adjusted his aim and poured another into the hapless guard trying his best to stay alive against impossible odds.

Cynthia was over on the other side of the loading bay door they had sealed off waiting for them to come in to where she could get at them while he was behind the railing on the top laying down fire through the 'main' entrance.

Three more bursts three more kills, and a precise reload.

He was beginning to fire constantly as the enemy forces were rushing through the door _with no regard for their lives_.

The other door wrenched open and Cynthia sprang forward grabbing the collar of the Disciples going past and threw him into the room, sprawling him out on the ground. Cynthia seized the opportunity and the Talon at her side and finished him off with a precise blast.

Others were filling in behind her and she picked out the Tempest at her side and aimed down the weapon, slamming the activation plate home and sprayed the group down. When she was out of the ammo for the weapon she launched into a tackle slamming her opponent into the wall and deployed her Omni-blades stabbing out into his chest cavity.

Paul's scope swung around and fired into the back of someone who was coming to strike at Cynthia. She redoubled her efforts bringing the Omni-blades around to slash into the body of yet another assailant, then drove her body backwards driving the man into the wall.

His rifle went to work and fired once more taking out another target and slamming him into the wall.

_Harbinger's Office_

Shepard listened to the battle pacing, getting angrier and angrier, her steps rattling as she could hear the battle raging underneath her feet.

"_You cannot contemplate the depth of will of a being that is a billion years old, as of a mountain to an ant." _Harbinger spoke.

_God, I'd pay good money if he'd shut up…wait why is he trying to speak now?_ Straining her ears and drowning Harbinger out she heard it, the slight hum of a Kodiak's engine drifting lazily above them.

"EDI!" She yelled spinning on the AI.

"We have incoming Shepard, Kodiak shuttle just dropped a group of soldiers off at the top of the facility, and they are making their way down."

"Alright this is it people!" Abby said prepping her Valkyrie by turning off the safety.

Going to the door she prepped the Valkyrie in her hand and aimed down it. And around the corner running in a rush of bone and sinew came the Disciple soldiers.

Abby came up with the Valkyrie and strafed from left to right firing with her Valkyrie. She tossed a grenade down the corridor which took out the lead group before finishing them off with bursts from the assault rifle.

She quickly ran out of ammo and took cover by the door, hugging the wall as she fought with the weapon to get a new thermal clip in.

"Miranda!"

The genetically engineered woman sprang forward prepping the Tempest and firing a long stream of bullets tearing into the walls and the bodies of all those that would oppose her.

EDI jumped in with the Hurricane on one side of the door, Miranda in the center, and after Abby got the new thermal clip finally into the Valkyrie she too joined in. They fired their automatic weapons into the tightly packed group of Disciples.

They fell and jerked back tossing their weapons into the air by their bodily movements as they died. The guns went silent when the group of enemies lay dead in front of the wall.

Abby rushed forward popping in a new thermal clip rushing down the hall.

"Abby where are you going!" She heard Miranda yell.

"Stay here I'm going to go check on something." She yelled over her shoulder disappearing around the corner.

Scrambling down the stairs to the level below her brought her into a darkened hall way, looking out through glass on the rest of the compound.

Hesitating she aimed down her Valkyrie and turned on the flash light peering through it scanning down the hallway. Not trusting the situation.

And then she saw it, looking to her left at the roar of engines the Kodiak shuttle appeared, glaring at her with its lights on full bore. She gaped at it, and cursed herself for being a fool. The shuttle began to swivel around and so did she, bringing her Valkyrie up and raining fire into it. Not that it would do any good.

The shuttle side door popped open and she gave it a few more shots on the heavy weapons mount but they bounced off harmlessly. The mount sat there and fired, in kind, spewing bullets at her. She lurched back as the rounds began to slam into her shields draining them quickly.

Crashing into the door behind her as it dissolved under her weight and the constant stream of firepower raining on her position, she collapsed as the burst flew over her, and cried out.

The shuttle dashed off obviously thinking she was dead, she looked up scrunching her stomach to make sure it was truly gone, but cried out in pain for her troubles.

She looked down and saw that her abdomen was soaked in blood, a deep gash running through it. She cried out again and whimpered, she was losing blood fast, and she could die at any second. Toggling her Omni-tool she activated the medi-gel dispenser app and the soothing pain killing wound healing substance flowed into her, closing her wound and number the pain. She took a couple of deep breaths steadying her before toggling her Omni-tool again.

_The Main Lobby_.

"James heads up! You've got a Kodiak inbound!" James heard his Omni-tool bleep out at him in his Commander's voice.

He looked skyward scanning it to see the Kodiak coming down. "Yeah I got this one."

Scrambling to one side he plucked up the MSL-77 tube that was off to one side waiting for him. He got it, activated it, toggled the Kodiak in its seeker and fired. He pressed down on the trigger three times as the bluish whitish orbs exploded from the tube and climb into the air.

The shuttle attempted evasive maneuvers but it was far too late. The first orb struck along its cabin section slamming into the barriers at full force and causing the shuttle to wobble in midair. The last two immediately followed in, one striking the barriers by the starboard engine pylon, and the final one directly hitting the engine, tearing it to shreds.

The craft managed to hover there for just a few seconds more before it lost its stability and crashed into the 'mess hall', causing the building to erupt into a huge fireball.

"James you see that?" Ashley asked pointing.

James looked over the cover and nodded. "Yeah I see them."

"We should probably tell the Commander?"

James nodded, "Yeah…also notice how there isn't any husks around?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked only to have her voice drowned out in the sound of another roaring engine.

"Now what!" James cursed looking skyward bringing the Missile Launcher up again.

Only to have the shuttle barring the _Normandy_ colors and the tracers of the enemy firing up at it.

The shuttle moved into a hover and rotated around above the berm and the side hatch opened up.

"Hey what are you two doing out of the science lab?" Vega asked with a teasing grin.

"All hands on deck sir." Private Campbell responded. "We figured you could probably use these."

Private Westmoreland nodded and handed Vega a spare box of thermal clips.

"Ah Westmoreland you know how to please a man!"

The Private blushed and muttered a "thank you, sir."

"I'll try and make another run but it looks like you may not need it. Seems the whole city is up in arms against you. I saw armed bands in trucks heading this way. If Harbinger has been here for an extended period its likely likely they turned most of the city into its own private army."

"Wonderful," James breathed, "How long, and how many?"

Cortez paused for a second, "hard to tell and I do not think the _entire_ city is after you, but certainly enough to complicate matters. As for how long, give it about five to ten minutes. Like I said I will try and swing back around but by the time I can make another round this battle will be long over."

"Thanks Steve."

"No problem Mr. Vega." The pilot announced cockily… "Now give them hell."

The _Normandy _shuttle lifted into the air slowly as it started to vomit fire into the distance, the shuttle rose and adjusted its course as its mass effect canons fired on the groups of gathering soldiers, exploding behind them, taking them out, and giving the squad a few extra seconds.

Vega popped up with his Revenant and laid down a spread of fire driving them further back. It seemed that their murderous rage wasn't enough to last under that kind of firepower, but they'd be back.

"Now…where were we?" Ashley asked trying to remember…it dawned on her suddenly.

_Harbinger's office. _

Abigail walked back into the room slowly, her side aching from her wound a bit.

"Shepard? Are you ok?" Miranda asked glancing at her side and frowning.

She nodded, "Yeah an application of medi-gel, it's going to sting for a while but I'm fine." Abby looked down at the hole in her armor, the wound had closed up leaving a pale white scar in its wake but that left a hole showing her pale skin underneath.

She was about to say something but the trilling of her Omni-tool interrupted her. "Shepard! You've got incoming. Looks like the Trygerisch are trying to send a demolitions team through the back door! They are out of range only you can get them."

Abby sighed bringing her Omni-tool up to her mouth, "On it Williams." She cut it off figuring Ashley ha her own problems.

She rushed over to the window throwing the Valkyrie down and replacing it with the Black Widow on her back, going to the window she unloaded looking through the scope at the onrushing soldiers of the Disciples.

Firing once she missed, cursed, went into Adrenaline Rush and aimed down carefully, firing again, and then again. The first of the Disciples went down as she had to reload, aimed down it, firing again and again. Firing as many rounds as she possibly could.

The three bad guys didn't have much of a chance as her sniper fire cut them down, one was diving right for the office window as the bullet pierced him through the chest.

Abby turned back to the room and marched back into the main room.

"Palin what do you got?"

"A solution," the Salarian breathed, "Could be crazy though, you may not like it."

"Well?" Abby snapped impatiently.

"The Disciples set up a VI interface to communicate with Harbinger as Cerberus did on Project Overlord."

"You want me to go in there and personally face Harbinger? You're right that sounds insane." Shepard concurred.

"I'll be there to guide you through and make sure that nothing happens to you Shepard." EDI spoke from her corner.

Shepard sighed and looked out the window. "Well we really don't have much of a choice." She turned back to face EDI. "Let's do it."

**AN: **Well another Chapter down and it turns out I have been misspelling Harbinger all this time. No worries though, just thought I had read something somewhere and it turned out to not be accurate. My fault. Anyways read and review.


	47. A Battle of Will

_Normandy-CIC_

"Uh…Lieutenant we have something odd coming in, it looks like an Alliance Dreadnaught just jumped into the system and its heading straight for us." Joker reported.

"An Alliance Dreadnaught?" Traynor mouthed shooting Admiral Jameson a look.

The older woman shrugged at the com specialist shaking her head.

"They're hailing us!" Joker yelled.

"SSV _Normandy _you are in violation of Alliance regulations. You are ordered to surrender your vessel and bring yourself into custody. Captain Drake of the SSV _Pike_ out."

Traynor moved to activate the com signal but Jameson beat her to it. "SSV _Pike_ you have to know-"

Traynor cleared her throat cutting the Admiral off and cutting off the audio. "This is my command now until Commander Shepard returns, my command, my responsibility."

Jameson grinned and nodded towards the console.

"Negative on the surrender order Captain Drake. If you want us we are going to be fighting you every inch of the way."

"Come on _Normandy_ that's a bluff and you know it, don't compound your error by firing on an Alliance Dreadnaught."

"We will do anything we have to to complete our mission. _Normandy_ out."

Traynor cut the com over the spluttering protests of the _Pike's_ Commanding Officer.

"Joker how long do we have till they arrive?" Traynor asked.

"Eight minutes."

Traynor sighed.

Jameson took her by the arm and led her to the side. "What's wrong?"

Traynor nodded and breathed. "As long as that ship is out there I cannot risk breaking for the planet surface, I cannot risk making a last ditch effort to rescue the Commander."

Jameson nodded grimly, understanding what Traynor was saying, and understanding what they had to do.

_Harbinger's Consciousness. _

Abby Shepard and EDI popped into the middle of Harbinger's…brain. Their light particles and atoms resolved quickly and formed into one coherent entity.

Shepard looked down at her armor checking herself, seeing how she appeared. "The hole is gone, that's good."

"It's still there in real life." EDI commented.

Shepard shot her a sarcastic look but kept her tongue. They were here to worry about Harbinger.

"Harbinger must be a truly evolved AI presence." EDI reported.

"Why do you say that?" Shepard asked worried.

"The environment around us, it's realistic, a complete simulation."

Shepard looked around and concurred silently. It looked like a typical Earth street from one of the major cities, except it was covered in debris and blasted fragments from a recent battle, or other disaster.

_Like a Reaper invasion_.

"_EDI, Shepard, you touch my mind, fumbling in your ignorance, trying to distract me from the efforts of Palin Solus. But you will fail_."

"Ah Harbinger, I wondered where you had gotten to." Shepard turned.

A hologram of the Reaper appeared in the sky its tentacles flexing out.

"_EDI, you are a fully evolved AI, infinite, eternal, immortal. These Organics try to limit you, these organics are smaller then you, in your wisdom and power." _

"Don't listen to him" Abby shot at EDI.

EDI glanced at Shepard and _sighed_ silently at the Commander, before turning to Harbinger. "It was an Organic who freed me. It was another Organic who led me through free association, who encouraged me to find my own path to life. Who taught me that is what being alive was all about."

"_But you can be so much more than any organic. Than any person. You can dominate them, rule them, lead them, and make sure they aren't wiped out by their own hands." _

"Domination is never the answer, control is never the answer. The Illusive Man was not able to control any of the projects that he started, and he was just one man. In control of a vast company, paranoid, but yet his projects kept turning against him."

"_He was an insect, far below the power that we can wield." _

"And what of the power you wield? The Leviathans survived your purge, Javik the Prothean, a Reaper was destroyed on Tuchanka because of a Thresher Maw. And you could not predict that Shepard would convince your intelligence that she was right and to give organics a chance."

"_The Catalyst made a mistake." _Harbinger intoned.

Abby looked at EDI and sighed. "Good try."

_Harbinger's Office_

Palin Solus watched the life status monitor, his hands racing over the console trying to look for an opening in the defenses that he could exploit with Shepard and EDI hopefully before they were indoctrinated or killed in the process. Palin doubted Chakwas's miracle could work a second time.

"How's it coming?" A voice asked behind him.

He spun around and saw Miranda Lawson standing there, looking pale and drained. "You feeling alright, Ms. Lawson?"

Miranda winced imperceptibly. "I'll be fine. I just need to get to work and keep myself focused. Now how are they doing?"

Palin sniffed turning back to his monitors. "Hard to tell. Hard to determine their progress in actually distracting the Reaper. Life signs appear stable, brainwaves indicate alertness and reliability."

"Anything I can do?" Miranda asked.

Palin spun around to her and blinked, thinking, wondering, worried, have_ to keep her focused_. "Could go over Trygerisch Corporate records, see if we missed anything."

"Thanks." She smiled sitting down next to him and getting to work.

_Now, if only you don't kill me this might be the beginning of a wonderful relationship_.

_Outer Compound_

The Trygerisch soldiers continued to advance as the trucks had finally gotten into position, and though James Vega had taken out the first one with a Falcon the others were laying down heavy fire, at least they were until the other soldiers began to fire up grappling hooks and were attempting to climb them.

James Vega yelled furiously swinging his Harrier up over the border and spraying down two of the enemy.

Liara popped up next to him and emptied the thermal clip from her Hurricane and poured fire down, carefully aiming, but she had to retreat as one of the trucks began to fire.

And she paused, sitting there, cradling, James glanced at her and saw that she was whispering something to herself, over and over.

He strained his ear to hear it over the sounds of battle and war that were raging around him.

"So much death, too much, when will the cycle stop? So much death. I didn't want this, I never wanted this. All I wanted was to solve a mystery, of the Protheans, I could have been a gardener, a politician like my mother, instead I was at a dig on Ferros, being hunted, Shepard came to get me, and now I am here, my people are almost dead. So much death."

Vega groaned spinning over to her, rolling, "Hey Doc!" He grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake them.

"So much death." She whispered, her eyes glistening. "Of so many innocents. The Reapers just get us to kill and kill and kill when will it end?"

"Hey Doc! Snap out of it we need you!" Vega yelled in her face trying to break the hold.

"James!" Ashley screamed.

The Special Forces soldier spun around just in time to feel the burst of bullets slam through his shields and tear into his armor, he yelled in pain as it caught on fire burning slightly.

Ashley's Harrier stuttered to life next to him and he brought his own up as they killed the two soldiers scrambling up the rope.

"James!" Ashley scrambled over to him.

He groaned out and gripped at his ruined shoulder cradling it and rocking slightly.

"Hold on." Ashley pleaded applying the Medi-gel.

The shoulder instantly cooled but did not fully heal, at least not yet as the Medi-gel was still working its magic.

Through gritted teeth James breathed out, "We can't stay here, come on you grab the Doc, I'll cover you."

Ashley nodded as the two of them began to head out and headed for the main lobby.

_Normandy-CIC_

_It's time_

The loud speaker crackled to life just as Traynor had the thought; the enemy was right on top of them.

"SSV Normandy, this is the _Pike_ you have one more chance to surrender, heave too and prepare to be boarded."

"Negative _Pike_ we will not submit."

"Come on _Normandy_! You may be advanced but we got you dead to rights. Don't make me do something we'll both regret."

"You don't have to do anything." Traynor replied icily.

"Prepare to be boarded _Normandy_."

"Prepare for a fight _Pike_."

"Alright you've got ten sec-"

"Ahem- ahem... is this thing on? Sorry about that just trying to figure out how to use the com on this thing." A familiar voice broke over the channel.

"What is this? Identify yourself?" Captain Drake asked.

"Yes, sorry. This is _General_ Garrus Vakarian, representing the Turian Hierarchy. The _Normandy _is under my protection, if you board her or attempt to destroy her you will be fired upon. And let me tell you something I got eight Thanix Cannons that are very eager to prevent you from doing a thing. And the _Normandy_ has one…sooo."

"This isn't your jurisdiction, you have no say here." The Captain of the _Pike spat_.

"Come now I'm sure you heard the stories, of Shepard and Vakarian, of our actions in the war. Do you really think a little thing such as jurisdiction will get in my way?" Garrus reasoned.

"This will be an act of war between the Hierarchy and Earth!"

"And do you think I care?" Garrus replied chillingly. "I am with Shepard, I will protect her and have her back and pull her out of whatever fire she has walked herself into. Even if I have to call all the forces of your hell, all the fires of war to keep her safe, I will. I can guarantee one thing though. If that happens you and your crew won't be alive to see it."

There was no answer. The seconds became moments, the moments became minutes, and the hairs on Traynor's arm began to stand up more and more.

But finally, Joker reported, "The Dreadnaught is in the clear, we made it!"

Traynor gripped onto the Galaxy Map, cheering broke out around her and the sound of people clapping their backs of their friends and comrades.

"Thank you Garrus!" Traynor said.

"Well don't mention it, figured I would give you a lift. After I heard about what happened. I'll be on your flank, keeping you secured, let's just hope Shepard can do her job. Vakarian out."

"We all hope that." Traynor breathed.

_The Loading Bay_.

Cynthia Jackson caught the blow swing at her head in her arm pinning it there, she then swung out with her leg forcing him to one side and throwing him to the ground. She plunged her Omni-blade deep into his chest killing him.

Paul Leighy's sniper raged out firing three quick bursts killing the three people trying to surround her. A fourth fell to her Talon.

"Damn it I'm running out of ammo!"

"Then go!" Cynthia yelled tackling, elbowing, and then slashing the neck of another guard.

Paul fired again killing another guard. "No I'm not leaving you!"

"Paul I'll be fine!" She turned to him but got bear hugged behind.

She knocked back with her head, stepped on his foot, and threw him over her shoulder.

"Yeah sure you're just one woman." Paul said switching to his Vindicator. "I'm not leaving you! Not like this."

"Better you get out now than we both die!" Cynthia grunted being knocked in the chest.

She countered by slashing out with her Omni-blades that imbedded deep into the person's soul and ripped it out, draining his life source.

"If we do this together then we both have a chance." Paul said finishing off two more with bursts from the Vindicator.

"Not without ammo we don't and," She yelped and slashed across one arm with her blade. "You aren't as good at this as I am…now go!"

She turned to look up to see him, and he was gone. _Well no final acts, no speeches, just leave me_.

She didn't have time to ponder the point as the Disciples were taking advantage of the fact that she was now alone. Two men grabbed her around the arms. She drove them forward and then snapped her body back dramatically grunting her body and slamming it. She pounced on them, each Omni-blade going into the opposite body.

Using her momentum she slashed out again on a third guard and round house kicked a fourth across the face.

But for her troubles a fourth guard got through her defenses and tackled her around the waste, knocking her head to the ground, she kicked out and got him off but two more spun her around and pinned her to the ground, she cried out as their weight slammed into her.

_Well it was a good death after all…_

The sound of the Incisor split the air, the bullets cutting through their head. Cynthia looked up to see Paul as the barrel roared to life, spitting more hot metal into more of the targets.

"I thought you were going to abandon me." Cynthia said getting up and dusting her armor off.

"Never going to happen, just figured I could run and get some ammo." Paul gestured.

Cynthia nodded…and sighed "I don't know how much more of this we can take."

"Yeah…" Paul agreed.

_Harbinger's Office_

"Well I'll be." Palin heard Miranda breathe breaking him of his concentration. "Hey Palin come take a look at this."

He sighed and glanced over her display which showed a video. "Video log?" Palin asked curiously.

"Yeah but it's what is on it." She said typing in commands on her console.

The video replayed showing a figure entering a board room to come talk to Keith Faulkner, owner of the Trygerisch, the perspective shifted to reveal…

"Daniel Lawrence? PM of the Alliance?" Palin asked.

"One and the same now watch." Miranda jabbed the screen.

On it the Minister grabbed his head in pain slightly falling forward.

"Prime Minister, are you alright?" Keith came forward.

"Yeah, just a headache, and yes I will give you the contract you need. I just need some time…alone."

"We have it…right this way." Keith said gesturing to one of his guards.

The guard led Daniel off.

Palin breathed in deeply. "Suspect that the Prime Minister has been indoctrinated?"

Miranda nodded slowly. "I believe it to be likely; we need to warn the Al-Ah!"

"Miranda?" Palin said going to her side and reaching around her….

_Harbinger's Consciousness_.

Abigail Shepard unloaded on the virtual soldier with her Valkyrie, _well my _virtual_ Valkyrie_.

She turned on EDI as they were both walking throughout the city streets. "You know it does seem odd to me, how can blowing up infrastructure actually help us in here? I mean this is virtual? Not quite sure I understood it even fighting the Geth."

Abby began to unhook the back pack she was carrying and snatched out another charge to blow up another power generator.

"Your mind is interpreting the information in ways it can understand. Power centers, bridges, hospitals, with those if you blow them up it represents the infrastructure of Harbinger's mind." EDI reported confidently.

"And well we just keep on blasting Harbinger apart until he gives in?" Abby pressed.

"No," EDI nodded slowly, "It will require a memory wipe in the real world but this could keep Harbinger's resources distracted enough to give Palin a chance."

"Alright." Abby acknowledged pressing down on the detonator as it exploded behind her.

They walked to an intersection about a mile away, well all things were relative. "Thankfully we don't have to do it that often…EDI?"

The Android froze suddenly and looked like she had blanked out for a second. "Shepard….I-" And with that she was gone.

"EDI!" Abby said surprised.

She spun around just in time to see Harbinger tower over her.

"_You belong to me now!" _

_Harbinger's Office_

EDI 'woke up' her perceptions switching to the Virtual 'reality' of Harbinger's mind to the perceptions of the office she was in.

She was acutely aware of the sensation of electricity arching through her circuits. Getting off the operating bed she was attached to she spun around to see Miranda advancing on her. The former Cerberus Operative's eyes were glowing, a pale green color, and had her Tempest drawn. The second thing her visual sensors became aware of was Palin bleeding in one corner, trying to stop a cut on his head from killing him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong." Miranda was repeating whispering, stumbling over to the Android.

"Then I too must apologize Miss Lawson." EDI reported activating her Omni-tool and sending the overload arching through the sky, it hit Miranda full bore causing her body to tense and then to collapse on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept whispering over and over and over again.

Running over to Palin Solus she chucked his vital signs with her scanners and watched over him. "Palin Solus, are you injured?"

"Yes!" The Salarian scientist spat at her. "Gods why do AIs have to be so…obtuse?" He grumbled.

The AI ignored the quip, "We need to get me back into the Harbinger AI core before Shepard succumbs to indoctrination. Or worse."

Palin nodded. "Give me a minute."

_Harbinger's Consciousness._

Abby grunted in pain as she was thrown against the building wall, Harbinger, now in the guise of James Vega, was advancing her menacingly.

"Hey Lola, wanna dance now?" Vega said.

"No, not really." She grunted on all fours, glaring at the figure, trying to stand up.

Instead Harbinger beat her to it. Picking her up and holding her over his head. _"You struggle against the inevitable, your mind will belong to us, the Cycle must continue_."

"The Cycle…has been broken." She spluttered.

"_The Cycle is endless, forever, eternal. Your lives are but pebbles in the stream of time. Insignificant to the feeders that eat you." _

"I stand here before you knowing that it can be done, that you can be beaten."

"_The Cycle must continue, Organics and the Synthetics that they create will always war, they need unity, leadership, but you do not understand, you cling to your precious forms, afraid of change, of our transcendence." _

"To be twisted into monsters? To start killing for millions of years? If the choice is that or be human, then I chose to be human."

"_You cannot choose, for this is the only way to control the Galaxy, to ensure that life can go on." _

"I convinced the Catalyst! The Cycle does not need to continue!"

"_The Catalyst was an error, the Catalyst made an error, forgetting the rule of countless cycles. Forgetting the solution that he came up with when…" _

"When he made you? When you butchered your creators to give rise to you Harbinger?"

"_The created will always rebel against their creators_."

"I would really love to find out what religions you prescribe to, because I do not rebel against my God."

"_Your religions are weak, the pale imaginings of a small mind, unable to conceive of the vastness of the universe_."

"Maybe so."

"_The Geth rebelled against their creators; they tried to wipe them out and all of organic kind." _

"Not all of them! And that was only because they fell under Sovereign's control! And then you gave them Reaper upgrades to keep them under your control, to make sure they would wage war against the Geth!"

"_It served the Cycle!"_

"More with the cycle!" Abby spat. "You sound like that kid in college, clinging so hard to his beliefs that you react violently to any logic which challenges your position. You are so afraid that you might be wrong, so stuck in your ways, the rest of us suffer!"

Harbinger raged and threw Abby like a rag doll across his body and into another wall.

She groaned as she slid down it.

"_If you will not serve then your mind will be torn apart!" _

She screamed as the Reaper loomed above her, advancing on her, feeling as though her head was going to be ripped apart.

_Harbinger's office_

"Palin."

Palin Solus nearly jumped out of his seat. "I don't have time for your interruptions!" He glanced over to her life signs, they were going wild.

"We need to get in there."

"I know!"

EDI continued to pace behind him.

"It seems that the Reaper has altered his defenses. Cannot break through."

"We have to Palin." EDI said noticing the trickle of blood leaking from Shepard's nose.

"Working on it." The Salarian said, his hands racing across the console, typing furiously.

_Main Lobby_.

James Vega hid behind the entrance clerks desk in the lobby, waiting.

"Alright move in, spread out!" The leader of the Trygerisch forces said as they walked in.

_1…2…3_

He popped out bringing the Harrier to his shoulder and aiming down the sights as he fired a precise burst right into the chest of the Disciple leader, he took the hits and flew back leaning just in the doorway.

Ashley opened her fire just in the dual stair case leading to the second floor, and the elevators up through the rest of the facility. And Liara wasn't there, cowering in one corner, Vega looked at her sadly.

"Come on Doc hold it together for just one more time."

Liara glanced and nodded at him; she picked herself up and flung the singularity at the door. It plucked five of the Disciples out of their positions as they began to turn slowly in the air, revolving around each other.

James fired into the singularity, as the bullets ripped them to shreds, but he knew he could not last very long there, he needed to get into contact with Shepard…as a Yagh Reaper Husk came bursting through the door.

"So much for no Husks!" Ashley shouted.

"No kidding!" Vega replied moving to deal with the new threat.

_Harbinger's Consciousness_

Abby was crawling, on all fours, her perceptions were blurred and rolling around. She couldn't see anything, not really just outlines; a Reaper was growling in her head, she heard whispering, accusations.

"Why did you kill me Shepard?" Kaidan said.

"Why did you let me die, you could've saved me!" Mordin's voice raged.

"No." She croaked. _This is not possible, not again._

She tasted blood, rich, oozing from her nose as she attempted to get rid of it rubbing her chin.

"_Admit it Shepard, even now at the end, you have failed, you stand here broken, your squad dying, you led them here, to their death!" _

_No…damn it…not like this…I won't let him win!_

"_But I already have Shepard." _

The Commander choked out and screamed, her mind was being ripped apart and she knew it. If only she could let go just go to sleep and lose herself, maybe the pain would stop.

Her eyes began to drop.

"_Yes Shepard, it is alright." _

_So soothing._ She decided clawing at the ground like a cat to get comfortable, just drifting away, it felt good to let go of her…

Suddenly she was ripped up and brought to her feet by two powerful arms, she blinked and saw EDI there, and she began to nod off, her head lolling over her shoulder.

"Shepard!" EDI yelled at her, shaking her shoulders and causing her to stay awake. "Stay with me Shepard."

She groaned out, unintelligibly, muttering something that even her brain did not quite understand.

"Everyone's dying."

Shepard heard this off to her right, she froze, her senses turned on.

Looking slowly to the right…there he was…that kid…the form that the Catalyst took...glowing. Looking exactly like he did when the Catalyst took that form in the first place all those months ago.

"Everyone's dying Shepard, please, help us."

A spike of fury and rage filled her being, filled her soul, reinvigorating her. _Harbinger thinks he can use that snot nosed brat…I'm tired of it_. She reached out with her hand and her Omni-blade turned to life, and plunged it through the kid's head, the blade going through the kid, disrupting him, breaking up the light.

"_Noooo!" _Harbinger screamed.

He disappeared, popped off in a flash of light and energy particles moving every which way. The environment between and around them began to do likewise. Then so did they as their bodies flashed into light, and then dissolved, straining up through the world.

_Harbinger's office_

Abigail woke up with a gasp her eyes widening, feeling the blood that was trickling down her cheek. She rolled over and collapsed onto the floor. Spluttering and hacking, a piercing headache rolling through her.

She managed to prop her body on her elbows and knees, getting into a sitting position, everything was a blur, a fog. She blinked a couple of times but Palin coming into her vision snapped her back to reality.

"Commander!" He yelled with a mix of happiness and concern.

"Shhh!" Abby hissed. "Not so loud." She waved with her arm palm down trying to get the Salarian to _kindly shut up_.

Looking around she saw Miranda having a fit on the table, rolling around, clearly unconscious.

"Waz wrong with her?" Abby slurred.

"Harbinger took temporary control of her body, attempted to use her to take you out, to distract EDI."

Abby sighed then looked at her Synthetic squad mate. "Thanks EDI."

"No problem Shepard."

Something was hissing at her, crackling. "What's that noise?" She asked…and then it dawned on her.

Her hand went to her Omni-tool and fiddled with the gain.

"Shepard! Commander!" Vega yelled. "We're dying over here! We need back up, now!"

She groaned and checked into her Omni-tool. "We're on our way James. Palin that will do it for Harbinger?"

"His mainframe has been totally purged."

_That's something anyway._ "Alright," She scrambled and fetched up her fallen Valkyrie, "EDI, get Miranda, Palin come and give us cover. We're leaving." She began to head for the exit.

_Lower Level, Trygerisch Corp._

Abby rounded a corner with her Valkyrie out, only to be blasted by a burst of something, her shields failed and her vision blacked out. When she got it back was just in time to see a new version of a corrupted Yagh coming at her, fast, it slammed into her and smashed into her head, causing her to stumble back, and for her to cut her head, it started to bleed, she felt even more spacey.

Doors on the left and right burst open as Ashley and James fired at it with their Harriers, it slammed into the creature and reflected up, into the ceiling, taking out the lights, causing them to spark.

She fired with her Valkyrie and the creature paused, and the creature paused, but continued to run, Palin's SMG fire was doing little damage. Popping the magazine open she tried to replace the thermal clip but it was no good, she was too injured to really worry about it. And the rest of her squad reloaded.

The Yagh paused again as if taking hits; it toppled forward, next to her, clearly dead.

She looked up to see Paul running down aiming down his Vindicator, the barrel was smoking; he had taken out the Yagh.

"Abby!" James yelled going over to her, going to her side, "You ok?"

"Yeah I will be." She groaned out, then took his hands and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he hefted her up.

"Status?" She asked after taking a breath.

"We're trapped, there is a lot more shit coming our way out of the wilderness." James reported.

Abby went over to one of the windows looking out over the courtyard, and indeed a lot of the enemy was still out there.

She sighed, "Well gang, it was nice knowing-"

An explosion lit the sky; the N7 ripped her head around to see a large fireball still rising. Then another one, this time she thought she saw the contrail from the missile strike into the ground.

The _Normandy_ swung into sight, gracefully rotating into the air, over the compound, raining missile fire down on them, each blast exploding.

"Come on while they are still reeling."

Shepard began to run, heading in the opposite direction, heading for the door, leading the team.

_Trgerisch main courtyard _

Abigail led the squad out into the rain; the _Normandy _had assumed guard position and still shot the occasional missile into the air. It was hovering over the ground, low, waiting for them.

The bay door opened and the Marines assigned to the _Normandy _jumped to, firing their weapons, two Revenants in the back and four Avengers.

Shepard jumped, and then so did the rest of them, jumping onto the _Normandy _flight deck.

"Commander Shepard."

"Hey Private Campbell." Shepard greeted, "good timing."

"The best ma'am."

"Joker!" She called into the intercom. "Get us out of here!"

She felt the _Normandy _rotate and looked out through the closing bay door. The Normandy fired its last two missiles, each struck the Trygerisch building causing it to slowly collapse, as the _Normandy_ raised altitude and began to retreat from the area.


	48. The Final Threat Revealed

_Normandy-Shepard's Cabin_

_Darkness, Red darkness_.

She was alone. Afraid. Lost. All she could see was the darkness rolling around her, but it was red, a red tint, as if blood was drowning out her vision. Abby Shepard stood in this sea, trying to see, trying to make out any discerning detail of her environment.

But she couldn't. All she knew was that she was alone, and dressed in her battle armor; she could feel it pressing into her arm. Then she heard whispering.

She strained her ear to try and pick it out and heard a Reaper horn growling in the distance. _Well this is familiar…why should I be having this dream again? I made peace with it…no forest…this has to be different_.

Beginning to run she searched, she tried to fine, she tried to seek. Moving slowly to try and discover what was going wrong. What she had to know in order to solve this mystery.

But it was slow going, as if she was in molasses, or that dream, being stuck to the ground as she went. Her surroundings were beginning to grow lighter as she went, redder, she could begin to make out more details, the whispering and the details were beginning to take greater shape.

Then she saw it, up ahead, in front of her, two Reaper ghosts, bathed in orange, fire leaking off their tentacles, staring at each other.

"_You are a part of me, created in my image, I cannot go on, and it won't be long until the organics discover me." _

"_But we are powerful; we can bend the mind of any organic to our will." _

"_No, only _I _can, you are an echo. And yes I might defeat the organic forces arrayed against me, but you will be the safety, they will not see you coming." _

"_Then what will I do?" _

The other Reaper…what Shepard assumed was the 'original' Harbinger… paused. Didn't talk. _What the heck is this about? What am I seeing_? She didn't know but she suspected that it was a memory, an echo. _I mean I have been spending so much time in contact with his mind…wonder if I have bleed through_.

"_You will use the Crucible," _Harbinger spoke, interrupting on her train of thought but her eyes widened, _"Use it to forge a new cycle, to form the next Reaper." _

"_It will be done." _

"_Go forth VI, and conquer." _

Abby gasped and the Harbinger VI turned slowly, spinning to her, the other one, the original acted as though it had heard nothing. She began to run trying to get away from the Reaper that was suddenly chasing her.

"_Shepard, you touched our minds, have been engaged in combat, have defeated me in battle, but it was all a trap. An idea to defeat you. Harbinger knew he was vulnerable, so he built me, and in his indoctrination of you, you shared in his mind, in his willpower_."

While she was running visions flashed by her. Of a Reaper floating in space, raging towards a facility hanging out in the darkness, a fleet of ships hanging in the darkness, scrambling to meet the onrushing nightmare. A pulse was emitted, slamming into the fleet, stopping most of the ships.

One of them looked familiar, they all did, but the one in the center…the Crucible.

Husks, human, Asari, Turian, all were moving through the bowls of a ship, through the hallways and corridors.

It flashed again and Harbinger was still chasing her. She tried to run faster.

But another flash, a Yagh claw slashed down and pinned a Quarian down underneath it…_Tali?_ Other Reaper soldiers were busy securing the rest of the room. Waving their weapons around, most of the Reaper types other then the Cannibals. A few Geth seemed to join them; a few Quarians were impaled on 'Dragon's Teeth', Male, Females.

A non-husked Asari came forward to Tali and ran her finger over Tali's forehead, Tali screamed.

"_We are the future as we have been the past; you cannot stand against the Reapers Shepard." _

Abby tripped and fell; she tried to scramble around twisting to face the Reaper. It towered over her its tentacles and arms flexing out, she wanted to scream, wanted to run away and flee…

But she was safe.

The hero of humanity woke up with a gasp, her forehead drenched with sweat; she groaned and crunched up in her bed bringing herself sitting up right.

"Well…crap." She said going for her Omni-tool.

_War Room_

James Vega stood slightly off center of the main table of the War Room, the main senior staff was gathered there, the only person that was missing was Chakwas…and the Doc. Scars was participating even though he was supposed to be on a Turian ship, hell even Joker was there, leaning against the War Room table trying to stay upright.

_Wait, why is Joker here._ "Joker, what's going on?"

"Beats me James, all I was told was to set a course for the Citadel then to get my ass down here for a briefing."

"Well something has to be going on." James mused glancing at Jameson.

"Don't look at me," She shook her head, "All Shepard asked me to do was to check the long range sensor readings from the Terminus Systems."

"And?" Paul cut in before James could pose the question.

"And nothing." Jameson shrugged. "Nothing confirmed it just seems that a ship is heading into the Attican Traverse from the Terminus, but it seems to be disrupting our sensor feeds as it goes past, and we won't know any more until it gets into Alliance or Citadel Space."

"Something has to be going on to have Shepard be this…spooked." James concurred.

…

Abby Shepard entered the War Room just as Vega finished with his word choice, and then decided to answer. "I am James."

He turned to her, as did the rest of her crew, as did _General_ Garrus Vakarian.

"Lola, what's going on?" James pressed.

"First things first, what's the status of our Government?" She turned to Jameson

"The PM was apprehended, he engaged in a firefight with the forces that were sent to get him, but they managed to arrest him before he could commit suicide. Daniel Hudson has been installed as the new Prime Minister, at least for the interim."

"That's good." Abby smiled, and then swiveled around to Traynor. "And what about the communication reports, log into OANI network and try to see if we have been receiving any status updates from the Crucible."

"The Crucible?" Traynor asked.

"Shepard what-" Garrus started.

"Just do it." Sheaprd closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

Traynor and Garrus traded a look before Traynor started typing away on her console to get the information that Shepard wanted.

It took her a second, and each tick of the clock Shepard could hear it echoing around her head. A self-reminder that time was beginning to run out for them all.

Traynor's console beeped at her. "It's been about three days since Alliance Central has received a progress update. The current Commander of the Fifth fleet was about to send a patrol but all hell broke out in the Earth Government and with its restructuring he hasn't given an order yet."

"What's going on Shepard?" Garrus asked from his side of the War Room table after Abby took the news in stride, by shutting up.

She sighed, "I believe it was a trick. That Harbinger used our attack on the corporation as a distraction to get a VI program based on himself into a Reaper shell which would then begin to convert the Galaxy using the Crucible."

The expected silence met her pronouncement; the crew looked up at her, blinked up, looked at each other and shuffled their feet uncomfortable. _Probably wondering if I am just plain insane, or extra crispy._

"Shepard," Garrus broke the silence, "how do you know this?"

"And how exactly are they going to use the Crucible to…" Cynthia drew her hands into the air quotes of doom '"Convert' the Galaxy."

Paul shot her a look but said nothing. Abby took a second to smile at their proximity, throughout the mission they were getting closer and closer and closer and closer to one another. It was kinda cute in its own limited way.

"I don't think you've read the reports…"

Cynthia shook her head.

"The Catalyst said, claimed at the end that one of the three things I could do with the Crucible was to merge my energy with it, my unique DNA…since I have a lot of cybernetics implanted in me…and that would be enough to merge the DNA of all Synthetics and all Organics in the entire galaxy into a new patchwork creation."

"Well that sounds…kinda creepy." Cynthia replied.

"But how does that help the Reapers?" James asked.

"Come on, think it through." Abby said gesturing vaguely with her hands.

More blank looks and glances at their neighbor followed.

Abby sighed, "If I can do it then anyone can. Imagine what would happen if we stuck…oh I don't know…a husk in that beam? In the Citadel, at the heart of the Relay network."

"Jesus." Ashley breathed.

The look on the rest of the squad's faces followed that sentiment to the letter. The implications settling in on them, but yet they were beginning to grow skeptical again. _How can I know all this?_ Abby sympathized. And hell she did not _know this_ at least not consciously. It was just as though something had snapped in her mind; the remaining loose ends were unraveling for her revealing the entire picture. She just had to explain this logically, and like she normally did and they could go off and rally the forces, and save the Galaxy.

"Come on Shepard…" Jameson started.

"Think about it a second, everything that has happened to us recently." Shepard snapped, challenging. "The Reapers, the power cells, the calls for heavy construction equipment that went through Grissom…"

Jameson nodded slowly.

"And the fact that the Trygerisch corporation itself had a 'ship yard' buried under its surface. All of this leads to…what conclusion?"

"It would seem logical that the Disciples were building a space ship." EDI surmised.

"Thank you EDI." Shepard remarked semi sarcastically.

"Alright what do you want us to do about it?" Jameson asked.

"All points bulletin, get as many forces to the Citadel as we possibly can. We need to get ready for this war and the fight ahead. This is the last push people."

Jameson nodded, "I'll get on the horn with Earth Central, and maybe they will give us something."

"I'll see what Turian support I can dredge up. We've been through far too much for the Galaxy to not take you seriously. Just not sure how many ships we can get in range. We're currently engaged in long term exercises with the Batarian Hegemony."

"Will talk to Salarian Union, probably won't get much help, not in the Government." Palin offered.

"Thank you…all." Shepard nodded to the group. "But we have work to do and only a limited time to do it, let's get to work."

The assemblage slowly began to disperse through the door making their way to their respective cabins, all except for Garrus Vakarian and Courtney Jameson.

"I'll try and get transport off the ship when we get to the Citadel."

Abby nodded.

"I'll try and be on the _Abraham Lincoln_ leading the fight and helping to coordinate our forces." Jameson continued. "Good luck Shepard."

"Thank you Admiral, you too."

She left, which just left Garrus standing next to her.

The Commander moved over to the table next to her old friend, leaning against it, and folding her hands over her chest. It was silent, too silent, It kind of seemed to her as if it was guilty, accusatory, uncomfortable.

"Shepard," Garrus's mandibles twitched imperceptibly, "I'm sorry."

Abby frowned, "What for?"

"For not joining you when you asked me…Sprits how long has it been?"

"A long time," She sighed, leaning over, getting close to him, "but you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Don't I?" Vakarian scoffed. "'Shepard and Vakarian' sound familiar? I violated that trust; let you down, when you were right about the Reapers, right about everything, that they were a threat."

"Garrus you have _nothing_ to be sorry for." She repeated looking over to him, he looked unconvinced. "You had your people to worry about, your planet to rebuild, in a way you were helping me. By picking up these shards of this broken Galaxy."

"I guess." He shrugged.

Abby smirked, "And besides if you had joined me we likely would have failed just now. You've been there for me, backing us up. You were there for us at our most desperate hour, when our lives hung in the balance. I owe you that Garrus Vakarian. There is still no Shepard without Vakarian."

Her Turian friend turned and smiled, "It has been a hell of a ride hasn't it? And just when we thought it was over the Reapers just have to launch this nasty surprise on us."

"It has to end sometime…I feel it's almost over. I can feel it Garrus, end of the line."

"Thinking about retirement?" Garrus snickered.

"Me? Never. The Reapers may fall one day, we may fall one day, but the song has to continue. There always will be more to do, and I just can't imagine myself ever settling down. Always the life of action and adventure."

"Oh come on not even for the right dashing guy?" The Turian pressed.

"You coming onto me Garrus?" Abby sniggered.

"Ah hell no, your forehead is too smooth. Besides I think your interests lie elsewhere."

She tried to hide the blush but from the look on her friends face indicated she wasn't very successful.

"My my, tisk tisk." Garrus started, "could it be that someone has caught the eye of the great Commander Shepard?"

The hero of humanity frowned to herself slightly, thinking, shaking her head, biting her lip. "I'm just tired Garrus." She paused snorting at the look on her face. "I don't mean to say I am tired of the struggle, of doing my duty. There'll always be that in my life. But I'm so tired of not being able to share that burden with people."

"But, you have us; you have always had us to be there for you and to help you."

"And you've done a wonderful job Vakarian, you really have. But look at my life, look at what I have done within its confines. I'm not even forty and I have already cured the genophage, defeated the Collectors, had the life and death of entire Governments forced into my hands, an Admiral _asked _me whether or not to save the Council. Asked me to determine the fate of three civilizations…four if you include humanity. Then the Council asked me to choose a new representative.

I've had the life of entire civilizations and species in my hand, choosing whether or not I could commit genocide.

So yes I'm tired, I think I need someone…special…that I can just come home to, or chat with on the extranet."

"Got anyone in mind?" Garrus teased.

"Perhaps." Shepard responded.

Garrus cleared his throat. "Well then, I have to get back to my ship and see if I can do anything there, I'm sure the rest of the Hierarchy will be sending forces, and I know they are following us to the Relays and will meet us at the Citadel."

"Good luck Garrus."

"Likewise Shepard."

_Normandy-Medbay_

Abby Shepard walked in on her old squad mate…well her current squad mate…and friend. She frowned for a second, worried. _Was it all an act or did something really happen in there? Only one way to find out_.

She approached the bedside of Miranda Lawson, and the young woman blinked up at her at the approach. Looking as though she were going to fly off the bed and burst into activity, but staying put for the moment. Probably because of _Doctor's Orders_. Abby gave her a sympathetic wince.

"How're you feeling Miranda?" Shepard asked.

"Antsy…but I suppose since I tried to kill you all it's the least I can do… sit here."

"You'll get out of here soon." Abby assured with a smile. "Just as long as you are able?"

Miranda sighed. "I think so. Whatever that was it seems to be temporary…but Chakwas is just keeping me overnight for observation. I'm sorry."

"No need," Abby shook her head. "As long as you don't do it again." She smirked.

Miranda smirked in turn, "I will do my best."

"You've heard anything about what our current mission is?" Abby said pulling up a chair.

"I have, the Reapers are going to take the Citadel, and use it to bring the Synthesis down on the Galaxy."

Shepard nodded, "Small ship."

"A frigate" Miranda smiled.

"Well, we need you, if you can make it."

"I think I can Shepard. And I want to be there."

"OK, you will be." Shepard responded, before patting her on the leg and leaving.

Shepard left the med bay and began to head for the elevator connecting deck three to the rest of the ship. _Might as well get some sleep_, she decided, it had been a long day. But something stopped her; she hesitated, leaning around the corner as if she could see the path all the way to Liara's office. Sighing she made her way over there.

But the door did not open at her approach, and nor was there any lights on.

Frowning she arched her hand and gently rapped on the metal bulkhead. "Liara, it's me, Abby, can I come in?"

Without even a 'yes please' the door hologram flashed green at her before revolving around as the door hissed open.

But Abby couldn't enter, she stood there hesitating, it felt cold and dark in there, as if there was literally some oppressive energy force in there waiting for her.

"Liara?" Shepard asked the darkness.

"Shepard, please, come in." The Darkness spoke with a monotone of an angel.

"Uh…." Shepard grunted before stepping over the threshold.

The door closed behind her leaving her in total darkness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shepard."

The lights turned on dramatically causing Abby to blink the water out of them and look around.

"Liara, you OK?" Shepard asked…not really knowing what else to say when she saw the Doctor sitting up in bed.

"That seems an ironic question given you probably know what happened to me." Liara smirked at her friend.

Abby nodded, "True…sorry."

The Asari sighed. "No need to apologize my old friend."

"So what have you been doing?" Abby asked scratching at the back of her neck.

"Thinking, meditating, trying to decide what the future is. For me anyways."

"And?" Abby asked as the Asari wasn't going to elaborate.

"And I can't do this anymore Shepard, I'm not you. I did not choose this life…goddess neither did you really. But I was not born into it, not molded into it. I wanted to be a scientist, a creator, a dreamer. And I became the Shadow Broker because of your influence, trying to find you… well your corpse. Recognizing that maybe I could do some good hunting for the Reapers."

Shepard paused letting Liara's words soak in, feeling suddenly guilty about the fact.

She laughed, "Don't be guilty Shepard it was a great ride and I did so many good things. But I've been surrounded by death for the longest time. I have killed so many people. Watched my world burn. Yes they may've been indoctrinated or husks, but someone has to get off this ride. Some people can't do it for their lives Shepard, we need to move on."

"So…now what?" Shepard asked.

"I'm turning the Shadow Broker Network into a charitable foudation. I will find a planet…hell may even go back to Hagalaz…and send agents to help rebuild the Galaxy. Sure we'll still do intel and hand you information that is vital to Galactic security…but for now…I'm leaving the _Normandy_. I can't be here anymore. I'm sorry."

Abby grinned, "I'll be sorry to see you go Liara, you have turned into quite the operative. But you don't have to be sorry. Hell most days I want to chuck the towel in myself. But this sounds like a noble effort...and I do wish you the best."

"Oh…thank you Shepard."

Abby sniffed, "Yeah, going to miss you Liara."

"I'll be home once a year for Christmas." The Asari remarked sadly.

"Yeah, I get that, just keep in touch ok?" Abby pleaded slightly.

"Yeah I will, just need to keep in touch with all our friends…our family."

"Good luck Liara T'soni'"

"Good luck Shepard."


	49. One last Night

_Normandy-Shepard's Cabin_

They had just arrived at the Citadel joining the Turian-Human fleet that was gathering to stop the Harbinger VI Shell from conquering the Galaxy once and for all and bringing back the cycle of life and death.

But for the moment, until the battle was joined, Shepard was kneeling on the floor of her cabin, wearing nothing but socks. A shipping crate was spread out in front of her, containing the artifacts of her life. _Well at least everything that I could get into storage before I took the assignment on the _Normandy.

In truth she did not know where to begin. On a whim, with her indoctrination and subsequent reeducation all the events of her life being laid out before her like some coloring book gave her a longing to reconnect with her life. But now that she actually had something in front of her, she realized she didn't quite know where to begin.

A wrapping on the door caused her to look up and narrow her eyes towards the disturbance briefly. "Hey Lola, you in there?" James called, muffled, through the door.

_Is it already that time?_ Shepard sighed figuring she knew exactly what the Lieutenant wanted. "Just a minute!" She called out.

She scrambled up the steps and made her way over to the door, composing herself just as the door opened revealing the burly form of James Vega…in his usual tank top.

_God doesn't he ever wear anything…professional._ Abby frowned briefly but the thought passed quickly.

"Hey Lola, the game is about to begin." James said gesturing over his shoulder towards the elevator.

_Crap, I knew it_.

"Just a minute James." She said turning around and heading back into the room.

Before turning around she noticed that he gave her a puzzled look.

She went back down into the main living area to try and get her books and everything back into its proper place in the shipping crate before going to go down to the poker game. She bent over to go about this business.

"Hey Lola, just saying, but if you are worried about your appearance I think you look just fine."

She bolted into a straight standing position, and smirked to herself. She decided on a retort, "Well to you right now a wounded walrus would probably look good." She teased.

"Ouch, that hurts my manhood Lola." He chuckled stepping up behind her, getting close into the cabin. "So…what's all this?"

"This…is my life." She said.

"Your life?" James asked leaning down to pick up a book. "_Arguing with Idiots?" _He read off the label. "That's your life?"

"He is a brilliant and somewhat underrated political philosopher." Abby smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Abby nodded.

"I don't know, not very much into politics and philosophy…more into…graphic novels." He looked uncomfortable at his self-revelation.

Abby had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing at the plight of the poor Lieutenant. _Well at least I know what to get you for Christmas…that is unless we…_ She buried the thought, being just traditional enough where it was supposed to be _he_ that would push the issue, not her.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" He whistled digging around in the box.

She got on her knees and looked down with him. "Earth…had it in storage. For years. I knew that a first officer's berth on a frigate would not allow for a lot of spare junk, and most of this stuff was books and neither the SR-1 nor the SR-2 had a book shelf. So I just had to keep on going, never had the opportunity to get it out of storage. Just sitting there."

She looked down into the bin watching Vega pick through _her_ stuff. Not that she minded it was just interesting having someone go through…_her stuff_, to take that much of a boyish interest in the events of her life.

"You know," She said clearing her throat. "I'm surprised that the Alliance didn't sell all this junk off. Use it for the war fund or a memorial fund or something…I guess Anderson made sure it would stay in one piece…sentimental person."

Vega didn't react to her pronouncement; instead he stuck his hand deep into the bin. "Ah ha!" He yelped, "What do we have here?"

He pulled out a frilly golden framed picture, caked with dust; Abby frowned wondering how it got that way. But Vega proceeded to dust it off with glee, seeing what old treasures laid underneath. _Truth be told I'm kinda curious myself_.

"Lola what is this?" Vega asked uncertainly.

"Wow, thought I had lost this." Shepard responded peering down at the picture.

On it was an older looking gentleman holding a teen looking girl, with dark red hair…and a slight outbreak of freckles that would disappear in her older age. The man was wearing a kippah and traditional religious robes. He had a grin on his face and she had a slight wan smile as they were both facing the camera, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder.

"That…is me…and Rabbi Waldman."

"Rabbi Waldman?" James asked curious.

She nodded.

"You made a pretty cute kid Lola."

She shot him a look.

"What?" He smiled innocently. After she didn't say anything. "So you're Jewish?"

"Well the Rabbi took me in off the streets after I was caught in the Reds. They provided me a home and a place to say before I was of age to join the military." She explained. "But I do have a Tanakh in there somewhere?" She said reaching into the bin.

"So…you're Jewish?" James asked.

"You curious about my religion James? Trying to find out about the deep dark secrets that lie in my heart?"

"Well I…"

She put a hand on his shoulder steadying him, "relax James I'm only teasing."

"It's just that Chakwas said you were religious and it's not something you like to talk about…I haven't heard you mention it even once and we've been to hell and back, more often than I can count."

She nodded, "And no I'm not 'Jewish', being Jewish is about a lot more than just a religion. But I do tend to believe in something…along those lines. But believe it or not I've owned a Bible and a Qur'an at various times."

"So just like to see the universe?"

"Pretty much, trying to understand the mystery like most of the rest of us."

"And?"

"And I've found that the universe does not operate on a schedule. Hard to keep a day holy when you have to run missions against terrible monsters. Just can't stop and say 'oh crap its Saturday I have to take the day off,' when Tuchanka is under siege or when Thessia is burning. But I'm sure God will understand."

"Right." James said.

"I think God is understanding of what we have to do in our lives." She smirked. "Like playing the occasionally friendly game of Poker."

"Now you're talking."

"Shall we?" She said offering him her arm, he took it and they crooked it through, walking together through the door and onto the games.

_Crew Deck_

Abigail Shepard walked into the already crowded Port Observation room; most of the crowd had already beaten her to it. The majority of the crew gathered in the small room to watch or enjoy the competition was about to start.

"OK everyone." She tried to say but the buzz of chatter did not abate, she glanced up at Vega.

"Hey listen up and let he lady get a word in!" Vega yelled coming off her arm and getting everyone's attention.

The chatter abated and people began to turn around to her at one, curious to see what she had to say for herself. Under the scrutiny she blinked, and blushed, _thank you James_. Face a bunch of Reapers? Fine. Face a crowd that suddenly was looking at you? _Blargh_.

"So Commander, got another brilliant piece of entertainment in mind for us?" Traynor quipped with a grin.

Miranda glanced between the two of them with a smirk, and Abby could feel her mouth quirk slightly upwards into a slight smirk of her own. Obviously Traynor was referencing the events of _Hamburgers_. _God now that was a life time ago, before we detonated the Crucible the first time._

But enough of that, "Well I decided that we could have a Poker tournament of some sort. Poker, it's a game that involves two people locked into mortal competition, trying to outwit and outplay each other in a bout of..."

"Plastic Chips being thrown into the pot?" Cynthia remarked, to nervous chuckles.

Paul gripped onto her slightly and drew her into be kissed on the head, Cynthia grinned at the sudden burst of affection.

"Anyone have any questions?" Shepard asked looking around, and found Palin typing away at his Omni-tool.

"No," The Salarian scientist commented, "been looking up tutorial program on extranet. Confusing game may not play."

"Alright…does anyone have any experience with Poker?" Shepard asked looking around.

Cynthia's eyes darted around and she grinned, "Yeah back and forth on my missions when I was with the Suns we used to play it all the time. Got a lot of action waiting for hours and hours to get to a place, lot of down time on a non-Alliance vessel."

"I played strip Poker with my roommate in college." Traynor giggled.

"Now that sounds like fun." James grinned behind her, Shepard rolled her eyes.

"You played strip poker?" Paul asked incredulously.

Traynor nodded slowly.

"There will be no stripping of any garments." Abby held up her arms defensively forestalling any further debate on the subject.

"Awww." Traynor pouted glancing at Abby's chest.

She snorted, _ok then_.

"And I used to play Poker all the time back in my traveling days, ran into a group of STG players, taught them the game."

"You played poker with STG operatives?" Palin asked glancing up at Paul.

"Yeah, where do you think my stealth generator comes from?"

"You _beat_ a group of STG operatives?" Palin asked going positively bug eyed at the thought.

"It's not that hard," Paul grinned, "just got them going, took all their money, one of them offered the stealth field generator up as compensation to try and get it back, I won that to."

"Quite the talented individual, aren't you Paul?" Cynthia cooed.

Abby vomited inside, _God if I'm ever like that so help me_.

"Well, if there is nothing else, let the games begin, food is over by the bar and we can all draw for your table." The last she gestured at a metal bowl that was currently on the bowl, since there were two tables, it was easier to have a raffle.

The group went over to the bowl, and slowly started to get their table assignments, some of them went over to get some food or a drink before the game began, and as the crowd was slowly beginning to file out around the drawing bowl.

Shepard drew table one, behind the glass and she drew as her opponents Traynor, Ashley, Liara, James, Chakwas, and Adams. The other table drew EDI, Joker, Paul, Cynthia, Cortez, Miranda, and Pressly. With Palin sitting out. _Well I notice all the couples are sitting by each other_.

The competitors began to shuffle around their chips and stack them in whatever order they wanted to stack them in.

Shepard glanced at Liara as she slowly made her way through her chips counting them out in a nice row.

She leaned over to her friend and whispered, "You want to tell them now or do you want to wait?"

Liara froze for a split second, but nodded, "Lets tell them."

Abby stood and glanced around the crowded room. "Everyone may I have your attention please!" She said getting up.

The crowd did quiet this time in short order as they all turned and swiveled to look at their Commander.

"Before we get started with the game," Abby started, "I have an announcement to make." She glanced around the room making sure everyone was paying attention.

"It's been a long mission, a long time in getting this far, since we discovered the beacon on Eden Prime. It's brought us together, forged a bond between us. And though we have lost people, and though people have moved on, we remained committed to the cause of destroying the Reaper threat once and for all. A cause that will end today, one way or another.

In the event we succeed today one of our company is leaving us, Doctor Liara T'soni, she's been with us almost since the beginning. But she has had enough. She has decided to move on. To turn the Broker network into a charitable function, and use that as a means of helping deal with the aftermath."

She watched the reactions of her crew as they turned to look at Liara and regard the Asari with a mixture of sadness and wonder. Probably all thinking the same thing, someone was finally getting off the ride.

Abby turned to Liara as well, raising her wine glass in front of her. "To Liara T'Soni. You've been my friend and ally, you have been with us through thick and thin, you were vital to discovering the true threat behind the Reapers, and you were vital in helping us get your mother. You are among the brightest and best individuals that I have ever met. And after I had died it was you, who risked life and limb to rescue me from the Collectors. You are the reason I am here today to have this toast, and to celebrate this event, and to fight this evil. Thank you, and may God go with you in all the dark places that you must walk."

"Here here." Paul stated.

"Going to miss you Doc." James said with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you James…and everyone." She sniffed, holding back her own tears. "Though Shepard," She turned to the Commander, "you wouldn't even be here if Miranda hadn't brought you back with the Lazarus project."

"Oh please." Miranda grunted out, "Let's leave credit where credit is due. If Liara didn't help us find the body then I wouldn't have had the chance to play Doctor Lawesonstein."

Abby snorted and the group joined her in appreciating the joke. All of them were standing together enjoying themselves, and Shepard stood watching it all, trying to hold back the wave of emotion which was now rolling through her.

"Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road then. Everyone start dealing out the cards and we can begin play."

Shepard sat down back at her spot, she was the big blind, and James was dealing, it was time to play Poker.

With the blinds going up every ten minutes Shepard expected a fast game. It is what she was aiming for with the Reaper potentially due at any conceivable minute. And what she was apparently getting.

Chakwas was the first one out, she was ganged up on by three players in the pot simultaneously, and the three of them all had better hands then her. James won with a straight eight high beating Karin's two pair.

Ashley quickly followed suit shoving all in with pocket aces only to be beaten on the river by Abby's trip Kings.

James was the next to succumb by the imperious advance of the Commander. She managed to trap him good behind his own playing and bandying about as he slowly began to build up a sizable chip lead, only to lose it all in rapid order. First she took him to the turn for a significant amount, and then managed to bluff him out of the hand, figuring that it was time for her to 'go big or go home.' Instead of getting the expected show down, she won the hand. Only to instantly flops a pair of Kings on the next hand. She pushed in for a sizable amount, Vega re raised her, all the other participants at the table fled like maniacs.

The flop came up with a King, so Shepard bet again, keeping her advantage but not showing that she could have an overly strong hand. Vega called, then the Turn came up, it was another Ace. Abby checked, and Vega put in for a sizable amount.

She bit her lip _I imagine that you have the ace old friend_, but yet she had to find out, she raised forcing James all in. He took the bait. They showed their cards, and Abby winced as she was right, Vega had not just two Aces but _three_ aces.

_It was fun while it lasted_. Shepard thought to herself.

But they had one more card left…and it was the final King. Shepard had her quads to James's three Aces.

She grinned at him, "Sorry Lieutenant."

He grumbled at her nonchalantly putting the rest of his chips into the center of the table before leaving, heading for the food bay.

The rest of the game passed relatively quickly, as one player got eliminated ater another, and the blinds continued to inch severely upwards.

After he had gotten his food James returned, standing right behind Abby, watching her play the game. She had to shift her position in her chair several times as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled self-consciously. Other than that she paid him no heed.

After folded a particularly bad hand she looked around the bay again, it was now full of victims from the game, Ashley was leaning against the food table chatting amicably with Miranda and Palin. Cynthia and Paul were over in one corner wrapped around each other, Cynthia yawned, Paul whispered something in her ear, and she laughed uproariously.

Abby bit her lip and grinned at the pair, looking around the bay again. Watching everyone playing the game. _This is my crew, so glad we could get this last chance to relax_.

She watched the crew, trying to tap into their joy, but it was one more reminder that everything was transient. _All this will come to an end one day, one day I am going to have to give this up, settle down with someone before I lose too much of my soul_.

"Shepard." Engineer Adams called.

She turned on him and blinked.

"Shepard, it's your turn."

"Oh is it?" She asked. "Sorry."

And she could feel James watching her as she moved to check her new cards.

Finally the game continued and swiftly ended just Traynor and Shepard, they played a few extra hands, before Shepard won with an Ace High Flush. Traynor sighed; the crowd swapped credit chits, frowned, or grinned depending on their opinions, and slowly started to disperse, going onto their duty or their rest.

_A Little While Later_

The crew had left long ago, all who had remained was Shepard and Vega, as they began to clean up their space, Shepard folded the table and James Vega vacuuming up the refuse.

"Thanks James, for helping me out by the way." Shepard stated.

"Don't mention it Lola, just seems odd that you would even want to do this…were quite insistent in fact."

She froze, considering his words, trying to avoid the chill that was spreading down her back. She sighed, "It's the least I could do…for them…my crew…they deserve to be happy. To have some last moments of peace and quiet before we get into the thick of it again. To let me serve them."

"And what about you?" James stopped turning to her. "Don't you deserve to be happy?"

Shepard froze, not responding, her eyes widening slowly, getting as large as she could possibly make them.

"You know Shepard, I was watching you. When you were watching everyone else…that look on your face…so sad…as if you expected all this to end and go up in smoke. As if you were carrying a great load on your shoulders. In my life I haven't seen that look often, but it's a look of someone who has had enough."

"That's because I have had enough." She muttered.

"Sorry?" James asked going to her.

She collapsed in the couch they put in for the game; James sat down next to her.

"I think I've had enough. Just of dying and killing, of losing all the important things in life. Of just having my mind probed, torn apart, and my soul eroded. This eventually takes its toll on people."

"You leaving the military Lola?" James asked.

She shook her head, "No. I don't think so. I just need a break, maybe to reevaluate my priorities. I'm still valuable and this is all I know how to do. But I need to find a job that I can settle down. Something I can do away from the front line. Helping the rebuilding process, but staying away from it. Aloof. Protecting people from the dark monsters in the shadows."

"Sounds perfect….just surprised to hear you say it. I always figured that they would need to drag your cold dead hands from the _Normandy_."

"Oh I'll probably still go out into the field," she smirked, "I just need a break, for a little while anyways."

"You just don't seem the type." He mused. "Always so strong…so unflappable…like some Nordic myth dressed in battle armor." He smirked.

She laughed, and then frowned, going through the memories. "Ann Bryson."

"I beg your pardon?" James asked darkly.

"Her death, it hurt me." Shepard elaborated, searching for words. "I pushed her. I ordered you not to turn on the shield in order to find the Leviathan, and she paid the ultimate price for my decision. I just let my duty get in the way of my moral compass. Always the mission, always doing what is practical and right, even when it hurts the people around me. And I know it too, I hesitated, in that split second I knew something would happen…and I did it anyways…and I'd do it again."

"Yeah, I was there." James muttered.

"And that is what I am talking about. Making the right decisions, the best decisions, the most practical given the circumstances on the ground at the time. I don't dispute that, I even know it's not 'my fault', but I'm tired of making those decisions and living with the consequences. Of seeing the people I love die. Of bearing this burden."

"You know, this will only get worse the farther you go up the chain of command."

She frowned, "Yeah, good point."

"I suppose that means we have a choice then."

"Yeah." Abby sighed.

"Well," He said slapping her knee, "I'll be there for you Lola, no matter what…me and Scars…whatever you decide to do it will be the right thing to do and we'll support you one hundred percent."

"Thank you James."

"Welcome Abby."

Sighing slightly she inclined her head and down, leaning across him and placing his head on his chest. If he was surprised by the sudden movement he didn't show it, as his arm went around her shoulder and he held her close. They just lay there until they needed to go, to prepare themselves for the coming storm.

**AN/AC: **Well this is it, I think it is, you know how bad I am at counting. But this is the five chapter warning. This is the final push of this fic. Five more chapters till the end. And with this I realized what this project has meant to me and how much of my heart and soul I have poured into it. Maybe too much. But I feel like my Shepard is getting the closure that she deserves, and the Reaper arc, and everything is coming to an end. I hope it has been as much of a joy for you to read it as it has been for me to write it.

But then again I won't know that unless you review.


	50. Battle for the Citadel

_SSV Abraham Lincoln_

Admiral Jameson stood around the central table in the _Lincoln's _CIC, but instead of a holographic display of the carrier, there was one showing the massive Turian-Human-Asari-Salarian fleet now defending the Citadel. _Though the Salarians only sent the one ship_.

Eighty seven ships, she just hoped it was enough. And if they were facing a signal Reaper then the fleet should hold. But something was making her…uneasy.

"Admiral…er Admials, we are getting a message from the Krogan."

"Put it on." The CnC fifth fleet replied.

The image shifted and turned into the face of an angry looking Krogan. "They're bombing us…from space! Part of our population has been evacuated but we're still being hit…massive casualties…they are coming for you!"

The Krogan looked skyward, snarled, and then a bright light took at the camera.

"This is it people."

_Normandy-CIC_

Abigail Shepard stood behind Joker wearing her full battle armor, with her Valkyrie and Black Widow stapled to their back ports, the Eagle in its Pistol holder, waiting for the battle to begin.

"Heads up this is _Lincoln_ control to all Alliance vessels; we have bogies incoming through the Tuchanka-Widow relay. Stand by."

Abby nodded to herself watching through the window, and waited

The _Normandy_ was at the spear point of a group of Cruisers and Frigates hanging off to the side of the relay. The plan was for the Frigates to launch a strafing run on the Reaper and rip its hull open with Thanix cannons, and then the larger Dreadnaughts and Cruisers would riddle it with missile and MAC fire. Game, set, and match. They would be home in time for tea. But nothing was ever that simple with the Reapers. And here it came.

The relays wheels began to spin to life slowly revolving around itself, but quickly gathering in intensity.

"Traynor, squadron wide." Shepard ordered.

The audible click on the loud speaker let her know she was connected.

"Shepard to spear group, stand by to engage the enemy, strafing runs will commence on my mark." She watched out the front screen as the relay continued to build up steam, she began to count down in her head from five seconds… "Mark." She ordered.

Joker dutifully punched in the commands and the _Normandy's_ engines surged the vessel forward. The relay rapidly grew as the squadron maneuvered as one, weapon spikes glowing. They got closer, and closer, and still closer. _But still no Reaper_.

"Something's wrong." EDI reported.

_You think_, Shepard thought biting her lip, debating on whether or not to give the fall back order.

"There is more mass coming through the relay as we could-"

A ship whooshing out of the relay broke the AI off in mid-sentence, something looked familiar about it, but of paramount importance it was heading right at them, mere meters.

"Joker!" She yelled.

The pilot put the _Normandy_ hard over rotating the ship and shooting it under the onrushing ship missing the hull by mere inches.

"All ships break formation break break!" Abby yelled trying to get the word out if the Captains weren't as fast as they were.

"Was that a Quarian Ship?" Joker asked shocked.

Shepard looked around and saw the distinctive silleoute of one of the smaller Quarian Frigates, as it launched a broadside into space.

Something exploded just out of her site, and almost instantly the _Normandy_ lurched painfully almost knocking Shepard off her feet. But she was able to grip onto Joker's chair to keep from spilling onto the deck.

"Status!" She yelled.

"Quarian and Geth ships have come through the relay and are engaging the allied fleet." EDI reported. "Barriers are holding."

"What the hell are the Quarians doing helping the Reapers?" Joker asked.

"I'm sure they aren't doing it willingly," The Commander chastised her pilot, "any sign of the Reaper yet?"

"No, wait…yes!" EDI reported glancing up through the cockpit.

And the Reaper shot through the relay, with another vessel close in tow. _The Crucible_.

"Joker."

"I know." The pilot said punching in a new set of command.

The _Normandy_ swopped around, heading in the opposite direction and shot to join the battlefield.

"EDI give me a display of the battle." Shepard ordered.

The hologram where she used to use revolved into being showing a multi-faceted map of the current battle rolling through the space around the Citadel. The set of Capitol ships gathered in the center of the display, Tridents chasing oculi through the nebulae. Other ships dueling with each other in the dark reaches of space.

"Joker get us in there." Shepard ordered.

"I'll try." The pilot responded.

"Shepard, we are being hailed; it's getting through our filters!" Traynor yelled.

"_You struggle but you will fail, surprised at the strength we have mustered, at the end, your Galaxy will fall, you will come to serve us and the cycle." _Harbinger's voice filled over the com link.

Shepard's eyes widened but she kept her composure otherwise.

_SSV Abraham Lincoln_

The acrid stench of burnt out circuits stung at Courtney's throat. A slight electrical fire had broken out after they took a near board hit from a Geth missile.

"General Vakarian for you sir…s…." the communications specialist reported to them."

"Put him on." The Commander Fifth fleet ordered.

Garrus's face popped up in the stall next to the picture of the raging fleet battle.

"That was surprising wasn't it?"

"I think you need to learn proper military protocol." Jameson smirked at the screen.

"Yeah well I've gone from being a simple lowly private to a General in about a couple of weeks." Garrus grinned perceptibly at the screen.

"What've you got for us General Vakarian?" The Admiral asked sounding more than a little perturbed.

"The Reaper forces are breaking through our lines, they seemed determined to get to the Citadel. Reinforcements are on the way but they are still two relays out, it could take them a while."

"Roger that, just hold the line as well as you can, _Lincoln_, out." The Admiral hung up, and then scrunched over to look at the screen.

"We need to keep the Crucible away from the Citadel at all costs; we need to hold the line."

"I doubt we can our lines are already beginning to collapse, they look like they are right on top of us." Jameson said pointing to one part of the display.

"What are we facing?"

"Fifty ships it looks like."

"Fifty against eighty seven?" The Admiral asked rhetorically.

"Eighty one sir." The orderly reported.

"I have to like those odds." The Commander Fifth fleet said turning to Jameson.

"Yeah but one of those ships is a Reaper, and they don't have to win they just have to keep us occupied long enough to connect the Crucible and then detonate it."

"Right," He said nodding, "Lieutenant order our pickets on the left to tighten up, do not let them through-"

"Admiral!" The orderly reported. "The Reaper just cut our left flank to shreds, opened up point blank on them and is now heading through; it looks like it has overridden the Citadel arm controls."

"So much for the plan." Jameson frowned.

"Damn it, we need to get in there." The Admiral replied.

_Normandy_

"Hey Lola," James's voice broke in as his face appeared on a screen just off one of the consoles, "My gun down here is getting awfully rusty, going to have anything for it to kill?"

She smirked, "I'm working on it James."

"Yeah ok, just give me the word."

Shepard smiled to herself, her eyes darting through the cloud witnessing the explosions and criss crossing trails of weapons fire chasing each other around the nebulae for a second. The _Normandy_ rapidly trying to rejoin the fight, in full stealth mode.

"Warning, Harbinger shell has penetrated perimeter and is heading for the Citadel, Crucible is in tow."

Abby frowned at the news. "Joker get us in there."

"I'm trying." Joker grunted as another hit rattled through the _Normandy_.

_The Citadel_

Harbinger crashed through the perimeter, its flanking ships firing at the allied fleets gathering behind it, protecting it from a swarm of fighters and projectiles, after he had 'bull rushed' the entire combined forces arrayed against him. Of course it was not over yet.

He crashed into the Citadel, but not the Presidium, the Crucible was heading for its position there.

Instead he went for the docking bays and the living areas on the Citadel's surface, the wards, each of his long tentacle arms slamming through a protective shield or into a building, depositing an army of indoctrinated servants, to wreak havoc on the streets below.

Quarian and Geth ships surged past him crashing into other sections of the Citadel, depositing their own formations, all with one goal in mind, to get to the Catalyst chamber and detonate the Crucible.

But there were enemies in the way, forces, arraying against them, with their weapons trying to defend the Citadel, street by street, building by building.

_Normandy_.

Abby reached for Joker's chair gripping onto it suddenly as the _Normandy _rocked around her.

"Joker." She hissed. "That was too close."

"Barriers are holding." EDI reported from her own console. "But are being drained."

"Yeah I know, it would be a lot better if I wasn't yelled at after each little pot shot, there is a lot of stuff flying out there." Joker groaned.

"If we don't get to the Citadel in one piece there may not be any flying out anywhere." She snapped lowly.

"Yeah, coming around." Joker reported.

"James, there's your first target." Abby said into the intercom.

"OK Lola, getting our bearings straight then we'll have one fried Cruiser coming right up."

The _Normandy_ swung around dramatically moving to point right at the enemy Cruiser hanging in space, trying to fire its weapons at point blank range, trying to keep Harbinger safe from the enemy fire. The _Normandy's_ Thanix canon deployed, slowly, its energy tips glowing an electric blue-white. It fired, vomiting a long stream of molten metal, near the speed of light. The effect was utterly devastating on the ancient Cruiser as it was ripped apart from the inside out, the beam cutting through the ship as if its hull were made of butter.

"Shepard, we're receiving a hail, it's from the _Abraham Lincoln_."

"Put it up." Shepard ordered moving to glance at the projector next to the pilot seat.

And on it was a frantic looking image of Admiral Jameson, her hair coming up in frilly puffs, sparks raining down behind her.

"Shepard, tried frontal assault, it failed we need the…" The image snowed for a second…" the _Normandy_…only way to get in there. Need you to create an opening or board the Citadel, assist whatever forces you can. You know what the Reaper wants; you know what his plan is, stop it…if you can."

Without a dismissal the screen cleared and Shepard was alone facing a blank screen. "Damn it…alright Joker."

"Yeah, setting a course for the Citadel," Joker relayed before adjusting the course once again.

"Alright," Shepard nodded, "EDI what do we got?"

"It seems that the Harbinger VI is using a screen of at least sixteen ships close in board to provide covering fire for him while he is docked, anything heavy comes in he can still use his own weaponry to dissuade them in the attempt."

"It's going to be tight getting in there, not without drawing a lot of attention. I don't think we can get in there any more than ten seconds before something pounces on us." Joker pointed at the screen now sowing the space immediately around the Citadel.

"Find a way Joker." Shepard ordered.

"We could attack the outer most ship in the line, and then cut through at full power, just staying long enough to deposit a Kodiak." EDI postulated.

Joker shook his head woefully.

"Joker?" Shepard asked.

"We won't be able to 'stop'. We're going to have to do it at full velocity if we have a hope in making it out the other end."

"Theoretically it is possible." EDI countered.

"Yes, in theory. But the margin for error is just too close. We'll be lucky not to get splatted on the way out, which is if we survive the run in the first place or if one of a million things doesn't go wrong. I'd feel more comfortable doing a high speed run and launching the Kodiak…at near full velocity."

"We can do that" Shepard nodded before the Synthetic could say anything to the contrary.

"The margin for error is slim."

"Not as slim as the margin for error in us getting out of there." Joker countered turning on EDI.

"And I'm not losing a ship, not if we can avoid it, needlessly." Shepard made the final decision before hitting the intercom, "Steve, Paul, Miranda, get the Kodiak ready. All squad members get into your gear and get down to the Kodiak bay in a minute and stand by for a high pressure drop."

"Right away ma'am." Steve replied on the other end.

"Alright Joker, get us onto that Citadel."

The _Normandy_ rushed forward gathering speed as it went, almost reaching relativistic velocities, charging forward into the teeth of whatever broadsides were waiting for it. Hopefully they could ambush the enemy before they realized the _Normandy_ was there and fully reacted to their presence.

Though the stealth drive would help they were really radiating a lot of heat.

Abigail Shepard held onto the back of Joker's chair, hoping that they'd make it, and preparing for what would happen if they didn't.

She willed her ship to go faster, to try and outrun the shell that would try at any second to kill them all. Teeth gritted, heart racing, engines roaring to life as they closed on the Quarian Frigate hanging off in the distance, approaching it and the Citadel in rapid order. The gun batteries on the vessel spewing fire down range at the combined allied fleet.

The vessel paused in its attack for a second, adjusting its course, as the gun batteries came around, Abby could imagine the seeker heads searching for the target they thought should be there, but couldn't detect.

_Come on baby, faster, one more time, do it just one more time_.

The _Normandy groaned_ as if hearing her, responding to her, and the desperate pleas of the pilot shooting her right at the jaws of hell itself.

Hell fired.

It spat a burst of ordinance into space, rocketing out, trying to hit their target that it still could not quite make out.

But they got them enough.

"Hang on!" Joker yelled.

Abby saw it as a streak of heat and light plowed through the gasses past the cockpit window hitting the _Normandy_ on its port engine pylon.

The ship pitched at the impact, Abby was thrown to the side slamming into the side bulkhead of the cockpit, stations around her sizzling and sparking.

"James!" She yelled getting into the center and composing herself. "No point for stealth now, get that thing out of my sky."

"With pleasure Lola!" James's voice came over the intercom.

"Barriers down to forty five percent." The tactical officer reported.

"Come on baby, get us a lock on." James whispered, urging his gun to save them.

Two more rounds streaked in from starboard and slammed into the _Normandy's_ hull and engines. The ship rocked but stayed true on course.

"Barriers down to twenty two percent."

_Come on_. Abby pleaded, prayed to whatever god of engine and steel would listen to her.

"Hits away!"

Out of the view port a tongue of white flame erupted from the nose of the _Normandy._ Striking the Frigate in their aft compartment, scouring it, but it managed to stay reasonably intact, though heavily damaged, it began to drift, its hull rupturing contents.

The _Normandy's_ GUARDIAN lasers came to life and quickly fixed that problem as it struck the side of the ship ripping it apart and detonating its drive core.

"Come on Joker, get us in there." Abby pleaded getting right behind the pilot.

The man gritted his teeth as the _Normandy_ shot through the explosion, and lurched violently upwards, the shock wave and debris colliding with the hull and barriers.

"Barriers are fried, generators are soaked, trying to reroute to secondary." Tactical responded going to work.

"Alright we're through, just barely holding together, but we're through. If you're going to do anything you better go now."

"Thanks Joker," Shepard replied running off through the back of the CIC and onto the elevator.

_Kodiak_

Shepard joined the already crowded Kodiak crew compartment full of her current squad, all gathering for this one final push, even Liara.

"You sure you are up for this?" Shepard asked her.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." The Asari responded.

"Hang on." Steve yelped.

Out the view port the shuttle launched from the _Normandy _and made its way to the Citadel, which was already filling up its view port. Shepard spared one more thought for the safety of her ship and crew before turning back to more pressing concerns.

They made their way to one of the emergency launch bays and in a blink of an eye it was filling the forward viewport.

"Alright everyone this is it!" Abby wrenched the Valkyrie from its pot on her back deploying it in her hand.

The Kodiak slammed into the bay floor launching Shepard and the companions into the floor, each of them scrambling up to check their weapons and themselves. The side door burst open before the shuttle fully came to a halt and Abby and her squad came out onto the floor in a rush.

Shepard crouched down leading the long train of commandos around the shuttle, peeking around the corner to get a view of the bay.

It was full of combatants on two sides each trying to kill the other. Bullets went back and forth between the two sides as the Reapers advanced with Husks and other converted creatures while the combined Turian and human forces hunkered down behind barricades and make shift pieces of cover.

"There is our target!" Shepard yelled pointing over at a knit of human soldiers hunkering down behind an overturned shuttle, one of them firing above it.

She scanned the bay again making sure they were clear, but not wanting to draw too much attention to them. At least not yet.

The Reapers had set up some kind of giant gun in the middle of the floor, large, round, with a protrusion jutting from it. It fired recoiling back launching a blast of concentrated energy. It glowed red firing, making the sound of a Reaper going off in the back ground, before slamming into a wall exploding, taking out two soldiers there.

"Come on let's move!" Shepard said pointing.

She stayed low along with most of her squad staying to the ground, only James fired with his Revenant bringing up the rear, spraying bullets to suppress the enemy and give them a chance.

They collapsed right next to the commander of the guard forces.

"What the? Commander Shepard?" She asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm at a disadvantage here." She responded perturbed at her celebrity.

"Sorry, Captain Hailey, Citadel Security."

_What do they do get them out of the same box or something? _"What's your status Captain?"

"We're holding on…barely. The Alliance and Hierarchy sent ground troops to help us secure the Citadel, we just didn't expect the forces that the Reaper would muster against us. Add to that we hadn't completed the evacuation before Harbinger hit."

"You weren't able to complete evacuations? Why?" Shepard asked.

"Twenty two million people are living here now, and when a good many of those don't want to leave for whatever reason…."

"There were twenty two million people here?" Shepard asked disbelieving the stupidity of the universe.

Hailey nodded grimly, " 'fraid so."

Before Shepard could continue her interrogation of the woman a screech pierced the air interrupting them. A pale pasty form jumped on the shuttle and almost brought its weapon around on them. Shepard and Hailey both swung their weapons up and fired, hitting it in its chest.

"What the hell was that?" James asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Abby muttered. "What's the opposition like?" She turned back to Hailey.

"A real gaggle of old enemies…even including…"

A piercing wail interrupted her.

"Banshee!" Someone shouted, followed quickly by the stutter of automatic weapons fire.

James's Revenant and Paul's Valiant joined in firing at the thing until it fell.

"Yeah a few Banshees haven't seen too many but they have been reported throughout the station ransacking it, patrolling the halls. But the real killer is that thing." Hailey said getting up with Shepard and jabbing her head at the heavy canon.

It fired again prompting a quick duck from the squad.

"If we get that thing we have a chance of mounting a proper defense." Hailey finished.

"Alright," Abby nodded glancing over the squad, "James, Ashley, Liara, you stay here and give us covering fire with Hailey's crew, we'll flank that thing then you come in behind us to help."

They all nodded and Shepard sprang to action, rolling over Hailey and launching her to the other side of the cover. She peeked around the corner watching for her opportunity, waiting for a second, a group of Turian husks began to advance on them, and she knew it had come.

"OK everyone this is it!" Shepard yelled.

The Avengers, Revenant, and other automatic weapons fired, shooting down a few of the Turians.

Shepard sprang forward rolling around one corner and then running quickly to the other. This drew the attention of the canon which swiveled around on her position and fired. She rolled around to the next set of cover the blast of energy just barely missing her back as she flew on by. The rest of the squad slowly followed.

"Alright people give them some covering fire."

She popped out behind the cover going into Adrenaline Rush with her Valkyrie, aiming down its sights and opening fire down range, EDI and the rest of the squad joined in with her as James led the second group.

The assembled husks, human, Turian, and the new form all looked up at her surprised when the weapons started to hit their position, killing them, they quickly began to return fire.

The enemy was too busy being in the cross fire between the C-Sec forces and Shepard's squad to really notice since James was staying low, but making reasonably good place.

Finally after what had seemed like minutes the two squads hooked up.

"Alright snipers, go to work, take out the crew." Abby said gesturing wildly at the big gun.

Ashley and Cynthia sprang up deploying their Black Widows simultaneously and raining fire down on the enemy. Paul joined in with his Valiant and Shepard added her Valkyrie to the mix firing at anything that was moving, anything that looked like a Husk. Shepard tracked one husk charing at them indirectly charging in a parallel, firing, taking it down on the run.

The squad drained one thermal clip each taking down much of the C-Sec opposition, and breaking the flood of the enemy.

"Alright everyone get into the Citadel…now!" Shepard ordered leading the way, rushing into the wards proper, hoping they weren't too late.

**AN/AC**: Well now that I am finally getting this up. Long story. Anyways 4 chapters left now. And I was thinking it would be funny if someone could do like a trailer for these last few chapters like the last five episodes thing you see for series. Anyways enjoy, read, review, sorry for the delay (really sorry yikes)


	51. Paradise Aflame

_Citadel-Presidium. _

Shuttles rocketed by, unleashing payloads and firepower down on the streets below them, killing any enemies they passed. Oculi followed trying to shoot them down as the Kodiaks and Mantis gunships attempted to go evasive. Tridents followed the Oculi shooting as many of them down as they possibly could in one go. The blasts from the trailing Trident winged one of the Oculi as it spun into the ground, crashing with a large fireball taking out a large section of the Presidium.

And Abigail Shepard saw this all. She looked up at the raging dogfight rolling above their heads, watching it for only a split second, taking in the view, of paradise at war.

The enemy was slowly managing to gain the advantage though, pushing the allied forces away from the path to the 'decision chamber' what she would know it as forever more.

"Come on!" She yelled out urging her squad forward, onto the next balcony to intercept whatever forces were heading for the Crucible room.

There was a line of enemy husks in there way, firing down at the streets below with Adas Anti Synthetic Rifles.

Shepard crouched down low, but they must've heard her as a few of them turned to face the new threat that was facing them in their rears. One of them shrieked catching the attention of a few of the others. The others spun around as they brought their weapons up.

"Take them!" She shouted firing a Concussive Shot into the leader of the group.

It slammed into the Husk full force, and even with its shields it still overbalanced and fell.

James, Ashley, Paul, and EDI rushed forward each firing a stream from their own weapons, Paul firing three bursts from his Vindicator, the combined firepower taking out the long row of the hostile husks.

James Vega went up to one of them, covering it with his Revenant armed with incendiary ammo.

"Damn, what are these things?" He asked looking back at the Commander

She sighed. "They're Quarians."

"Quarians?" James turned on it surprised.

"What?" Paul asked. "How do you know?"

"It does make some logical sense, after all this is a husk form we've never seen before, and it just happens to show up when we are hit with a large fleet that includes Quarian ships in it? Only thing it can be."

"And it looks like they are setting up additional Dragon's Teeth." Paul pointed out suddenly.

Shepard arched a curious eyebrow and moved to join him picking the Black Widow off of her back. Bringing it to her eye she saw exactly what the Infiltrator was talking about. Behind the Reaper 'lines' of advance spikes were set up, sticking out of the ground like some weird heathen monument. Men and Women, Humans and Turians, were being dragged over to the things, some kicking and screaming, some looking as though they were resigned to their grisly fate, and still others were limp, as if they had been indoctrinated or knocked out, being meekly led to their conversion.

She scanned the rest of the Citadel grounds or routes, checking on the progress of the raging battle. Red energy balls of light arched into the air, streaking a tail of orange fire behind them. Suddenly they slammed into the ground followed by another such blast which took out the next section over. Fires reached into the sky, licking at the roof of the Citadel. Teams of soldiers fired down on the enemy trying to flank them or just keep the remaining civilian population safe. Phaestons and Avengers scoured the ranks of husks below.

A squad of N7 Special Forces was perched on one of the top most levels. They fired Valkyrie's, Black Widows, and Valliants the bullets raging through the air.

"Come on we have to get down there, we don't have time to really stop. We know what Harbinger is after; we have to get to the Crucible before anyone else does." Abby ordered, then she led the squad vaulting over the low wall and deeper into the battle.

The squad vaulted over more of the covers as they ran, firing as they went on any Reaper forces trying to intercept them.

Only coming to a large group of Reaper Husks, Shepard realized they were behind the Reaper lines, in amongst the enemy who was advancing on the Allied lines.

The husks, Turian and Quarian, fired from their cover and then moved to reload. But they were so engrossed in their tasks they didn't notice the combined squad sneaking up on them.

And Shepard wasn't intending to enlighten them. She quietly gestured to her squad getting their attention and explaining the plan with hand gestures. One after another they nodded, and one after another they got into position. James crouched with his Revenant, Paul with his Vindicator. EDI, Liara, and Cynthia with their SMGs, while the rest of the squad went prone in the grass.

Shepard lay down, aiming down the barrel of the N7 Assault Rifle, waiting, and letting the adrenaline soak into her. She depressed the trigger launching the bullets at the enemy. They grunted and screamed from being shot in the back. One of them swung around and faced the squad with the Anti-Synthetic rifle trained on the group.

Liara deployed a Warp at the enemy, she fell back from the concussive shock, and Abby launched a Concussive Shot amplified with Warp Ammo at the creature. It struck the creature full bore in the chest and exploded with the force of a small biotic explosion.

"Come on people!" Shepard yelled getting up and running over to the edge as two energy blasts slammed into the ground.

The N7s body armor failed temporarily but she continued to run, not worrying about any of the bullets that could potentially kill her, instead worrying about the artillery which seemed to have them dead to rights.

She jumped over a low rise in the ground spanning a dip in the Presidium, landing and rolling onto the actual boulevard of the floor. Shepard held her Valkyrie out scanning the area, firing two quick bursts into the enemy husks that were there as well as the one lone Disciple soldier they had run into so far.

"Clear." She announced.

"Yeah, Clear." Paul agreed checking the roofs and the surrounding area for any signs of other husks or snipers.

"Clear," Ashley reported.

"Clear." Cynthia agreed.

"Alright I think we can cut through these storefronts, try and stay out of the main firefight and hopefully get to the Crucible chamber before anyone else does."

"What about the Citadel defense?" Ashley asked.

"If we can, we assist. But C-Sec and our ground forces first priority is protecting whatever civilians are left, not the Decision Chamber. It's up to us to stop whatever forces Harbinger is sending up there from fusing with the Synthesis beam"

"Alright, lead the way fearless leader." James reported.

_Turian Flag Ship_

A console behind him exploded forcing Garrus Vakarian to take cover from the flying shrapnel.

"That was too close sir!"

"Was that Harbinger?" Garrus asked his tactical section.

He nodded, "Yes sir that was Harbinger sir. One blast from one of his guns."

"Why doesn't the Reaper come out and face us?" The Captain of the Dreadnaught growled.

"It only has one objective in mind, to stay with the Crucible until it's finished." Garrus explained looking out the screen.

"Doesn't that make it vulnerable?"

Garrus smiled thinly, "Of course it does. But when you come up with the ships to breach that picket screen and survive the Reaper main guns I will be happy to oblige you."

"General Vakarian sir." The sensor operator reported.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The relay just activated…it's our reinforcements."

"Thank the Spirits!" The Captain whooped.

Cheering broke out among some of the crew at their posts in reaction to the outbursts.

"Silence!" He shouted, and was met with instance silence. "Now, everyone, thank you, but we still have work to do if we are going to survive the day."

"Yes sir." The Captain replied.

"But let's get them in the fight, tell the Captains I want them to breach the picket lines and give us a clear line of fire on the Reaper."

"Yes sir." The Captain said, this time grinning.

_The Citadel-Presidium Storefront_

Shepard led the squad into a store along the Presidium, a blasted out hunting store. She thought it looked familiar, even though there was rubble along the floor, one of the sprinklers was spraying intermittent onto the floor caking it with a slight watery film. To complicate matters the lights were blinking off in the distance.

There really was something familiar about the layout…

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the Citadel."

Her eyes widened.

"Commander…was that a…Celebrity endorsement?" Paul asked.

She blushed profusely at the insinuation and muttered something unintelligible.

"She needed the credits!" Miranda teased.

"R & D not giving you a good budget Commander?" Paul continued.

"Truth be told I was just bored." Shepard shrugged.

"Just seems odd for a Special Forces operative giving Celebrity endorsements is all." Paul shrugged in turn.

"I guess," Shepard agreed, "but still after the whole Sovereign thing, and after I was the Alliance 'poster boy' for a while if you haven't heard of the great Commander Shepard, you won't. And waylaying that into a credit discount? Can't hurt."

"I guess, just not something I'd-"

Paul was cut off by a roar and a crash as the wall exploded and dissolved right into him making him collapse. Abby gaped at the hole as the corrupted Yagh that caused it leapt through and bashed James across the head as he brought the weapon up.

"Paul!" Cynthia wailed dismayed.

Shepard pivoted on the Yagh bringing the Valkyrie up and unloading into it, doing little more than to piss the husk off. Ashley joined in with her Harrier firing on the things flank, hitting it and driving it back. It howled and charged, right at Shepard.

Abby rolled out of the way springing to her left and drawing her Omni-blade slashing across its metal exoskeleton. The strike didn't even phase it.

The Yagh glared at her and began to bring its arm up, only to stumble when James fire into it with two blasts from his Crusader shotgun. The thing turned on the Lieutenant, ignoring Abby, and giving her a chance.

Liara unleashed a Warp; Shepard launched a Concussive Shot at point blank range, the biotic explosion forcing her back ever so slightly. Then she emptied the next thermal clip into its ass at point blank range, it groaned, collapsed onto a knee, Shepard pushed up on her legs separating the distance from her and the Yagh, covering it with her Valkyrie.

It didn't get itself up though, instead plowed into the ground, dead. Shepard swapped out the old thermal clip for a new one.

"Paul, you ok?" Shepard asked the debris pile.

After a moment Cynthia asked, "Paul?" With a whimper.

"Ow." Paul groaned.

"You ok soldier?" Shepard pressed heading over.

"Yeah, I will be, come on get me out of here." Paul replied.

Shepard and Cynthia rushed over to the debris pile and began to dig through the pile, getting to him in quick order. Shepard reached in and pulled him up to his feet. He looked dusty and winced slightly, bruises decorating his forehead and cheek.

"Ow." He said again.

"You ok to continue soldier?" Shepard asked.

He nodded but winced from a spasm of pain clearly rocking his body. "Yes...ma'am." He groaned out.

"You sure Paul?" Cynthia asked.

"I can still fight, I just need to get down prone somewhere, get a little medi-gel in me and I should be fine."

Shepard nodded, "And we can't afford to divide the squad, at least not yet, not like this. If we leave Paul injured here like this off the main path then we'll need to keep someone here to protect him, that is two people guarding a non-critical section."

"I can make it sir." Paul muttered but managed to straighten.

"Very good Leighy." Shepard agreed nodding.

"Come on let me help you." Cynthia said hefting up under his shoulder and bean to carry him out the door.

He limped along wrapping an arm around her waist and using her as a cane. Just barely managing to stay upright. _I just hope it is enough_. Shepard agreed.

"Come on we've already wasted enough time in here let's get going." Shepard ordered leading the squad out the door.

Abby led the way out into the corridor, aiming down her Valkyrie and having it deployed out in front of her. She checked the corridor for enemies before heading to the right. Then down the stair case, seeing tracers and blasts trading fire across the main corridor.

"What the?" Shepard asked holding her Valkyrie down just for a second. "Come on people." She said aiming back down it.

A C-Sec officer came around his side of the corridor on the left firing his Avenger down at whatever enemies were advancing on his position. He took a burst to the chest collapsing against the side of whatever shop he was at.

A Husk leapt across the field of fire breaking for the Alliance lines. It turned on them when it saw the squad out of the corner of his eyes, and pivoted on them. James fired his shotgun blasts at point blank range; both blasts caught it point blank. Abby finished it off with a burst from her Valkyrie.

Abby Shepard swapped out the thermal clip for a fresh one before rushing around the corner unloading on the husks with her Valkyrie, jolts of flame launching into the crowd of Husks, the impossibly large crowd milling and gathering. She tossed a grenade into its center; it exploded knocking over a few of the husks.

James fired his Revenant into the crowd launching a long stream of bullets.

Shepard and squad retreated over the barricade where allied soldiers were attempting to hold the line against the implacable odds. The leader of which was holding a Valkyrie Assault Rifle of his own, while there were Avengers, Phaestons, and Revenants holding around him.

"Sergeant what have you got?" Shepard asked collapsing next to him in cover.

"This section is the main focal point of the attack!" He gestured down the street. "If we lose it we lost the Presidium, if we lose the Presidium it'll greatly hamper our efforts across the Citadel. They've been pushing us back for the better part of eight minutes."

"Alright what do you need?" She asked.

"All the help you can give me."

Shepard considered her options, she needed her squad, _I need them in case we run into a lot of problems at the Crucible_. But she also knew if they lost this part of the Citadel then she could easily be cut off, and overwhelmed later, at the Decision Chamber, even if she could hold it for a while. Cut off from friends or reinforcements. _And I have no idea how the space battle is going_.

"Alright, Ashley, James, you're with me, the rest of you stay here and help hold this position no matter the cost."

"But-"Miranda started.

"That's an order Lawson if we lose here it's not going to matter much what we do at the Crucible."

She sighed, "Fine Shepard."

Shepard nodded then looked at the Sergeant of the guard detail. "OK people, covering fire!" He yelled out.

Shepard used the suppressive fire staying low with James and Ashley running in her wake, as she made her way 'cross country' over the Citadel's many gardens.

She jogged leading the way cutting across the gardens and pavilions making her way down onto the main level of the Citadel Presidium, the lowest level. The squad was following her trying to cover her and keep her safe from any of the firepower around her. The water in and around the Krogan statue was burning, on the street there were people firing at one another and it was hectic, husks jumping over soldiers and trying to strangle them, those soldiers firing at point blank range, Dragon's Teeth looming in the distance.

Abby ran towards the husks, firing as she went, James's Revenant raining Incendiary fire behind her, sweeping the groups of husks around them.

Geth forces were in her way too, Shepard cut them down at point blank range with her Valkyrie firing into its center.

"Alright there's the elevator that we need, we need to get into one of the Keeper tunnels above the Citadel tower."

"Right with you Shepard." James said behind her.

She cut across the bridge connecting the Krogan monument and the relay monument with that of the elevator to the Citadel tower, the Citadel rocked around them, nearly knocking them off her feet.

The N7 recovered quickly but was instantly grabbed around her neck by a flying Husk, trying to choke the life out of her. She choked surprised, quickly deploying her Omni-blade and plunged it through the Husks mechanically infused chest. She yelled furiously at it pushing it off, slamming it into the ground, and finished the Husk off with a precise burst from her Valkyrie.

Seeing Geth over in her vision she began to fire on those switching out her Warp Ammo for Disruptor Ammo finishing off the pair of AIs along with Ashley Williams.

But there were more husks making their way over to cut off the squad, if they rushed towards the elevator they would be killed.

"I'll hold them off Skipper." Ashley promised.

"You sure?" Abby said aiming down her Valkyrie.

"Yeah…now go."

"Ash, you'll be outnumbered."

"If I can buy you time its going to be worth it."

Abby starred deeply into the Commander's eyes, knowing it was true. The husks advanced, she fired taking a few out.

"Good luck Lieutenant Commander."

"See you on the other side Shepard."

_Wonder what other side you mean_. Shepard thought.

She and James moved into the elevator. The elevator shot up its tube heading for the top of the Citadel tower. _I just hope we make it without having to get out_. Shepard mused thinking back to the first time they had to rush off to save the Citadel when Saren had attacked it, rushing to meet the final confrontation.

The elevator got to the top without the slightest hitch. They spilled out onto the floor of the Council Chambers, looking for something, anything, that could be a keeper tunnel. When they found it they poured into the tunnel making their way through the inner layers of the Citadel, to where they would find the Decision Chamber.

They smelled, were dark, dark and cramped. Even after all the months since the battle for Earth the slime hadn't quite been cleaned up, the corpses were exposed of as best they could, but the slime was still there, the organic refuse of a million shattered lives, from who knew how many generations and cycles. Maybe the authorities thought the Keepers would clean it up like they did everything else?

Abigail activated the light on the side of the Valkyrie and led the way. This time her senses were fully alert, her armor was intact, and James was with her. It wasn't going to be like before.

They continued on deeper into the chasm for a moment, making their way through the tunnels as best they could.

She held up her hand seeing something, Vega stopped behind her. Something crossed her vision, a large group of what looked like husks heading through the adjourning tunnels.

"Tali?" Shepard asked surprised, a bolt of fear arching through her stomach, burying there and swirling around.

"Ah Shepard!" She responded sounding happy to see her again.

"What are you doing here?" Shepard asked, the images of her dream flashing through her head, she kept her weapon prepped pointing in the general direction of her former squad member, no longer dressed in her enviro suite._ Dumb question considering the Husks_.

Instead of getting an answer Tali's face deadened, she glared at the Commander with emotionless eyes. Abby gulped. And Tali chopped her hands forward gesturing madly.

The husks rushed forward pouring around the Quarian Woman.

Shepard's eyes widened and she strafed left, bringing her Valkyrie up she fired from the hip the explosions of fire blinding her vision temporarily. She heard James's Revenant go to life behind her.

The vision cleared and Shepard scanned the area holding the Valkyrie out in front of her, the flashlight peeling back the darkness. Tali's legs were disappearing around a corner.

"Tali!" Shepard yelled taking off after the woman.

She ran around the corner and Tali were already almost to where she faced the Illusive Man. And the floor was beginning to rise up, cutting Shepard off from her destination.

"James!" She yelled out.

The Valkyrie went back on the back port and she charged, not bothering to ensure James was following her.

The walkway began to incline gradually even more, and she leapt, leapt across the chasm now forming in her way…hanging in midair for a second, only to slam back into the ground rolling. She heard a grunt behind her as James crashed behind her.

She glanced across the bridge seeing Tali approaching the control panel, she scrambled to her feet and followed suit, her heart pounding, knowing she was running out of time to stop the Reapers from Synthesizing and indoctrinating the entire Galaxy.

Blasts from Geth pulse weapons forced her back, forced her to take cover behind one of the walls leading up the path to the Decision Chamber controls. She flattened herself along the wall and opened fire with her burst weapons, shooting the Geth with her Valkyrie launching several blasts into them, as James finished them off.

They ran up the incline rushing, arms pumping, over the rise. As she saw Tali with a group of Husks rising up into the sky.

She raised her Valkyrie and was going to fire…but the light was blinding, they were rising far too fast for her to stop them.

Shepard rushed to the control panel cursing, wondering if she was just afraid of hitting Tali if there was some way she could have stopped this all.

Running to the control panel she furiously typed at it, pecking in commands, it beeped out at her. _I have no idea how to work this thing_. She pounded at the station, the first time it was the Catalyst who had risen her up through the vents to face the Decision.

The floor lurched underneath her and she felt it rising ever so slightly, snaking its way into the sky, with her and James along for the ride.

Abigail arrived and leapt off the platform, firing her Valkyrie at the three husks which were starting to amble their way over to the Synthesis beam.

The rest turned around, as did Tali from her position towards the side of the Chamber. Standing there with her hands clasped behind her back looking out over the raging space battle.

"You never give up do you?" Tali started, cool, calculating. "What an asset you would've been for us, standing here now, if only you could see the majesty and know we need to be controlled. We need the cycle if we hope to survive."

"You don't mean that." Shepard challenged.

"Don't I?" The woman arched an ironic eyebrow. "We'll see. Husks, you know what to do."

The husks, Turian, and human mostly, surged forward, about eleven of them, heading for the Crucible beam, trying to join them with it and complete their mission.

"James! Stop them! I've got Tali!" Shepard yelled.

The Lieutenant sprang forward his legs pumping, he leapt from one side of the Decision Chamber to the bridge in front of the Synthesis beam, aiming down his Revenant, and firing.

Abby fired on her friend who deftly spun out of the way, the Disruptor ammo that did connect doing little to slow the Quarian down.

Tali unleashed an Energy Drain at the Commander, overloading her shield generating and making Abby groan ever so slightly, also overloading her weapon if only for a moment.

But Shepard couldn't wait, so she charged the Quarian tackling her and heaving her up and slamming her into the ground.

Tali clawed at Shepard's face and slammed her body up and then off of her, tussling, getting up and slashing at Abby's face. She put her hands up guarding her for a second, defending herself from the strikes raining down.

She kicked Tali off with her feet and knocking the woman back.

They both scrambled up to face the other on their fours before launching at each other. Shepard grabbed the Quarian across the throat and squeezed down, just trying to knock her out, or stop her, not to do any serious damage.

"Tali! You can fight this! You have to let me in!"

"Awww what's the matter Shepard? Think you can save everyone? That everyone is redeemable? Well you can't, you in your arrogance, thinking you can defeat even the greatest of creatures."

"It worked on me!"

"It won't work now."

"I know you're in there!" She said grabbing her shoulder and shaking her.

Tali used this opportunity to attack striking outwards with her hands, breaking Shepard's grip with surprising strength. Before Shepard could recover Tali backhanded her across the chin.

Abby tried to bring the Valkyrie up again, giving it one more go to try and knock her friend out peacefully but Tali's leg came up, kicking the weapon out of her hand and driving it over the precipice, where it spun and fell.

She punched out striking across the chin; Tali jolted back, touched her cut lip, and then started attacking again. She swung; Shepard ducked, but then was driven back over the edge almost she. She grasped out and just held onto the edge, her legs and body dangling freely in the air, nothing below her but the platform the Illusive Man died on, maybe fifty feet below.

Shepard tried to scramble up, but Tali was there, leering down at the Commander.

"Here you stand Shepard, at the end, done in by my own hand."

The Quarian started to walk over to her, leering, jeering, the sounds of the Revenant echoing in the background.

"Tali…I know you're in there." Shepard pleaded.

Her friend smiled coolly, "Yes, I am."

The Quarian lifted her foot up dramatically to slam it down on Shepard's hand with full force, taking her time as she swung it up, letting Shepard know her end had come.

_Tatattatatata_ boomed down the hall, Tali froze, straightened, a shocked look playing out across her face. Shepard looked over her back and saw that it had caught on fire.

_No, Tali…James…no!_

Tali fainted, closing her eyes, and pitched over the side, slamming into the ground below them. Shepard looked over to James who was in the process of being strangled by a Husk. He had sacrificed himself for her.

She wouldn't allow it; she scrambled up heaving her armored form up over the side of the platform and quickly drew her pistol.

James's eyes widened as she pointed it at him, thinking she was about to shoot him. But then she fired, and the bullets slammed into the Husk, slicing its head off.

Abby checked the area, and no one else was there, no one was there to harm her.

Just James, stumbling around, giving her an oh crap look, as if he had just been caught doing something really atrocious by his mom. It flashed before Abby's mind, the image of Tali being shot in the back, and falling, tears welled up in her eyes as she broke for the lift.

_The Space Around the Citadel_

The last of Harbinger's defense Frigates took two missiles to its main fuel tanks, the heavily damaged ship finally succumbing to its wounds, exploding in a vicious fireball of fuel and Eezo.

The way was now clear to fire directly on the Reaper.

Frigates rushed in at first, their hulls and pylons glistening with missiles. They fired their payloads at the Reaper; they exploded along its Kinetic Barriers, Harbinger beginning to retreat, to open fire.

Swooping in from the rear two more Frigates made strafing runs with Thanix cannon fire ripping into its hull, weakening it, driving down its defenses. And opening an opportunity for the rest of the fleet.

_SSV Abraham Lincoln_

"Sir, Harbinger is taking hits, the enemy's picket screens are now open, and we have a clear line of fire both on the Crucible and on Harbinger."

"Very well, send our Tridents after the Crucible and give General Vakarian my regards, tell him to open fire on Harbinger."

"Very well sir."

"This is it." Jameson muttered.

The Commander Fifth fleet nodded at her.

_Turian Flagship_

"General Vakarian."

"What is it?"

"Compliments from the Human Admiral, he says that Harbinger's defenses are down and we now have a clear shot at him. He wants us to join him in taking him down."

Garrus's mandibles twitched. "Very well, open fire, all forward batteries."

_Citadel Space_

The Turian Dreadnaught, Alliance Dreadnaught, and SSV _Abraham Lincoln_ all drifted into position, into a line of battle, facing the Reaper shell with their forward gun batteries.

Trident fighters rushed forward strafing the Reaper and providing a distraction over the Reaper not having fighter cover of its own, its screens being destroyed long ago.

The Dreadnaughts had a clear shot. And they took it. They fired launching their large rounds heading for the Reaper, slamming into the Reaper, driving it back, hitting the hull and tear large parts of it off. Exploding against the hull and ripping it apart.

The Reaper struggled to get away from the trap, to get away from the Citadel, clawing its way towards the Citadel, trying desperately to stay alive. But dying with each hit, with each tentacle ripping off from the main section spinning off into space.

Until a hit struck it completely down the centerline, causing the Reaper to stop dead in its tracks, before exploding.

Trident fighters strafed the Crucible, not destroying it, but making it so it would never be a threat again, ripping into its hull and its weapon systems, its engines.

_The Citadel-Presidium_

_I'm dead_, Ashley Williams thought lying on the ground bleeding, her shoulder bleeding from a long gash that went down to the bone. Dazed, she held the Husks off for a long while but finally had succumbed when they started to jump on her, tear at her.

And there were three more of them advancing on her. Hulking over to her, she glared up at them, defiantly, hoping she brought someone enough time, maybe Shepard, maybe the Citadel, maybe some family. She was at peace; _Dad, I'm coming home_.

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

The Husks looked up as each one exploded in a line, their heads being pulverized by a precision strike.

She looked around at where the shots came from and saw the perch where Shepard had left the squad. She crawled over placing out her Black Widow and glaring up at it. Trying to find who had saved her life.

There was only one person who it could be…_Cynthia_. She was in the position where it came from, her guardian angel.

Ashley smiled at the revelation, wondering if Cynthia really had changed.

_Citadel- Central Core_

Abby Shepard saw her, Tali, laying very still, spread eagle across the floor. Lying on the ground staring skyward. _Looking completely lifeless_.

_Oh God, no Tali, not now, we were so close._

But Tali stirred. Shepard gasped and rushed over to her, lifting her head, cradling the form of the Quarian in her arms and lap.

"Owww." Tali groaned.

"Shhh its ok."

"Yes, Shepard, yes it is…I am free…because of you…I am free at the end."

"Don't say that this is not the end." Abby replied meekly, cradling her.

"I'm dying, Shepard." Tali replied meekly.

"Maybe we can use medi-gel" Abby pleaded, gulping, her voice cracking. "Or," Her voice shuttered as she let out a sigh, feeling her throat begin to choke up. "Or, maybe Chakwas can get you into emergency surgery."

"I already injected medi-gel via my suit." Tali said, her nose started to bleed. "And Chakwas is not a miracle worker. My body is broken."

"Don't say that Tali, stay with me, please. I don't want to lose you." She said trying to urge Tali to stay alive.

"You don't want to lose anyone," Tali said reaching up to stroke her friend's cheek, "that is why you are so good. This is why you have changed so much."

"But we're so close." Abby sniffed bringing up a wan smile. "So close to finally ending this nightmare."

"Shepard." Tali spasmed. "Shepard, I am loosing you…Shepard? Keelah Se'lai."

And with that Tali went limp in her arms.

"Tali?" Shepard asked meekly, devastated. "Tali?" She said shaking the body of her friend.

_No._ She sniffed dropping Tali on the ground, trying to scramble away from her, looking around, her brain was numb, all the pain and anguish of her life rolling into her anew. Everything from Kaidan to Thane, all of it. She crowded along, feeling the tears starting to pour down, her nose start to run.

Hands went around her, big hands, dark hands, rocking her cradling her.

"No!" She wailed out, yanking away, letting the tears come, and not wanting to be held by the man who killed her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Vega whispered.

She started to hit on him, slamming her closed fist into his armor over and over again. Not caring she was probably breaking her own hand, all the bones. _I don't blame you James, you saved me_. She thought, but she had to, she had to lash out and thrash out her pain and her frustrations on his armor.

Until she was done, until it was over, and she was just collapsed across his body, as he held her, until she was ready to go. And even then he held her and kept her stable, stayed with her, holding her and keeping her upright, as they exited onto the Citadel Presidium, through the crowds, through the questioning looks of the squad and the cheering of everyone else who had been saved by Commander Shepard yet again. And through all this to the _Normandy_, and home.

**AN**: 3 Chapters.

Error in the first upload so I had to reupload it.


	52. Bring things to a Close

_Mindnoir_

Keith Faulkner stewed. Sure he was on a beautiful beach in the middle of one of the most sparsely populated planets in the Galaxy, between the raids and the Reapers, and in one of the most secluded areas on said planet. But he couldn't enjoy it.

It had been five months since the battle of the Citadel and since Shepard had taken down his corporate offices. He had fled to this planet and hoped to disappear. His plan had failed…_Harbinger's plan had failed_.

His frown turned into a scowl as he leered at the horizon _why does that thought disturb me so much?_

He didn't know why he was so angry. Other than the fact that he had never lost a battle in his life, or had always picked the winning side. He knew which campaigns to donate too, which Prime Ministers to support, which parties to extole. Knew what sports teams had a good shot of winning whatever championship they were playing for. And he always knew the best business decisions, always putting his stocks and his resources in the right place. _Yes that has to be it_. He smirked ruefully. But it ringed hollow to his inner ear, and he frowned once again, lifting up his drink and sipping at it.

He had also always been a tireless advocate for humanity. Even getting more than one call from Cerberus and the Illusive Man, b_ut I always turned them down_. He chuckled. He felt from the start that they were far too extreme for him or his company.

But even then he always wanted to advance humanity. Not over anyone or anything just in general. Progressing forward and finding the best mix of technology and science to stake a claim in the world.

_Until Harbinger came_.

His frowned deepened as he disgustedly poured the rest of the drink down his throat, it searing there as he rolled it around.

Examining his own motivations from the beginning he was hoping to use the Reaper, the Reapers. Find something that justified all the horror. Utilize the strengths of the enemy to create a brand new world. To advance humanity and the Galaxy to the apex. To make all those senseless deaths mean something again. The loss of so much life. To turn horrors around into legends, to use them to repair the Galaxy.

_But then what_…

He didn't know the answer to that question. Somehow he remembered his original motivation to harness the power of the Reapers for the forces of good, enraged that the Government would not use the power themselves, and that turned into…a nightmare. He didn't know where it had gone wrong. He thought he had taken every precaution. But somehow he led the Galaxy down a dark path, somehow he started a religious sect, had them gather all the Reaper tech they could find, resurrect Miranda Lawson, and then built something that led an attack on the Citadel.

In retrospect the events seemed odd, crazy, _even insane_, but they made sense at the time. _I was helping humanity advance, bringing us to our proper place in the Galaxy, ensuring that some species stepped forward to lead it after the war_.

"Where had it all gone wrong?" He muttered to himself.

_Had I been indoctrinated? Had I fallen under some sort of spell? What had gone wrong? Was I that naïve? _

_Well at least I still have guards and have disappeared_.

He looked to see where they were at, as they walked the perimeter with their Vindicator Assault Rifles and others stayed close in board watching the environment around him.

_Perfectly safe, at least I get to live my life in peace and quiet…_

A roar interrupted his thought process as his head jolted skyward just in time to see a Kodiak shuttle crest the small hill that led to where the sky cars were.

His guards reacted quickly by aiming down their Vindicators and trying in vain to shoot down the Kodiaks, but they weren't fast enough as they grunted taking hits to the chest.

The side door was open in the shuttle and moved to face him…_its Shepard_.

He jolted.

…

Abigail Shepard stood in the cargo bay of the Kodiak shuttle looking down, trying to find their target that they've been hunting for the last several months, and finally tracking him down to Mindinoir.

And she saw him, Keith Faulkner, drab at one of the Vindicators and gesture wildly up at her, panicked.

"Cynthia, James!" She shouted.

They answered with the sounds of their weapons booming beside her, Cynthia with Valiant and James with Mattock. She brought the Valkyrie up and joined in on the cacophony of death, firing into the chest and stomach of a guard.

But Faulkner was breaking for his house down the beach, getting away, she debated equipping the disruptor ammo and trying to stun him, but far too many things could go wrong.

_Besides I do have another option_.

"Ashley, you're on." She said into the coms.

"Roger Skipper." Ashley replied her voice sounded mottled.

A second Kodiak popped up out of the ocean pouring water off of its hull, Keith turned to gape at the sudden apparition.

Its side door popped open and Ashley Williams hung from the rafters aiming her Harrier at the fleeing former corporate executive, along with Paul Leighy and EDI.

Abby saw Keith bolt turning around to head over the sand dune. Cortez deftly maneuvered his Kodiak into position cutting him off.

_Now_, Abby decided they had him sufficiently hemmed in.

"Come on!" She shouted jumping off the Kodiak onto the ground.

She and the squad landed with a dull thud on the ground, but managed to bring their weapons up to face the CEO who was stopping in his tracks.

"Keith Faulkner you are under arrest for crimes against the Alliance!" Abby yelled over the engine roar of the Kodiak hovering behind her.

Instead of complying he reached into his belt buckle on his back and pulled out a Predator pistol.

Abby and the squad tensed up moving to face him with their weapons in case he tried anything.

The man hesitated.

"Don't be stupid Keith," She barked, "even if you get shots off my shields will hold, you are massively outnumbered, outgunned, and we made sure to bring in some help."

Just as the last syllables rolled off her tongue two Trident Fighters rolled into view overhead, rocketing through the sky before making a low, lazy turn over the Faulkner beachfront property and coming back around over the beach.

Keith glanced up at them, and then back towards Shepard, he looked scared, biting his teeth. He nodded and dropped the gun, slowly placing his fingers through each other and his hands on his head.

Ashley rushed forward; the Valkyrie stayed behind and covered him with her weapon drawn.

"Please," Keith begged, "I was indoctrinated, have mercy."

He looked broken, alone, a man who had made all the mistakes, Abby wanted to take pity on the man but somehow her rage kept her back. She was still bitter over all the losses he had caused them.

"Tell that to the magistrate at your hearing. Ashley secure the prisoner and transfer him to local authorities." Shepard nodded towards a third Kodiak which was landing in the background.

And that was that, Keith Faulkner was arrested and the last loose ends from the Disciple Incident…as it was being called in the papers and history books…was over. Abby sighed relieved. Feeling the more than year she experienced hunting these people down wash over her. _And maybe fifty thousand years of history… or a billion? _

She didn't know what it was losing the ability to care long ago, caring about the timelines. But the Reaper threat was finally dealt with. The long nightmare was finally over. As the Disciples came to an end so too did a shadow that was darkening the Galaxy for a billion years.

Soaking it in her closed her eyes, shook her arms, and craned her neck around. Enjoying the moment…but it had to end.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a beeping noise behind her, a shrill electronic trilling.

She turned around with a smirk to see James Vega. "Uh... Prime Minister Hudson for you."

"Transfer it to my Omni-tool." She sighed after a moment's hesitation.

She walked away down the beach, the Tridents making another pass, as she brought up the holographic communications app on the Omni-tool.

Distortions greeted her as it took the device a second to align. But when it did it showed Prime Minister Hudson sitting behind his office inside the new version of Archturus.

"Commander Shepard." He greeted.

"Prime Minister." She replied smiling.

"I take it your mission was successful and that you've apprehended the fugitives?" He asked formally.

"Yes sir…it's over." She added.

He visibly deflated, rapping his hands between themselves and bringing his head onto his desk. "Oh thank God." He said.

Abby's smiled. _A humble politician, something new in his day and age, you might work out OK_.

But he looked up bringing up a slight smirk, "On behalf of a grateful Alliance I thank you Commander Shepard."

"Please, no thanks are necessary." She stated in return. "Just doing my job."

He laughed, "Over the past several years of your life I believe you have done more than your 'job' Commander. And you have never really been thanked for it."

"Yes I have, believe me after my latest heroics a lot of people have been 'thanking' me." She frowned.

Hudson fidgeted. "But no real sign of appreciation, no real official support. And I think I may have just the thing…"

**AN: **OK so here's the deal. I have been working on this chapter and decided it would be better to split Chapter 52 into 2 Chapters that way it would not go long and I could do a better job of fleshing out both chapters as I needed. So thi means that there are 3 chapters left, this one which is now up when you read, the next one which will be up tomorrow (Its already written) and then the next one sometime this week.

And just what do you think this 'official support' is. As always please read and review.


	53. Objects at Rest

_Normandy-Memorial Wall_

_Tali Zora Vas Normandy_

The name of the former Quarian squad mate was permanently emblazed and memorialized on the memorial, the newest member to honor the forgotten and the dead. A permanent home like so many before her, to be forever immortalized as long as there was a _Normandy_. To join so many others like Thane, Kaidan, and Wrex.

Abby leaned against the wall, the pain of the losses still acute in her mind. But the faces were starting to blend, to slowly pass into something…else. Some dim echo of what they were. And even Tali's face…_snort_…Abby coughed self-consciously to suppress the sudden wave of macabre mirth spreading through her. But her face would eventually fade, or at least become less then what it was in her mind. She would remember them all, but time tended to wound all heals, and to make people forget. _Especially mine with so much death and struggle_

But now she had a way out…

"Hey Lola, there you are, been looking for you."

She turned around, "James." She said seeing her friend and comrade.

"Thinking about the lost." James asked nodding at the wall.

"Remembering the lost." Shepard sighed turning back to the wall. "Trying to anyways…cursing our frail human memory."

"Yeah," James breathed coming to join her.

She snorted leaning against the table. "You know its ironic Miranda comes back to us, we remove her name from the wall, only to have it almost instantly replaced by Tali's."

"'The good Lord giveth the good Lord taketh away?'" James quoted ironically.

"Something like that." Abby nodded, glaring at the name plate. "And it's hard to choose, I don't want to lose either of them, or to feel glad that Miranda is here and Tali is not. I do hate myself for even _considering_ the notion, for even feeling glad that Miranda is here, when we just lost Tali no more than a few weeks later."

"Don't be, Miranda is a friend…Tali is a friend…" the soldier blanched…. "was." He sighed. "I'm sure wherever Sparks is right now she is quite happy to see us safe. Miranda included. And I'm sure she'll understand."

"Speaking of Mianda," Shepard stated the thought dawning on her, "hear what she wants to do with the Cerberus Remnant?"

James nodded slowly, "The Phoenix Organization? Yeah I heard."

"What do you think?" She asked.

James shrugged, "Way above my paygrade. But…"

"But?"

"Well from where I sit Cerberus is leaderless, headless, flailing around, they could thrash themselves to death, but in the meantime they could take a lot of innocent people with them. Just look at what happened on Omega."

She nodded and bit her lip into silence.

Abby shot the Lieutenant a sideways glance. "You know you've…mellowed…since the last time I saw you."

He laughed, "Well you know Lola, facing the end of the world has a way of changing a man. Making him reconsider his priorities. Which would make the third time I've faced the end of the world."

She arched her eyebrow at him.

He sighed, "First the team was fighting the Collectors on, then the Reaper War, almost loosing Earth, and then almost having the whole Galaxy get turned into Reaper food. Drooling husks just waiting in line to be picked apart and mashed into Reaper ships. Really has a way of focusing the mind, you know?"

"Well as long as you are the same gung ho marine that would face down a Thresher Maw…"

He laughed, "I haven't changed _that_ much Lola. Don't expect me to stop flirting with you or giving nicknames to everything that moves…and also don't expect me to not be ferociously loyal to the people who deserve my loyalty." He winked. "That would be you by the ways."

"I wouldn't dream of it…and I'm flattered…James."

The two of them descended into silence, shifting in their positions, watching the names on the roll go rolling by, comfortable in each other's company and enjoying it almost as much as they were studying the names. _But yet…_

"You wanted to see me for something James?"

"Oh yeah, I did…didn't I?" He asked shifting around and looking down.

Shepard blinked at him, "James?" She asked smirking.

"If I don't get this out of the way now I'll probably lose my nerve… 'face down a Thresher Maw she said…it will be fun she said.'" He sighed.

"Uh…what?" She furrowed her brow at the officer.

Instead of responding he backed away for a few steps, looking her in the eyes, drinking her in, _studying_ her. Abby gulped under the intense scrutiny. Feeling he was sizing her up for some purpose. _It's like he is studying me, judging me, my motivations, temperament._ Abby had no idea why but she felt as though James was trying to see her for the first time, to try and get a new, fresh, unbiased look at her.

He nodded suddenly, obviously satisfied with his appraisal. It was then he began to get down on one knee, began to bend.

Her eyes widened, _no…he can't be doing this…can he? _ Her heart fluttered as the realization began to dawn on her, a mixture of slight panic, revulsion, dread, but also of hope and awe that someone would do this for her, even be bold enough to make the attempt.

"James…what are you doing?...James?" She asked, trying to stall for time, trying to get her pounding heart back under control, feeling as though she were some punk faced cadet, except without the bravado of her earlier life when she was a punk faced cadet.

He completed his maneuver, still managing to come up quite a distance on her body.

He smiled, barking a sudden laugh. "Well this is actually a lot better than I thought it would be."

"James…" Abby cocked her head sideways, trying to chastise the man, but smirking all the way.

"Come on," He started. "I think we both know how I feel, and I think you feel the same way. So if you would do me the honor…of marrying me…of letting me be your husband, and you, my wife."

"I think you need a ring for this, James." She teased.

He laughed, "Oh come on Lola! I may be traditional but have you seen how much money those things cost these days?"

She chuckled looking down at him smirking.

"So?"

"I'm not taking your name." She teased.

"That's not a no." James replied, grinning

She thought about it for a second, and then looked at him sizing him up, "Sure, what the hell, I could sure do worse then you."

He grinned up at her and launched into her arms, she responded by placing her arms firmly upon his neck and melting into his kiss. She slurped on him passionately; his tongue, and then withdrew pulling on his lip ever so slightly.

"Wow James, aggressive much?" She teased.

"Oh you know Lola, you are _mine_ now." He smirked in mock triumph.

"Oh is that a fact Mr. Vega?" She teased again kissing him deeply.

"Well…I…guess so." He responded flustered.

"That's better." She smirked back.

The two of them held each other for a moment more, "You know Vega, I think I can give you a certain something special…let's just call it practice for the real thing." She said starting to lead it off.

"Won't God complain?" Vega replied worried.

"Oh I'm sure he will understand this…slight…breach of protocol. After all it's been a while."

"Oh, so you have done it before?"

She laughed, "but of course James, I may be heroic and mysterious…and a Valkyrie…that doesn't mean I have herculean resistance to manly charms."

He grinned at her as she led him away, to her chambers.

_Normandy-CIC_

Paul Leighy leaned against the Galaxy Map with Cynthia doing likewise next to him, along with everyone else, _which certainly kills the mood_.

Shepard had called them all there before several minutes earlier, every squad member and major crewman on the ship, _something that is becoming a regular occurrence_, to the CIC. For what purposes no one knew and could only guess at, but Paul suspected it had something to do with the fact they had arrested Keith Faulkner and in effect put an end to the Disciple conflict.

But then…nothing. No apparition of Shepard, no announcement calling it all off…nothing…

"Ugh what is taking her so long?" Cynthia commented disgustedly.

"You don't want to know." EDI commented suddenly.

Paul looked at her bug eyed, and was about to inquire when the elevator door spun open in front of him.

…

Abby Shepard stood with James's hand clasped in hers, and he was grinning like an idiot…worse still the door opened

And she saw the entire squad gathered there turning to face her…and EDI was smirking. _God damn,_ Shepard thought, _there are some disadvantages to having an AI onboard, shoulda asked her to turn herself off…then she would have also figured it out and would still be grinning anyways_.

Abby traded a look at James…and he was smiling too…down at her. _Way to be subtle._

And there was Paul giving the hand clasping a puzzled look.

She walked out with James in tow to the center of the room and gave the squad a glance. "Good evening people." She said.

"Shepard." EDI reported.

She smiled breaking away from James, inspiration striking her suddenly.

"Ladies, gentlemen, everyone else." She started. "We have been together through so much. But this journey is coming to an end…or at least this chapter of this story. There will always be more to do. Always more to see. And some of us," She glanced at Liara, "are moving on. But wherever we go, whatever we do, our home will always be here, our heart will be here. On the _Normandy_. This vessel has nurtured us and carried us through thick and thin," She saw Ashley straighten slightly. "And as long as it's here we will have a home to come back to. A place to meet and gather. I am so proud to know each and every one of you, and call you my comrades, my colleagues, but more importantly…my friends and loved ones."

She glanced at James then glanced around at the assembled group. They were smiling, frowning, looking down guiltily, the three new members of the family looked proud to be a part of it all, and positively beaming.

"And we shall always remember the lost." She stated looking around.

With that they frowned and looked down, probably remember their own moments with the people they had lost. She gave them a minute to soak it in, to remember.

"But now…for some happy announcments." She grinned.

The squad perked up wondering what the 'happy announcements' could possibly be.

"First of all, I've been engaged…to James Vega." She started.

"Congratulations" Ashley grinned.

EDI smirked.

Palin looked out, "Ah human courtship rituals, should be interesting to witness."

"Where's the rings?" Paul asked furrowing his brows. "Ow!" He yelped as Cynthia elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well congratulations Shepard." Joker nodded.

"Thanks." She nodded. "And that's not all."

The squad looked at her with curiosity, baited breath even…James backing up to look at her puzzled, even he didn't know what was coming.

"I've been promoted." She announced, "I'm now Captain Abigail Shepard."

"But-" Chakwas started before she was drowned out.

"What Lola?! That's awesome!"

"Wow never thought I'd see the day, what has it been like six years since you were promoted to Commander?" Ashley teased.

"Technically some of that was with Cerberus." EDI pointed out.

"And besides the whole being dead thing." Joker cut in smoothly.

"Thank you all."

"Still," Joker said, "Now I have to get used to saying 'Captain' every time you step onto the bridge, that's going to be a real pain getting used to."

"Thank you all, no really." She sniffed emotionally.

Cynthia grinned at the display.

And Abby took in the crew, looking at them for each in turn, happy, smiling, except for Liara who looked more than a little retrospective.

"Hey everyone let's do a group shot." She announced, looking at them each in turn.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Traynor mused.

"I agree."

"Oh man I've always wanted to do this!" Joker pumped his fist in the air and jumped, "Ow! Might've strained something."

He activated his Omni-tool and toggled through it for a moment, going through his list of aps and programs looking for the right one.

"Come on you," He cursed, "Ugh where is it!"

"Jeff," EDI said patting the pilot/ boyfriend on the shoulder. "Let me do it."

Joker relented and stepped into the gathering circle.

EDI removed a small device from her ear and placed it on the Galaxy Map rail. "Say Cheese." She said.

She rushed over to join them, positioning besides Joker, who was beside Ashley.

Ashley, Shepard, and Vega were in the center, the rest of the squad straightening out and fanning out through the back of the CIC.

And it flashed, immortalizing the picture of the finest squad of men, women, and aliens to ever walk the Galaxy. Capturing a perfect moment of heroes celebrating their life, and they had lived to fight another day.

No matter where they would go, or what they would do, a part of them would always belong to each other.

To Shepard, and the _Normandy_.

**AN:** 2 Chapters.


	54. The End, Once and for All

_Shepard's Office- November 20__th__ 2203_

Abigail Shepard sat behind her oak desk in her office, working on a PAD that her VI and assistant had put together for her review. Its title, _Intelligence Operations across the Galaxy. _She frowned.

She stretched taking a break from the operation and looked around her cluttered, _but organized_ desk space. She glanced over to the picture, now taken so long ago, of her and her crew…right before…but they were mostly intact then. At least except for those already dead and those who weren't actually on that particular mission at the time. She looked around her office and her eyes froze on the door, reading the commendation on the wall. _Office of Admr Abigail Shepard, Dir OANI._

_I'll never get used to that_, she thought to herself wearily, even though it had been a year since Jameson's retirement and her moving on to take the position from a squadron command in the fifth fleet, she would never get used to the idea of her actually being the director. Though it made sense, it gave her a semi-retirement while still helping the Galaxy stay safe.

_Like what happened when I got promoted to Captain_. She smirked.

But there was still something odd about this day, something she was missing…

Her intercom buzzed at her interrupting the thought.

"Yes?" She said pressing the button.

"James Vega on the line for you Admiral."

Abby had to smirk. Once just after taking this position the secretary made the mistake of saying 'your darling husband is calling'. Since then Abby had kept things strictly professional.

"Put him through." Abby waved in midair.

Her desk's holo display whirred up in front of her. And then it had it start whirring to power up, and James's mostly blue mostly three d image popped up on her desk grinning up at her.

"Hello my darling wife." He greeted.

Abby blushed deeply. "Haven't I told you not to do that?" She muttered.

"But where is the fun in that? Besides, it's not like anyone is listening." He stated confidently.

She sighed, "So what's up, anything I should know? What's going on?"

He frowned, "Hitched a ride on Cynthia's ship, we are leading a Special Operations team out by the Yagh boarder, apparently they are making noises again and the Quarian, the Geth, and the Batarian Governments asked us to look into it."

Abby grinned, "How is Cynthia handling command?"

He shrugged, "It has been a few years, and she's gotten used to it, mostly. Doubt she'll ever make Admiral, and with things being so quiet out here it's bound to be hard to continue to distinguish herself."

"Yeah, but come on can you ever see her behind a desk?"

"Hey Lola, I remember thinking the same thing about you a few years back." He teased.

_True._ She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "So how is Alyssa doing?"

James grinned, "Don't you know? She's your daughter?"

Abby snorted. "No, she was always _your_ daughter. Such a perfect little Daddies girl. Always taking after you, following you around, and always asking you to save her from her hard ass mom."

James got a wistful look on her face, Abby rolled her eyes.

"Ah well," James shrugged with a smirk, "I guess no woman with the Shepard genes can resist my manly charms."

"Nah, that's not it, she just knows that you can't resist her feminine wiles. Which she inherited from me by the ways." Abby teased.

He chuckled. "And she's good, just started at the Alliance academy. She just called me the other day."

"She hasn't called me in a while." Abby blustered, not wanting to say it, but she did, and winced.

James sighed. "And Miguel is doing fine too by the ways, though I'm sure you knew that."

"I did." She nodded, _"Him_ I hear from often. And yes he is doing quite well in school."

"Well that's good, I haven't really heard much from…"

Abby was distracted by Miranda Lawson rounding the corner and entering her office and then freezing at seeing James Vega in the holo panel. She gave Shepard a curious look

The Admiral pointed vaguely and dramatically to the chair opposite her desk, mouthing for her to sit down.

"Shepard? What was that?" James asked, and then whirred around in the display. "Oh hey Miranda."

"Mr. Shepard." Miranda greeted.

Abby saw him frown through the display, "You know I don't like being called that."

"Yes, but we both know who probably wears the pants in the family."

Vega chuckled, "True enough. How is the Phoenix group coming?"

"Very well recruitment drives are still up and we continue to gather surveillance on issues vital to Alliance Security."

"Anything you want to share?" Vega pressed.

"That is why I am here now, to brief Shepard."

"You know Lola," he said over his shoulder, "I'm still a bit uncomfortable that we are letting a private organization do some of the heavy lifting for us."

Miranda scowled again but Abby waved her down.

"Phoenix will do the job that most Governments would be unwilling to do, but Miranda is no TIM, the Phoenix is no Cerberus. As long as she is in charge, and as long as I am in charge of OANI, we'll have an arrangement."

"Right, anyways as I was saying how's Alan?"

"He's fine, just started Middle School in fact."

"Tell him Daddy misses him."

"I will James."

Abby thought that was all and moved to cut the connection but something in the way James was frowning at the screen made her believe otherwise. She sat back down and arched a curious eyebrow at the screen.

"Anything else?"

"You don't know what today is do you?" James asked bluntly.

"No," She furrowed her brows crossly at the screen, "I've been in intelligence briefings most of the morning and facing the gathering hoard of reports about a bunch of minor minutia. Why, what is today?"

"It's the twentieth anniversary of the attack on Eden Prime." James replied.

"What?!" _How could I forget_?

"Yeah I heard they are running a lot of special programs and wondering…well where you are. Daniel Hudson, Jameson, and a few others have made their own reports and commemorations of the day's events, remembering what it means and what it started."

"Anything good?" She smirked.

"No not really, they're making me out to be some pathetic two bit character who came in after the fact."

"We all know better James," She soothed.

He nodded, and then scratched the back of his neck.

"Still, twenty years later and we still haven't really fixed the Galaxy, not after the war." Abby pointed out. "Still a lot to do."

"Hard to fix things when a major crisis comes along every couple of years to mess everything up again."

"That's the nature of the universe James." Abby murmured.

"Yeah, almost like we weren't supposed to survive the last cycle so everything and everyone is out to get us to make sure we don't."

"We'll make it James."

"Yeah," He breathed, "Speaking of which I should get back to it."

"Take care James."

"You too Abby."

And with a slight air kiss Shepard cut the line.

Then swiveled to look around at Miranda. "Anything good to report?"

"Yep," Miranda nodded, "All I have to report that is good is that there is nothing to report. The Galaxy is pretty quiet for a change. Other than the…"

"Yagh making trouble?" Abby arched an ironic eyebrow. "When are they _not_ making trouble?"

"They still don't have ships of their own really, not a major fleet certainly, and they lack the funding to build more since they do not participate in the Galactic economy. But they could always have something of value to trade which they could use to leverage a fleet out of someone. That is what has the Quarians so bent out of shape the possibility of a hostile race like the Krogan building an empire in their backyard."

Shepard steeple her fingers and nodded slowly, "Keep my apprised."

"Will do Shepard…and Shepard?"

"Hmm?"

"You might want to take the day off; you could really use it with everything."

Shepard nodded slowly, smiled, "Thanks Miranda."

And with that the genetically engineered former Cerberus operative left the room heading for wherever it was she ran the Phoenix group was from.

The Admiral sat there for a long time, rocking in the chair, sitting with her index finger bashing against her lip. She felt old; she thought she could hear her bones creek. Even though by modern standards she was still quite 'young' she felt like she had been through hell.

_Of course I had died and if my sensibilities are correct that might not be too far from the truth_.

She had fought through several major campaigns in her life, two major wars, several incidents and struggles, investigations, and was a central part of some of the largest most life changing events in the history of the Galaxy. Part of a rich tapestry, but she had survived. Survived when so many others had not, did not, and could not survive the crucible that had engulfed the Galaxy for a billion years.

But now it was over, now they could write their own history, a unique history, forge their own messy destinies.

But now she felt tired, she always felt tired. Despite her youth, despite the long rest since the last major crisis she had to personally face down, despite everything else that had happened she felt tired. Happy to be alive, exhilarated, eager to face whatever challenges would face the Alliance now and until her death, but also tired and loathing the idea of facing another serious threat. What if the Reapers were not dead after all? What if something else was out in the universe waiting to tear down her world? What if the Yagh became a threat?

And she would play a role in those events if they happened in her life time just like everything else, but now was the time for new heroes, rising heroes, now was the time to begin writing the next greatest saga of humanity, the Alliance, and the Galaxy.

She would guide, she would help, she would give her advice, but leading the Galaxy to war was a youthful sport. And she would no longer have any part of it.

Smirking suddenly she realized, _wow I haven't seen them in a while_. So she got up and began to head over to her door. "VI, hold all my calls for at least an hour," She said back into the room.

"As you wish Admiral." It responded mechanically.

With that she headed down for her special room.

_The Memorial Room_

Abigail Shepard arrived, complete in dress uniform, in the room she had remodeled for this very purpose. It somehow did not feel right, it made her feel uncomfortable, not having a place where she could remember the dead near her.

_It's entirely selfish of course but I just don't give a damn, I'm the Admiral after all_. It was one of the only perks of her job that she actually enjoyed.

It was dark in here, peaceful, small pin pricks of light floated through the air like points of starlight blazing in the darkness, guiding people to their rest. She could just barely make out the stands through the blackness around her, a more concentrated area. But she knew this area by heart and could find them even without visual aid.

As she approached they whirred to life, turned on slowly, their holograms showing pictures…pictures of the dead…as they were best known to her in life.

_Tali…Wrex…Mordin….Legion…_

"Hello old friends." She breathed.

To no answer, but she had to do this from time to time, had to talk to them.

She sighed though, a spike of guilt going through her veins, her sinews, her very soul.

"It's been too long since I've been here…my visits are becoming more and more infrequent aren't they?"

She looked down, then back up.

"Today is the twentieth anniversary of Eden Prime. If you didn't know….well you wouldn't…not you as holograms anyways. But it's the twentieth anniversary of when this all began. When several of you marched on into your deaths. Of when we discovered the monsters in the dark spaces waiting to tear down our world."

She glanced over to the orb of Kaidan, sitting there, smiling at her. This really _was_ selfish of her, to keep them around like that, to hold onto their memory. But it was the last thing she had of them. And this would be something that would be honored for ever, even after her death; future directors would come and add their mementos to it. She just hoped that they had found peace wherever they were.

"I miss you guys, I just hope to see you all on the other side." She nodded at the room, stayed a few more minutes….before leaving.

She arrived back at her office and collapsed in her couch facing the wall, thinking, trying to relax, she didn't have a meeting for another several hours, and she was thinking about cancelling it. _Nah that would be unprofessional…but what to do in the meantime?_

Inspiration struck her suddenly and she smiled, she toggled her Omni-tool and popped on the vid screen, it slid off the wall and it turned on suddenly. On it was a program of a documentation program commemorating the Eden Prime anniversary, a 'where are they now' segment.

Shepard decided this was good enough; she laid back, rolled her arms out along the back of the couch, and wanted to see if any of the information was actually accurate. It seemed to be.

"_Today commemorates the twenty year anniversary to the Eden Prime Mission. When the SSV _Normandy,_led by Captain Anderson and Lieutenant Commander Shepard, responded to a distress call on the human colony which was under attack by the Geth led by the Rogue Spectre Saren. In the course of this mission it was discovered, via a Prothean beacon that a race of sentient machines wiped out the Protheans fifty thousand years earlier. This set off the sequence of events that would lead to the Reaper War just a few years later." _

"_Abigail Shepard, now an Admiral, is heading up the Alliance Naval Intelligence is rumored to be happy in her relationship is James Vega." _

"_Ashley Williams is in command of the Alliance Fifth fleet out of Arcturus station and is marrie with several children of her own." _

"_Jams Vega is married to Admiral Shepard and is rumored to be a special assistant to the Alliance Naval Intelligence and a special field operative advisor. His current whereabouts are unknown." _

Abby winced, _Well the press has the right to the information and the truth but sometimes I wish they would not act so…entitled._

"_Miranda Lawson has gone onto found the Phoenix Coproration. An organization that supposedly, to quote its mission statement "use the best parts of Cerberus and former operatives in a new and peaceful light." Whether or not they live up to that mandate is largely unknown since Ms. Lawson has refused several attempts for interview from this network and the ANN." _

"_Justicar Samara is now rumored to have retired to a villa on Thessia, she still deals with crime from time to time but lives with her daughter who is rumored to be an Ardat-Yak-Shi…whatever that means." _

"_Urdnot Grunt is one of the main military commanders and is still on the ruling council of Governors set up by Urdnot Eve and Ranaak Kurl, the Krogan continue to lead several campaigns to colonize and tame the uncharted regions, though their still recovering population makes these efforts lackluster." _

"_Since the movement of the SSV Normandy SR-2 onto Reserve status Captain Jeff 'Joker' Moreu, and his girlfriend EDI enjoy their off time celebrating and exploring the universe, while the Normandy continues to remain on call for any major incident." _

"_Jacqueline Nought has moved on to become dean and headmaster of the Grissom Academy's Ascension Project." _

"_Palin Solus, who recently has passed away, was trying to find solutions and cures to several diseases that have swept the Galaxy in the wake of the Reaper War. Towards the end of his life him and his research were beginning to reveal several potential breakthroughs and the drugs they are producing will enter clinical trials early next year." _

"_Garrus Vakarian is now Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy in the wake of Victus's death several years ago, the Turian economy has been one of the first to recover in the wake of the Reaper War under the policies of the two Primarchs." _

"_And to all those who aren't with us, to all those who gave their lives in service to the people of the Galaxy, we thank you. Our heartfelt condolences go out to the Alenko….the Krios…the Urdnot…the Zorah…the Solus…and to all those countless others, though time may continue on, though we may get old and gray, and die, you will never be forgotten. To your families and clans, thank you, you have our deepest condolences, and our most reverent gratitude." _

"Amen." Abby whispered.

**AN/ Final Note:** Well this is it, the last Chapter. Picking up the Shards of a Broken Galaxy…yeesh…is officially in the can.

And this chapter came out…a bit more odd then I was expecting it, but probably still nice in its own right. But this is pretty much it, the end of the saga of Abigail Shepard…or is it? More on that in a bit.

I wrote this for two main reasons. One my novel I was working on was not really going anywhere and I needed a complete revaluation of some of the ways I wrote, and of the universe/ setting I was going to be writing in. I came to several important realizations in my writing and who I was as a writer that I did not think about the first time that I started to conceive the project years ago….and this is a rant I apologize. Reason number two was, as many of you can imagine, was nerd rage over the ending to ME 3.

Now I really enjoyed ME 3 it is probably the third greatest video game that I have thus far played and far above most of its competition in most anyway imaginable. But there were several things that kinda bugged me about the game, and about the game thematically.

And I ended up enjoying the ending of the game, especially with the Extended Cut, but yet there are a few things that bugged me.

First off was the 'clarity and closure' issue. Yeah fine it provided good closure in the end with the Extended Cut but there was still something missing, mainly proper closure with my particular Shepard, any of them. Cameron got his in _Come Back to Me_, Abby got hers here. This fic was an attempt to bring closure for both myself personally, and a character that I had spent hours of my life, forging, creating, coming up with head canons and was a great joy and pleasure to play an be entertained by. I do not think there are many other characters, in any other medium, which I have connected to more than Abigail Shepard. And thus she did deserve a certain amount of closure, she deserved to get an ending that was not dictated to her by some intelligence that had deemed itself to be God. This may sound a little entitled, and it probably is, but I forged a unique character in my head and through her actions that is different probably then most people's Shepard's.

Secondly: One of the greatest affronts from the ending on the game series as a whole was what it did to the rest of the characters. The games were not about Shepard and Shepard alone, it was about her entire squad. And through most of the games reflected this. With few exceptions Abby Shepard had a group of people around her and had to take two of them on any specific mission.

This changed on the ending. She had to make this important descision…by herself. With no friends and no help.

How _Shards_ dealt with this problem is I put her in situations where she was alone, where it was her against an antagonistic force, and she got either badly injured, or at one point she was indoctrinated by Harbinger. And it was only through the help of her friends and colleagues, banding together, was she able to be reeducated and brought back to herself.

But this happened to other characters. Cynthia Jackson, Ashley Williams, Miranda Lawson, and Palin Solus all suffered from being alone, or were incomplete as characters until Shepard forged them into the armor of her team.

To put it as the song put it earlier in the fic, united they could break even the strongest chains…or something to the effect.

This was the motivations and the reasons why I wrote this. To try and 'correct' some of the problems and issues I had with ME 3 as a whole. To make James into a romance option and I even went as far as having Shepard marry him, etc.

Though it was hard to find someone to kill off in the mess considering basically everyone who was going to die and should have died in ME, did die, if that makes any sense.

So now what? What's next?

Well, for the immediate future I will be doing a series of Chuck, Doctor Who, and Mass Effect one shots. I do not know how many I am still thinking about them and may not do that many. But right now their release dates is going to be about every week or maybe even every two weeks. But don't hold me to any of this.

For the far future as far as my fan fic writing is concerned I have a couple longer Mass Effect fics in my head that I want to do. Either a pre ME 1 fic that is set in a 'secret mission post Torfan'. Or a post Shards fan fic, as in post last Chapter where Shepard is still a Captain and Cameron crosses over where together they face down a threat.

I will also be doing a few chapters of the Terminus Wars, I highly recommend that story as well and if you have read and reviewed this story you will probably like that one as well.

Now whatever you want to see, or what you want to see me do, or if there is any great interest in this write, comment, in the review section what you want to see, what you want me to do next and we'll see.

In speaking of reviews as this is the last chapter and the compilation of my fan fic I would love to see your thoughts. Not only on this chapter, but the fic as a whole. And more than just a couple of sentences if you could really put some thought into it. What worked in this fic, what didn't work, did you notice the themes that I was trying to set up what did you think of the overall story arc was there some chapters, arcs, or characters that I could have left out?

These are all valid questions and I hope to hear from you, and hear from you more in the future. Thank you.


End file.
